The Clown and The Princess
by aamrun
Summary: Is love greater than friendship ? When Betty learns of Jughead's feelings, she agrees, but will it last ? Is fame and money greater than love ? And when the princess is disgraced, will she see the knight in the clown ? BettyxJug, BettyxReg, BettyxJug :
1. A few dollars more

"Sorry son, we are full. Can't take on more."

The teen gave a small smile, nodded and turned on his heels. They don't need people even at Subway ! Of course the economy is screwed up, everything is screwed up. Allowances are a source of pain for every teen, especially if your parents are in their middle ages, have two mouths to feed and jobs are hard to come by. They get tougher if you have an appetite which is an anamoly and you are not exactly used to working for money. Yes, things can be hard for the third Jones to bear the name of Forsythe Pendleton.

Sitting on a bench at Pickins Park, Jughead thought over the past few weeks. Sure he was always hungry but it just didn't seem right anymore to turn home for food, food and more food. He alone could eat in a meal what his family ate in a day. Do the math, he was unaffordable, a liability in a time when the whole world was planning to go bankrupt. "Well it sure won't do any good shucking around like this" he said, fingering his cell phone. He needed to talk, someone who would listen and offer him some advice for a change, yeah right, the grand old man of Riverdale High asking for advice. Archie ? Maybe, why not. After all, what are old friends for ? The screen flashed, the green balls going back and forth. No answer. Probably out with one of the girls, Jughead smirked to himself. How could people keep dating in a time like this ? Who ? Who was there ? He went down the As and then stopped at the first entry in the B list.

Betty

Would she be available ? Let's see today is Saturday and it's afternoon already, probably at the mall with Veronica. It didn't seem right to burden her with his troubles, she always turned to him when it came to Archie or anything that needed a good sounding board. She talked, he listened and responded. Short and precise. Often sarcastic, sometimes deep, never malicious. No, let her enjoy her time. God knows she deserves it. She isn't a lazybones like me. She has been saving for college. What on earth have I been doing ? He scrolled further down, hoping to hit someone who would care, the phone decided for him.

Dilton ?

What does he want ? Usually it's the other way round. Whenever an assignment was due which floored everyone, Doiley was the one whom everyone turned to. Hell, his cell would buzz like a hornet's nest. What would Riverdale's Einstein want from Jughead unless it was the recipe of some arcane food item lost in the mists of time ? Jughead answered it nevertheless.

"Hello Dilt ?"

"Jug, yeah this is me. Listen, can you come over to the school library right now ? It's really urgent."

"Whoa Dilt ! Where's the fire ? I mean the year just started, and anyway what on earth do you need me for ? You are the whiz kid, not me."

"Says the guy who would have topped his class every year if I wasn't in the same class. Honestly Jug, if I could figure out how you crack your tests without ever seeming to make the effort, I would seriously start pursuing girls."

Both of them laughed into their cells. It was true. Lazy Bones Jones was Dilton's Number 1. That is if you picture Dilton as Captain Picard. Only once, three years back did Jughead put one over Dilton and was the best student in class. This was also the reason why the Bee, Miss Grundy and Prof. Flutesnoot overlooked his complete disregard for their classes, they knew that when it really mattered, he never failed.

"Ok, I will be there. But remember, this calls for a treat."

"Sure, sure. We will hike over to Pops and I will pick up the tab, now get the hell over here".

School on the weekends was a perfect example of a deserted building, that is if you don't count the likes of Dilton Doiley who would give their right arm to be given free access to the labs and the library. Jughead sauntered in the library, it wasn't big but it was enough for the school and anyway it was only a handful who ever bothered to use it. He saw Dilton on one of the tables, hidden behind his Macbook with two stacks of books on both sides. The whiz kid seemed really interested in something on the screen, Jug glanced at the stacks. Algebra, he could understand that. Computing ? Algorithms ? What the hell's going on here ? Dilton looked up.

"There you are, sit down pal. We have got work to do."

"Work ? You never said anything about any work ! If you are planning on me to lug these books around, forget it Dilt ! I am not into weight lifting."

"Simmer down." Dilton took a big yawn and scratched his head with both hands. "I was an idiot to go into this alone, I seriously need to team up. And the only person in this whole town whom I know to be capable of sustained rational thought, apart from me ( he did a little bow ) is you."

"Ok Dilt, let's say you start from the top and this time in English please."

"Do you know about the ACM ?"

"Association of Computing Machinery, what about it ?"

"Well, the ACM has one of the toughest coding competitions in the world. I mean they were the first and are still the finest. It's online and prestigious. People from all over the world battle.." Jughead cut him off.

"Hello Dilt ! I am Jughead ! I don't even know how to code, the most I can do with a computer is play games and surf the net. Hell, I can't even tell all those stuff apart which you people call languages, and you expect me to help you code ..."

"The first prize is 50,000 dollars."

Jughead was waving his arms arounds, they froze in mid air and he and Dilton looked at each other for a good 2 minutes. As in a slow motion film, Jug let his hands down. "What do you want me to do ?"

"I know you can't code Jug, but you can think and you can think like hell. Grundy or Flutesnoot may lose their cool when you screw their maths or science assignments but I have seen your work, you don't think like normal people do Jug. You can see things, things others can't even dream of. And that's why I need you. See this ?" He held up a thick yellow hardcover book called Algorithms and handed it to Jug. "Algorithms or Algos are the soul of any computer program. They are the thought which is put into machines and devising them is the hardest part. It's like an architect drawing up plans for a building. Sure making the building is tough too and there are a lot of lessons which are learnt only when you get your hands dirty, but the soul must be there for the body. You, Jughead Jones, can help me with this. Make algorithms for the problems, I will code them. Together I am sure we will ace this damn thing."

Jughead was turning the pages of the book "When does it start ?" he asked.

"It's already on."

Jug looked up and Dilton was startled to see the hunter's look which Jughead reserved for food.

"Let's get started."

"Pour deux personnes s'il vous plait."

"Deux personnes, s'il vous pla t me suivre."

She was a gracious maitre and everyone knew it. Still a teenager and yet her ease with French and her courtesy ensured she was a hit with the clientele at La Cliche, Riverdale's top notch restaurant. Apart from showing guests to their tables, the blonde also handled calls for reservations and any special requests the guests had. Sure she didn't have a share of the fat tips but it paid well for a night job and would go a long way for her allowance and future plans. Yet there are somethings which can test the resolve of a brave girl, and one such thing walked in.

"Pour trois...My, Betty, what are you doing here my dear ?"

"Good Evening Mr. Lodge, welcome to La Cliche. I am your maitre for the evening." Betty gave one of her winning smiles. She was genuinely happy to see her best friend alongwith her family at the restaurant. She had already picked up three menus and the wine list and would have said the customary SVP when her eyes met Ron's.

Ron was skewering her with her eyes. How could she do this ? Betty Cooper, best freind of THE Veronica Lodge, working as a maitre ! Just wait till tomorrow morning girl ! I will give you a dressing down for letting me down like this !

"I am really proud that Veronica has you for a friend, and your parents must be very proud of you too ! Seeing you like this reminds me of my young days !" Ron was caught unawares, her Dad was gushing because Betty was a maitre ! Didn't he have any concern when his business partners would mention that they were graciously served by her daughter's best friend ?

"You are right dear, Betty is a very hard working girl. I hope that some of it rubs off on her closest friends." With that Ron's mother turned to the pretty brunette who had turned scarlet between her parents. Surely they must be joking ! Do they have any idea of the damage being done to their reputation ?

Betty saved her friend with her SVP.

Archie was swinging his legs laying on his bed. Ron was out with her parents, Betty's cell was switched off, Cheryl would have loved to have him over but her pals showed up at the last minute. This ruled out all the girls, but the boys ? Where the hell was Jughead ? His cell was buzzing like a bee hive but Jug didn't pick up, this wasn't like him. It must be very serious. He called up the Jones home and her mother sounded concerned but after some quiet on the line she spoke

"Let him be Archie, he is like that sometimes. You know him as much as I do. Whenever Forsythe does that, he is busy with something very dear to his heart."

Dear to his heart ? The only thing Archie knew that was dear to Jug's heart was food. So he was on an eating binge ? A binge by Jug's standards ? That would need the whole supermarket. He hung up, this was going to be a lousy weekend.  
>-<p>

The night security guard looked at his watch. 12:30 am on a Saturday night ! What were these two doing here ? Must be big time losers, no life at all, or could be watching porn on the school's wi-fi. The guard smirked, shook his head and went on his rounds.

Dilton was dazed, when he called in Jug, he hadn't even started on any of the problems. He was right at the bottom of the pile with teams from China, Russia and India battling it out for the top 3 spots. 9 hours later, the forums were buzzing about an US team that climbed from 0 to the top of the heap. His fingers were sore from all the typing. Across him, Jug seemed to be gasping for air, 9 hours of concentrated mental effort drains anyone, even Dilton. This was Jughead, he needed food and yet for the last 9 hours, he subsisted on chewing gum and water. His eyes were focussed somewhere far off.

"How many more, Dilt ?"

Dilton was scared to say anything. He was sure that one more and either Jug would go beserk or his own fingers would fall off trying to translate Jug's solutions to code. He eyed the list. Every single problem was solved. Every one of them aced in the first try. This had to be a world record.

"Do me a favor Dilt, please drive me home. I don't think I will be able to walk."  
> <p>


	2. A new morning

Betty woke up sharp at 6 am on Sunday, morning jog over, she rustled up some bacon and eggs for Mom, Dad and herself. She was pouring out the milk when a hand went around her waist.

"How many times have I told you honey to leave the Sunday breakfast to me ? You don't make me look good with your Dad." With that her Mom kissed her on the cheek.

" t`s nothing Mom, now better get Dad down before this all cools down." She was going to wash the plates when her Mom swiped them out of her hands. `You go out right now and enjoy yourself young lady. Goodness, sometimes I feel you are my Mom !"

"Well, I am not complaining !" Betty's Dad let out a hearty laugh as he flipped open the morning paper. "Your mom's right sweetheart. You were working all night yesterday, go out and have fun. We will make do without our mommy !"

"Aww Dad !" and she hugged them both. Yesterday night Betty Cooper knew very well that Ron was mad at her for working as a maitre but she had no choice, that was the most respectable job a middle class teenager could get in Riverdale. She was perhaps the only one in Riverdale High who didn't ask her parents for an allowance. She knew they were not rich but the love she got was more than all the money in the world.

Betty had a quick shower and grabbed a jeans and a red top. She needed that after the dress she was in yesterday night. Once out of her home, she wondered who she would call up. Ron ? No, she needs some time to cool off and she is rarely up so early, even though it is 8:30 am. Archie ? Nopes, too early and anyways, who knows ? He may be at the Lodge mansion right now. Betty turned to the house across the street, he wouldn't mind, and anyway it has been some time since she saw Jellybean !

The door opened almost as soon as she rang the bell. Gladys Jones' anxious face met her eyes.

"Mrs Jones ! Is everything all right ? Jelly is all right isn't she ?"

Mrs Jones grabbed Betty's hands and almost dragged her in, "Jelly is fine my dear, it's Forsythe."

Betty heard Mrs Jones in disbelief. Yesterday night, Dilton brought Jug home, literally carrying him. Jug was dazed, he wasn't drunk, not hurt, just dazed. Dilton took him up to Jug's room and laid him in his bed. He then explained what happened to Mr and Mrs Jones and apologised but they were clueless as to what happened.

"Betty, we are old people, we don't understand all these new fangled things." Mr Jones said, he was standing behind his wife all the time. "I know Dilton didn't do anything wrong but this is the first time we have seen our son like this. Frankly I am scared. Forsythe is not a hard worker and whatever this was must have struck him very hard to make him do what he did."

Betty was at a loss, the only people who could explain anything now were either Jug or Dilton. "Please go and see him dear." his mother said. "I know you two are good friends. He is not the type to burden his friends with his troubles but today he needs someone who can listen to him. I was thinking of calling up Archie but things like this need a woman's touch. He doesn't need all that man stuff now, and you are the only girl he calls a friend."

Betty felt tears welling up in her eyes and she was blushing at the same time. She was so mean. She always poured out her troubles to Jug, often in Jug's home and his parents have seen and heard Jug trying to cheer up Betty going to the extent of pulling faces for her. And now, the boy, no the man, who was the Rock of Gibraltar of Riverdale High lay sick in his bed.

Betty went upstairs and softly tapped the door only to find that it was open, she opened it softly and what she saw inside tore her heart, Jellybean was sitting near Jughead on the bed trying to read him one of her bedtime stories, Hotdog had his frontpaws on the bed, gazing at Jug's face, his dogfood bowl was on the floor and it had not been touched. Jellybean and Hotdog turned their faces to the door at the same time and let out a whoop of joy.

"Betty !" Jellybean ran and hugged her legs. Hotdog gave two woofs and ran circles around her. "Oh sweetheart !" Betty picked up Jellybean and kissed her, ruffling Hotdog's head with her other hand. She then turned to Jughead, he was lying as a log, his arms on top of the blanket. He stirred, looked up and his face lit up with a smile. "Betty...", it was almost a whisper but Betty and Jug were friends for long to understand such things. She sat down on the bed with Jellybean on her lap. Looking at both the girls, a thought passed across Jug's mind. Betty by his side, with their daughter. No, damn it. He said to himself. She is my best friend and my best pal's love. I can't think of her like that.

"Juggie, are you all right ? Your mom just told me about last night, what happened ?" Jug smiled and turned to Jellybean, "Ok Cinderella, you have been here all morning, now go down and have breakfast !"

"See Betty, he is such a meanie ! I was trying to read him Snow White and the 7 dwarves and he didn't like it !" Betty and Jug laughed while Jellybean stuck out her tongue at Jug. Betty said "Big brother's right honey ! You have to eat well to become a princess too. Now go down and have breakfast."

"Promise you will read me Snow White later." Jellybean told Betty.

"I will, now let this Snow White take care of her prince for some time." With that Jellybean ran out of the room with Hotdog behind her, he knew Jug would be fine with Betty. It was only when Archie or Ron and especially Reggie are round that he never left Jug's side. Jughead was taken aback by what Betty said, did she really mean it ? No, she just said that in this context. She loved Archie and he was a woman hater, but this was Betty and all the times when they were alone came rushing back to him. Never once did they feel uncomfortable with each other and he still remembered his promise that she would be the first girl he would ever kiss willingly.

Betty turned to Jug and took his hand in hers. "What happened Juggie ?"

Jug told her everything, he didn't leave out one bit. How he was searching for a weekend job and how Dilton's offer was too good to turn down. How he rifled through books in the library he didn't even know existed and devised things which till Saturday afternoon he had no idea of whatsoever. Betty's amazement showed on her face. She was proud of Jughead, he was sincere and known only to a very few, could work like a demon, but even she was taken aback by how far he could go to be independent. "But why Jug ? You don't spend much. I mean, you don't date, you hardly buy any new clothes, you don't splurge on anything except..." Betty's eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God ! You don't mean..." Jug nodded "Yes, you are right. Betty, times are not good. Dad came so close to losing his job 3 years back. No matter what all the papers say, no matter what the President says, you know as well as I do, things are not going well." He was agitated, his gaze right in front of him as he squeezed Betty's hand for strength. Jug shook his head and turned to Betty.

"Betts, I know I eat a lot and I have been teased a lot about it, it never got to me but things have changed. It can't go on like this. Dad gets enough to feed four people and I alone eat as much as four, I have got to look out for myself." Betty in her wildest dreams never thought Jug would say such things. Jug was never fazed no matter how much his closest friends, she included, chided him about his love for food. It took a calamity like the recession and how it hit hard at his own home to sit up, but even then it was cruel.

"Jug don't say such things !" The pain clear in her voice. "I am sorry for all the times I and anyone in our gang made fun of you, Juggie, you are very,very special. Times are hard for all of us but I am sure things will never come to the point where your parents will stop feeding you, they love you with all their heart. We all do." A tear slid down her eye and Jug's fingers rose up to wipe it off, something in him couldn't bear to see the blonde cry and now she was crying for him and he was cursing himself. Betty smiled weakly and Jug's hand fell down " I am sorry Betty, I got too emotional, it's deeper than that. I have plans."

Jug told Betty how he had to start saving for college like her, he wasn't as good as Dilton but maybe if he gave a push now, he could still make it to one of the Ivy League. He talked at length about the courses, what he was planning to do, the application process and how he estimated the costs to be. Betty listened as one enchanted. Here was someone telling her that he was in no shape to get to college, someone who quietly for the last ten years stood as Number 2 after Dilton Doiley. No matter how much Betty Cooper slogged, she never could ace the effortless ways of Jughead Jones. She never saw him studying or fretting about an assignment and yet year after year he simply never stumbled even once. This was the guy who was now worrying about how to get to college.

"Juggie, in case you forgot, you happen to be next to Dilton when it come to brains. Heavens Juggie ! You were Best Student 3 years back, I never got that and you are telling me that you won't make it ? Juggie, do you have any idea of all the scholarships out there ? Sure, it's hard to get them but not for someone like you. I am sure you will make it to a great college, and who knows " Here she pinched her face and said teasingly, "After 10 years, Elizabeth Ann Cooper, reporter for The New York Times will be interviewing Dr. Forsythe Pendleton Jones III on his latest discoveries." Both of them had a hearty laugh. Jug felt good that he had Betty as a friend, Betty felt good that she could cheer him up like he used to cheer her up all these years. She was also proud and humbled at the same time, proud that she had a best friend like Jughead and humbled that she ever even thought of him as lazy and careless. Jug squeezed her hand and said "Wait here while I get ready, then we will go down for breakfast."

"Juggie, I already had breakfast at home."

"Then we will go out, not Pops, that new place down by the river, my treat !" Jug smiled and Betty knew she couldn't say no. Neither of them called the times when they went out as dates yet both of them never felt more comfortable. Even with Archie, Betty was always on her guard for any woman who might catch his eye. With Reggie she had to keep checking his advances. With Jug, she was herself. She knew that he would give her all the attention she needed and yet never invade her personal space. Betty smiled and said, "Ok but I should be a good girl and help your mom with the breakfast. She won't be in a shape to do anything and it will definitely not look good if we walk out of the door while they keep looking on anxiously." Jug's smile faded, he lowered his eyes and thought for a minute. "You are right, but I can't impose on you like this. Lets make it this evening then ?"

Betty was already walking towards the door "Juggie ! It's fine. The morning air will do you good and the riverside is wonderful on Sundays. I will be downstairs." Betty shut the door behind her leaving Jug on the bed cursing himself for taking advantage of her, yet a voice inside him kept telling him how lucky he was to have Betty.

Gladys Jones walked into her kitchen wide eyed. What was Betty doing ? She was cooking breakfast ! "Betty, dear, what on earth are you doing ? Leave that to me, you go and play with Jellybean."

Betty smiled "Mrs. Jones, it's all right. Jug told me everything, you must have hardly slept all night. Just sit back while I throw something together." A look of relief and anxiety came over Gladys, she placed a hand over Betty's shoulder and asked "Everything's fine then ?"

"Yes, I am so proud of him. He is so good at school, it's just that all the work which he did with Dilton yesterday really drained him. It was completely new for him but if he wasn't there Dilton would never have made it through the project." Betty's cheer brought tears to Gladys' eyes. She was a mother after all but this was also the first time that she saw one of her son's friends, that too Betty, so proud of her son. Betty on her part held back on the things which she knew would not have made any sense and in this case would only have made things worse. It wasn't lying. It was all about handling the situation. Betty had a surprise waiting when Gladys bent forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"My child I can't thank you enough for all you have done for him. I know he has very few friends and fewer still before whom he opens his heart." She wiped her tears and smiled "Heavens look at me ! Here I am the crybaby and you are cooking in my kitchen. If Alice hears of this, she will stop talking to me." Betty smiled " I won't tell mom anything, I promise !"

"If you don't I will ! I will tell her of the lovely breakfast her daughter made for us. Here, let me get the pans ready ! I will make you your favourite pudding."

"Mrs. Jones, Juggie said he would be taking me out to the Riverside when he gets down. You know, that new place by the river."

Gladys stared at Betty for some time, then smiled "I never thought the day would come ! My son actually taking a girl out and that too someone as sweet as Betty Cooper !" Betty blushed. It was true, all the times she and Jug did go out he would pick her up from her home or from school or somewhere else. Jug never talked about these things to anyone else and Betty too would only tell her mom that she and Juggie had a great time but it was never layered with all the affections and analysis which was reserved for a date with Archie. She felt a twang of regret. Jug was so gallant and she was so selfish that she almost took all their times together for granted. What if he actually felt for her ? He was a guy, maybe not as cute as Archie, but definitely more man than all the others she knew and dated. What did she herself feel ? Jug told her long ago when they were kids that she would be the first girl he would go after and then he almost promised that she again would be the first girl he would ever kiss of his own free will. Jug never saw her with lust. It was a love which could only be between the very best of friends. She too never saw Jug like Archie but what if ? After all she heard today from Juggie and his parents, could she ever find someone more noble ? Could she ever dream of Archie even doing such things. Hell, he tried to find ways not to do any chores in his own house.

Between the two of them, they conjured up a masterpiece of a breakfast. It had to be, when the cooks were Gladys Jones and Betty Cooper, Michelin stars as far as Jughead Jones was concerned and that speaks for itself. The aroma brought Mr. Jones from the garage, Jellybean from her morning dose of Smurfs with Hotdog by her side. Mr. Jones turned to his wife "Honey, I think it's time you two started giving cookery classes."

"I didn't do anything, Betty made all of this by herself. Oh look here comes Forsythe !" Betty was about to protest when she saw Jug walk in, what happened to him ? No beanie ? Did he really shampoo and brush his hair ? Are those clothes really pressed and those shoes clean ? This must be a dream ! Everyone else was also giving him a puzzled look trying to figure out what was up with him. Jug meanwhile was shamelessly sniffing in the aroma with his eyes closed. He opened them and smiled at his mom and Betty. "If I hadn't promised on going out, I would have you two make me lunch and dinner too !"

"Forsythe ! Don't you take up your old antics again ! Dear, Betty and Forsythe are going to the Riverside. Give them the car."

Betty and Jug started protesting but Mr. Jones had already taken out his keys and shoved them in Jug's hands. "You heard your mom, son ! I wish I could have given you some tips about these things but better late than never. And going by your get up, it seems you have pretty much figured out a lot of them." Jug was puzzled, Betty's cheeks had turned red. His dad jealously guarded the family car and he got it today without even asking for it ? Jellybean and Hotdog were in the meantime going from one face to the other trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 


	3. Shining Armour

Jughead drove in silence with Betty by his side. He was scared to even say anything. Geez ! Why do parents have to be like that ? His dad would keep badgering him about bills and gas prices but he hands him the car before everyone just because mom told him so. Girls can really make guys do weird things. Like take right now ! What was he supposed to say ? Betty must be hating him right now for placing her in this situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Betty looking at him smiling mischieviously.

"Betty, don't do that, you are giving me the goosebumps. If we were on foot, I would have ducked but I am a terrible driver and I don't want to go haywire when you lunge at me." Betty gave a mock look of amazement and punched his right elbow gently "Juggie how could you ! I was just thinking of how sweet your parents are and how much they love their clown of a son." Betty broke into giggles but froze and said "I am sorry Juggie, I wasn't thinking..." She laid her hand on his arm, Jug brought the car to a stop turned to her and looked into her blue eyes. How could Archie not love such a girl ? He must be suffering memory loss whenever he saw Veronica. Jug sighed and squeezed her hand "It's all right Betts, you're right. I should have taken a break yesterday night and gone out and grabbed some stuff to eat. Even Dilt told me that we should take a break for dinner. It's just..." He shook his head searching for the right words. Betty had never before seen him in such agony. Sure, Archie needed a lot of succour but his problems were girls. This was different. Riverdale's Prince Charming had a best friend whose feet were firmly rooted in Earth and was well aware of ground realities. That is why Juggie was always so calm, it came from facing life head on. And when such people break down, you know that the world is falling apart.

"Everything we did yesterday was so new for me. I don't know how to code Betts, I can't do that. I don't even think I want to do that, but Dilton showed me things, wonderful things. Can you imagine Betty, all the things we take for granted today are based on such simple ideas ! That's their power ! It was as if I found my true calling and I simply couldn't let go. I was hooked. Money was a big factor. I still don't know whether we won anything. I don't even want to check my mail ! God !" He held his head with both hands. "I won't do this again, this is crazy. I have to get ready for it and not eat up my life." He looked at the steering and then at Betty. She had concern written all over her face. She never knew Jug had so much pain in his heart, his mom was right. He needed a woman by his side now who could understand and sympathise with him, and she Betty Cooper was the one. She undid her seat belt and hugged him. Jug broke down. It was the first time Betty ever saw him crying. She had seen him happy, angry, nonchalant, sad but tears ? No, there were never tears in Juggie's eyes. They were now. He cried into her shoulder but it was not the moaning, sobbing tearfest. His tears flowed silently, as she held him she could feel his strength. This was no ordinary guy, others seek sympathy, all that Jughead asked was understanding.

Betty felt him caress her hair "I am sorry Betty, sorry for breaking down like this." Betty pulled away and looked at him, he rubbed his eyes and put on his smile. Betty thought back to all the times when Jug patiently heard out her heartaches. Never once was he impatient with her, there were times when she cried and whimpered for hours and Jug was at her side telling her that everything would be ok. Today Jughead, moved by things much larger than teenage love got shelter in her arms for 5 minutes and for that he was sorry. Sorry for putting her to trouble on his account. "Juggie, for all the things you have done, all the times when you were there when I was sad and down, when you held me when no one else cared, did you ever feel that I was troubling you ?" Jughead realised what she meant, taking her hand in his he said "Betty, I never thought of you like that, we know each other since kindergarten. If you were a trouble for me why would I seek you out when you were sad and be at your side ? It's just that...it's just that I have never ever shared my fears with anyone, not even Archie, not even my parents. You wouldn't have known anything about this if you didn't come over this morning. This is totally new for me Betts and I can't take even my closest friends for granted when it come to this."

"You have never taken me for granted Juggie" Betty said, her arms now about his neck "Remember all the times I cook for you or bring you food at school ? You always help clean up afterwards, when I am left alone on a weekend, you have left food and games to be with me. You have never forgotten my birthday, not even once, that's something I wish our mutual best friend had !" At this both laughed. Yes, Jughead Jones was lucky to have Betty Cooper as his friend. He would have given up on the world long ago if it was otherwise. They turned to look at each other and they realised how close they were. Betty didn't see any lust in his eyes, there was a look which only love could give but it was love strong and pure. Something she wished she could see in a certain redhead. Jughead saw the same but he also saw something else. An undercurrent of something he saw in Archie's eyes when he even thought about Veronica. It couldn't be. Could Betty really love him like she loves Archie ? "I think we should get going." Jug kicked himself mentally, shouldn't he have gone ahead and kissed her ? but that would have been wrong. She is not even cross with Archie right now and here he is thinking of kissing her. Perhaps Betty guessed what was going on in his mind, she gave her beaming smile and said "You can be so unromantic at times, Jughead Jones." and she kissed him at the corner of his lips.

Jug didn't remember anything else of the drive to the Riverside. Betty kissed him ! If he wasn't a klutz, they would have actually kissed ! Jug and Betty walked into Riverside hand in hand. Anyone who didn't know them would have taken them for lovers, they were so free and happy with each other. Ok, so they didn't kiss but that didn't stop them from goofing off and touching all over, never once did Jug or Betty feel conscious. They were the best of friends and nothing could change that. Riverside was a funky restaurant right beside the river of Riverdale. It's star draw were the tables on the glass floor right over the water. The tables were glass too and the chairs were transparent plastic. Betty went over the menu, the prices were not as steep as La Cliche but they were certainly not Pops. She put down the menu and looked at Jug, he was busy trying to decide what to have, Betty's look had it's effect. He looked up, met her eyes and after some moments smiled. "I told you Betts, it's my treat. Don't worry, let's find something great and not worry about the stuff on the right side." Betty had heard that line from Archie and Reggie too but this was different. Archie was evasive, more often than not he ended up short on cash and had to be baled out. Reggie was arrogant and literally threw money in people's faces. Jughead's looks and voice exuded confidence. He had enough for them both and he was prudent not to go overboard. Yes, Betty did have to pay on some of their dates but Jug was always candid about his situation and when he picked up the tab, he picked up all of it.

They finally decided to split a big salad, it was getting to be noon and Betty wasn't too keen on all the rich stuff. She was surprised that Jug didn't order anything else, maybe it was the price, maybe of what all happened this morning, she just let it be. They got to chit chatting, it would be a good 20-25 minutes before the food made it to the table. Betty went on and on about La Cliche, how she found the people there, comparing it to Riverside and all. Jug mostly heard her talk. That's one of the main reasons they were such good friends. She talked, he listened. He didn't interrupt like Ron, didn't forget stuff like Archie and didn't dismiss things like Reg. As he watched her, Jug wondered what she did see in Archie, Betty wasn't like Ron, she treated people with respect, she was gracious, polite. Hell, she made breakfast for his whole family today and they were not even married !

Married ? Could it ever come to that ? It was scary. True he loved Betty as a dear friend but could he become more than a friend ? Could she ever see him as she saw Arch ? Jughead knew he wasn't handsome. Reg and Arch were much better looking and had way more experience with girls. Ethel pursued him but Ethel, despite all her grace was not something he searched for in a woman, damn, he didn't search at all. The most perfect example of womanhood was sitting right now across the table, the blue eyed blonde who made his heart skip a beat at the tender age of four when she moved into their neighbourhood. And it has been so ever since.

Jug woke up from his reverie when she pinched her ear, she was all giggles. "Jughead you were totally spaced out !" Jug blushed a little "Well, it's the way you talk, what can I do ?"

Betty put her hands on her hips, looking at Jug with amazement. "Juggie, have you fallen in love with me ?" she asked. "No ! No ! Come on Betty, I am a woman hater, and you love Archie, and he is my best pal !" Jughead shot back, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Then you hate me too ?" Betty crossed her arms and tossed aside her head.

"No, of course not ! I don't hate you ! You are not a woman !" Jug grinned.

"What ! What do you mean by that Forsythe Pendleton Jones ?" Betty asked in shock.

"You are just Betty, Betty Cooper, and I like you for that." Jug smiled.

Betty gave him a sly look "Only like me ?"

"Well, as much as one can like another whom he knows since he was a toddler. In other words very, very much." Jug streched apart his hands as if to emphasize his point.

Betty rested her elbows on the table and bent towards Jug "That doesn't answer my question, hate is not the opposite of like. It's much stronger. Remember once you told me Jug that if you ever started chasing girls, I would be the first one you come after ? Do you still mean it ? Do you feel for me like Archie does ?"

Jughead was at a loss, he didn't want to lose her. His mind shot back to everything which passed between them since this morning. He must have put off Betty, he shouldn't have poured out everything to her. Now Betty thinks that everything that happened in the car was his plan to lure her away from Archie.

"Betty, I...I..." Betty reached out and held his hand. Jughead was dumbstruck, what was she trying to do ? You don't behave like this with people you are pissed off.

"It's ok Juggie, I didn't mean to be rude. I am sorry." Betty gave his hand a squeeze. Jughead calmed down a little, he gazed down at the river below. Riverdale was on the coast, the river here was rich in nutrients and at one time teemed with fish before overfishing wiped them off. He could see the mini vortices, merging into each other, growing larger. He had to speak.

"Here's your salad ! Enjoy !" the waiter set the food down with a flourish and all it did was bring Jug's eyes back to Betty. It was that same look except now she looked really sorry.

"Betty, you and Arch are my best pals. You know about Debbie and the fact that losing her company at a young age put me off girls but when I met Debbie again after all these years, she had changed a lot. She was no longer the Debbie I knew." He paused looking again at the river and looking back up. "Maybe I am imperfect but I couldn't accept the new Debbie because she was far removed from whom I remembered. You are different Betty, we grew up together. We have seen each other grow as individuals and in you I have seen the best qualities which a human being should have. You are kind, gracious, intelligent, beautiful. You are perfect Betty ! I can't think of a better word. I am not, I don't have a face a woman can love. I mean look at me !"

Betty was shocked, she knew Jug had a high regard of her but this was the first time he told her so in such terms. She was agonized that Jug thought he was ugly, she thought back to all the days the gang made fun of Jug and his nose. He never said anything, but it forged his perception of himself. She didn't feel so small in her whole life.

"Ron and Reg are right when they call me needlenose. My face is a bad joke. I can't expect any woman, even you, to fall in love with me. Personality is fine but there has to be that essential element to spark true love. I don't have that. I will never have that. I can't go in for plastic surgery, I can't hide behind a facade, Betts, its not me ! Even if I loved you Betty"

Betty's heart skipped a beat. The world had stopped. Jughead just told her his true feelings.

"Even if I loved you Betty, I have no right to expect your love back. You are young and beautiful and smart. You can and do have the whole world at your feet. Don't think about Archie for now, he is stuck on Veronica and will never leave her. Think about all the other men who have. Adam, Cheryl's brother and all the other people and they are not the end. Tomorrow you will go to college, it will be a whole new life. All these things will melt away, you will find someone who will treasure you more than anything else in his life and you will find true love and love each other. But..."

It was too much for him, he looked down. The waves dancing around in the river, the sun shimmering on them.

"and that's why Betty that I don't want to walk down that road. I am fine if I remain alone all my life, I know that even you all will not be around forever but I can't ruin your life for my sake. You asked me whether I more than like you ? Betty, I love you. I have always loved you but I have never told you how I feel because I learnt these things in a very hard way at a very young age."

Tears streamed down Betty's cheeks. Archie told her that too but it had never been this way. Here was a man telling her he loved her but asked her not to ruin her life for his sake.

"Don't cry, please !" Jughead wiped away her tears although he felt them well up in his own eyes. "Betty, I love you, but I know how this world works. You deserve much better than me. Archie hurts you and I keep telling you to move on but I never implied myself, you are an angel and you will find a man who loves you truly and dearly. Someone who is handsome and would be a tribute to your beauty. All that I ask of you is to be my friend, even after all I said if you feel about me the way you feel about Arch think about all the other things I said. I am not afraid to take on life but the world triumphs in the end and I have no right to ask you to be a martyr for my sake."

Jughead held her hands, Betty thought she was in a dream. She woke up in her bed at home.

On the other side of town, a small guy with specs checked his mail. He read it once. Twice. Thrice. His eyes grew wider everytime.  
> <p>


	4. A night to remember

"How are you feeling ?" Jughead smiled at her. He was sitting on her study chair, their was a book on his lap. "Don't worry it's not your diary !" Jughead grinned, holding up a story book which was Betty's favourite five years earlier. "Juggie what happened ?" Betty got up on her bed.

"It's my fault, you passed out. I brought you back home. Your parents were worried, I said that you passed out on the way, I wanted to see that everything was fine." Jug got up and replaced the story book.

"Jug what's the time ? Oh my God ! It's 5 pm ! We were at Riverside at 11 in the morning, don't tell me I was out for 6 hours !" Betty gasped.

Jughead smiled "Sadly Betts, yes that's how it is. Listen..." He sat on the bed and reached for Betty's hand but couldn't bring himself to touch her. Betty saw the pain in his face, she reached over and hugged him closely, her cheek resting on his shoulder. Jughead was taken aback, all the things he said, did she really ? But he told her that he wasn't worth it. He embraced Betty in turn and stroked her hair. "Juggie, everything that you said today, I will never forget it." Jughead stopped, her voice had a strange tone "Time and again boys have told me how perfect I am but not one of them ever looked at me with true love in their eyes. Archie ? Perhaps, but honestly Jug, the more I think of it, the more I believe that his heart belongs to Ron. She is my best friend and I can't bear this tug of war any more. She can have him."

This was serious. Jug pulled away and searched her face. What the hell was she saying ?

"You have always been there for me Juggie. I flirted with you but I never saw you as I saw Archie, maybe it was because he was everything for me. You were and always will be my best friend. But Juggie..." her hands went up to his face, she stroked his ears and cheeks. "I never knew you felt about me that way, I can't tell you how happy I am. Archie has told me many times that he loves me but I don't see that love every time he runs off after someone else. You are the first one who told me that selflessly. Juggie, I never thought that you looked bad. You are wonderful, people who can't see that are blind to the person that you are. They see you through their ideas of beauty." Betty moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Juggie, I know in my heart that you will be faithful to me. All the pain that is in your heart has steeled you, don't kill off your heart. I will always be with you, I don't care what others say." Betty looked at him, both of them had tears in their eyes. "Betty.."

She didn't let him finish. Their lips met. The first kiss was one of love, not passion. It was the first time he had kissed a girl. For her, it was the third after Archie and Reggie but in him she didn't find an urge to control. He wanted to be her partner, not master. They broke off, Betty's cheeks were flushed, her eyes were smiling. Jug never felt more alive than he did now. The second time he pulled her to him. -  
>They lay side by side, embracing each other in her bed. Her walls were covered with Archie and he looked down from her walls on his best friend and the girl who loved him and he should have loved. They were on her bed, the first guy in her bed despite the fact that all these years her heart belonged to Archie.<p>

"Betty are you sure you want to do this ?" Jughead asked tucking away the stray strands and smoothing her hair.

"Juggie, we just kissed, you are the first man in my bed and I mean to keep it that way. Don't tell me you want to walk out on me now."

"I will never walk out on you Betts, but you know what this means. What will you say when Archie comes to you ? What will I say ? We will both lose a very dear friend. I don't care what the world does to me but I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want you to throw yourself away for me."

"How could you say that Juggie ? And who are you calling the world ? Ron and Reg ? Do you know how many times I have been humiliated by her ? I am not rich Juggie, I can't keep up with her tastes, I only try to be a good friend but I feel with every passing day that maybe it's not what she wants. Despite all her fights with Cheryl, they understand each other. They are both rich and their tastes for all the finer details are alike."

"Don't say that Betty, I don't want to cut you off from your friends just for me. Veronica is to you what Archie is to me, sure she is cold and insensitive at times but she loves you as a true friend."

"As true a friend a princess can be with her maid" Sorrow welled up in Betty's voice and she rested her head on Jughead's chest, his heart thumping against her. His heart was hers and hers, his.

Jughead stroked her hair, he didn't want things to go bad. He loved Betty but does loving someone mean cutting them off from their friends ? He couldn't live with that love, he wasn't sure that Betty could either.

Betty got up and looked at him. "You are right." She said.

"What do you mean ?" Although he didn't show it, Jug's heart was already tearing apart. Was this a fluke ? A kiss of pity ? Her heart belonged to Archie and perhaps all he said made her realise that she belonged to the redhead.

"Just beacuse we love each other doesn't mean the whole world must know it. They will find out gradually. I won't tell Archie off but I won't pursue him either. If he ever comes to me, I will excuse myself. If they see us together, so be it. I don't care. I have had enough of this drama. The same goes for Reggie and Adam."

They were standing up now, Jug was a good 3 inches taller than Betty but looking into her eyes, he felt her much greater than he could be. "Betty, I always thought this was corny but..."

Betty gasped, Jughead kneeled before her, her hands in his. "I can't buy you fancy presents, I am not good with words of love. For all the skills I may have with anything else, before you I am as simple as the child the day I first saw you. Elizabeth Ann Cooper, will you accept this misfit as your boyfriend ?"

Betty felt her heart bursting with love, no one, Archie or Reggie had been so truthful with her. She sniffed and said "Your friendship is my greatest present, your words and actions of care and support greater than all the fancy words of love I have heard. For me you are the most gifted and kind human being I know, and you have been true to me since the day we first met. Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, I will be your girlfriend and hope that one day I will be your bride." Jughead rose and took her in his arms. Their kiss was broken when Betty's Mom knocked on the door. They flew apart.

Betty lied down on the bed with the blanket over her, Jughead straightened his shirt and hair and opened the door.

"Forsythe, your mother just called. You should go home, you have been sitting here since noon. Oh Betty, honey ! How are you ?"

Mother and daughter hugged each other as Jughead looked on fondly, a smile on his lips. Alice Cooper rubbed Betty's back "How many times have I told her not to push herself but she never listens ! You are very lucky dear to have friends like Forsythe, he carried you to bed in his arms. I asked him repeatedly to eat something but he wouldn't budge from your side. He sat here all the time."

Betty gasped and looked at Jughead, he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Jughead who couldn't live without almost a continuous food intake carried her to bed and sat by her side all this time !

"Gladys told me of the wonderful breakfast you cooked at her place. Since Forsythe asked you to lunch it's only proper that he has dinner with us. What do you say Betty ?"

"I don't know mom, ask him !" She smiled shyly at Jughead. "I would love to Mrs. Cooper but only if I cook the dinner." grinned Jughead.

"Cook it ? Heavens what do you mean ?" Alice was amazed.

"It's only fair, Betty made breakfast for us today, I should return the favour and besides.." He smiled "Betty has tasted my cooking but you and Mr. Cooper have not."

Alice Cooper watched in wonder as the lanky teen moved across her kitchen with the grace of a ballet dancer. She had heard of his prowess with food from her daughter but now that she saw him set to work as a master chef, she couldn't help but wonder. Betty tried to help but she was in giggles from Jug's antics and it warmed her from inside that the man she loved would go so far to please her.

"I have never tasted anything better, young man, where did you learn this ?" Mr. Cooper asked in amazement. Jughead and Betty were both blushing. "Betty is a much better cook, Mr. Cooper. If I wasn't my mama's boy, I would say she is the best cook in the world." Betty went round eyed that he could say such a thing and that too before her parents. She gave him a light jab in the ribs. They broke into giggles. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper watched them amused.

"You know honey" Mrs. Cooper spoke to Betty. "When I married your dad, cooking was a woman's job but along came women's lib and men had to chip in and frankly I believe it is fair that both partners share responsibilities equally in a relationship."

"I agree dear" Mr. Cooper said "Although I am terrible in the kitchen, I help your mom in whatever little ways I can. Heaven knows she does a lot for us. But someone like Forsythe..." He turned to Jughead. "Someone like Forsythe is a dream for every woman which puzzles me as to why he is never interested in girls. He is kind, smart, hard working despite all the hard work he does in trying to act lazy..." Jughead and Betty were blushing and Jughead was scratching the back of his head.

"You are right dear. Betty, Forsythe, we are not judging you or your friends but I have seen my daughter dote on Archie ever since she was a baby. Archie is a nice boy but whenever Betty is sad, you are the one she turns to. For someone who hates girls, you have been a great friend and comfort to our daughter and we can never thank you enough for that. There are times when we felt that Betty's grades would slip because of Archie but your presence assured us. You are a better student than her and the fact that you are so good and kind with her, is I believe the reason that she is still sane."

"Awww Mom !" Betty's face had turned pink, Jughead couldn't swallow his food. Did her parents already know what passed between them ? His mom and Betty's were good friends and they would have put the day's events together. The meal passed quietly after that but although Betty's parents didn't say anything, they watched as Betty coaxed Jughead to eat and even at one point took his spoon from him and actually spoonfed him ! After the meal was done, Betty and Jughead started clearing the table but Alice Coooper stood before the sink. "Young man, Young lady, you two have done enough for today. It won't kill me to do the dishes for one night. Make yourselves comfortable with the TV or whatever you do with your computer. You both have had a hectic weekend as it is."

Jug and Betty sat down in the living room sofa. Jug wanted to hold her in his arms but had to keep himself because of her parents. It was so soon, so sudden. Jug held Betty's hand in his and just smiled. He couldn't think of anything to say. Betty neither. What do you say to someone with whom you have practically grown up and know inside out ? They giggled silently as they understood each other. For both of them it was a new beginning, but each felt stronger because each knew that their best friend was now their love. Jug happened to look at the time, it was 8:30. "Oh Betty, it's late I should be going."

"Yes, you should." Neither wanted the other to go but Jug just couldn't stay overnight at the drop of a hat, after all her parents were at home. They walked out of the front door hand in hand, Betty softly closed the door behind her and looked up at Jughead. The porch light was dim but it created a strange aura, almost making up for the moonlight which somehow manages to shine on all romantic moments. They embraced and stood like that for some time, Betty rested her cheek on Jug's chest. "Juggie, does all this mean that I will lose the funny boy who cheered me up so ?"

Jug kissed her hair "And I am afraid that I will lose the blue eyed angel who played with me."

Betty looked up at him again, no there was no lust. Even when their bodies were so close, when they were in her bed, Jug didn't take advantage of her, didn't force himself on her. It was now that Betty realized that more than anything else that the tall, lanky teen with the long thin nose whom the world saw as an outcast wanted her to be happy, even if it meant sacrificing his own dreams. What Jug's mother said rang in her ears, he had too few friends. It was not that Jug was cold and aloof, people didn't take easily to someone who didn't conform to the rules of society. Even Archie had told her that he became friends with Jug after an incident when Jug saved him from being beaten up by some bullies even if it meant getting beaten up himself. Her hands went round his neck and drew him down as she stood up on her toes.

It was a long kiss. When it broke, Betty was blushing "Kissing you standing up will be a good workout for me." Betty joked. "But if I bend that much, I will get backpain !" Jughead grinned. "How could you !" and Betty lightly punched him in his guts. Jug pinched her nose and before she could get back had jumped down the steps laughing. He turned round to Betty who was looking at him with her hands on her hips. Jug smiled "I will be waiting for you tomorrow."

"More often than not it's me who has to drag you out from your home." Betty said.

"Well, things have changed haven't they ?" Jug asked. Betty understood. Yes, a lot of things will remain the same but things will change too. Even though he had her love, Jug couldn't take her for granted. That was something which was rare and genuinely Jughead. Betty kept watching him as he walked away. Jug also looked back time and time again, walking backwards at one point so he could see her. Both of them kept smiling to themselves. The day which could have never happened did happen. Jughead Jones was head over heels in love with Betty Cooper, and she loved him back.

Betty went up to her bedroom quietly, her mother had set her bed right while they were down. She sat on her bed clutching the teddy bear Archie had given her looking at Archie looking at her from every corner of her room. Jug was right. It will be hard, for both of them. Despite all the pain Archie caused her, she loved him dearly as a friend and Jughead was Archie's true friend, never wavering when everyone else left his side. It was all so wrong and yet so right. She didn't realise when she fell asleep.

Mr and Mrs Jones watched silently as their son walked in, happy but a little lost too. Jug went up to his room and looked out his window at Betty's home. He only got up when the light went out in her room. The only pictures he did have of her was as part of the gang or with Hotdog or Jellybean. He didn't have even one solo picture of her. He smiled to himself, who could have thought Jughead Jones would be dying for a girl's picture ? But this wasn't a girl, this was Betty.

Alice Cooper turned to her husband in their bed, he was reading a novel. "Well what do you think ?"

"About what ?" Mr Cooper said his eyes not leaving the novel.

"About Betty and Forsythe ?"

Mr Cooper kept the novel aside and turned to look at his wife. "He is a very good boy, you know him better than me Alice. You are great friends with his mother. I always wished I had a son like him."

"Me too, despite all his strange ways I will never forget how kind he is and he is so good to our Betty. Honey, I think they are in love."

"Do you think our Betty will be able to forget Archie ? And don't forget that Forsythe is Archie's best friend. It will be hard for them both. I mean this is the first time, who knows what will happen in the days to come ?"

"You are right dear, it won't be easy but I know my Betty, she won't throw her heart around. It has gone out to someone who will truly love her and care for her. Today is not the first time, time and again, ever since they first met, Forsythe has always been at her side when she needed a true friend."

"So you think you can live with Forsythe Pendleton Jones III as a son in law ?" Mr. Cooper smiled.

"Dear, a man who can cook that well is the best son in law a mother can ask for !" Both of them laughed.

Gladys Jones came to bed after putting Jellybean to sleep. Mr. Jones was stretching himself and easing into the blankets. She turned to him and asked

"Well what do you think ?"

"Since when did you start asking my opinion ?" Mr. Jones turned to his wife.

"Don't be funny Mr. Jones, I am asking you about Betty and Forsythe."

Mr. Jones crossed his arms and said "The boy's in love. I never thought it would happen but it really did and she loves him back."

"Betty is such a sweet girl. I always knew that she would make a very lucky man, very happy. I never knew that it would be our own son." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Dear don't forget that she loved Archie all these years. Even though you know better than me all the tears Betty has shed for Andrews junior."

"And I also know as well as you that our son is her closest friend and has done so much to make her happy. There are few things which can move him and one of them is seeing Betty cry, he can't bear that, ever since he was a child."

"I know dear...it's just" Mr. Jones shook his head. Mrs Jones touched his arm "What is it dear ? Tell me."

"This is Forsythe's first time. The first time he is really in love. What if it's just a crush ? What if he forgets all about it before the week is over ? Where would that leave Betty ? Would you be able to face her mother after that ?" Mr. Jones burst out.

"Dear, I never thought like that." Mrs. Jones said shaking her head. "Forsythe would never do a thing like that. Look how much Ethel pursued him but he never was interested in her. He must really love Betty."

"I know and I pray to God it is true. I always wanted a girl and I was so happy when Jellybean came into our lives. You know how much she loves Betty, like an elder sister. I would be the happiest man on Earth if our son is faithful to her but heaven forbid." Mr Jones was getting worked up "Heaven forbid if he leaves her crying, I swear dear that I will throw him out of our home."

"Honey, don't say such things. It won't be easy but we can try and make things easier for them can't we ? They are both so good at school and Betty is a very good influence on Forsythe."

Mr. Jones smiled "You really want to be Betty's mother in law don't you ?"

"Who wouldn't ? That would be the day my family is truly complete !" Tears ran down Mrs Jones cheeks, Mr. Jones was cursing himself for speaking so harshly. He was harsh at times with his son but he knew that he was the best a man could ask for in a son. Mrs. Jones feared that her son would be a loner all his life, but today both of them were very happy. Their son was blessed by a golden haired angel with blue eyes. 


	5. Masks Fall

The alarm buzzed, Betty dragged herself out of bed. Was it all a dream ? Did Jug really propose to her ? Did they really lie down in arms in her bed ? Did she really feed him and that too before her parents ? She smiled to herself. It was all so new and so perfect. She kept thinking all sorts of things. How would Jellybean feel when she sees them together ? She always saw Betty as her big sister and Betty spoiled Jelly as the baby sister she never had. Then she thought about Archie and her heart grew sad. For all his forgetfulness and care for Veronica he was really a good guy. He will take it hard but it's time to move on. Betty was already thinking about college. What her mom said yesterday was right. She couldn't let these heartaches and tearfests come in the way of her career. Jughead was right, it was time to move on.

Ususally Jughead got up from bed when Betty was kissing her parents goodbye in the morning but today he actually woke up at 5:30 in the morning. He didn't feel tired and he actually took the trouble of pressing his clothes. Jug smiled to himself, who would have thought he would be doing these things ? But things had changed. Yesterday morning, Jug didn't just find clean clothes. He deliberately wore them. He owed it to Betty and now that she had said yes, he had to turn a new leaf. Gladys Jones was amazed when she heard her son moving about so early. Mr. Jones looked up form his cup of coffee and then looked at her "All it took were some tears, smiles, blushes and holding hands and he becomes a gentleman !"

"Oh ! says the great sage who went out of his way to rent a tux so that he could take me to the ball ! You should be happy for your son, at least he is making an effort to change."

"I am dear, I am only shaking my head that the boy whom nobody could change was turned around by a girl who has to look up at him !"

"Another wisecrack like that and you can make your own meals ! We should be grateful to Betty that she loves Forsythe, if it weren't for her, he would have become a junkie by now."

Jughead was not aware of what was going on downstairs and his parents didn't say anything either. He quietly ate his breakfast and both were surprised that he didn't take his usual helpings. It was almost as he was on a diet.

"Are you feeling all right dear ? You eat much more than that." Gladys said in concern.

Jug smiled "It's ok mom. I am full.", he grabbed his books and kissed his mom goodbye and pinched Jelly's cheeks who was on the floor playing with Hotdog. As the door shut behind him, she turned to her husband. "Did you hear that ?" Mr. Jones set his paper down, "Love my dear, it can make a man do strange things."

Things were not so new in the Cooper household but Mrs. Cooper was very perceptive. She loved her youngest daughter dearly and they shared an almost telepathic bond. She sat down next to her and said "Thinking about Forsythe ?"

Betty almost choked on her food. Her mom giggled and hugged her "He is a very nice boy honey. For all the fun your friends make of him, he has a heart of gold. How does he feel ?"

"Mom, he...he..." Betty was blushing fiercely "He asked me yesterday."

"And what did you say ?"

Betty's cheeks turned all red and she looked down, smiling. Her mom kissed her "Love him for what he is, don't try to change him. Your dad and I saw him yesterday and I believe that he really made an effort to be presentable for you. If he asks you out to the dance let me know, I will make your dress." Betty hugged her mom and smothered her with kisses, her mom was all giggles, glowing warm in her daughter's love. Betty happened to look out of the window and gasped. "Oh mom ! He really is here, it's getting late. I must go. Bye ! Love You !" Betty rushed out of the door to a beaming Jughead. She stopped in her tracks. Mom was right, whatever has gotten into him ? It's almost as if he was trying to woo her. She never saw Jug better dressed.

"Well come on, you don't want to be late for Grundy's class do you ?"

Betty shook her head smiling. They walked to school hand in hand. On the way people actually stopped and blinked their eyes. Jughead and Betty often walked to school together but holding hands ? What on Earth was going on ?  
>-<p>

Dilton was practically running to school. He knew that Jughead didn't check mail regularly, his friends had to tell him that they had mailed him something and it took the whole gang to get together to make him sign up on Facebook. Jughead would never believe it, he himself didn't believe it ! But the mail was genuine and he had doublechecked on their helpline.  
>-<p>

Archie trudged into the school corridors. He reached his locker and even turning the keys in it was a pain. With great effort he lugged the books out for Ms. Grundy's class. He entered the class and his eyes reached for Veronica's desk. She wasn't there, would be late as usual. Then he turned to the 2nd row. His best friends, Betty and Jughead sat side by side, both were chatting. But why was it almost in whispers, and Betty was blushing ? and that look in Jughead's eyes ? What on earth was going on ? He reached his desk which was right next to Ron's. If he didn't know better he would think that they were in love and planning a date. But these were Betty and Jughead ! They were the best of friends and always goofing off, and on top of that Betty loved him dearly and Jug was his best pal, nothing would change that ! It was a few minutes before Ms. Grundy would walk in, Dilton enter the class panting, he placed his hand on Jug's shoulder. "Dilt, you ok ?" Jug looked up at him. "Jughead, you will never believe...". Ms Grundy walked in.

The class went on as it always did. Dilton and Betty taking notes, Jug doodling in his notebook, Ron making it ten minutes late, Archie going ga-ga over Ron, Reggie sneering at Arch and making eyes at Ron and Betty and even Midge when Moose was not looking.

"Take down this question, everyone !" Ms Grundy wrote the problem down. Simultaneous equations with 3 variables, the class groaned. "Use the basics, it's not much different from what we have learnt. If even one of you makes it, no homework for today." That was enough for everyone to start rooting for Dilton. The boy genius started scribbling in his notebook, he could do this, it was all a question of forming the right matrix. Ms. Grundy walked between the desks looking down at the notes, frowning at Archie and Ron, she was just behind Jug when she looked at his desk and stopped.

Dilton was still trying to form matrices when the class noticed Ms. Grundy bending over on Jug's desk. Archie and Betty were scared. Jug was going to have it for doodling. Ms. Grundy put on her glasses. "Mr Jones, please hand me your paper."

You could hear a pin drop. Reggie smirked, Dilton looked back wide eyed, Betty and Arch were scared for Jug. Everyone was looking at Ms. Grundy as she took the paper from Jug and studied it closely, Jug didn't betray any emotion. His face non-chalant as ever. Ms. Grundy studied the paper carefully and then she looked at Jug. "You are a bright man Mr. Jones but you outdid yourself today. This is the right answer. Congratulations."

The class gasped, Dilton could have fallen off his chair, Archie's jaw would have been on the floor, Betty rested her head on her left hand as she looked at Jug in wonder and adoration. This was the boy who was wailing yesterday that he was no good ! Jug gave a smile to Ms. Grundy. The teacher looked at the time and said "The bell will ring soon, please ask Mr. Jones to explain the problem to you. I will show how to solve it tomorrow. Thank You !" and the bell rang.

Jug gathered his books, gave Betty's hand a squeeze as he prepared to leave. Betty wanted to be a writer or journalist. She was taking more of literature, language and writing classes. Jughead's tastes were more technical. His aero-modelling class was next.

It was just a squeeze, a glance, a smile but unknown to them three pairs of eyes watched every move. Archie thought he was seeing things, Reggie thought Betty must have flipped, only Veronica was determined enough to go sit next to her. Betty smiled "Hi Ron, how are you ?". Ron gave her friend one of her deep freeze looks, as if she would pry it out of her. First as a maitre and then with needlenose ! Betty had definitely lost her mind. The classes dragged on, especially for Betty and Jug. They kept thinking of each other, to be with each other. Jug pumped his fist in the air when the bell rang for lunch, Betty let out a sigh of relief.

Ron didn't leave Betty's side. She pinned her at the locker. "Ok girl, spill !"

"Ron, what are you talking about ?"

"Why are you and needlenose making moves at each other ? I saw you in Grundy's class. You didn't call me yesterday. What on earth is wrong with you ?"

The name needlenose brought Jug's pathos back to Betty's mind. Ron was her best friend. How could she tell him that she was being so cruel. "Ron, I don't think that's a nice name."

"What ? What's not nice ?"

"You shouldn't call Jug needlenose. Think about how he feels. It's not his fault that his nose is like that."

Ron placed her hands on her hips and looked at Betty wide eyed. "All these years you never had any problem when Reg and I called Jug names, what's got into you now ?"

"Ron, it was different then. We have grown up now. We will be in college after two years. Do you think it's nice to keep hurting someone like that ? Has Jug ever called anyone names just because how they look ?"

Ron crossed her arms "There is something you are not telling me. You still didn't tell me why you two are acting funny."

"Ron, I am getting hungry, let's go to the cafeteria before ...oh ! Juggie !"

Veronica couldn't believe her eyes, Jughead had walked over to Betty to escort her to lunch. Always Jug was the first guy in the lunch line. This was not good.

It wasn't just Ron, everyone noticed. Jughead Jones, glutton extraordinaire was more interested in a blue eyed blonde than what was on the lunch menu. Jug also didn't pile up his plates. Ms. Beazly followed Jug from one end of the line to the other. She had seen Jug ever since he was in kindergarten. What the hell was going on ?

"Jones"

Ms. Beazly was never a person for niceties. She was the cafeteria server but didn't bother with the Mr. and Ms. which the teachers used for the students. She didn't bear any malice, deep down she was a good person, grandmotherly infact and the reason her lunch menu was often bland and dismal was the school budget, not her cooking skills.

"Yes Ms. Beazly !" Jug smiled.

"Are you trying to be funny, Jones ? You didn't take that little food even when your head didn't reach the counter, what the hell are you trying to do ?"

"I had a good breakfast, Ms. Beazly. Not so hungry now." and he went to his table, what Mr. Beazly didn;t think of much but a lot of the other kids did was that Betty Cooper was by his side.

Veronica couldn't stand it. She could swear she almost heard them whispering sweet nothings. She literally dragged Archie along and made him sit next to Jughead while she sat next to Betty.

"Betty dear, how are you ? How come you forgot your girl friends so soon ?" Her voice was dripping contempt. Archie meanwhile was trying to bore into Jug's head with his eyes. Jug couldn't stand it "Cool it buddy, you are freaking me out ! What were you upto all weekend ?"

"I should be asking you that ! Why didn't you pick up my call Saturday night ? You didn't even call me back on Sunday." Archie fumed.

Jug stopped eating and looked at his plate, "Arch, I am sorry. I was really tied up on Saturday night. Same on Sunday too."

"Busy on Saturday night ? But Betty, you were at La Cliche till 11 pm. Didn't we drop you off at your house ? I thought you went in." Ron tweeted.

Betty's cheeks flushed, Jug was shocked. How could she make all this up ? "You mean you two were together since Saturday night ?" Archie exclaimed "Jug, how could you ? I thought you to be my buddy. Betty, why Betty ?" Archie pleaded. Normally Ron would have got mad seeing Archie plead to Betty but she was really enjoying the torment right now.

"Arch, you have got it all mixed up. It wasn't like that at all." Jug turned to Archie.

"Oh ! Then can you explain the giggles and hand holding that was going on in Grundy's class ? Also, what happened to your famous hunger ? You are more interested in my girl than food now !" Archie shot back.

"Archie Andrews, don't talk like that to your best friend !"

All eyes turned to Betty, even people on nearby benches had stopped their conversations and were looking in their direction. This was certainly promising to be juicy. Betty didn't care how many people were watching her, her blue eyes were blazing, Archie cringed at her look.

"How can you talk like that Archie Andrews ? And you too Veronica ! You have no right to accuse Jug of anything. And even if we did all the things you said and meant, then we did it because we liked it. And what do you mean by 'your girl', Archie ? When was I ever your girl ?"

Ron and Arch couldn't believe their own ears. People nearby started whispering. This was it for the famous Andrews-Lodge-Cooper triangle, and Jones, a loner till now has landed the hottest babe in Riverdale High.

"Betty..Betty..how can you say this ? We go back such a long time, you love me Betty, you know you do, you have told me so many times."

"Yes, Archie I did love you, with all my heart. But did you love me back Archie ? Yes there was the odd kiss, date and dance but you never were mine Archie, you never were mine."  
>Betty looked at Jug, his eyes met hers, not now, it doesn't have to be this way, he was imploring her through his eyes. Betty reached out and held Jug's hand.<p>

"Please stand by me." Her eyes said.

"For better or for worse, I am with you." Jug's eyes answered back.

Betty turned to Archie "Archie, I loved you ever since we first met. I always hoped that I would be the only girl in your life and I can't tell you of all the time I dreamed of us both taking our vows, but Archie, all these years we have done nothing except test each other's patience and fray our nerves. Ron..." Betty turned to Veronica and but her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"We fought over Archie all these years, lying to each other, hurting our feelings just for him. I can't go on longer. I am tired. All those times when I was left alone, often wearing my dress waiting for Archie to come for me and he never didn't there was only one shoulder for me to cry on, but he inspired me to become braver, stronger." She turned to Jug, he wasn't ready for this. After everything which happened over the weekend, the strain was too much. "I never realised how much he truly cared for me till yesterday, I love Juggie and he loves me too with all his heart."

Archie couldn't believe his ears. Ron covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

Jug turned to Archie "Arch, listen buddy..."

"Don't you call me a buddy anymore, you skunk ! How could you ? All these years I trusted you and this is how you repay me ? It all fits in now. I was an idiot to leave Betty alone with you. I thought you would keep her away from Reggie and the other boys but all you did was seduce her." Archie got up from the bench. Sitting with Jughead was unbearable for him.

"Arch, please sit down ! We can do this some other time, not here. Ron, please !" Jughead hardly ever asked anything of Ms. Lodge but he knew who could pull Archie's strings now. "Please, it doesn't have to be like this. This doesn't change anything. We can talk this over. Not now, let's not make a show of all this."

"Don't you dare speak to Ronnie, you piece of filth !" Archie's eyes flared. "You may have stolen Betty but not Veronica." Veronica was suave enough to know the tide of things, she coolly collected her bag and was getting up.

"Archie Andrews how could you say that to your friend ?" Betty wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but Jughead was right, the cafeteria was not the right place for these things. Tears streamed down from her eyes, the man she loved so long with all her heart was so mean with his best friend !

Things were about to take a turn for worse when a breathless Dilton rushed to their table, he wasn't aware of what all was going on, he just had to say it.

Dilton shook Jug by both his shoulders and shouted "Jug, we won ! We won the first prize !"


	6. His Calling

The argument was suddenly forgotten, everyone turned to Dilton. What was he talking about ? What did he and Jug win ?

Jug had forgotten all about it. His brows were knitted, trying to make sense of what Dilton told him, then he realized. "It can't be..."

"It's true Jug, we won. The next round is in Berkeley after three weeks, they have even mailed the flight tickets." Jughead was dazed, he took his head in his hands, gripping his hair. He will surely go mad, this had to be a bad joke, and a very cruel one. Jug turned to Dilton "Listen Dilt, meet me after school, we need to talk this over." Dilton looked around him, at the group, the people looking on from other benches and nodded "Ok Jug, see you." He left quietly. Jug blinked thrice, force it back, force it back ! He told himself, it could wait, this was more important. He turned to Archie who saw and heard everything but was completely clueless. "Arch, please sit down." He held his hand and pulled downwards. Archie hesitated, he would have sat down too if Veronica hadn't hissed "Come on Archiekins, let's leave needlenose to his secrets."

That was enough for Archie, he gave Betty and Jug one last look, and followed Ron. Jug watched Archie leave. Why me ? He thought. Why did it always have to be me ? He turned to Bets who was sobbing quietly, Dilton's presence didn't touch her. She was still thinking about Archie and Ron, which was a good thing. Jug himself wasn't sure whether he was ready for what was about to come.

"Bets..." Jug placed his hand on his shoulder. "Pull yourself together, We can't lose our friends, for all the hurt, they are still dear to me." Betty sniffed and excused herself to the girls washroom. Jug pressed his temples with his fingers. Damn, damn, damn. It had started again. That dull throbbing. The hum. It was as if a huge machine was starting somewhere deep underground. It was this same buzz that he heard Saturday night. He needed help before he seriously went mad. Jug felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Betty. "Are you all right ?" Seeing Betty calm had a soothing effect on him. He smiled weakly and bid her sit down. "Let's finish lunch."

They ate in silence. Betty looked up often from her plate but Jug kept his eyes down all the time. He was chewing slowly, something he had never done before with food. It was as if he was in a great dilemma. Betty wondered what it could possibly be, was it what Archie and Ron said or did ? Was he having second thoughts about his commitment ?

They walked out of the cafeteria, again silence. Jughead again kept pressing his temples. "Jug, talk to me ! Are you ill ?" Betty shook him by his shoulder. "Me ?" It was as if rising from a dream. "Me ? I am fine betty. It's just that what Archie said, I knew it would hurt him bad but so hard ! Betty listen, talk to Veronica today. Go to the Lodge mansion if required but see her, try to explain and sort this out. I will get hold of Arch."

Betty couldn't believe she heard that, after all that happened, Jug wanted to talk to Arch and wanted her to talk to Ron ! "Jughead, are you out of your mind ? Archie insulted you before everyone, even when you were trying to reason with him, and you want to talk ?"

"He is my best friend Betty, I can't throw that away just for what happened back there. You and Ron have been through worse, would you call it quits now ?" Jug turned to her.

Betty looked down, forming fists, trying to keep her temper down. What Jug said made sense but how could she go running back to Ron ? It will make her feel that it was all Betty's fault and she will gloat over her success !

"Don't let your ego get in the way of friendship Betty." Jug dragged her into an empty class and closed the door. Betty's heart skipped a beat, what did he mean to do ? Jug held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Remember what I said yesteday Betty, I love you and always shall but I don't want to take you away from your friends." Jug brought her closer until their lips were inches apart. "You asked me my feelings, and I confessed. You were not heartbroken with Arch so I can be assured that I did not take advantage of you. I will always be faithful to you but that trust does not mean we should sacrifice the trust of all those people who were our best friends since childhood."

"I...I...can't Juggie, I just can't." Betty protested, she wrested herself free from Jug and turned away. "Why do you want me to go to Ron ? What did I do ? I am not trying to steal Archie away from her anymore, why does she still torment me like this ?" Betty felt herself breaking down. "There were so many times when I literally begged Archie away from her, it was as if Archie was her toy, he still is ! She doesn't like you Juggie, she would rather wish you dead and after everything which happened just now, you still want me to go and talk with her ?"

Jughead heard her sobs, he never felt so helpless before. He always could give hope to Betty but this was different, they were growing up. Some friendships mature with age, some stay the same but the freedom of all has to be assured. Did not Ron abuse her freedom by taking advantage of Betty ? But then Arch ?

Jughead placed a hand over her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze "It's all right Betty, I understand." Betty turned and hugged him, crying into his sweater. Jug put his arms around her and rubbed her back. Why did it have to be this way ?

The rest of the day passed wearily, Jug couldn't think of anything else. Twice he saw Archie and tried to talk to him but Archie gave him the cold shoulder.

They walked back home, where their walks back were filled with chatter and gossip, both felt that things were better left unsaid. Betty was the first to break the silence.

"Juggie ?"

"Yes Betts..."

"What happened to your hunger ? You never ate so less. What's wrong ?"

Jug felt his stomach grow cold. It was true, it was totally new, he couldn't explain it. How on earth didn't he feel hunger pangs anymore ?

"Maybe it's you !" It ws a poor joke, he even let out a chuckle but Betty's eyes said otherwise. She knew he was making this up. "After Dilton spoke to you, you seemed to be in great pain, what was up with you ?"

Dilton ! He forgot that he had asked him to talk after school, well he would call him up now, school was already 2 blocks behind.

"It's just...I don't know Betty" He came to a stop, Betty looked at him surprised. "What's up Juggie ?"

"It's funny Betty, I mean remember how you and Arch would try to get me in a hobby to get my mind off food, it never worked and I always found a way to put oneover you guys and have my way." Betty broke out into giggles. All those gags, all those pranks came rushing back to her. Suddenly all these hate seemed pointless.

"But...But I don't know, I think it really did happen. I think I may have finally found something to take my mind off food. I know it sounds weird but believe me Betty, I can feel it in my heart."

"What are you talking about Juggie ?"

"I know all this doesn't make any sense. I will have to give it time. If this is true, it changes a lot of things."

"Jug, what do you mean ?" Betty shook him by the shoulder, it seemed Jug was in a trance.

Jug smiled, "Don't worry Betts, you will always be my one and only love, but even Romeo did have some gifts apart from wooing Juliet." He propped up her chin and kissed her. Betty was blushing pink. "You scared me, don't you do that again !" she said as she lightly thumped his chest.

After seeing off Betty, Jug made that call. Dilton was in the library again !

Jughead sat as a statue. Dilton went about excitedly about the teams and the challenges. How they were the only team from the East Coast, how tough it all is, etc. etc.

"Dilt !"

Dilton stopped, Jughead leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table. "I will help you out but I play this game my way."

"What do you mean Jug ?"

"I mean just leave me alone till the day we fly. Don't come running to me about this and that, I need time to think this out."

Dilton looked at him for a minute "I trust you Jug, your methods are unconventional but you always do find a way. As you wish then, I won't bug you. Just remember that after 3 weeks we fly for Stanford."

"Don't worry about that." Jug assured him "I will pack up good !"

"Jug tell me something..."

"Yes, Dilt."

"How did you solve the problem in Grundy's class. It's really tough. I was done with it only after half an hour."

Jug smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I took your advice Dilt, the power of simple ideas." 


	7. Mending Fences

Jughead stood before the Andrews home. It had never been like this, he never thought even of getting into Archie's place. They were brothers, no more than brothers. And yet everything which happened today...

He rang the bell. Mrs. Andrews opened it with a smile. "Come on in Jughead, Archie is in his room. Would you like some snacks ?"

Jug walked up with the plate in his hand. He never said no to good food and especially when it was made by his mom and the moms of his friends and of course, Betty. His hunger was dying away, at least he could feel that his appetite was somehow settling down but that didn't mean turning down good stuff. He took a deep breath, he was in front of Archie's door.

"Arch, it's me Jug, open up." Jug knocked again. He didn't want to call out too much, his parents were still at home. Archie's mother heard him knocking repeatedly "That's funny, he is not the type to fall asleep. He must be listening with those earphones again !" she said from below.

"Guess so, Mrs. Andrews..." His cell phone buzzed, Archie was calling him.

"Hello Arch ?"

"What do you want ?"

Jug brought his voice down, he had to be cool "Listen Arch, we need to talk. There has been a lot of misunderstandings today. I am right outside your room, will you please let me in ?"

Archie hung up. Jug thought he could hear Archie coming towards the door. The knob turned and Archie was standing with his jacket on. "Let's go out."

They walked in silence, the tension thick between them. "Arch..." Jug ventured.

"How could you ? Why did you do it ?" Archie stopped and turned to Jughead.

Jughead looked him in the eye, "Arch, we have been friends since kindergarten. We grew up together. Yes, I hated girls, I still do, but Betty..." Jug searched for words "Betty is special Arch, Betty is different. It wasn't love at first sight unlike you two. She is so fun to be with, so perfect. And that's why I care for her so much."

Archie couldn't believe he was hearing all this, his best friend, who hated girls like sin, cared for Betty !

"She loved you Arch, she really did, but she never got that back. Don't get me wrong. There were times when you really cared for her, but they were few and far in between, it was mostly Ron and Betty has fought with Ron all these years for you and she is tired Arch, she can't take it anymore."

"How can you say that ?" Archie almost screamed "All I did for her love, was that all for nothing ? You were there, when I used all the tricks in the book to please her and now you tell me that I neglected her ! " Archie stopped for breath "And you are telling me all this ? What do you know about girls and love ? First it was Debbie, then Joanna, then Sandy, what makes you think Betty will be the last and the only one." Archie was jabbing the names into Jug's chest with his finger.

"Could you share Betty or Ron with Reggie ?"

Arch froze. Reggie ? Even his name made him see red "Why bring Reggie into this ? He has screwed up my love life as it is and now you bring him in where he is not concerned ?"

"Why not ? If you couldn't bear to share the girls with Reggie, why should Ron and Betty share you ? They are humans too, the love of a man is something a woman wants exclusively for herself." Jug shot back.

Archie was dumbstruck. He never saw it that way. Yes, he could never stand a male rival in his affections for Ron and Betty. Jug was right, they had the same right. But why ? Why did Betty walk out on him ?

"So you made things easier for me and seduced Betty ?" Arch snickered.

Jug closed his eyes, two or three days before he would have laughed it off but he couldn't do that now. Pressing his eyes with his fingers, Jug looked at the pavement "Do I look handsome, Arch ?"

"What ?" Archie asked in surprise.

"Seriously Arch, do I look like someone a woman can fall in love with ? You look way better than me Arch. I couldn't seduce an eighty year old if I tried and we are talking about Betty here, one of the most beautiful, if not the most beautiful girl in Riverdale. Do you really think I can charm her with this face ?"

Despite all his anger, Archie felt a sudden pang of pity for his friend. He remembered all the times Ron and Reg made fun of Jug, sometimes he too joined them in pulling Jug's leg.

"It wasn't my face Arch, nor anything else which I did physically. All I ever did for Betty was to be at her side. When she cried alone for you with no one to turn to, I was the onlyone patient enough to hear her pain. And it isn't new. I started from the day Ron and Betty started fighting over you years ago. Yes, we hugged each other, there were the odd kisses but it was always as friends and yet..."

Jug found himself lost for words. It was simply not possible to say all this, it had to be felt.

"And yet, I am a man too Arch ! Yes, I am ugly and I avoid girls like the plague but Betty's trust, her friendship, all the secrets she confided in me toched my heart. I always knew she was beautiful and I loved her as a friend but my feelings for her kept growing stronger. I never could bring myself to tell her how I felt because I saw you both and didn't want to come between you two. It wasn't right. Despite all the things you called me today, I was, still am and will always be your best friend. I put your happiness before mine. When you hurt Betty so many times, I consoled her and tried to explain to you, try to make you understand. But did you ever listen Arch ? Even once ?"

Arch couldn't think of what to say, part of him felt overpowering shame and he wanted to tell Jug how sorry he was but part of him refused to budge. If he was so concerned, a voice told him, why did he do it behind your back ?

"You are thinking that I stole her when you were not looking, right ?"

Arch was taken aback. Did Jug know how to read minds "That's pretty much right." he curtly said.

"Then listen."

Jug told Archie everything that happened on Sunday. He didn't even leave out the kisses and the proposal. "What do you say Arch ? If you don't believe me, ask Betty. It's good that you two talk and settle things down."

"You speak of it as if it's some business deal instead of a relationship." Archie sneered "What are we supposed to settle, terms of separation ? Do you think I will ever be able to talk to Betty freely after this ? It will never be the same. Not only did I lose a girl who loved me, I will also lose a very good friend, and it's all because of you Jughead Jones, it's all beacause of you !"

"Arch, I know believe me. I also find it hard to talk to Debbie, Joanna, Sandy even Ethel after all that happened, but we have grown up Arch, things are changing. Yes there will be the awkward feelings but for how long ? After two years, we all will be off to college. Many of us will lose touch despite our best efforts. Isn't it better that we part as old friends instead of people who can't bear the sight of each other ?"

"If you have thought so far, what about you two ? What makes you so sure that you and Betty will be going to the same college ?" Archie retorted.

A lump formed in Jug's throat. Everything happened so fast, there was hardly any time to think out all the angles, Arch was right. Even if they made joint applications, the chances of their being selected in the same college were pretty slim, especially since Betty had her heart set on becoming a writer or journalist and Jug had to be sure that he was really ready for his new calling, a calling so strange for someone like Jug that he felt dizzy thinking about it.

Jug's shoulders fell down. Taking some deep breaths he looked back at Archie "You are right old pal, it's just..." He wanted some support now, someone who could care and here was his best friend grilling him on the pavement. " It's just that this is the first time I have loved someone with all my heart. Don't get me wrong Arch, if Betty breaks up with me it will really hit me very hard. I won't have any reason to live any longer." Forget Archie, even Jug was stunned that he was actually saying these things.

"All I can promise to Betty, to you and anyone who asks me that question is I will do my best. Betty is independent,if she feels that she has to move on again, then I can't hold her back. All I can do then is implore to her with my love but..." Jug kneeled down on the pavement, his head in his hands. This was too much, he would definitely go mad.

"Arch please." Jug was close to tears "Oh ! how I wish I could laugh this away but I can't. I love Betty with all my heart and she loves me too. She is not mine to give away. I know you are mad with both of us but please think of us as your friends. Arch, I have very few friends in school and in Riverdale. And if you give me up, I will lose half of my life. All the things we did together, all the joys, the sorrows, we faced it together. I always think of you as a brother first and a friend next. At least for the sake of that friendship, please ! Even after all this I still want to be your best friend, I want to joke with you, to hang with you like we always did. Tomorrow when we move ahead with life, I will always miss your company. There can't be a true Jughead Jones without an Archie Andrews and you know it's true for you too."

Archie felt strange. Suddenly girls, dates, romance, all this seemed to melt away. Who was he kidding ? Jug was right. Could he throw his friend away even for this ? If he was friends still with Jug and perhaps Betty, the gang would still be together. Yes, maybe as Archie didn't plan it but was he really serious when he thought of Betty and Ron doting over him all their lives ? That was ridiculous.

Jug felt a hand on his shoulder. "Get up." The voice wasn't kind, but it was a start. Archie looked into Jug's eyes. This was the friend since the dawn of his life, yes he took away his love, but were you faithful with that love ? And another voice said, so what ? He is a woman hater, why did he get interested all of a sudden ? And the first voice said, then is it worth sacrificing a friendship as this ?

"Things will never be the same Jug."

"That's what I was afraid of Arch, I really am." Jug put his hand on Archie's shoulder in turn.

"I will talk with Betty, I can guess what she is going to say, but I will try."

"Yes, she is a very good friend Arch, Despite anything which may happen, you can still count on her."

Archie turned towards his home "It's getting late, I have to go."

"It's not even 8, let's walk over to Pops for a quick bite." Jug said.

"No, some other time." Archie walked briskly away.

Jughead never felt more alone.  
> <p>


	8. Sisters

She would call. She always did.

Veronica was going dizzy thinking of what happened today. Were Jug and Betty playing a joke ? But she saw tears in Betty's eyes and she was wiping her eyes in all the classes after lunch. She didn't even stop for the girl huddle after school, she walked home with Jughead ! Veronica looked at her watch, there was time. What if ? She hadn't been there for perhaps over a year. It was always the other way round, but this was important.

"Smithers" she called out "get the car ready, I will be going out."

She made the car stop a little before the house. She didn't want to give herself away, must not give up the element of surprise. She walked up the driveway, up the porch and rang the bell. Hal Cooper opened the door.

"Who ? Oh ! Veronica come right in !" Hal let her in, Alice Cooper hugged her. "It's been so long since you came dear ! She is upstairs, she will be really surprised to see you !" Veronica asked a little about things, Polly and Chic and then practically leapt up the stairs. She knew the house like the back of her hand. She went up to her door and pushed it, if best friends don't have that right, who do ? Betty was at her table doing homework, she looked up, "Oh Ron !" If it had been any other time, Ron wouldn't have cared, now she was noticing each and every detail. She didn't seem too happy did she ? She didn't get up and welcome her, has she turned that cold ?

Ron sat on Betty's bed, arms crossed, her eyes on Betty. Betty had her back towards Ron.

"So what's up ?"

No answer.

"Ron ?"

Quiet

"Ron, you are freaking me out."

Nothing

Betty stopped writing, dropped her head on the notebook, slammed it shut and turned towards Ron, her arms crossed.

If it had been another time, they would have broken into giggles by now.

They kept staring at each other which for Ron, felt like an eternity. She spluttered "How...How could you ?"

"Ron..." Betty's face showed concern.

"How could you be so cruel ? How could you ?" Ron was crying.

"Ron, I..." Betty tried to get up but Ron had knelt on the floor, her hands on Betty's lap, even after all those years, all those broken hearts, Betty Cooper felt pain for her friend.

"Why Betty, why ? I know I have taken Archie away from you time and time again but I always made up for it. Did you have to punish me like this ? Have you forgotten those days ? How we planned to make the boys dance to our tunes ? All the gags and pranks we played, all the schemes. You were with me always. Why did you do this ?"

"Ron, things have changed. We are not kids anymore. I told you so at lunch. It's no longer time to play tricks. I want to move on Ron, Archie is all yours."

"How could you say that ? How could you be so heartless ? If you wanted Archie, you could have just asked."

"What ? Ron, what do you mean ?"

"You could have just asked. And I don't mean for one or two nights. For keeps, Betty it was always a game, it was always meant to be a game."

Ron was sobbing hard. She slipped from Betty's lap to the floor, Betty let out a gasp, "Ron !" she sat down near her. "Ron, please get up. Don't be like this. I don't understand, you always wanted Archie, how could you give him away ?"

"Don't you understand ?"Ron looked up at her with anguish in her eyes, her hair falling over her eyes, "Whatever I did was to play with you, it was always a game."

"Ron...you don't mean. How could you ?" Betty looked at her in shock.

Ron sat up on the floor, her side towards Betty "You always thought that we would marry didn't you ? You really thought that was possible ?"

"I...it was what you wanted, what Archie also wished for a long time. When did I ever come into the picture ?"

"You loved him Betty, you loved him with all of your heart, you still do."

Betty shut her eyes, Ron was right. Despite everything that happened yesterday and today, Archie was still there in her heart. She didn't find the time today to clear her walls of Archie, planning to do it after her homework was done. She needed to speak.

"Ron, yes...it's true that I loved him Ron, but what did it get me ? I had to endure all the broken hearts, all the sarcasm. I am not as pretty as you Ron. Archie wants you with all his heart. Sometimes I myself would turn down dates because I didn't have new outfits. He always complimented you on your dress."

Ron turned and grabbed Betty by her shoulders. "Have I ever refused you anything ? Have you forgotten all my gifts ? And who are you calling pretty ? This look ? These eyelashes ? They have all been paid for. I don't have your beauty." Ron fell to Betty's lap sobbing.

Betty couldn't think how to react. She was actually hearing all this from Veronica Lodge, the same Veronica whose looks floored everyone in Riverdale and beyond. She gently touched her hair and carressed it. "Ron, please. It's all for the better. I have to move on Ron, even if it was a game, I can't play it anymore."

Betty took a deep breath, she wouldn't have said what she was going to say to Ron to even Archie or Jughead, there are somethings which can only be shared among the closest of friends. Yes, she and Jug were close but Jug was not a girl. Only a woman can truly understand another woman's heart. Even if they be sworn enemies.

"Ron, my Dad will be retiring after two years. That's when we will be graduating. I don't want to burden my parents anymore for my education. I need to concentrate so I can get a scholarship. I am not as good as Dilton and Jughead. You saw Jug in Ms Grundy's class today. I can't do that, it's something unique to him. That is why I can't go on with this cat and mouse game with Archie. I am sorry Ron, but we are not well off. We are not rich. I never said these things to you but times are bad and I can't afford to slack off."

Tears rolled down Betty's cheeks, it took a lot of courage to say those things, even to her best friend.

"But at the same time I am a woman too, like you. I can't shut off my heart. If I give up Archie, who do I turn to ? Reggie ? You know as well as I do the playboy that he is, he would use me as his toy. Even though he is nice to me, I can't take that risk. Adam and Cheryl's brother are too new. I mean they just moved in. And Jughead ? Ron, I don't have to tell you how many times Juggie comforted me when I was down. Archie said such things today, but it was never like that. He never did any of the things which Archie or Reggie have done to woo me. He did something much more priceless, he stood by me in my times of need."

Ron looked up at Betty. Nowhere on Betty's face or in her eyes were the looks with which Betty regarded her when they fought over Archie, it was a look of pain and peace.

"I can't even begin to tell you in how many ways, big and small he always helped me. But it was never because he wanted something from me, Ron, yesterday when we first kissed and I was in his arms, I did not see lust in his eyes. He loves me, but he does not demand. Where can I find that Ron, where ?"

Veronica turned her face down towards Betty's lap "Then I guess that it's all finished."

"Ron, what do you mean ?"

"Do you think I will be able to marry Archie ? Do you think that is possible ?" Ron sat up, her eyes red with tears, she took Betty's hands in hers. "You know how much my Dad can't stand Archie around me. Do you want to know the truth ? He is afraid that Archie is using me to get my inheritance !"

"Ron ! It can't be ! Mr. Lodge wouldn't do that !" Betty gasped in shock.

"It's true. Not only Archie, he can't stand any boy around me whose social standing is not equal to his own. I didn't even think this was the case till one day two years back when I overheard my parents discussing the inheritance question. I am their only child and they are anxious that the control of the Lodge group stays with the family, at the same time they know as everyone else does, that I don't have a head for business. Daddy is keen to secure my marriage to one of the big business houses in the New York region. There is no way he would let Archie marry me."

"Ron, I...I never thought like that."

Ron took Betty's face in her hands. "Now do you understand why I am crying ? I knew since that day that Archie would be all yours, the reason I never told you or anyone about this is that I still had hopes that maybe, just maybe I could convince Daddy of my love for Archie. That is why I was so vehement in keeping Archie for the last two years. I wanted to save myself but I knew deep in my heart that he is all yours." Ron sobbed bitterly, Betty couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was a joke, a very cruel joke. "I didn't say one more word when you said today that you and Juggie loved each other. I was so bitter with myself, I can never win Archie but I also snatched him away from you."

Both wept, Betty had a storm in her heart. Why ? Why did it have to be like this ? If she only knew it was this way one day earlier, but Juggie ? What about him ? She forced Juggie to confess his heelings. She kissed him first. He didn't ask for it, would she go back on him now ?

"I never had a brother or sister. When we were small, I saw how Polly and Chick spoilt you as their kid sister. On my fifth birthday, I asked my parents for an younger brother or sister. Do you know what they said ?" Betty looked at Ron, she had never heard this. Ron told her every secret, and she kept this from her for 12 years ?

"They told me that you, Betty Cooper, you are my sister. They love you as their own child. You are the only friend of mine who they never grudge but welcome in our home. You are not rich, but in you they see the daughter they never had. When they compare us, like they did at the restaurant, they relive the fantasy of having two daughters. Ever since my 5th birthday, although I never told you, I always thought of you as a sister. And now, and now, I am all alone again."

Ron wept bitterly into Betty's shoulder. Betty was overcome. She never thought that the Lodges loved her so much. She hugged Ron, oh how cruel she was ! If she was her sister, could she have said all the things, did all the things which she did in order to get back at Ron all these years ? Yes in hindsight it seemed a foolish game but Betty realised that for quite some time she did play along with Ron for the affections of Archie. She was no less cruel than Ron. -  
>Hal Cooper looked concerned "Should I go check on them dear ?"<p>

Alice Cooper heard them too but shook her head "They are the best of friends, more than friends, let them sort this out. They will come out stronger."

The two sisters wept in each other's arms. Homework was forgotten, Home was forgotten. Today they realised how much they loved each other. 


	9. Shaking Hands

Betty was in a daze. She didn't want to wake up. She was crying in her pillows even after Veronica had left, and Ron left at midnight when her parents called her up.

It was a struggle to get through the morning, even when Archie broke her heart, she could put it away and head to a new day. This was different, she wasn't prepared for what happened last night, she was prepared for a showdown with Ron, she expected that when she turned to her. Instead, she ended up cursing herself for her foolishness.

Alice Cooper was quick to note the sullenness of her daughter, Betty tried to hide her eyes from her mom, but she could tell that they were red and puffy from crying. She went over to her and hugged her. "What happened, dear ?"

Betty wanted support badly, she left her food and hugged her mom in turn. "Oh Mom ! Why did it have to be like this ?"

"I and you father heard you two last night, we didn't think it wise to interfere, even Ron left in tears yesterday. What went wrong ?"

Betty told her everything that Ron told her, her mother gasped. "This...this is horrid ! I know you two tried all kinds of stuff for Archie but I never knew it was this serious ! What are you and Ron going to do now ?"

"I don't know mom, I don't even know whether I should tell Juggie. Oh Mom ! Just when it seemed it would all go right, everything had to turn bad again. And it's not Ron's fault mom, she was really broken, and all she said...I knew that despite everything, deep down she was a good person, I ... I just didn't know she loved me so much !" Betty sobbed.

Alice smoothed Betty's hair and set right her ponytail, she was really in a mess today. "And how do you feel about her dear ?"

"I can't tell you mom how I felt, I was so sad and I was so happy. Ron never told me that she thought of me like that. Mom, yesterday I was prepared to settle things with her once and for all, but she wasn't there for a fight, I never saw her more sad and broken. I am really sorry for her."

Alice kissed Betty "Dear, we have to make a lot of hard choices in life. You are lucky to have friends like Ron who care for you so much. Whatever happened is for the good, just think, you two will not be fighting again and losing your tempers at each other !"

"I guess you are right mom, it's just that...this changes so many things. I am feeling really bad for Archie now. I...oh it's getting late ! I will talk to you tonight. Bye Mom !" Betty kissed her.

"Should I drive you to school ?" her mother asked with concern.

"No, it's ok. Juggie should be here any minute."

Jug met her just as she left her house. She gave a weak smile. Jug saw her eyes.

"Betty, what's wrong ?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Juggie."

"Your eyes are all red and puffy. You were crying all night, right ? Why can't you tell me ?"

"Juggie, please ! I don't want to talk about it now. I need sometime to think."

Jug kept quiet all the way. They both did, not once did they even touch with Betty holding her bag to her chest. They enetered the school building and Jug was surprised to see Ron so early in school. What happened later was even better, Ron and Betty hugged each other ardently. Jug smiled to himself, now he understood what happened last night. At least the girls were able to patch up.

Classes were the usual drag. Thankfully Ms Grundy didn't give the tough problems today, it was an easy day. Jug kept looking at Betty and Ron. Ron was actually sitting next to Betty today and they seemed to be dying to talk. He sought out Archie, he was in the back glowering at Jughead !

The lunch bell rang, Jug came to fetch Betty, he was about to take her hand when she said "Juggie, I really have to talk with Ron. Please don't mind."

"I..It's all right Betts. No problem." Jug would miss her company but he knew it was for the best, after all it was he who wanted that friendships should not be lost due to their relationship.

It turned out that Ron had said the same thing to Archie. Betty and Ron sat side by side on their table, hugging and fussing over each other. Jug smiled, thank goodness, just like old times. He scanned the cafeteria and as he guessed Archie was sitting alone at a table staring at Betty and Ron.  
>-The Girls<p>

"I was so worried about you, it's all my fault. I made you cry so much." Ron squeezed Betty's hand.

"Ron, it was all for the best. I couldn't tell you yesterday how happy I felt when you said that you thought of me as your sister. I am so sorry for all the things I told and called you. I was all ready to fight with you yesterday night."

"I don't blame you. I feared that you may lash at me from the start. I wasn't even sure that you would let me in your room. When you turned to me and stared at me, I was really scared. I was on the edge of losing you for good." a tear slid down Ron's cheek.

"I would never do that Ron, even yesterday, I wasn't going to split with you. We go deeper than that and after everything you told me, how can I ever be mad at my sister ?" Betty smiled and wiped away Ron's tear. "I am sorry I didn't welcome you yesterday. You came to my home after such a long time and I was so angry that I didn't even get up or say a sweet word."

"You are my sister, your home is mine and mine yours, do I need a welcome in my home from my sister ?" Ron smiled back "Look ! what I got for you !" Ron opened her lunch box.

Betty gasped "Oh Ron ! You shouldn't have !"

"Your favourite pudding ! I can't cook anywhere close as you do and I got it made by our chef." Ron scooped out some of the pudding. "Open wide !"

The girls giggled. It was like old days again. Back when they were kids, Ron and Betty would play House and Doctor and they would even feed each other at lunch. Jug was right, Betty thought, Ron and I are as inseperable as he and Archie.  
>-The Boys<p>

"Arch !"

Jug had to call out twice before Arch got out from his trance and looked at him, a scowl on his face. "Oh ! You !"

"Mind if I sit down ?" Jug had put his plate down next to Arch.

"It's a common cafeteria, there are no reservations here." Arch muttered, stabbing his food fith his fork.

Jug winced, he expected this from Reggie, not his best pal. He sat down next to Archie, he had lost interest in the food already, what the hell is wrong with me ? he thought.

They sat in silence for some time, neither eating nor talking, but both were looking at their plates.

"Still mad at me Arch ?" Jug asked, Archie grunted, he took that as a yes. "Look at the girls, Arch. Look at Ron and Betty." Jug told him.

Archie stopped , his fork buried in the food. "You know all the things I think and say about girls Arch, but look at them ! Betty was very bitter with Ron yesterday, after what happened at lunch. I asked her to talk with Ron but she was adamant that she would not. You know what happened yesterday night between us but now look at them." Jug turned to Archie.

Archie slowly looked up from his plate towards Ron and Betty. It was true, he himself couldn't recall the last time the girls were so tight.

"Think about it Arch ! Have you seen them so happy before ? I believe they have made their peace, I don't know what happened, Betty didn't tell me anything. Did you hear anything from Ron ?" Jug asked, his hand on Archie's shoulder.

Archie shook his head "No, she just said that she needs to be with Betty today."

"And that's what Betty told me. Look Arch, I know it has been sudden but I still want you to have a talk with Betty. I won't be anywhere near." Archie turned to look at Jug for the first time.

"I told you Arch, you are a brother to me. I trust you and Betty is as old and as dear a friend to both of us. Talk it out with her, It will be for the best." Jug stressed.

"I will really miss her." Archie turned to look at the girls, they were so absorbed in their talk that they didn't even notice Archie and Jug looking at them.

"I hear you man ! She is a great girl, but you have Ron. And look how close they are ! We will all be friends, no matter what ! and who knows ?"

Archie turned to look at Jug

"Archie, this is all very new for me. We will all scatter shortly. Life is funny Arch. I really thought about what all you said yesterday, who knows ?" he smiled "You and Betty may meet up again somewhere !"

"How does that make you any better than me or Reggie ?" Archie asked him in surprise.

"Archie, I love her and always will, but life has it's own rules. Betty has been hurt so many times that she wants to move on from you. I care abouther and will try my best to make her happy the few days that we still have together but after that..." Jug turned to look at the girls. "After that, she is a free woman again. If we do end up at different colleges, which we probably will, I will do my best to keep in touch and she will too, but again, life has it's ways Arch, life has it's ways."

Archie looked at Jughead in stunned silence, how could he be so mature ? Archie felt like a whining kid before Jug, he came to him yesterday and pleaded for his friendship and today he practically tells me that this friendship is greater than his love for Betty ?

Jughead turned to Arch "Listen, come to my place tonight. My mom will put together a great dinner, just you and me. Hotdog and Jellybean will be so happy to see you, it has been a long time since you came over."

Archie was left speechless, he just nodded.


	10. Calling Quits

He didn't come.

Jug was sitting on the steps of his home, dejected. After everything, this still had to happen. I guess this is it then, he thought.

-  
>Jug and Betty walked home from school that evening. Jug kept looking at Betty from the corner of his eyes, she was really beaming. She caught Jug looking at her.<p>

"So ?" she smiled

"So what ?" he replied

"Still mad at me ?" Betty moved closer to him.

"Look who's talking ! You were the one who didn't want to talk this morning." Jug shot back.

"You boys are all alike !" She frowned.

"And that's what I say of all the women in the world ! I mean it's simple, we boys are rational creatures, rationality is something which females fundamentally lack. No wonder we boys look all the same to you girls."

Betty couldn't believe Jug said that "How mean ! You will say sorry right now !"

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Will not"

Betty punched Jug lightly in the ribs, Jug pulled her nose and ponytail, gave a short laugh and started running before her. Betty gasped and started chasing him laughing and calling to Jug to stop. Jug ran into Pickins Park, there were kids and seniors at this time of the day, still some time for the couples to move in. Jug kept going round a bench, Betty kept following him. He speeded up, came behind her and grabbed her. "Gotcha !"

Jug laughed and sat them both down. Betty was an athelete and the run was nothing for her, she laughed even more when she saw Jug panting lightly. Jug's smile disappeared and he kept looking at her. Betty noticed this and stopped too, smiling.

"I love it when you laugh." Jug said softly, he kissed her, his tongue groping at hers. His hands kneaded and stroked her body. Betty's hands reached inside his jacket, her fingers tracing Jug's muscles.

They sat on the bench, her head on his shoulder, arms around him. He resting his head on hers, his hand caressing and stroking her back.

"Is Archie still mad at you ?" she asked.

"Give him time, all this is too sudden for him. I saw you and Veronica today, what's with all the babysitting ?" he chided.

"That's not babysitting, you know, after everything that ever happened, she loves me so much. And I really can't blame her solely. It was my fault too, I should have not played around so long." her voice tinged with sadness.

"Hey beautiful !" Jug propped her up and pecked her on the cheek "Didn't I tell you that you needed friends like her ? and don't be sad, I know there's something you are still not telling me but I will wait till you are ready." Jug stroked her cheeks and tucked away some loose strands of hair.

Betty couldn't stand his eyes. He trusted her with everything, yes Jug kept a lot to himself but it was his sorrow, his troubles which he didn't want to expose. He knew when people held back on things, another of his unique gifts. She looked down "Juggie" she said softly.

"Yes Betts !"

"Have you ever been mad at me ? Cursed me ? "

Jug understood that she was going to bare her heart. He recalled what he said to Archie today at lunch. Please God, he prayed, don't be so cruel.

"Betty, yes there were times when I lost my temper at you. It happened often when we were kids, then sometimes when you tried to curb my hunger, I can't recall specifics when I may have cursed you but..." he held her tighter, bringing the two of them closer still.

"But whenever I look at you, I just can't remain angry. There's something about you, your face which does funny things to me, and I am not making this mush up, it's all true. So, yes Betty Cooper, I have been mad at you at times, called you names, but you are my best friend, only Archie shares that distinction and you are even more special than him. No matter what happens, you will always remain so."

Betty took his hand in hers, placing her palm in his, his fingers were so much longer, his palm much bigger. She sighed "I guess I better tell you then..."

She told him everything that happened yesterday evening.

They sat in silence. Jug's heart was wrenching apart, it really was a joke after all. He might as well join the Army now. Still he wanted to hear what Betty felt.

"So what have you decided ?" Jug asked her.

Betty looked at Jug, she could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. "Juggie, all these years I did so much for Archie, I always thought that he loved me as I loved him. If I go to him now, it's not love at all. Despite everythnig which Ron said or did, I will be able to get Archie just because Ron let me. I can't do that Juggie. Archie is not a toy which I can borrow or give away. That's not true love. And who knows ? It may make him more determined to woo Ron, to convince Mr. Lodge. He may also go after Cheryl with double the enthusiasm."

Tears welled up in her eyes "I can't do that all over again, I made up my mind to move on, and I will stick to it." She was crying "You loved me Juggie, you loved me selflessly, without any conditions, I always wished Archie could do that for me, but he won't, he never will." She looked up at Jug "I love you, now more than ever. I know this is cruel and I won't blame you if you leave me now. I will always love you but after this you will never love me, nor will any man who knows." She wept bitterly, her strained eyes cringing in pain.

Jug hugged her tightly, he whispered in her ear "I would be the biggest jerk on Earth if I walked out on you. I was afraid you would call it quits with me." He turned her face to his "I always knew you were kind and gracious but I can't tell you how proud I feel right now for you !" He kissed her.

"I love you and always shall. Even if you leave me now or later for anyone else, I will never lose my love for Betty Cooper, the best woman I know." Jug wiped away her tears and kissed her again. She hugged him closer, burying her face in his jacket in relief.

He made her promise before she went in that she would take a good nap before she started on her homework or anything else she had to do. He walked home as if on air. Even after such a big revelation, Betty loved him ! He couldn't believe his luck. As he neared his home, his heart grew sad for Archie, it's not right, he has a right to know. It's his life after all and this concerned him a lot. He was his best friend but should he give him the heads up ? Especially after all that happened ? No, I have to talk to Betty, he thought, discuss with Ron and Ron is the best person to tell him. That will also remove all the ambiguity and back and forth running and who knows ? Together, they may be able to convince Mr. Lodge about Archie's love for Veronica.  
>- Archie was always welcome in the Jones home. He was the second son, brother to Jughead. Jug's parents loved Archie even more despite all his shenanigans because he was one of the very few who cared for Jug and that too deeply. So, when Jug told his mom that Archie was coming over for dinner, she went about it, cooking it as she would for her own son. This time however she kept reminding him that he should ask Betty over for dinner as well, and that too on weekends and all special days and any day he liked ! Jug felt the realization seeeping in that his parents, and probably Betty's too, have put two and two together.<p>

7 pm, still no Archie. Jug called him up, no answer. He actually logged into Facebook and GTalk, checking whether Archie was online, he was too. He pinged him, no answer.

He picked up his jacket, telling his mom that he would be right back. Well this had to be a first, Jug thought, he would have to drag Archie to his home.

Mrs. Andrews was very happy to see Jughead, she noticed that her son was all sullen suddenly and who better to cheer him up than his best pal ? Jug went up to Archie's room and knocked.

"Arch, open up it's me."

Archie did open this time, he was in his pajamas already, his hair dishevelled.

"Arch ! What happened ? You all right ?"

"Oh who me ? Yeah I am fine, what are you doing here ? " He was definitely not thrilled to see Jug.

Jug noticed but shrugged it off "We have a dinner date at my place remember ?" Jug grinned "You didn't answer my call, so I guess I might as well come over and get you."

"Dinner ? Oh yeah right ! Dinner ! Jug, I am not feeling well today, let's call it off."

He pleaded, everything was all set. He even offered to pack up the food and bring it right to Archie's room.

"Jughead, please ! I told you I am not in the mood today." Archie was angry now, he wasn't even looking at Jug.

He didn't have the heart to tell his mom that his best friend won't be coming to dinner. He didn't have to, Gladys Jones saw her son sitting hunched up and sad on the steps. She wept, his son lost his brother and their home, it's second son. 


	11. From Father to Son

Mrs. Jones was worried, so was Jug's dad and his baby sister and Hotdog.

Why was Jughead eating so less ? What happened to his hunger ?

If it had been any other time, Jug would have easily polished off the food which was meant for Archie. That night, he only ate a normal meal, by normal human standards. His Dad and Mom were concerned, Betty was good for their son but this fight will tear the three apart. Especially Archie and Jughead, Jughead probably felt guilty for what he brought upon Archie. Maybe this was his way of atoning himself.

If this had been any other day, Jug would have finished his meal in no time and would have been chatting with his parents and teasing Jellybean.

That night he chewed his food thoroughly, silently and waited in silence for the others to finish.

He washed the plates, as he did for the last six years and went up to his room, his parents followed him with their eyes.

Gladys Jones turned to her husband, her eyes were watery "Dear", tears flowed down.

Mr. Jones hugged his wife "Everything will be all right, you take care of Jelly, I will go and talk with him."

Mr. Jones rarely had heart to heart talks with his son. The father-son relation was very businesslike, ever since Jug entered his teens it had been mostly arguments over allowances and his food intake. He liked his pipe and wouldn't have bothered too much if Jug had started smoking too but Jug remained clean, something he was proud of.

The door was ajar, he saw Jug sitting at his table, turning the pages of a book.

"Son" Mr. Jones called out, Jug turned to look at him, his face expressionless. "Mind if I come in ?" Mr. Jones asked. "No problem, Dad." Jug turned to the book again.

Mr. Jones entered the room and closed the door, he was feeling uncomfortable but what he had to discuss was important. He had never done this before, always leaving it for his wife, but he knew that his son was stoic, too stoic to ever ask for help with any issues. And yet, what they were seeing was a young man fighting with himself and his best friend.

"So, Archie didn't come ?" Mr. Jones wished he hadn't said that, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"He wasn't feeling well." Jug's voice was flat, no sorrow, no anger.

"Uh..umm" Mr. Jones shifted his feet, studying his shoes. "Is it about her ?"

"Her ?" Jug was calm as usual.

"I mean Elizabeth, that is Betty. She is a very good girl, son. An angel. They don't get better than her." Mr. Jones felt somewhat stupid but the last thing he wanted to do was to make Jug feel that he disapproved of the relationship. "and I am telling you this from my experience of the sixties and seventies. Yes Sir, they were great times ! A lot has changed but let me tell you that all the ideal stuff about girls you may have heard or read from our times, I am pretty sure they had Betty in mind."

Jug was silent.

"I can't tell you son how happy we are, me and your mom. You know son how we old people are, we get some funny ideas heh ! heh !" Mr. Jones tried a poor joke, Jug was silent. "I mean, you were never interested in girls, you never dated, your mom, you know, she was afraid you would be a loner, I mean you know how parents are !" Mr. Jones was in totally new territory. "So when we see you two together, so happy and everything, you can't imagine how happy we feel for you, for her. Your mom was constanly telling you to get Betty over for dinner. She is always welcome in our home, heck ! she was always a part of our home, but ..." Mr. Jones looked at Jug, quiet as usual, his face non-chalant. Mr. Jones gulped.

"But now she is even more special ! She is such a good girl and you two are so close. She and Jellybean love each other so much, I mean what else can one ask for ?" Mr. Jones was going nuts, he was expecting Jug to blow his top, screw his face, telling him to stay out of his life but here he was, sitting quietly, listening.

"Damn !" Mr. Jones paced up to Jug's table and put his hands down on it, looking at Jug. "I am not good at this son, this is something your Mom would have done a lot better but she is not in the right frame of mind right now. What I want to say is that, I, your mom, we are both really happy to see you and Betty together. You never made us happier and we really mean it from the bottom of our hearts. We also know that she loved Archie for so long and Archie is your best friend and the reason, we believe, that he did not come to dinner today is that he is hopping mad at you and you are sad because you are losing your best friend." Mr. Jones let out a sigh of relief, it was like getting a ton of his back.

Jug looked at his Dad "Glad to see you have it all figured out." he said the words, but his face was expressionless as ever.

"Don't do this to us, Boy !" There was anger and sorrow in Mr. Jones voice, his eyes, his face contorted. "It kills us to see you like this ! We know what Archie means to you and seeing you like this is killing us. What happened to your hunger ? I know that love can change men but can you live on so little ? You didn't even eat this much when you were in Kindergarten ! If not for your sake, if not for our sake, then for her ! For Betty's sake, please son ! Don't kill yourself, you are a great son and I am sorry from the bottom of my heart that I never told you how I proud I am of you !" Mr. Jones turned away from the table, his eyes were full. No one in the family, not even his wife had seen him cry and today he was crying, crying that he was so heartless towards his only son. A son who despite the emotional vacuum turned out into one of the best teenagers ever.

Jug looked at his Dad, sobbing, Jug's face and eyes emotionless, without expression. He turned to the book. "You should be happy I am eating less, reduces the food bill a lot."

"How can you be so heartless ?" his father screamed. He turned back to look at Jug, his mouth open in astonishment, his eyes wide, his pipe in his hands. Jug was still calm.

"You never had time for my troubles so far, why are you concerned now ?" Jug asked.

"I am sorry for that, Forsythe, I really am ! I know I should have cared more but...but I can't bring myself for those things, they are beyond me." Mr. Jones was in agony "Sometimes I was really afraid that you would get into trouble, mess up your life but you never let us down son, not even once ! I barely made it through high school, my grades were at the bottom of the class. Your mother never completed high school and yet ... " he placed his hand on Jug's shoulder "... and yet we are so proud that you, our son, are so bright, so intelligent. When I hear your teachers speak about you at the PTA meetings, when I hear about your work from Mr. Weatherbee and Prof. Flutesnoot, I am the happiest father on Earth. I know son, I couldn't provide enough for you both emotionally and financially. Maybe I don't have the right to be proud of you, but I am your father ! Being proud of his children, caring for them, is the least a father can do." Tears flowed down Mr. Jones cheeks, Jug was still calm.

"Son, I, we, your mom and I, are very happy that you and Betty love each other. We saw you two grow up, you two are the best of friends and now seeing you two, taking the relationship further has made us so happy ! But seeing you sad over Archie is killing us as well, we don't want to lose you son, we don't want to lose you !" Mr. Jones hid his eyes behind his hand.

If it had been someone else, he would have hugged his dad, telling him how sorry he was, how much he loved him.

Jug watched his father cry. "I had no idea we were so explicit. It only started from Sunday, yes I love Betty and I am fortunate that she loves me too but it's still too early, a lot of things still have to be said and done. I am sad for Archie, I don't want to lose him but in the end, we are all humans. And as for my hunger..." Jug stopped, he took up his pen and opened a notebook.

"As for my hunger, it has nothing to do with either Betty or Archie. I am thinking, I probably have found something greater than food. I know it sounds strange, but it is true."

Jughead started to write. His father looked at him in disbelief, he remembered Jug being so happy and awkward on Sunday, his wife told him how Jug and Betty were blushing at the Cooper's home, Jug always looked forward to his morning and evening walks with Betty, and yet here he was. Cold, no emotions, down right insensitive.

"What..."his father stuttered "What do you mean by that ?"

"What I mean is that I have found something which I love more than food, its not Betty, it's not a person, not a living being." Jug kept writing "It's something so strange, so like me in so many ways that I can't understand why didn't I see it sooner."

Mr. Jones looked at Jug's notebook and book for the first time, it was full of numbers and strange symbols. "What...What is this ?"

"Something I may end up studying at college, now if you will excuse me Dad, I have to study before I go to sleep." He pulled his chair closer to the desk, his father kept looking at him for some time and then slowly went out of Jug's room. His wife was waiting downstairs, anxiety writ all over her face.

"Well ?" she asked.

"He is a good boy, the best we could have asked for." Mr. Jones placed his hand on her shoulder and turned to look upstairs at Jug's room "but he is so strange, he is so, so strange, Gladys ! He is so,so strange."

Jug kept working till 2 am and fell asleep at his desk. 


	12. Snake in the grass

She tried not to smile, it was of no use. Everytime she saw him, she couldn't help but break into silent giggles.

Jug watched her, amused "What's so funny ? Do I have a red nose and green eyes today ?" He screwed his face into a funny expression throwing Betty into fits. She took hold of his arm, leaning on it as they walked to school. "I noticed..." she began.

"Yes ?"

"I noticed that you are dressing up nowadays." she said.

"As in ?"

"Well, clean and pressed clothes everyday, no beanie, clean shoes, what's up Juggie ?" she said as if talking to a baby.

Jug blushed, seeing him hesitate made her smile. "Your mom tried so long to get rid of that beanie, what happened Forsythe dear ?" she mimicked his mom's voice.

"U...um well, you know, I thought probably a little change of scenery..." Jug wanted to tell the truth, that he was doing it all for her, trying to change, he may not have Arch or Reggie's flair but he wanted to make up for that to her.

"Oh ! and who are the intended tourists for your head and hair ?" giggled Betty, she nuzzled his arm, sending shivers down Jug's spine. "You love that beanie so much, it's part of you Juggie." she whispered softly. She played with his fingers "Are you doing all this for me ?" she asked.

He ran his other hand through his hair, rubbing his jaw while his other hand danced with Betty's fingers. "I...I..." he groped for the right words.

"I never asked you to change, Juggie." she said softly "You were and are special to me because you are different and I like that."

"I...I know Betts, but..." Jug struggled "I feel weird saying all this Betty but I... you know... I saw Arch and all the other boys go through so much to impress you girls. I ... I always thought that silly, I still do ! It's just that... It's just that I believe I owe you for your faith in me, it was ok before, I didn't care, but now I do Betty, now I do ! I can't expect you to care for me if I don't try to at least show you that I care for you !"

Betty stopped and with her Jug too, they looked at each other for some time, so many emotions flowing through their eyes. She hugged him, he put his arms around her tenderly, as if cradling her. "This is hard for you Juggie, I can't tell you how happy I feel, but I don't want you to kill yourself for me." she said softly. Jug played with her ponytail "As long as you are with me Betts, I live for you."

Love is strange, it can make a woman hater all sappy and fluffy. It can make the prettiest girl in town give up on all hot boys for someone labelled the town clown.  
>-<p>

Archie avoided Jug at school, Jug tried time and again to talk to him, but Arch gave him the cold shoulder. Veronica noticed, for all her hate for Needlenose, she felt sad. They were best friends, he loved Betty and she couldn't bear to see her best friend's love being treated like that. A certain Mr. Mantle was however enjoying the show.

Jug and Betty sat down to lunch together, for the first time ever people saw Jug talking more than eating, his eyes rarely leaving the blonde beside him. It was also very rare to see the blonde so happy and not hunt for a certain redhead, which said redhead now was sullenly chewing his food staring at the happy couple. Veronica couldn't stand it and slapped his arm causing Archie to pratically jump out of his skin. "You stop that right now, Archie !" she growled. "Let them be !"

"What do you mean ?" Archie asked in surprise.

"You know very well what I mean ! Jug and Betty are happy with each other, you have got me, all's fine with the world !" and she plopped in a spoon of her gourmet meal in her dainty mouth. Archie frowned "And that's what I don't like !" he turned to Jug and Betty again "Best friend my foot ! I trusted him with so much and he stole Betty from under my nose !"

"Well ! Betty is still my best friend and I will tell you something Archie Andrews !" she said nodding her head "I don't care if you and Jug patch up or not but don't you go do anything which breaks Betty's heart. If you do, you will find yourself unwelcome at the Lodge Mansion !" she warned.

"You really think they will stick together ?" Reggie sauntered in flashing his smile at Veronica, turning to Archie "I told you ever since we met carrot-top, your beanie friend is too clever for you and was always eyeing the girls. Now..." he jerked his thumb backwards "...you have proof."

"Stay out of this Reggie, please !" this was Veronica, not Archie. Perhaps for the first time since they met, Archie agreed with Reggie.

"Friend, yeah right !" Archie grunted "He didn't even tell me anything, just goes lovey dovey with her ! And look at Betty, she would do anything for me and now she can't keep her hands off him !"

"Archie !" Veronica growled "I warned you, if you do anything stupid or mean..." she turned to Reggie "Reggie, please. Leave them alone, you don't have to do this."

They didn't talk about it for the rest of the meal, it was mostly Ron and Reg talking, Archie watching Betty and Jug whispering into each other's ears, Reg enjoying the look on Archie's face, in his eyes. After lunch was over, Archie had some spare time bfore the next class, Reggie motioned him over to his locker.

"Feeling jealous ?" Reggie grinned. Archie grimaced "If you can't help, Reg, don't bother ! I have enough issues already !"

"Cool down pal !" Reggie said "You really want Betty to forget him don't you ?"

"And how am I supposed to do that ?" Archie was interested.

"Simple dude ! Just show her the man you are ! All that fluffy, caring stuff is only bull ! What every girl wants is a man who can lord over her, put her in her place !"

Archie was taken aback, he had never been that way, never with Betty especially. How was he supposed to turn macho all of a sudden ?

Reggie guessed his thoughts, he gave a sly smile and said "Just call her up or talk to her for a date, get some movie tickets ! Tell you what ! To make sure she doesn't get any ideas, I will join in too. Ask her out, the movies and stuff. You know Jug has no experience in that department, she will forget him in no time."

Archie was struck by lightning, Of course ! He was an idiot not to have thought of that ! All he had to do was totally ignore Jughead and treat Betty like he always did, nothing could be simpler.

"Ok Reg, I never liked your ways but I must admit, this has to work !"

"And it will pal ! It definitely will !"  
> <p>


	13. First Date

Archie had her marked, keeping an eye so she did not slip out once school got over. He saw her walking towards Jug, she was about to give her hand to him when he tugged her aside.

"Say Betts, Harry Potter 2 came out yesterday, it's going great guns, I managed to snag two tickets. When do I pick you up ?"

Betty was shaken, she was trying to figure out how to react. Jug had walked up to them in the meantime. "Hi Arch, what's up ?"

Archie ignored him, he pressed her arm "So, tell me, the show starts at 7, pick you up at 6 ?"

"Archie !" Betty wrested her arm free "Archie, thanks but I can't go."

"Why not ? It's the last Potter film ! Everyone's dying to see it ! You don't want to hear all about it from the girls later do you ?" He leaned in close to her "Come on, Sugar ! Be a doll ! I will take you to that Italian place at the mall after the movie."

Betty turned to Jughead, her eyes imploring for help. "Arch" Jug said.

It took another 2 tries to get through to him, Arch looked at Jug as if he just walked in. "Oh look who's here ! Sorry pal, but you won't like the Italian stuff, it's too fancy and the portions are rather small."

"Arch, it isn't about that. We..." he looked at Betty "We will be hanging out this evening, Betty and I."

"Hanging out !" Archie threw up his hands in surprise "What do you mean hanging out ? Betty, come on ! This is big ! I am really missing your company, we will get some popcorn and be all cozy in the dark."

Betty's grip on Jug's arm tightened, her face hot and her stomach felt cold. Jug wanted to say something, anything "Arch, I don't think Betty like the idea."

"What ? Listen Jughead, we have been dating since kindergarten, I know Betty !" Arch stressed.

"No Archie !"

"What ?" Archie asked

"I said No !" Betty raised her voice "I didn't want it to be like this but I am sorry Archie, I can't go out with you anymore."

"Why not ? I am asking you ! Not Ron ! Nobody has asked her yet for the movie !" Archie shot back.

"Please Archie !" There were tears in her eyes "Don't you understand ? After all that happened on Monday ? We are through Archie, we are through !" She buried her face in Jughead's chest, sobbing quietly. Jug placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes on Archie. Archie had it all planned out but what he saw in Jug's eyes shook him a little, he didn't see anger or jealousy. It was pain, sorrow, as if he was asking him Why Arch ? Why make her cry ?

"How can you say that Betty ? You love me Betty ! You know that !" Archie implored.

"Arch please ! This is not the time, we have been over this !" Jug said, his voice firm.

"I told you on Monday Archie, and I will say it again. I am not your girlfriend anymore. You will always be a dear friend but I can't be more than that for you." It took a lot of pain to say that, her hands were crushing Jug's jacket. "Juggie, please take me home."

"Bye, Arch." Jug held out his hand but winced at the look which Arch gave him, he stomped away in the opposite direction.  
>-<p>

They stopped a lot on the way home, sitting down often while she sobbed quietly, he holding her hand. She told him about all the times, however few, when Archie did take her out, all the fun they had. It was once a month, every weekend if Veronica was out of town, how she once waded through the snow and slush on a cold night just to be with him. "I feel so stupid Juggie, I feel so stupid !" she wailed, Jug hugged her, whispering that it was ok, everything will be ok.

"How about the mall ?" Jug asked.

"What ?" Betty asked disoriented.

"How about the mall ? Let's hang out there, no homework tonight so we will be fine. I am dying to try out that new Greek food at the food court. What say ?" Jug smiled.

Betty smiled, her eyes sparkling with tears, "Are you asking me out for a date ?"

Jug blushed "Well yeah, you know ! I mean what the heck, we have to start someday so why not today ?"

Betty rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling into his eyes "Ok Done ! When do we go ?"

"Right now."

"What ? Jug, I am not ready!" Betty said.

"You look perfect !" Jug threw up his arms. "We are going to the mall, not a ball ! We are supposed to be dressed normal, not pig out on clothes and makeup !"

Betty tilted her head as she looked at him, Who was she kidding ? He may have given up his beanie but he was still the same Juggie she always knew. Down to earth, funny, clear and perfectly normal !

They laughed all the way to the mall, Jug regaled her with tricks as he flipped his notebook into the air and kept catching it every time. She thought she would split her sides, only he could make her so happy, treat her like a dear friend.

The mall crowd was not too big on weekdays but that gave them all the more room for wandering around. They spent a lot of time at the pet shop cooing over kittens, puppies and rabbits. Betty dragged Jug into a bags boutique and for well over an hour, Jug had to judge her posing with bags which ranged from ridiculously tiny to humongously large. She then pushed him into a men's clothing shop and had him try on one t-shirt after another. She settled on a red one with RIVERDALE stitched in blue, the price was a little too steep though and they promised themselves that they would pick it up in the weekend.

Only an hour was left for the mall to shut down and it was Betty who noticed it "Jug ! quick, that Greek place !"

Jug was taken aback. He actually forgot about the food and here was Betty dragging him to the food court, the same Betty who once tried to push him out of Pop's and shooed him away from lunch hampers, the same Betty who cooked for him and valued his opinion over anyone else's for her recipes.

They settled on souvlakis. He took the one with all the meats, she the veggies, with a whole lot of olives and dates. They split them so they ended up eating meats with olives and dates and had a blast in the process.

It was a date like no other, no awkward sitting in restaurants waiting for the food to come, talking about things that had been done to death, prancing in fancy costumes. This was how two old friends enjoy each other's company. The best way to love someone is to show them that you care to let them be.

The mall was quite some way off from their neighbourhood, they had just turned into Wittenburg Drive when Betty whined "Oh Jug, I am so tired !" she clung to him, there wasn't a bench to rest on her home wast just a few lots away. "Yeah but it's late already, and your mom called you too." Jug said.

"So ? So did yours, and anyways" she hugged his arm "She knows I am with you, safe as a baby with her nanny." she giggled.

"Ok, if I am your nanny then I can do this !"

"Jug ! Whoa ! wait !"

Jug reached under her and picked her up in his arms. Betty was at a loss for words. "Juggie !"

"Now ! Comfy ? Let's go." Jug started walking.

"Juggie, you will get tired, put me down !" Betty protested.

"Tired ? What's your weight again ? You are as light as a feather !" Jug said.

Betty punched his chest lightly. She put his arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. Her mind went back to all her previous dates, yes there were quite a few dream dates, when she felt herself on cloud nine but did anyone care so much ? He didn't have a car, he couldn't afford the cab from the mall to her home, but he picked her up when she was tired. She felt warm in his hands, felt safe. Something that she never felt with anybody else.

They were at her porch. Betty looked up and saw that Jug had not climbed up the steps. She looked at him "Baby does not want to get down !" she mimicked Jellybean.

Jug smiled and climbed up the steps to the door "Should I put you in bed too ?" he asked.

"I wish you could, but we will leave that for later." she ran her hand through his hair and pulled his head down as she rose hers. They kissed, neither wanted it to end. The touch, the position, the love. It was too much. After they broke off, she caressed his cheek. "Thanks !" She said dreamily, "that was the best date ever."

He kissed her on the forehead and let her down. They hugged each other, not ready yet to let go. "I will try to get the tickets."

"Which tickets ?" she asked.

"Harry Potter 2. Let's make it on Saturday night."

She looked up at him smiling "Jealous of Archie ?"

"Hey, as I said, I have to show that I care !" he grinned.

"You are so sweet !" she kissed him again "I will miss you !"

"See you tomorrow, same time, same place !" Jug laughed as he marched down the stairs.

Betty walked into her home, up to her room and lay in her bed wishing he could stay, there in her arms. 


	14. Strategies

"What do you mean she refused ?"

"How many times do I have to tell you ?" Archie was losing his temper "She would rather hang out with him than go with me for HP 2. Not only that she told me that we are over ! We are over Reg ! We are OVER !" Archie grabbed his hair with both hands and sat down on the pavement. He never thought that Betty would actually say that, she loved him, he was the only boy in her life, he was an idiot to even introduce Jug to her all those years ago.

Reggie rolled his tongue in his mouth, he couldn't say that he didn't expect this but it only made things more delicious. Yes, it would have been too easy if she had agreed. He liked this. He sat down next to Archie, his arm over his shoulder "He was there right ?"

"Yes, they were just about to meet, I ignored him as I always did when talking to the girls, but this time..." he looked at his hands "this time she really wrenched her arm free from my hands, she never did that Reg, never !"

Reggie patted him "Don't worry pal, can't say I didn't expect this." He turned to Archie, smiling "Needlenose is smart right ?"

"What do you mean ?" Archie asked.

"I mean, come on ! You two may be best friends but who's the better in class ? Have you ever seen that guy even read a book ? And yet, every test, every exam, every assignment he cracks as if it was nothing." He leaned in close "You are his best friend, never asked him how he does it ?"

"I...I..." Archie groped for words "I asked him once, years back when he was Best Student, he just shrugged his shoulders. He...He...he does that every time Reg, every time I ask him how he does it, he just shrugs his shoulders with a smile, or snickers, that's it !"

"Not very confidant your good friend is he ?" Reggie grinned "Don't get me wrong Arch, I am not trying to make you green or anything, but a guy who can give Dilton tough competition with no effort can always be a Casanova if he wants to."

Archie stared at Reg "Casanova ?"

"I mean think about it ! Debbie, Sandy ... all the girls that doted on him, even Trula, wouldn't you say Trula is cute ? Yet he never encouraged them, I mean why should he, he was aimimg for the best silently." Reggie paused, waiting for Archie to get it. "It can't be !" Archie gasped.

"What more proof do you want ?" Reggie threw up his hands "Think about it ! Didn't they both go out on dates before ? Do you think they hadn't kissed each other way back ? You know how much Betty flirted with him years back, he is clever Arch, he is very, very clever."

Everything came rushing back to Archie. Yes, he remembered how much Betty used to try to get Jug interested in her, she sometimes threw herself in his arms. And yes, they did start dating quite some years back, and often Arch would ask Jug to take Betty out or even suggest to Betty that she should go out with Jug. His face went pale.

"He wanted her but he never made it explicit, he made her give herself to him. He played hard to get, always the nice guy, caring, holding, hugging and he moved in for the kill when the time was right." Reggie smiled, Archie went more pale. Yes, that's what girls always said about Jug, the hardball. It all fitted together.

"But...but why Betty ? Why not Ron ? Why not Cheryl ?" Archie tried to reason.

"Ron hates him, so does Cheryl. They are not that smart, I doubt if Ron will be able to clear school even but they have an inner dislike for him. They are hardwired to repel him. And besides..." Reggie smiled "Ron and Cheryl have more eyes on them, sure Betty is cuter than both of them put together but she dresses like a plain Jane. She is not the fancy, feminine type. Hell, she can fix cars and is smarter than every other guy in school except Dilt and Needlenose. Guys would get a complex if they dated someone like her !"

Archie never thought like that, yes, Ron and Cheryl hated Jug's name, let alone stand his presence. And the only guy who could converse with Betty as an equal, having all the info on all matters was Jug.

"Dilt is not her type really, I mean yeah he is good with books but that's the only thing he is good with. He can't cook, he doesn't know the ways of the world, he is ideal to be a prof in some univ or some freakin' lab ! But not Jug." Reggie narrowed his eyes "He is Dilt plus worldly wise. We have eaten his cooking and the only one who can give him serious competition in that department is Betty."

Archie listened silently, yes Reggie was right. How stupid he could be ? Jug planned all of this carefully, he let Archie and Reggie and anyone else who cared about Betty to do all the hard work. He sat back, only stepping in when the time was right. A touch here, a word there, a kiss. And now when they were about to graduate, their last year in school, Jug delivered the masterstroke.

"But not to worry, my good friend, he is smart, but even Caesar was conned and we all know what happened !" Reggie patted Archie's back.

"What do you mean Reg ?"

"I had a talk with Dilt today, listen." Reggie talked and Archie kept losing faith in Jug, how could he keep this from him ? Yes, Jug was modest, too modest, but this was big. "And so, he and Dilt will be gone for a week, they will be camping in Stanford matching wits with nerds from all over the world. And while they do..." Reggie smiled "While they do, then it's time to set her free."

"Free ?"

"Yes, free ! It's not even one week since they fell for each other or rather Betty fell for Jug, with him not around it will be so easy to get her back." Reggie grinned.

"Yeah right !" Archie rolled his eyes "Come on Reg ! I know Betty ! She is not like that, plus we have cell phones these days, GTalk, Facebook ! Hell there are a million ways she will let him know that we are making moves on her behind his back. And a guy that smart would think of something to screw us both right from the west coast !" Archie fumed.

"Ten to one, she won't tell him, plus we will start subtly from next week itself. Let things cool down this week, Next week, you will see the master in action !" Reggie smiled.

"She is not your girl Reggie !" Archie growled "Neither yours, admit it !" Reggie shot back "Man ! Are you a klutz or something ? Wouldn't you go for Ron anyday over Betty ? I am just trying to keep Betty available ! Face it carrot-top, with Betty out of the picture, you are at the mercy of Ron and Cheryl !"

Archie buried his face in his hands, who was he kidding ? Reggie was right, Betty was, well, a good friend, a very good friend, a great girl to be with, but it was Ron he loved. "Fine." Archie spoke "But why won't she tell him ?"

"Because she would know what this means for him, 25000 dollars is a lot of money Archie, it will set up Needlenose for the Ivy Leagues he is secretly aiming at, she would die before she calls out for help. That's Betty, the sweet, nice girl next door."

Archie stared at Reggie in wonder, he had this all figured out. He had to give him credit, boy was he smart ! "You really think he will win the top prize ?" Archie asked.

"I hate his guts, but I know him Arch." Reggie stood up "If anyone can do it, it's him and he can do it without Dilton !"

Haly way across town, Dilton was staying up whole nights gobbling down info on the net. Tearing through books, cramming in every last detail. Yes, Jug needed the money but money was not Dilton's objective, it was his dream. A dream he nurtured ever since he got his first computer, and now he was really going there. The home of Google ! That's where it all started. He was going home ! And he wanted to make a damn good impression !

-  
>Jug was sitting on his roof, staring up at the night sky. The stars came out when poeple turned in for the night, the lights turned off. He was done with the books, they bored him. The problems would fall apart before his eyes, he was wasting his time with them.<p>

And then he thought...

He looked at the dishes on the rooftops, peering out of windows, over closed chimneys, all pointing in the same direction. But what would happen if there was an error ? If the satellite bounced about in orbit ? If a plane flew into the path ? If there was a huge storm ? How would people still watch TV ? What really happened behind it all ?

He stood up, he could see her home from here. Her light was still on, was that her in the window ? The light went off. He made fists, his nails digging into his palms, she felt so good, he didn't want to let go, but he was not ready and more importantly, she was not ready, yet.

He climbed back into his room, turned on his desklamp, and started scribbling in his notebook.

In the night sky, cold lights blinked on and off, satellites dancing in the sky. 


	15. Betty's Diary1

Dear Diary,

I never thought I would be at a loss for words. Is this what is called writer's block ? What has happened over the last one week has taught me so many things. I thought I was happy before, happy in constantly searching for love. Fighting for it with my best friend, my sister. I so wished he could love me with all his heart but it's not meant to be. I am happy this way, we are happy this way. Is it too much to ask for ? Some constancy after all these years, a little peace. When I look back now, I feel so foolish that I did not see it earlier. He was always there for me, always by my side, always supportive. He did not use me, ever. Instead he asked me to become stronger.

I thought that the only thing he ever lived for was food. How wrong I was ! Food was only an outlet for his energies, normal everyday schoolwork which is so taxing for the rest of us, hardly fazes him. He didn't look for solace in drinks or drugs. He didn't go after girls, the only way he could occupy himself was to keep his mouth busy. How much I used to tease him about it, but now I know. He was looking for a goal, a worthwhile one. He has found it, and he will achieve it. He is so caring, so gentle. For all his apparent rudeness and harshness, his manners which seem uncouth to the finer members of our school, he has always been my gentleman. Why is it that I see all of it now ? Why didn't I notice it earlier ? I took him for granted despite all the things I told myself and him.

I never saw him work hard for anything, it was as if things came easily to him but it is not so. He works in silence, when everyone else is absent. His mom and mine are fast friends. She told her of the late hours Juggie is putting in, going to sleep sometimes as late as 3 in the morning, and yet every day he is fresh as a daisy, waiting for me, walking me to school. I am scared, I don't want to lose him. He is the only constant in my life. He never shares his burdens with me, he did once but only because I found him at a time when he was shaken. Shaken because the Juggie which I , our friends, our families know is changing. He realised this, it was not the strain of the work, it was the realisation that things would never be the same again which shook him. He is honest, brutally honest. He is doing this for money, money which he needs to fund his applications to the Ivy Leagues and fund his way through college in the unlikely event that he does not land a scholarship. I know he can do it, I just wish he was not so hard on himself.

I have been called pretty, angelic, boys have swooned over me but none has stood by me in my need, except him. Yes, he says I am pretty but he loves me for something which will never grow old, my heart, my soul. Something I wish his best friend could have done. Why does Archie treat him like a dog now ? How can he be so heartless ? Is it because that his best friend has my love now ? Why doesn't he understand all the things Juggie sacrificed for us ? He never came between us, never tried to break us apart, instead he was the peacemaker, the mediator, and he did it because he can't bear to see me sad. I would never have known his feelings if I had not been there when he was down. If anyone is responsible for what has happened, it is me. I pressured Juggie to confess his feelings when he was shaken.

I feel sad for Ron and Archie, I pray that they be together and happy, but first Archie must know the truth. I must talk with Ron and ask her to settle things with him.

The movie was perfect. I seriously did not know how to dress for it. I mean how do you dress for someone who can look into your soul ? Who knows your thoughts ? Your hopes ? Your fears ? Clothes are meaningless for him and that's what I decided too. I simply dressed normal and to my delight he did too. I know his wardrobe, it's smaller than Dilton's. He did not borrow a single thing from his dad or his friends. He is not that type, he cannot hide his true self. He was a little awkward with the car, I guessed what would have passed at his home. When his Mom learnt that we were going to the movies, she must have pushed him into the car. He was a perfect gentleman, even better than Reggie. Each step, each touch was crafted to perfection. Nobody treated me ever with more dignity. But then, it was always like this, why is it that I am noticing all this now ?

I felt him in the movie. He put his arm around me, his eyes asked me : Is it Ok ? I smiled, if I couldn't trust him, who could I ? The movie was fantastic, there were some gross scenes which freaked me out. Other boys would tell me what a big sissy I was, not him. He pressed me, yes he laughed but it was not to deride. "It's Ok, everything's fine." he treated me as an equal, something he always did. He never thinks of me as weak and fragile but is always there to shield me, to protect me. He took me to Pop's after the movie. We discussed the movie threadbare. He explained all the special effects and criticized the movie where it strayed too far from the novel. I asked him about the tickets, they were the best in the house. How did he afford them ? "Don't worry Betts." he smiled "I didn't beg, borrow or steal. I have my ways." Who was I kidding ? He would be the last person on Earth to talk of his work and achievements.

We sat in the car before our home for quite some time. We kissed like there was no tomorrow, nobody ever kissed me like him, touched me like him, held me like him. He makes me feel safe, feel wanted. And yet, there is something which I yearn for, I do not know why. Why is it that I am waiting for him to make a move ? To push things further ? Do I need sex so much that I want him to take me ? Have I grown so insecure after signing off on Archie ? What do I want Juggie to prove ? Just because he and I have decided to go steady, am I justified in asking so much from him ?

I always knew he is a good human being, what I didn't know was how good he is.

Today morning I strayed from my usual jog route, the memories of last night were going over in my mind and I didn't keep track of where I was headed. I ran into Juggie, he was carrying two big bags of groceries. He didn't live in this direction. He was surprised to see me, I asked him where he was going and he shrugged it off. He had to go. I was curious. What is he hiding and why ? I insisted on going with him and he lept telling me that he had to be alone. I grabbed one of the bags from him and told him I wouldn't give it up unless he let me tag along.

We ended up at an old house on Main Street. The sole occupant is Mrs. Lynda Carter, she is 72 years old, suffers from arthritis and has a cat and dog for company. Her husband passed away 10 years back. Jug introduced me and asked me to give her company while he got busy. Mrs. Carter was so happy to find a woman to talk to after all these years. She regaled me with stories from her days as a teenager, we talked about life now and then, our families, schools, hopes. While we were talking, Juggie was running back and forth. Sorting the groceries, tending to the lawn, cleaning the house, the windows. When he was done, he made some hot chocolate for us and we sat down together. It was then that Mrs. Carter told me what a great blessing Jug was for her. For the last 7 years, Jug did chores for her, paid her bills, mails, things like that and in return he asked for nothing, even refusing money for ice-cream when he was 11 years old. She didn't have enough money to afford a caregiver. She had no children. "It is thanks to him, my dear, that I am alive." she said with tears in her eyes.

I kept looking at Jug as we walked away from Main Street, he never told me about this, never told anyone of us. Jug said that it was getting late, I should be going home now. I knew where he was going. "No Juggie." I shook my head "I am coming with you."

Our next stop was 112 Weslyan Drive. It belongs to Mr. Donald Smith and Mrs. Laura Baker-Smith. Mr. Smith suffers from Alzheimer's, their only son died in Iraq, we found him sitting in his wheel chair, holding his son's Army cap. His eyes blank, expressionless. This time I didn't let Juggie do all the work himself. Together we cleaned, tended to Mrs. Smith's garden, made their beds, Jug gave Mr. Smith his bath while I gave Mrs. Smith company, she never recovered from the shock of her son's death, mumbling about how they were in a mess when Jug walked into their home. We cooked breakfast and sat down together. It tore my heart to see Jug feeding Mr. Smith tenderly, himself not caring for how little he ate. As we washed the dishes, I asked him why he never told me "Please Betts." he said "Not now."

When we took our leave, Mr. Smith held out his hand with great effort, Jug took his hand. "Thank You" his mouth formed the words painfully, his voice barely a whisper.

As we walked back home I asked him again, why did he never tell me ? Tell any of us ?

"I don't like to talk about these things Betty." he said "I will appreciate if you don't mention them to anyone."

Something came back to me "Does Archie know ?" I asked.

He was silent for a while "Yes, Arch chanced upon me twice and accompanied me, I asked him to keep mum too."

It all made sense now, that's why Archie defended Juggie when people berated him for being selfish. How could Archie treat Juggie like he was doing now when he knew what a person he was ?

He walked me home, I took his hands, tears in my eyes, I said sorry for all the times I thought and called him cold and shallow. He smiled, kissed me and left.

When I was little, Dear Diary, my Grandma told me stories of Elves and Fairies who helped poor and unlucky people when no one was looking, in secret. I asked her once whether that was all true, were there any magical, helpful beings in a world full of violence and hated. I still remember her words.

"He sends His angels to walk among us."

It is true, Dear Diary, even in this day and age there are people who put others before themselves but keep quiet, not bothering about credit. People call me an angel because of how I look, something which I will probably lose in another 20 years. The true angels, His angels, work in silence, submerged in ugliness and ridicule, they strive to make our lives a little better. I am lucky that I love and am loved by one of them.

-Betty 


	16. A Sign of Things to Come

"I tell you Prof. Flutesnoot, he really solved it, each and every one of them."

Prof. Flutesnoot raised his eyebrow at Ms. Grundy, he knew Forsythe P. Jones was good but he couldn't bring himself to trust him. He adored Dilton. Dilton worked hard, his work was visible, he asked doubts, explored things, pestered him even on weekends. Dilton he trusted but Forsythe ? How could someone be so good with so little effort ? He hardly paid attention in class, his passion was sleeping or doodling. More than once, he tried to trap him but he failed every time. Now when he heard Ms. Grundy gush about Jones, he made up his mind. He will humiliate him, before the whole class.

Prof. Flutesnoot took Physics and Chemistry, as he had always expected, none of Archie's friends except Dilton opted for his class. He wished Betty would have come, she would have been an inspiration to all the girls in the school if she took an interest in the Sciences, he even talked to her about it but she wanted to concentrate more on her career in the arts and journalism. She did take the pre courses getting a basic grounding but she opted out of the advanced ones. He had a shock though when he found the name of one Forsythe P. Jones who opted for both. The only one apart from Dilton who took up both of them.

He walked into the Chemistry class, it was a docile crowd, except for one tall, lanky fellow with a long nose who rested his head on both hands, eyes closed. Ok boy, he thought, today you will be sorry. "Pop Quiz" he called out. The students opened their notebooks, as if choreographed, everyone ready to take the quiz in earnest, except Mr. Jones who fumbled and felt in his pockets for a pen. The Prof. grimaced, he turned to the board and wrote down 3 problems, part of him felt sorry for the students, this was way out of their league, but he had to teach him a lesson, no matter what ! The response was expected, the class stared at him wide eyed, there were gasps, Mr. Jones was callous as ever. He observed him for 3 minutes. "Forsythe Jones !" he called out "Please come up to the black board."

The class turned to look at the lanky teen who put his pen down and walked up, his 5 foot 11 frame towering over the Prof. "Please solve the 3 problems on the board." Dilton gulped, he guessed what the Prof. was planning. Even he did not know how to do these things, Jug was screwed today. Jug smiled, he took up a piece of chalk and started writing. The Prof. was very smug, now he will know to goof off, to be smart. After 10 minutes, Jug put down the chalk and stepped away from the blackboard.

No one had seen Prof. Flutesnoot amazed for so long. He remained like that for close to another 10 minutes, his mind trying to register what he read on the board. Jug stood silently on the opposite end. "Class dismissed !" he said, picked up his books and left.

Ms. Grundy saw Prof. Flutesnoot's face in the corridors as she headed for her class. She guessed what happened, he did it again !

She entered the class, there he was next to Betty, his face plain as ever. Why not, she thought ? Yes, Flutesnoot was wrong to doubt him but why not really put him to the test ? "Pop Quiz" she called out. The class groaned, Betty was flustered. She had not been careful with Maths lately. It was only one problem, she wrote it down, the hardest she knew. She waited, the class was literally sweating, after 5 minutes, Jug stopped writing and lay down his pen.

"Mr. Jones !" she called out "Your paper please !" she studied it. It couldn't be ! Everything tallied exactly, how on Earth was he doing this ? "Please come up to the board and explain the problem to the class."

Everyone's eyes were on him. What was he doing ? Dilton was scared, he wasn't overly proud but he remembered what had happened 3 years ago, he remembered what happened on that Saturday night, he remembered what happened in Flutesnoot's class. Jug started, Ms. Grundy had expected him to fumble, search for words, terms, make a complete mess. Instead she heard the most lucid explanation that could have been ever given of the theory. "This can't be !" she muttered under her breath. "What on Earth is he upto ?"  
>-The news spread, class after class, basic electronics, arts, aero-modeling, it was as if the teachers were determined to trap him, he foxed them all. The students noticed, it started with whispers and then raged as a wildfire, they were out to get Jug and he was outsmarting everyone of them.<p>

Ms. Grundy and Prof. Flutesnoot talked to Mr. Weatherbee, this was serious. Whatever happened to him ? He was good, but now he was charmed. It was as if he was on a mission. "I will talk to him." Mr. Weatherbee said.

The summons from the Bee was the final straw. Betty was concerned, she dragged him aside. "Do you know what everyone is saying ?" she asked.

"I don't know." he replied honestly.

"They are out to get you, they are testing you. I saw what you did in Maths class, and I heard from Dilton, Raj, Trula." she shook her head "They don't trust you Juggie, they want to see you fail, they want you to slip up."

He shrugged his shoulders "I don't know all that Betts, what I do know is that I have to talk with the Bee now." he squeezed her hand "Will you wait for me ? I hope it won't take long. If it drags on for more than an hour, you can leave." Betty would wait if it took all night, she searched his eyes. He was not afraid, his eyes were calm. What happened to him ? Was this the same Jughead who broke into a sweat on hearing about detention or facing the Bee ? He has changed, she thought, he is still the same and yet he is not.

She saw him walk into the Bee's chamber, her heart sank as if she was seeing him for the last time.

The Bee regarded him for five full minutes. Was this the same Forsythe "Jughead" Jones who was good but not, well, not "Dilton" good ? he knew from personal experience that hard work could work miracles but Jughead and hard work ? It was unthinkable.

"Sit down Jughead."

Jughead took his seat, so did the Bee. He adjusted his glasses. "I heard what you have been doing in class."

Silence.

"What I want to know is how and more importantly why are you doing it ?"

"I am planning on applying to a good university after school, Sir. I am trying to shape up." Jug said.

"Why ? Why so sudden, Jughead ? You are good, I know that despite everything, you are not as careless about your studies as your best friend" his eyes narrowed "What I want to know is, why all of a sudden ?"

"I think it's time I put in some effort, Sir."

The Bee knew better than to argue with him. He never said it but he was proud that Jughead was so good. Yes, Dilton was the star student but boys like Jughead were an example to the school that it was possible to have fun, to be cool in a "Jughead" sort of way, hang out with a cool group, play drums, football and yet, and yet be the best there is.

They had a long talk, rather it was the Bee who talked, explaining the SAT and how the admission worked, the different universities and all that.

Ms. Grundy collected her hat and umbrella and was leaving for home, deep down she was good and motherly, she was sorry to bring this on Jughead. It's all Flutesnoot's fault, she reasoned, he had no right to be jealous for Dilton's sake. As she walked past the Bee's office, she was surprised to find her favourite, Betty Cooper, sitting silently on the bench outside.

"Betty, what are you doing ?" Ms. Grundy laid a hand on her shoulder. Betty rarely got into trouble and even if she did, it had to be really exceptional for her to be sent to the Bee. "Oh ! Ms. Grundy, I am waiting for Jughead."

This was news to Ms. Grundy. She knew that Betty and Jughead were the best of friends, and she also knew that Betty doted on Archie, so why is she waiting for Jughead now ? She remembered seeing Veronica and Archie leave the school in arms, she expected as usual, Betty to follow them. She was concerned and sat down next to her. "Won't you be late ?" she asked.

"It's OK, Ms. Grundy ! Jug and I walk home everyday." Betty said. "Jug may be late today, Betty." Ms. Grundy said. "It doesn't matter, I will wait." Betty smiled. Ms. Grundy knew that Betty was a good friend, a good girl but what she saw in her eyes, in her face that evening was different. It can't be, she thought. She couldn't love him like she loves Archie, it's not possible. They talked a little about her family, Ms. Grundy asked about Polly and Chick, her former students and she said goodbye, as she left the school, Ms. Grundy was cursing herself for putting Jug in trouble. She went for the nearest pay phone and dialled, well she was over 60, a little too old for cell phones.

The Bee's desk phone rang, he excused himself and picked it up.

"Mr. Weatherbee, it's me Grundy, let him go."

"What...what do you mean ?" the Bee was stunned.

"You know what I mean ! We were wrong, horribly wrong to doubt him. He is a great boy. We were wrong to setup traps for him !" Ms. Grundy shot back.

"But...but..." the Bee started.

"Hiram ! I am telling you for the last time, you will face my wrath if you do him wrong !" Ms. Grundy rarely used the Bee's first name. There was a time when they cared for each other, that time was long gone, but intimacies remain.

She hung up, the Bee was flustered but was secretly pleased. Yes, they were doing Jug wrong. "You may go, son !" It was the first time he said that "Keep up the good work, I am proud of you !"

Jug smiled "Thank you, Sir." and took his leave.  
>-She was so relieved to see him, hugging him tightly, not caring who saw them. She flooded him with questions, voicing her worst fears, he smiled and shook his head. "Everything's fine" he said "Everything's fine !"<p>

He told her all that the Bee told her, his voice flat, no joy, no sorrow, it was as if he was beyond all of it. He is strange, she thought, he is so wonderful, yet so strange.  
>-"I tell you he is screwed !" Reggie exclaimed "Finished, Kaput, Kamikaze ! The works ! No way the teaches and the Bee are going to let him upstage Dilt !"<p>

"Did you see Betty, she waited for him outside the Bee's office !" Nancy said.

Archie's face turned dark, of course ! Now everyone knew ! She is ready to wait for him when he is in trouble, when did she ever do that for him ?

"Duh ! I don't know what got into Jug ! I mean he is eating so less, he is cracking all his classes and most of all..." Moose said "He and Betty are so close ! I saw them at the mall on Wednesday ! They were having a great time !"

"You are right !" Trula chirped in "And he and Betty actually came to see HP 2 on Saturday night, I never even thought he would do that ! and I thought I had him all figured out !" she turned to Arch "You are his best bud, what's up with him ? I thought he hated girls like the plague and I can swear I saw them kissing in the movies."

The gang gasped. Archie clenched his fists, dates ! movies ! kissing ! and everyone knew ! This was bad, this was really bad.  
>-Dilton was hopping mad at himself. How could he slip up ? This was a very crucial time. He wanted to make it to the Ivy Leagues, for a long, long time he thought he would be the only one in the whole batch to make it to one of them. And Now ! And now, Jughead had left him behind ! He had beaten him fair and square ! All his hard work, all those hours in the lab and library came to nothing ! A guy who gorged on food, played drums, fooled around was going to put one over him when it really mattered. And yet, he needed him. He needed him for the final round at Stanford.<br>-Jug spent an hour on the roof looking at the stars, what's happening to me ? he thought, Have I really changed that much ? Is this it ? He didn't know whether to be happy or sad, it was something he could not ignore anymore. He wanted to be with his friends so much, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Betty, but he knew they would part soon. There was no way they would find a common college. He would never ask her to sacrifice her career and knew she would never let him do the same. More importantly, he felt as if he had no choice. no control anymore. This was beyond him, his path was set.

He went to his desk and started scribbling, the photo of Betty and him which they got done on her cell phone smiling at him on the digital display before him. 


	17. Making Peace

Being a cheerleader is hard work. More so if you also happen to be your school's top girl athelete. Doubly so if you also have grades that place you among the Top Three, not just your class, but the school.

But then she was Betty Cooper.

She never complained, at least not to her friends, to her teachers, to her parents. She only confided her angst to her Diary, ok Diaries, those secret journals which were guarded more carefully than State Secrets. Her friends admired her for her perseverance, her will but most of all for her modesty. Those same friends were now seeing less and less of her. It was more when she was obsessed with Archie. She was lucky if she could find his company, which meant a lot more time for them. It was different now, now she was with someone who had all the time in the world for her. So, they had to corner her.

The Girls Locker Room. Nancy and Midge planned it, there's no way she will wiggle out of this. They enlisted Ethel's help too and she was more than glad to help. Ethel could never win Jug's heart, at least she could hear from Betty how good he was. They lingered on, it was always that way but this time it was not for idle banter. They were waiting for her. She stepped out of the showers, fresh as a daisy. She greeted them, they looked at each other. She went to her locker, the girls took their positions. Midge on the left, Nancy the right, Ethel to her back, and they stared at her.

Betty looked at each of them in turn, "Okaay !" she said "Let me guess ! You are going to surprise me !"

"No girl ! It's you who surprised us !" said Nancy. "And not just us, but the whole school !" Midge added "Me too !" Ethel added with her goofy smile. Betty raised her eyebrow "What on Earth are you gals talking about ?" she asked.

"Oh please !" Midge said "Don't give us the act ! It's about you and Jughead !" Betty blushed, of course, it would be all over school by now. They were not discreet about it, Riverdale was not that big. People would have seen them at the mall, movies, Pickins Park, how long would it take to join the dots ? "I...well...I just didn't find time to tell you gals !" she said.

Midge took her arm and led her to the bench, seating her. Nancy and Ethel joined in. "We know." Midge's tone was softer "We always thought he would be awful with girls, you two are so good friends, but now looking at you two together..." Nancy completed "He is a changed man, he is so thoughtful about you !"

Betty felt warm all over. It was true. She also thought the same things about Jug. She thought he would make a horrible lover, a terrible husband, but not anymore. If the last two weeks taught her anything, it was how gallant he could be. Ok, only for her, but he could.

"How did it all happen ?" Ethel asked Betty, her question almost a whisper.

Betty bared it all, they were her best friends. Maybe not as dear as Ron but she knew she could trust them with anything and unlike Ron they never hurt her. There were gasps, sighs. Ethel wept into her hanky, Nancy had to comfort her.

"I never found time for you all, I know. I am really sorry. It's just..." Betty looked down, her hands clasping Midge's. "All these years, I thought of Archie and he seldom had time for me. Yes, it left me a lot of time for so many other things, for all of you. But now..." Nancy rubbed her back.

"I wanted someone to love me so bad, with all his heart. And now that he does, I just can't let go. I am afraid I will lose him." Betty sobbed.

"Don't cry Betty." Midge said "I understand, it's the same thing with Moose and me. It was easier for me because Moose and I have been steady since fifth grade. There are times when I too feel that I should give my friends more time."

"Same here." Nancy quipped. "Chuck and I came together in the seventh grade. There were one or two before him but when I got Chuck, we..., well we almost settled down"

"But you know what ?" Midge said "I never take Moose for granted and he does the same for me too but I trust him, I trust him and he trusts me. And that's how we both find time for all the things in our lives." Nancy nodded, it was the same for her and Chuck too. Betty reached over and held Ethel's hand. She knew that she was the only one without any boys. All this must be very hard for her, especially when Betty had Jughead now.

"Oh Betty ! I am so happy for you !" Ethel said, wiping away her tears "I always knew he was a wonderful boy, he always will be."

"Thanks Ethel, thank you all" she hugged them "I will...I will get over him. I promise I will give time for you." Betty said "Let's go to Pop's today !"

"We are not asking you to get over him !" Nancy stressed "We want you to trust him more ! You know him better than any of us Betty, probably better than Archie himself. He would never double time on you. He loved you before this and take it from me." Nancy touched Betty's cheek "God forbid, you two should ever part ways, he will still love you, always !"

The plan at the Boy's Locker room was not much different, that is if you didn't count a sullen Archie, a sly Reggie and a Dilton who kept glancing at Jug as he took off his football uniform, how could he ? He kept thinking, how on Earth did he manage everything ?

Chuck turned to look at Moose, Moose Mason was not the brightest but he knew a friend when he saw one. Moose nodded.

"So guys !" Chuck cleared his throat " It's been quite some time since we had a blast ! How about Pop's today ?" He went from one face to another, Archie didn't respond, same with Reggie. same with Dilton. "Sure Chuck !" that was Jug.

Dilton and Archie balked, how did he always manage to put one over them ? Even Reggie was impressed. Smooth Needlenose, he thought, very smooth !

"So that's settled then !" Chuck said "Let's make it at 5 !"  
>- The boys were at Pop's first. Chuck and Moose kept Jug between them in the booth with Archie, Reg and Dilton ranged on the other side. It was planned. They had seen how Archie and Reggie were behaving towards Jug these days and Dilt, well Dilt would not be of much help if things ever got rough, and after what Jug pulled off in school yesterday, they had doubts about his loyalty as well.<p>

You could cut the air with a knife, Chuck tried to make small talk, the three before them didn't show any interest. Archie avoided sitting opposite Jug, giving Reg that honour. The last persons each of them would have wanted to face. Dilt looked in Moose's direction.

"So Jug ! What are you upto these days ? We don't see you at Pop's much !" Chuck said.

"Not so Chuck, I can't go on without Pop's Super Vanilla Sundae. It's just that I am not eating as much as I used to. I usually stick around for 1 hour everyday." Jug replied.

"Duh ! Well that's a big drop !" Moose said "You will soon lose your place as Pop's top customer !"

"Never !" It was Pop, despite his age, Pop Tate still served Archie and his friends personally. He saw them grow up before his eyes, played with them when they were small. He didn't have a family, they were his children, despite all the brawls, catfights, spilt food, and he wouldn't give up on them.

"No one can take Jug's place Moose ! Even if he doesn't eat as he used to, he is still special, the one and only Jughead !" Pop said as he placed the sodas before them. "He has a heart of gold, boys ! A heart of gold !" Pop patted Jug on the shoulder "After you finish, the Super Vanilla Sundae will be waiting." he winked at Jug and left.

"Didja hear that !" Chuck exclaimed "Despite all the unpaid tabs, all the bills, Pop still thinks the world of Jug !" Jug laughed, something which his friends took for granted and something which they sorely missed in the last two weeks. "Yeah, Pop would be lost without us !" Jug said. He looked at Chuck and then to Archie. "You know, I and Arch were his first customers. We actually walked into the shop together 12 years back !"

Archie's ears turned hot. It was true, he could see it all now. He and Jug toddling towards the shop, trying to get in, a beaming Pop opening the door and letting them in, ruffling their hair. Helping them up to the stools on the bar and then serving them ice-cream. He gulped, how could he not talk to Jug for one whole week ? Jug was right, they needed each other, but then.

"You never told me that !" Chuck said "Moose, did you know ? Reg ? Dilt ?" they shook their heads. They were hearing this piece of gang history for the first time. "Archie !" Chuck said "You two really were THE first ?"

Archie couldn't look up, he just nodded. He was feeling real shame, angry too, but the shame was more. "Imagine that !" Chuck exclaimed "No wonder you two are so close, you both really go back a long way !" Reggie was feeling uncomfortable, he was so close to success. He had planted the seed of hatred in Archie's heart towards Jug and now when it was all set to takeover Archie, this had to happen !

And then the girls walked in !

Their voices and giggles set them on fire, all except Dilton and Jughead. Nancy, Midge, Ethel, Betty and Sabrina. Chuck and Moose were possessive about their girls, the same went for Archie for Ron and Betty and Reg who would lust after any hot girl. Dilton was plain disinterested in girls and Jug, well, he did love Betty but he knew that she needed her space.

The girls noticed them but as they had planned, this was to be a girls only affair. Midge whispered to Sabrina as they sat down in their booth, they had to tell the boys to keep them free today and Sabrina was the ideal girl to do it because she wasn't involved with anyone in their group.

The teen witch sashayed over to the boys, "Hi Boys !" she smiled, Sabrina was awesome but she didn't encourage the boys because she knew things would get complicated if the boy wanted to be serious. Her magical heritage left her few choices, a secret she closely guarded. "So..." she surveyed them all as the boys greeted her, "Now I know how much you boys must be dying to jump over to the girls but the fact is that we have planned a girls night today ! Hate to disappoint you all, but we girls are catching up after a long time, especially ..." she grinned at Jug " with our dear Betty. Bye all, guess you have the same planned out !" She sprinkled some stardust and left.

All the boys looked at Jug, Chuck and Moose with a sly smile on their lips. "Hey guys, come on !" Jug said "Give me a break."

"Yeah right !" Moose said and took Jug in a mock lock, Jug hollered in mock fear, the joy was infectious and even Archie and his side of the booth had to join in.

The girls heard the boys having a good time. Midge turned to Betty and smiled "Everything will work out, sweetheart !" she squeezed her hand. 


	18. The Way to his Heart

A ceasefire was achieved, even if temporary. It would be some time before Archie and Jug returned to speaking terms but Jug always was ready to make amends and Archie was having second thoughts on giving up his best friend.

Reggie however stuck to his plan, he didn't lay out the scheme for Archie. He had other plans in mind. He really hated Jug and now finally he found his Achilles Heel : Betty. He would wait till Jug left for Stanford, meanwhile he made passes at Betty when Jug was not around. Betty noticed but chose to give him the cold shoulder. Don't notice, don't react and he will get the message. It was made difficult by the fact that Reggie was her classmate in most of her classes. His dad ran the town paper and Reggie was gearing up for the job.

Betty although happy with Jug was troubled with a new worry now. Before it was easy, just cook for him, the adage that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach was made for him. Now that they were in love, Jug had to lose his appetite. How can I interest him now ? she would worry, he won't come running anymore just because I am cooking. She wished she could talk to him about it, it was so easy when they were well, just friends. But now, now she really didn't want to turn him off, hurt him. She would try extra hard to be nice to him, as if she wasn't already.

Jug noticed, "Anything wrong, Betts ?" he asked as they walked back from school one day.

"Why do you ask ?" she asked. "Well, you don't seem your old self lately, you are lost in thought a lot. You are so bubbly and chirpy usually." he nudged her with his elbow "Found your calling too ?" he grinned.

Betty wished she could ask him if he still loved her cooking. She wanted to tell him that he was the inspiration for her cooking skills. That it was his criticism, his suggestions which helped her hone her skills. That she learned so much watching him cook, how to handle implements, ingredients. Having him as a friend was like having a master chef by her side. And then again, she felt she could not.

Betty remembered a conversation which she had with her mother two days back. She also noticed her daughter's pensiveness. She told her how she was concerned, her mom advised her to bare her heart to Jug, he would understand. "If you can't do that, then you may have to appeal to something which is dear to his heart now." she advised her. Dear to his heart ? Yes, that was it ! He was so good with it, he was better than Dilton now. She also could use a little touching up in that subject.

"I was wondering..." she began. "Yes ?" Jug asked. "I was wondering if you could help me a little with Maths." Betty said it. Jug was stunned, he touched Betty's arm causing her to stop. Did he hear right ? Betty Cooper, straight-A student, who never ever had problem with Maths, ask him for help ? Was she playing a joke on him ?

"Betty, are you kidding me ?" he asked her "You are the best, Betty, you always score so well in Maths. Algebra, trig, pre-calculus, you never had any issues. You are an A student Betts ! For as long as I can remember ! Even I can't claim that !"

"And you are so good with it now, Juggie. Ms. Grundy told me what she did that day, she didn't expect anyone to solve that problem, she herself had forgotten the solution herself, it would have taken her some time to work it out. And you did it in five minutes, and explained it so well !" Betty said.

"That doesn't change a thing Betts ! This is different. Ok, I have taken a fancy to it, maybe that's what I will major in college but I still have to do serious soul searching. You know all this is happening for the finals at Stanford. If it wasn't for that, I would have been floored by Grundy's questions." Jug reasoned.

Betty looked down "It's ok, if you don't want to help." she said. "Hey !" Jug said.

"I just thought I would ask, it's not like I would be taking maths in college anyway." she sniffed.

"Will you look at me, please ?" Jug propped up her chin. He scanned her face, her eyes. She knew that he knew. He would figure it out. "I don't know what's wrong." he said. He is lying, she thought. "Ok, I will help, when should I come over ?"

"Why so sudden ?" Betty tried to frown. "Oh please ! I will help ok, can we have that smile please, now ?" Jug teased her, he wiggled his fingers on her rib cage. She giggled, swatting at his fingers. "Stop ! Stop Juggie ! Not here ! Oh God !" she couldn't help it, she giggled. Jug was happy that she was smiling now. "So, when ?" he asked.

"How does 6 sound ?"

She felt really nervous, it was Juggie of all people ! They trusted each other blindly since they were in kindergarten. They loved each other, and yet she was nervous. She lied to him, she didn't need help with maths or anything else at school, but how could she tell him that she couldn't think of anything to interest him now that he didn't crave food any longer ?

Maybe it would have been easier if he was more interested in her, it wouldn't be a problem then...

Stop it ! she told herself, closing her eyes hard, trying to will it out. She was not ready yet, she had to think a lot before she took the plunge, and this was Jug she was involved with, all those years of bonding, was he doing it all merely for her body ?

The bell rang, she literally jumped out of the living room couch, she opened the door and there was Jug in a red hoodie, the sleeves pushed back to show his sinewy forearms. "Hi Betts ! Gosh, you look great !".

Betty had thrown on a blue sleeveless top with a khaki three quarters, her hair in a low ponytail. She smiled and they kissed as she closed the door, how she wished to explore his arms ! But Jug didn't take it far, "That was a sweet welcome !" he grinned and looked around "your parents ?"

"Oh ! They drove over to Oceandale to visit some friends, will be late I guess." Betty said.

"So ?" Jug asked. Betty felt awkward.

He is doing this on purpose.

No, he isn't. You should have come clean instead of playing around.

I don't know how he will react.

He is Jughead, for heaven's sake ! He is the last person who would get mad at you !

Betty tried to shut off the voices, she had to concentrate. "We can go upstairs to my room." she suggested.

"Hmm ! why not bring the stuff down ? We can use the table in the kitchen or the countertop !" Jug suggested.

"I don't know, maths in the kitchen ?" Betty asked surprised.

"Would you have believed two weeks ago, that I , glutton extraordinaire, whose favourite room is the kitchen, would be a whiz in maths ?" Jug smiled.

They brought the books down and Jug went over the problems which Ms. Grundy had used to test him. He knew that Betty understood everything on her own, he had to set things straight without hurting her feelings.

"Boy am I feeling hungry ! Can you whip up something for me ? Your special cookies !" Jug asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know, shouldn't we be doing maths ?" she asked.

"Come on, Betts ! They are done and you got everything, plus when was the last time you made something for me ?"

Betty thought she was in a dream. He was really asking her to cook for him ? "How about some apple pie ? It's too late for cookies." she said.

"Perfect !"

They always cooked like a team, they knew exactly what the other would be doing, trusting each other with measures, ingredients, cooking styles. This time though, Jug let her do most of the work. He helped but he wanted her to know that it was her dish, her creation. This is the only way she would understand.

The pie came out perfect, they teamed it with some leftovers which Jug whipped up into gourmet cuisine with just some spices. They enjoyed American Idol, enjoying ever moment.

He helped her clean up, wash the dishes. As she was wiping her hands dry, his hands came around her, hugging her from behind as he leaned in close to her ear.

"You are the best cook I know. Nobody can cook like you." he whispered. She stopped, her heart pounding.

"Just because I don't eat as I once used to doesn't mean I appreciate quality, Betty. You are the best and always will be. I can never say no when you cook for me. Your Apple Pie was the best I ever had."

She turned round and looked into his eyes. He knew all along ! He knew from the very moment he looked into her eyes this evening.

"We confided so much in each other when we were just friends. Should we lose that trust now ? You shouldn't fear for anything when you tell me something. I confide my fears in you, you are the only one. Yes, there are some things which I keep to myself but those are things which I do not want to trouble you with." he spoke softly "Can't I expect that faith from you ?"

She hugged him, burying her face in his chest, sobbing, saying how sorry she was. He patted her back, stroked her hair. It's allright, he said, I love you, I always shall.

As she saw him walk away, she felt so happy and light. Yes, Juggie has changed but he still is the same in so many ways.


	19. Family Scenes

"Alice Dear, you really must let me know what all she likes !"

"Hmm let's see...she really loves that caramel pudding, then she really loves a nice all-fruits salad, she also gorges on ice-cream, butterscotch of all things !"

The last week flew by, Betty took Nancy and Midge's advice and prioritised her time. She was surprised that she still got to spend so much time with him. Most of the other time, she was just thinking about him, what would he say, think, feel, yada yada. Trusting him gave her a lot of time for her friends, family, career and sports.

She said that she would be helping him pack. Yeah right ! How much packing does a young man need for a one week getaway ? And that too when they would be moving around in the same area for most of that time. Her mother quietly watched her bake oatmeal cookies, put them in a brown bag, and then dump it into her bag. When was the last time she took bag and cookies to his place, she smirked.

The door flew open as soon as she rang the bell, Mr. Jones called out "Dear, it's Betty ! Come in Child !" Mrs. Jones walked out of her kitchen, wiping her hands dry on her apron, so happy that she finally came ! She kissed her "Forsythe took Hotdog along to visit Dilton, make yourself comfy, Jelly will keep you busy."

She wanted to help her with dinner but Mrs. Jones would have none of it. Jelly got hold of her and they solved Jigsaw puzzles on the living room floor, played hand puppets and make believe. Playing with Jellybean reminded her of Polly and herself. Polly was a great sister but she was not as bubbly as Betty, she also spent a lot of her time on the phone with her friends. Betty knew that she wouldn't be seeing Jellybean much longer. She also felt sorry for the little girl at times. Everyone in their friends circle, except Jughead, was either an only child or the youngest. This meant that Jelly would soon be left without any friends and peers. Yes, she had her kindergarten friends but there was no one of her age-group, her generation on their street, in their neigbourhood. There was Souphead, Jughead's cousin who idolised his 'Big Brother' but he lived in Oceandale and visited occaisionally.

Being 4 years old has it's advantages, she knew that Betty and Big Brother were great friends but had no idea that one day Big Sis may end up as her Sis-in-law. She thought all boys were mean, playing pranks on girls, she understood love and marriage as it was shown in Fairy Tales and Smurfs. Yes, Betty smiled to herself, she was like this once, really an uncomplicated and simpler life than her own.

Jug and Hotdog walked in and Hotdog made straight for the girls, giving them slobbering wet kisses in turn. Jug had to get his food bowl and lure him out to the hall. Jug also knew not to complicate stuff for Jelly and there was only a hug between him and Betty.

"So, how's Dilton ?" Betty asked.

"He's gone crazy ! He's taking along two big suitcases ! That's in addition to his laptop, I mean we will be gone for only a week and he is taking along his whole library ! I mean come on ! you can get a pdf of any book you want from the net !"

"Who's Dilton ?" Jelly asked Betty.

"Oh ! Have you seen him ? He's got glasses and is really smart !" she replied.

Jelly appeared to be in deep thought for some time "Oh ! I get it ! the short guy who would look like Merlin in a robe and he takes along all those big heavy books !"

Betty was in splits, "Hey ! don't look at me ! I don't name you people before her !" Jug threw up his hands.

"And he is always followed by that giant from Jack and the Beanstalk !" Jelly added.

Now, even Jug was laughing, that was Jelly's picture for Moose.

"And whom does Big Brother look like ?" Betty asked her.

"Hmm. He's funny, he looks like Pinocchio and acts like Rumpelstiltskin and is as weird as the Cheshire cat, but he never lies and is quite nice sometimes."

Betty was amazed by her imagination, she was even more so by what followed.

"And you are Snow White and Cinderella, my favourites." and she reached up and kissed Betty on her cheeks.

Betty hugged her and took her on her lap, yes, she will really miss her kid sister !

Dinner was fantastic, Betty was surprised that everything from the appetizers to the dessert were her favourites. "Mrs. Jones, how did you know I like all of this ?" Betty asked her. "Where do you think she spends the mornings after we have left for school ?" Jug replied gulping down the ice-cream mixed with the fruit salad. Betty blushed, her mom didn't tell her anything ! This was all planned.

Betty kept her promise of reading Snow White to Jelly, Jelly liked to hear her tell stories because she would do it without a book and would mimic all the voices, princesses, witches, dwarves et al. Plus she was a great actor moving her hands and changing her face.

She helped him pack. it was all done in fifteen minutes, he threw in his clothes, the only thing other than that was his notebook. Betty glanced thorugh it while Jug was rummaging his wardrobe. This is what he has been doing, she thought. The pages were full with symbols, matrices and equations. She recognised quite a few but a lot seriously looked like grad stuff.

The rest of the time, all two hours of it, he spent with his head in her lap, she running her fingers through his hair.


	20. Heart to Heart

Her eyes are blue like the fresh spring sky. His eyes as black as a moonless night.

This was not the first time they were looking into each other's eyes, but it was the first after everything changed in their lives, after the first flush of true love. Fear and desire replaced by trust and love.

"I wish you could code."

"Why so?" she asked.

"You could have come with me to Stanford, we could have taken a room with a kitchenette" Betty blushed, she felt his breath on her chest "we would cook together" images raced through her mind, she fantasised so much about this and now he was saying it "there would be only one bed" this is torture, her right hand was on his chest, it started exploring him "you would put me to sleep every night with your lullabies."

Lullabies ?

Betty got hold of a pillow and swatted him, Jug laughed, she was so caught up in his words that she didn't notice his sly smile as he was talking. His long arms reached up and stopped her as she was about to swat him again. Spring Sky, Moonless night. "Of course, there would be something other than lullabies too." He cradled her left cheek, his hands caressing her lips, fondling her hair. "I want you to know that I love you and I will never force myself on you, it's your life, your body, your company means more to me than sleeping with you."

Betty couldn't stand his gaze, looking away. "Betts...I am sorry" he said, worried that he hurt her. "No...no...Juggie, it's just..." she held his hands, wondering how large they were, she kissed them and held them to her chest.

"I never thought like this about anyone, not even Archie, and yet..." she gazed into his eyes "You love me so much, I can't lie to you, I have thought so much about us two, how it would be like to feel you." she gulped "but I don't know, I ... I sometime think it's so soon, that I need some time."

He rubbed her arms "Same here, Angel. You are so beautiful, and I am looking forward to when it will happen but I don't want to hurt you, I would die before that."

Would Archie have been like this ? Reggie ? Archie would sometimes touch her intimately but it was only to satisfy himself. The first time he did, she was taken aback, he never asked her how she felt, didn't even look into her eyes. She didn't encourage him further, she loved him too much to think of him as taking advantage of her.

Reggie would have jumped on her if he knew her thoughts, one too many times he hinted how he felt lonely at night in his bed.

She bent down, her supple, athletic body allowing her to reach his lips. He met her halfway, she held him as a mother would hold her baby, if only I wasn't so stupid she thought. We could have been like this, years ago.

Their bodies moved as one, she lay on top of him, holding him, looking into his eyes.

"Juggie ?"

"Yes, Blue Eyes."

"You changed so much for me, you don't even wear your beanie anymore. Why were you like that way ? I always thought you were cute. " she smiled "But you put off a lot of girls, you struggled so much with Ethel."

Jug ran his fingers through her hair, undoing the band that held her ponytail, playing with her golden hair. "Remember Debbie ?" he asked. She nodded.

"I told you about the crush I had on her, it really hit me hard when we moved, we were still in kindergarten, yet..." he paused "That's why I didn't care about how I looked, didn't get too friendly with girls, I would have been that way always, but then..." he put her head to his chest, she could hear his heart thump "You came to Riverdale." he let out a sigh.

"I thought I could never forget her, that nobody could be more perfect. I was wrong. I saw you, met you, played with you. As we got to know each other, I realised what Debbie lacked. You are so deep, so thoughtful, so kind, caring. The more I got to know you, the more I realised you were so like me. You are the only one who understands me, you tolerate my weirdness. Even Archie, my parents, no one has ever done that for me."

She looked into his eyes, they were not emotions. It was the truth. "Now you probably hate me for giving up on Debbie !" he smiled.

Her hair fell like cascades around her head, it was her halo. "I would have been lost without you." she whispered. "So many times, I can't even recall all the times, and it wasn't just Archie." They looked at each other in silence, what more could they say ?

"I am scared." she whispered. "Why ?" he asked. "Dilton." she laid her head down on his chest "He isn't too friendly with you after what you did that day, you know how seriously he takes his grades. I think he feels his position threatened. What if ..." she stopped, no, maybe I am just worrying, she thought, it's a big week for him, I shouldn't be jinxing it. She sat up, looking away from him. "Betts..." he sat up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing, Juggie, it's ok." she said.

"You are afraid Dilt will throw the contest." it wasn't a question, but a statement, a fact. I have to learn not to lie to him, she thought.

"It's ok, Angel." it was the first time he was calling her that "I know Dilton is wary of me, I don't like it but I told you how much I feel about all this." he leaned forward, cradling his head on her shoulder. "I know Dilt, I saw him today, yes, he isn't that friendly anymore but he won't throw the contest. He has got his heart set on taking up Computers in an Ivy League, probably MIT and he knows what a big help maxing this contest will be to his CV." his hands went around her waist and they sat like that, basking in the warmth.

"What about you ?" she asked "Have you decided where you will be going ?"

He let out a sigh, hugged her tighter, drawing them closer "I don't know, Betts. All my life, I wished I could find someone who understood me, who could guide me. Don't get me wrong..." he nuzzled her neck, she closed her eyes in ecstasy. "Ms. Grundy adores you, you can do no wrong for her. Dilton has Prof. Flutesnoot, even the Bee despite everything has a soft spot for Archie, despite what he told me that day, he would choose Arch over me any day as the better guy."

Betty felt sorry for him, it was true. Teachers at school didn't trust him much. It took an exceptional set of grades for Jug to be awarded Best Student and that too was delayed by a week due to endless meetings where the majority of the teachers had their votes set against Jug to start with.

"Don't worry. " Her hand reached out to carress his face. "I am sure you will find someone who understands you at university."

They would have held each other all night if Betty's cell had not rang, her mom checking on her.

She searched for the band. "I got it !" Jug said "Let me..."

He made her ponytail, it was the first time a man did it. "Juggie ?" she asked.

"Yes, Angel ?"

"Do you like my hair open or in a ponytail ?"

"You look great in both." He reached down to kiss her neck "It's just that I have always seen you with your hair tied, it suits you a lot." He smiled mischievously "With your hair open, you will look a lot like your best friend who can't stand my sight !"

"You are so mean !" she pinched her face.

She protested it was late, he wouldn't listen, more reason to walk her home. As they went out, his mom watched them, concerned. Did they ? she thought.

They stood on her porch quietly, even a kiss seemed painful.

"You sleep well tonight." she said "Don't I always ?" he asked. "You have worked a lot, don't mess it up. You must rest." she said.

He looked down, she knew, his parents knew after all.

"Blue Eyes..."

"Yes, Juggie ?"

"I will take the car and pick up Dilt in the morning, someone has to drive the car back from the airport."

She smiled "Of course I will, Doofus ! I will be waiting !"

"Thanks !" he smiled sheepishly.

"I will drop by every day to check on Jelly." she said.

"Betts...I...you have done a lot for me, for us. I don't know how to ..."

"Don't..."

The kiss was long and sweet. She was going to open the door when she felt her bag.

"Juggie !" she took out the cookies. "I forgot... I made some..." she couldn't complete. He hugged her.

She knew he was crying.


	21. The End of The Beginning

He picked her up first, Hotdog wanted to go too but Jug thought Dilton wouldn't like the idea of giving Hotdog company. There was no way he was sending Betty to the back seat. They chatted about anything and everything on the way. Dilton knew about Jug and Betty and he noticed that when he was not changing gears, he was holding her hand.

They checked in and Jug asked Dilton to go ahead, he would be coming soon. They sat in the airport lounge, talking.

"You take care of yourself there." she said "You too." he said. "I never thought I would tell you this, but eat your meals on time. You will end up sick if you don't." she said.

He squeezed her hands "Betts, it's not that I am jealous or anything but, be careful about Reggie. You know he doesn't like me. I heard that he is hitting you."

"How did you know ?" she was surprised.

"Ethel told me, she told me that he is doing this to spite me, and I believe her." he said "With me gone, even if it's for a week, he will pull out all the stops. I wish I could tell Arch to look after you, but he still won't talk to me."

She reached over and kissed him. "Don't worry." she whispered "I love you."

"I love you too." he fondled her cheek. "Remember what I told you, no matter what, if anything goes wrong, if he steps over the line, tell me."

She didn't tell him her fears but she promised. "I will." she said "I am terrible at lying and you are psychic when it comes to finding out lies."

She watched him leave, him looking back at her till he couldn't make her out anymore. She wiped her eyes and went for the car, after dropping it at the Jones', she texted her mom that she would be late. She went grocery shopping. One thing she didn't tell Jug is that she would stand in for him at a house on Main Street and another at Weslyan Drive.

"Alice, did you talk to Betty ?"

"What about, Gladys ?"

Gladys Jones felt uncomfortable, she and Alice Cooper had been fast friends ever since they moved into Riverdale. "Forsythe and Betty spent a lot of time in his room yesterday night. I was worried. I went up to his door thrice, I could hardly hear anything." she paused "Alice, you know that Betty is his first love, I was really worried whether they were, you know..."

Alice squeezed her friend's hand, she was also a little worried when Betty turned up that late and went straight to her room. "Gladys, she has spent much later hours with Archie on even wilder stuff. Proms, dances, all night parties. I asked her once and she said that she will never take it that far, she would do it only with the one who truly loved her."

"But then, what about Forsythe ? They have known each other for so long..." Gladys said.

"I know." Alice said, she looked at her coffee mug, Gladys was right and she was the boy's mom ! If she was so concerned, then what about the girl's ?

"Gladys. I have seen how Forsythe treats her, not just now but ever since they were just babies. I asked him once how come he called himself a woman hater if he was so nice with Betty, he smiled sheepishly and scratched his head." she smiled "I trust him, Gladys, he is not that type. I know they may do it one day but he would never take advantage of her."

Gladys Jones was crying "Thank you, Alice ! I didn't get a chance to ask him, he was busy all morning."

Betty came home after Mrs. Jones had left, Mrs. Cooper would not have thought about it but Gladys' words kept her thinking. She had to talk to her daughter.

"Honey !" she tapped the door. "Oh Mom ! Come in !"

They talked about the drive to the airport, Betty said that she went visiting some friends afterwards, Mrs. Cooper got to know in detail about the contest and why it was a big deal for Jug and Dilton.

"Honey, may I ask you something ?" Mrs. Cooper asked. "Sure Mom !" Betty said.

"Promise you won't get mad !" her mother said, hugging her. Betty was puzzled, she nodded.

"Have you done it yet ?" Mrs. Cooper said it. Betty looked at her mom quizzically, then it hit her. "MOM !"

"You promised, Honey !" her mom reminded her.

"Mom !" Betty hugged her back "Just because I have a new man in my life and it's Juggie of all people doesn't mean I will jump at him." she giggled. She looked at her mom, mischief in her eyes. "What do you think I and Juggie were doing so late yesterday ?"

"Baking Cookies ?" her mom said smiling.

"Mom ! We were having a talk, all heart talk. Yeah, he can hug really well and he can kiss really great too !" she giggled.

Her mom let out a big sigh, "I am sorry Honey, I mean you are still in High School and you are our youngest child..." Betty placed her head on her mom's chest, her mom kissed her crown.

"Mom, he loves me a lot. We go back a long way. I think...I think it's him mom ! You know, knight in shining armour and all that. I don't know whether it will be the same after we leave for college but when I do it, I will do it with someone who really loves me." she paused "You don't like the idea of me and Juggie having sex ?"

This was hard for Alice Cooper, she was old school and she rarely used the word sex with Betty. "How do you feel ? What does he feel ?" she asked.

"I still need some time Mom, and so does he." Betty said, she looked into her mom's eyes. "What I do know is that when it does happens it will be the most beautiful thing which ever happened, he loves me so much Mom ! He loves me so much !"

Alice kissed her daughter "I knew that the day I first saw you two playing together in the tot lot."

"Thanks Mom ! Love you."

"You too, Dear !"

Mrs. Cooper felt a ton off her back as she walked downstairs, she fished out her cell and dialled up Mrs. Jones.

Ordinarily Jug never cared about these things, not this time. Dilton was too starry eyed that he was in the Stanford campus. Jug was a secret fan of PhD comics and he was slightly sarcastic about the whole univ thing. He talked with the organisers, figured out the dorm allotted to them, dragged Dilton with him, got their beds and stuff in order.

He then let Dilton loose on the campus while he sat down with the organisers trying to understand the format, timings and all. He was smiling when he walked out of the ACM office.

The school was buzzing like a beehive. Dilton they could understand but Jughead ? He didn't tell them anything, neither did Archie, nor Betty ! The guys got hold of Archie while the gals cornered Betty.

The news came in late. Dilton and Jughead asked the Bee for a week off, the Bee was surprised and a teacher's meeting was called. Prof. Flutesnoot spoke highly about the contest. "Not only that, Mr. Weatherbee, our team is the only high school team. Not only in the US but the whole world !" he said.

That settled it. Wait till the school superintendent hears about this, the Bee gloated. 


	22. One Soul

Betty ate her breakfast silently, her thoughts with someone on the west coast. It would still be some time before he got up. I wonder what he will eat, there's no one to fix him his meals there. He is not his old self anymore.

Mrs. Cooper sat down near her, coffee mug in hand. "Thinking about him ?" she asked. "Yeah, Mom." Betty sighed. "I wonder how he is, it's the first time he is away from home for so long." Mrs. Cooper hugged her daughter, "Soon you all will have to move away, Dear." she paused "Maybe you two can go to the same university ?"

Betty felt her heart grow heavy. "I don't think so, Mom. I looked up the rankings, I don't have high hopes for myself but given Juggie's calibre, he won't settle for anything less than Stanford or Berkeley. They are both on the west coast. All the good journalism schools are here in the east."

Mrs. Cooper understood. She was proud that her daughter was so mature and that her friend and love supported her but it tore her to see them part like this.

"If you love each other truly, and I am sure you do, you two will make it work Honey, trust me !" she said.

Jughead lay on his bed thinking on the same lines, he didn't bother with rankings and all but he wanted was to make his college decision worthwhile. He had to hear all the way on the plane to Dilton go on and on about the role Stanford played in Silicon Valley and modern maths. He wondered whether Stanford was also good at making reporters, but then, wasn't it selfish of him ?

There was hardly a day when Betty and Jug didn't walk to school together, ever since they were kids. And if it wasn't Jug, then there was always someone else to give her company. Not anymore, it was the time when people settle down in relationships. All of their friends knew about her and Jug by now. Betty sighed, the walk to school would be really lonely, better take the shortest route.

Jug and Dilton were at their assigned desks. They were given one computer and a ream of paper for rough work, which had to be turned in too. The questions were in pdf on the machine and a print out was also provided. They split it up, there were six questions in all. Dilton took up his lot, it was a graph problem. He could do this. Let's see, he just has to find the spanning tree. He tinkered his gray cells, opened up a text editor and typed a little. No, this is not it, it won't work.

He glanced at Jug. He's doodling ! Here of all places ? Jug was drawing lines, horizontal and vertical, he seemed to be in deep thought.

I was a fool to take his word, Dilton thought, just because he is so good at school doesn't mean he can do this too ! We are screwed !

"Dilt !" Dilton was jarred, what happened ? "Here's the algo. Code it up." Jug handed him the paper he was doodling on.

"Whaat ?" Dilton was too shocked to speak. It was a maze problem, find the shortest path through it in the shortest possible time, using the least resources. It wasn't an easy problem. Even the 3 stars marking the problem had, certified the fact.

"Code it up, I am looking at the next one." Jug said. Dilton studied the paper Jug handed him, below the 'doodle' was a detailed solution of the problem.

Ms. Grundy told Betty one too many times to sit in the front. Her grades earned that for her, it's just that she was so tied up with Archie that she preferred to sit behind if she could keep an eye on him. Jug at least sat in the second row, but getting him there needed stern warnings from the Bee. What else could you tell someone who was a hard core back bencher ?

Betty eyed the empty chair beside her. I am going to miss him so much, she thought. Her pain was increased a thousand fold when Reggie Mantle decided to give her company.

"Hi Beautiful !" Reggie flashed his smile, he was dressed extra nice today and had an expensive perfume which made heads turn. "Good Morning, My Dear !"

"Reggie, that's Juggie's place." she said icily.

"Oh! but I don't see him around, do I ?" he looked around. "Who needs him anyway ? I am looking forward to learn so much from you, Betts !"

She would have skewered him then and there, only Jug called her that. Ms. Grundy walked in before things got out of hand.

Dilton was scratching his head. This was not good, he couldn't crack even one problem of his own and Jug had already done two. Jug was cracking his knuckles when he saw Dilton worried. "Trouble, Dilt ?" he asked.

"Yeah !" Dilton muttered. He showed Jug his problem. It was a seating arrangement problem. The trouble was that the numbers involved in the test cases would be in the range of billions. That would push up the number of solutions to humongous levels. There was no way their computer could handle such large numbers. Jug scratched his pencil. "Hmmmm" he said "I have done this before."

Dilton never saw him write so fast, he scribbled like crazy on a piece of paper, muttered to himself. "Do you have a calculator on you ?" he asked Dilton. Dilton fired up the one on the computer, Jug typed in some numbers, did some operations, scribbled a little more, rechecked them.

"There you go !" he handed the paper to Dilton.

"What ? Jug ! Do you know how big the numbers will get ?" Dilton asked him.

Jug winked "Trust me, Dilt ! It will work as a charm."  
>-"That's correct, Betty ! Well done !" Ms. Grundy complimented her. With Dilton and Jug around, it was not always that her pet got a chance to shine in class and with what Jug has been upto lately, he was all set to eclipse Dilton too.<p>

Betty blushed, she wanted to tell Ms. Grundy that she was working extra hard on Maths for him. I may never get as good as him, she thought, but I want so much to understand how he thinks, what he dreams about.

Betty headed to the lockers with Veronica, they chatted and Ron reminded Betty about the volleyball she had. "Oh right ! but didn't I give it back to you ?" Betty asked.

"I don't think so, let me check my locker ! God knows what's locked up in there and it's been a long time since I opened it !" she laughed.

Reggie was watching them, a sly smile on his lips.  
>-There are a large number of doors. Most of the doors are empty, some of them have monsters behind them, meeting them means you are doomed. Only one of them hides the diamond ring. Dilton was sweating now, the goal was to find the ring in three tries ? It's impossible ! This has to be a joke ! He glanced at Jug, his eyes were closed.<p>

Sleeping ! How could he sleep now ? This is insane ! But didn't Jug just finish 3 problems ? and that too tough ones ? Dilton couldn't even scratch one. All the codes ran smoothly, perfectly. How did Jug do all this ?

Dilton was shaken out of his reverie when he saw a paper before him. "There you go !" Jug said "Four down, two to go."

Betty didn't want to end up next to Reggie during lunch, no matter what. She got hold of Nancy and Midge and stuck with them. The three chatted about everything under the sun. Ms. Beazly was at her culinary worst yet again, they just decided to mix and match, each taking a different item so that they could share.

Better make the best of a worst case.

Food was once what he lived for, Jug smiled at his last problem. The goal was to maximize the healthy nutrients while minimizing the harmful things like cholesterol. There was also a price attached to each of the food items and everything had to be within the budget. The numbers as usual would be insane but this time things were made harder by the fact that there was no definite formula, the only solution was to find the best fit.

Again doodles ! Dilton started doubting his eyes. Either he bluffs a lot or he has been conning us all along by doodling in class, making fun of all of us, of me ! Dilton seethed in rage. And to think, it was me ! Me, who brought him here ! He would be a loser working in a Subway if not for me !

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he almost jumped "Dilt, you ok ?" Jug asked. Dilton nodded his head furiously. "Well, here you go. I will take up the last one."

Dilton looked at the set of equations and steps in disbelief. This can't be true !

Betty heaved a sigh of relief when school was over. Sure she was lonely on the way home but she didn't have to stand Reggie's company anymore. She couldn't be more wrong. A sleek black Chevy pulled up beside her. "Hop in Doll !" she rolled her eyes, it was Reggie. "No thanks, Reggie, I will walk home." Reggie got out of the car and held her hand, "I will be so alone Betty, don't leave me !" his dark green eyes had seduced one too many girls. His toned body was to die for, Betty kicked herself mentally.

"Reggie, let me go !" she said curtly.

Reggie let go of her but looked into her eyes, holding her "Can't you give me a chance ? We mean so much to each other. Please, one ride !" -  
>Jug was melacholy, Dilton didn't even notice. They finished well ahead of time. The referees were stunned. Although it would be announced later, they ran and re-ran the soltuions submitted by the team from Riverdale High. All test cases went through. No errors, no overtime, perfect !<p>

As they walked out of the contest zone, Dilton noticed that Jug had his hands in his pockets, his shoulders drooping, his face had a sad look.

"Jug ! We aced every single one ! We will come out on top from this round ! Cheer up, Pal !" Dilton said guiltily.

"Uh ? Oh yeah ! You are right Dilt, I was just thinking..." 


	23. Battleplans

"Why do you and Big Brother always talk in whispers ?"

Betty blushed, she squeezed the little tyke's cheeks "Because we have secrets !" she said mysteriously in a loud whisper.

"What secrets ?" piped up the little girl suddenly interested.

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a secret any longer !" Betty said narrowing her eyes.

"No fair !" protested Jelly.

Jelly cried a lot when she learnt that Jug won't be home for a week but she was really glad when Betty dropped in every day for one or two hours. The first night Jug called Betty while she was still with Jelly, after listening to his little sis go on and on about what she did that day, he got some time with Betty. They postponed the call so that he would call her up when she was free at home. Jug didn't have a laptop and there was no way he could use GTalk or Skype. -  
>Betty was really sad that she let herself slip on Monday itself. She refused Reggie's offer to drop her home but why did she look at Reggie like that ? There were so many gorgeous girls at school and in town but Jug never made eyes at them. She had seen how people change once they got to college. Plain Janes turned bombshells in a matter of weeks but she didn't detect a single hint of that in Jug's voice. She had to ask him about the students at Stanford ! Most of all, he was the one calling her everyday, talking and listening for one, sometimes two hours on the phone. Her troubles didn't end however.<p>

Reggie waited for her, bringing his car to drive her to school. When she ignored him, he got extra nice, asking her help with maths and English. Betty tried to ensure that he didn't corner her in the library or alone. She wouldn't slip twice, no matter what. But then there were rumours.

"Betty, is it true ?" Ron asked her, her eyes surprised.

"What are you talking about Ron ?" Betty asked.

"You and Reggie are dating !" Ron blurted.

Betty couldn't believe she heard that. "Ron ! Where did you get this ? I didn't go after Reggie when I was with Archie, why should I do it now ?" she said, shock and hurt in her eyes.

"People have started seeing you two together, they are saying that you were just using Jug as a stand in, something to get over Archie till you got hooked again." Ron said, holding her friend's hand.

Betty wanted to cry out loud. All that pain, that misery, that trust ! was it all for this ? Was this why he was making his moves ? This had to part of it. If he couldn't win her, he could at least destroy the trust between Betty and Jug, and then with no one to turn to, she would be easy pickings.

"I...I have to talk with him, I have to set things straight !" Betty said, marching off. "Betty ! Wait !" Ron said as she ran after her.

She found Reggie sitting with his legs on the desk in an empty classroom, a smug smile on his face.

"How dare you ?" she said, venom in her voice "How dare you spread such things ?"

Reggie smiled at her seductively "I knew you would come, sweetheart !"

"Don't you ever call me that ! How can you talk to me like that, Reggie ? You know that I and Jughead love each other !" her eyes blazing.

"Oh please !" Reggie threw up his hands "How can you even love someone with a name like that ? What's his name again ? Jug - Head ! A guy who has a jug for a head ! Ha ha ha ! Come on Betty ! Do you seriously want to spend the rest of school tied with someone like that ? I mean think about it ! Archie, Reggie, shucks ! even Dilton ! these names have such class ! but Jug - Head ! You have got to be kidding me !"

"It's the name which Archie gave him, it doesn't mean a thing, you don't know how good, how wonderful he is ! You can't even hold a candle to him ! You judge him by his name, by how he looks, by what he wears ! How can you be so shallow ? You don't know the man he is !" Betty raged.

"Oh !" Reggie leaned forward on his elbows "So, he has already shown you the man he is ?"

Betty's body was on fire. How could he say that ? Could she tell him how much he cared for her ? How his love for her put her feelings before her body ? No, she could not. Even in that red rage she knew what Reggie's next line of attack would be. Sad thing is, he launched it anyway.

"I thought so." he spoke, his voice piercing as ever "Even when he had you wrapped around his finger he didn't do anything. How could he ? It all makes sense now. No wonder he was never interested in girls. He literally didn't have them." He grinned. "He is not a man at all !"

Betty dropped her books and shut her ears. Reggie hated Jug but did he have to say such things ? Her eyes were slammed shut, she wished she had not tried to argue with him at all.

"Yoou are still safe, my love." Reggie went on "I know that you used him to get over Archie, and I must say that it was shrewd too. Two birds with one stone ! Not only did you satisfy yourself with all that phony love which needlenose showed you, you actually managed to split the famous Andrews-Jones Company ! Hell, Betty ! guess he was spot on about one thing, girls do cause trouble." Reggie laughed.

"Reggie, I beg you ! Please ! Don't say all this. You don't have to." Tears flowed down from her closed eyes, Reggie got up and walked towards her.

"I have always loved you Elizabeth !" Reggie said, his voice at it's most seductive "Nobody makes me feel like you do. I may be a bad boy for the world, but for you I am as simple as a child." He was standing close to her, Betty had her head down, wishing she didn't have to hear all this, crying all the time.

"You are a Princess ! A Beautiful Princess ! Do not let a Clown fool you with his tricks. Your heart belongs to me, your Prince, your Knight ! and mine yours !" and he held her arms.

When Ron finally found them Reggie was on the floor, Betty towered over him, her body shaking with rage. A little blood dripped out of Reggie's mouth.

"Don't you dare touch me, don't you dare talk to me ! You worm ! " Ron gasped in shock, she never heard that tone before. It was pure hate.

She stormed out of the room, her eyes filled with tears, yet on fire. She grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled her along. She was not going to let Reggie Mantle have any comfort.

Back in the class, Reggie hissed "You will pay for this you whore ! You will pay for this !"

She didn't break down. She covered her face, closed her eyes, trying to compose herself as she told Ron everything. Ron shook her head "I had no idea he would go this far ! Don't worry, sweetheart, I am with you. I will drop you home today."

The rest of the day was hell for her, thankfully there were not much classes. Betty wanted to go so much and hold Jellybean close but she couldn't let the little girl see her like this, she was too young to feel this pain, this hate. She had to talk with him, now !

Jug's phone rang, as the week progressed, coding and computers slowly disappeared and pure pen and paper came up front. Dilton found himself getting redundant. Jug was handling one problem after another. They did split the work, Dilton tried hard to figure out some questions but they were few and far between. Today was all pen and paper, all algos, all Maths. Today it was Jug from start to finish.

And as usual, they finished well before time.

"Angel ! How are you ?"

She kept calm, think about him, she told herself, think about him.

"Juggie, I want you to promise me something before I speak."

"Betty, what's wrong ?"

"Juggie, please tell me that you will promise me !"

"Why can't you tell me, Betty ?"

"Juggie, please don't make this more difficult for me !"

She heard him breathe slowly into the phone, she knew him, he would have thought of every possibility by now.

"Ok, tell me." he said calmly.

"Tomorrow is the final day, right ?" she asked.

"Yes, it's Friday tomorrow. Just one presentation and that's it. It will a big council or panel full of profs and we have to explain one single problem to them." he said "Why do you ask ?"

"I want you to promise that no matter what happens, you will give your best tomorrow. You will not throw it away, you will not lose !" she said.

"Betty, I..."

"Promise me, Juggie !" she screamed.

He let out a sigh. "I promise." he said.

And then she broke down. She told him everything which happened over the last one week, all the things which Reggie did and which she withheld from him. She didn't want him to worry, she knew how important this was for him. She kept quiet for his sake. And she also told him everything which happened today.

"Juggie, I am sorry. I didn't want to trouble you with this ! You have so much to worry about but...but I couldn't hold it back any longer. I...I just had to..." she cried, cried bitterly. The one who always wiped away her tears, her guardian, was on the other side of the continent, listening quietly as she cried.

"Betty, don't cry. Listen to me, I need you." she thought she was dreaming, it was that same comforting tone, all over again. "Listen Betty, is it possible to bring out a special issue of The Blue And Gold at short notice ?"

Betty didn't understand, Blue And Gold was the school paper, what did Jug want with that ?

"I...yes, I mean it can be done, but how is it related to all this ?"

"Listen to me very carefully." he said. 


	24. The Jedi Council

"Well, what do you think ?"

"Are you sure they are High School students ?"

"That's the first thing I checked. They are from a smallish city called Riverdale."

"Never heard of it, do we have any people from there ?"

"None. I checked the university records, no one has made it to any of the Ivy Leagues."

"Strange, I wonder how they are doing it."

"Not they, him. Look over the papers again. It's the same handwriting. We observed them after the first round, it's him all the time."

"Foul play ?"

"None, what's more the solutions are all original. He didn't memorise this from somewhere, he is thinking up all of this."

"Should we tell him ?"

"He will come regardless of whether we tell him or not, he will know for sure. Let him be the judge."

She thought he was crazy. There was no way this would work. Nothing of this scale had ever been done before and she had so little time. "Trust me." he said. "I promised you the impossible, I will make it possible, but I need your help for this one."

She called up all of her close friends. Midge, Nancy, Ethel, Sabrina and Ron. She needed all the help she could get. It was not often that Betty Cooper asked for help, so when she did, her friends were only too glad to pitch in.

"Betty, are you sure of this ?" Midge asked her.

"I am sure Midge. Trust me, I know he can do this and he needs our help with this." Betty said.

"If it had been any other thing, we would have had second thoughts." Sabrina said.

"But we know what he did, and we will work together to give him the KO." Veronica completed.

They huddled together in a hug, whatever would she do without them ?

There were only ten teams in the final round, down from the thirty which had been invited to Stanford. It was a big day for all of them, not only were they all at the top of their game, they had pulled out all the stops to make an impression. The best dresses came out, even Dilton Doiley never dressed better. His partner, well, he let him be.

Ignorance is Bliss. Yes and No. Yes if you know what you are doing and No if you don't know. On Friday morning, the teams waited anxiously, did they even want to face them ? Could they even dare to stand up before them ?

They were ranged in the front row, or rather the front half-circle. Some in suits, some casually dressed. One walked in wearing three-quarters.

Dilton almost knew the Wikipedia articles of each one of them, the best in the business, these men and women defined Computer Science as it is known today. Their names known throughout the world, embedded forever in the machines and creations of the modern world. There were also people who devised whole new fields of Maths, fields so abstract, it is unlikely real world applications could be found even in the next 50 years.

Dilton couldn't be happier, he didn't even want to speak. Just standing before them would be enough. His partner, well !

He hardly knew their names, he had not even heard of the things they made and worked in. He was not bothered about that, the problem was announced. That was all that mattered.

Dilton blinked hard on reading the problem. It was only three lines, but it made his head swim. This was too much, there was no way they would make it now. Utter humiliation was all that remained.

"We are done for Jug, we are done for." he said to Jug, his voice low "This is way, way insane. There is no way we can get this. I can't even make sense of it."

Jug went over the problem, once, twice, thrice. He closed his eyes. "Jug, are you listening to me ?" Dilton shook his shoulder.

"Shhh..." Jug said "We are the third team right ?" "Yes, we are." Dilton replied.

"Fine." he smiled, his eyes still closed.  
>-They worked all night. Betty prepared the framework, only the facts had to fit in. Midge worked on the website, Nancy called up stores and outlets in Riverdale and nearby cities and towns like Oceandale, Central City, Meadowsville etc. Veronica talked her father into getting hold of three trucks for her for two days. Sabrina and Ethel called up potential advertisers.<p>

And all this was happening in the school. The Bee granted them access to school facilities, he always had a soft spot for girls and seeing that they were led by Betty and were going to work all night for a good cause only made things easier for them.

Pop Tate drove in, his pickup truck loaded with meals for the team. "You can give me some bundles." he told them "I have people all over the region, I will make them fly."

Mrs. Cooper sat silently in bed. "Thinking about her ?" Mr. Cooper asked. She nodded, "Sometimes I feel scared for her, Hal." she said "She is so bright, so courageous, but..." there were tears in her eyes "She is still my little baby !"

The first two teams were from Germany and China. They were brilliant, they fought hard to reach here. They explained the problem well but the cross questioning ripped them apart. The front half circle was patient, some even talked with them in German and Chinese, hoping that they will be able to understand.

While the initial formalities were going on, an old man quietly walked in through the back door and took his seat way back in the room. His posture was straight but he used a cane, he looked unremarkable, black coat, black bottoms, black shoes, a fringe of white hair, rimless glasses.

Except for the eyes.

He sat expressionless through the first two teams, he probably expected more, but he didn't show it.

Team Riverdale was called out, Dilton was about to go ahead when Jug touched his arm.

"Leave this to me, Dilt."

"Jug, do you have any idea of what we have got into ? Those two teams are among the best and even they couldn't do anything, what on Earth are you going to do ?" He said.

"Trust me, Dilt. I will call you when I need your help."

Jug walked up before the blackboard, murmurs flitted back and forth. Way back in the room, a middle aged man leaned close to the old man and whispered in his ear.

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Forsythe Jones, my partner, Dilton Doiley and I are students of Riverdale High School."

And he began.

They worked very late. Midge gulped cup after cup of black coffee, Nancy went for a quick swim to freshen up, Ethel kept her eyes open using her fingers, even Ron was keeping herself awake by talking to anyone who cared to listen.

Sabrina sat quietly near Betty, her golden hair in a mess. She rested her head on one hand, her bleary eyes on Sabrina.

"I can never thank you girls enough !" she smiled.

Sabrina squeezed her hand, she wished she could use her magic to set everything right but she had her set of principles. She would use it but only when the situation was exceptional. The current situation was nearly so.

"You are our heroine, Betty !" Sabrina said softly "You have always stood up for us, if it wasn't for you, we girls would be lost."

Betty smiled "I don't deserve that, Sabrina. I spent the best part of my school life on a wild goose chase in the name of love, when the one who really loved me stood right beside me."

"What matters is both of you found each other in the end, that's the magic of love, my dear !" Sabrina said.

Dilton couldn't believe his eyes and ears, for that matter none of the other teams too.

The audience was silent, you could hear a pin drop, except for his voice. The front half circle sat in attention, no slouching, no dawdling, all eyes were on him.

The cross questioning started, he understood every question the first time. His answers clear and precise. The other teams shook their heads. Dilton couldn't process what was going on.

It was over, he returned to his seat. Dilton kept staring at him, his mouth open in surprise.

"Dilt, can I have your laptop ?" Dilton handed it dumbly. Jug opened up Word and his fingers flew on the keyboard as the next team took stage.

"Dilt, I have some questions for you." Jug said.

Dilton looked at Jug, dumbfounded, questions ? Now ?

He waited till the end, for all other faults he may have, he gave everyone a fair chance. The rest of the teams were good. They came from the best schools, everyone had high hopes from them.

The last team left, the contest was finally over.

"Prof. Johnson"

"Yes." The middle aged man turned to him.

"I want to speak with Mr. Forsythe Jones from Riverdale."  
> <p>


	25. Blue And Gold

Riverdale is a small town, not even 40000 people call it home. Yet, not everyone knew that the town high school had it's own paper. Fewer still knew it's name.

They were not at fault. The school paper was meant after all for distribution within the school, a few copies did make it out of the student and teacher body but they didn't have much of interest fot the general public.

Not any more.

Saturday morning saw the residents of Riverdale and surrounding areas wake up to copies of The Blue And Gold on their doorsteps, mailboxes, stores, supermarkets, bus stops, literally everywhere. Some thought it was a gimmick, probably the school doing a charity drive. And then they saw the front page.

Riverdale has made history.

The same was true online. Halfway around the world, excited young people and wizened old people in Russia, China and India were tweeting and posting about Riverdale. It was being labeled as the new Cambridge or Oxford. People actually searched like mad to find out if Riverdale had an university or college. The Blue And Gold homepage and the Riverdale High website moved to the top of Google's search results.

And that's when the floodgates opened.

Media from all over the world gorged on the info posted on The Blue And Gold, they managed to find out the email address of the editor and mails started swamping her mailbox. They also found a phone number but after a hard night's work, she and her friends were dead tired and needed some shut eye.

The Jones and The Doileys were amazed. The Jones especially since they had very little idea of what their son was upto. Now they knew. Their son had made Riverdale very, very proud. Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe was filled with the boys buzzing about the news.

"Jug and Dilt sure hit the Bulls Eye !" Chuck said.

"The bull is called ACM ? That's a funny name." Moose said.

"Very funny Moose." Chuck laughed "Hey Archie, where's Veronica ?"

"I don't know." Archie said "Smithers said she is sleeping."

"Funny, that's what Midge's mom said." Moose said.

"And Nancy's too." said Chuck, then he sniggered "Guess the girls can't be bothered even for this !"

Moose and Archie nodded. Pop Tate smiled to himself.

"I wonder..." Archie said.

"What ?" Chuck asked.

"How did Betty and her team know about this and publish it so fast ?" Archie asked.

The team from Riverdale High was the first High School team in history to win the ACM contest, defeating the best teams from colleges and universities around the world. Apparently, this contest, little known to the general public was a very big deal since the people who even made it to the finals played key roles in making the Internet World we know today, and these two, sons of a proud Riverdale, won it against all odds.

Not just Riverdale, but neighbouring Oceandale and other cities were also buzzing with the news. The region had very little to boast of, and now in a time when everything seemed to be going wrong, when Americans themselves were losing faith in the US of A, two true blue American teenagers just made history.

Nothing could be sweeter, like a sign from Heaven.

At a time when every Riverdalean was happy, two individuals sat quietly in a room, a copy of The Blue And Gold on the table between them.

The older man smoked his pipe quietly, his eyes on the teenager opposite him, said teenager couldn't look the man with the pipe in his eyes and looked down in shame.

"Perhaps you would care to explain, son ?" the man asked.

"I...I...Dad, believe me, I had no idea." the teenager said.

"Oh really !" The man said, he picked up the paper with a flourish and waved it in the air. "Forsythe Pendleton Jones III and Dilton Doiley, students of Riverdale High and residents of Riverdale City create history. This happened yesterday, the results came out at midnight and the paper prints it and it's everywhere early morning !"

The teenager made fists.

"I ask you how did they pull this off ? I have been in the paper business for 25 years son ! You can't pull of such a thing unless you have a great team and fantastic sources. This is the News of the Century for this region ! And a high school newspaper, which comes out every fortnight, which sends out volunteers for donations and ads in order to just print the copies for school, swamps the entire region with this news ? You really expect me to believe that !" the man shouted.

"Dad, it's just a four page issue. It's nothing !"

"Nothing !" the man said loudly "Do you know that copies have vanished in the first hour and the publishers are being called for more ? Do you know that the advertisers are so happy that the issue was a sell out that they have released all installments ? That they are gifting the publishers with a new industrial grade printer for future copies ? That The New York Times, The Times of London, Le Figaro from Paris, Pravda from Russia, CNN, Fox News, the BBC and even papers from China, Japan and India are quoting this newspaper and it's team in their reports of this event ?"

The teenager remained quiet.

"Is this how informed you are ? Is this the son who will inherit my paper ? Son, your school paper has forever eclipsed our newspaper and every other paper in this region. I ask you, how did they print it so fast ? Even the Stanford University paper and website and the ACM website were not updated that fast."

Silence.

"Answer me, Reginald Mantle Jr." his father said curtly.

"I...I don't know Dad, I really don't know."

"You are pathetic ! Go and learn from your friend Ms. Cooper how great stories are made and papers are run ! She is much better suited to run my paper than you !"

Mantle Jr. never felt so humiliated in his life. 


	26. Obi Wan meets Luc

Bag packing time.

It was a dream come true for almost all of them, the results would be announced tonight and their flights would start on Saturday evening. Dilton had planned to explore the campus and the town fully before he left. The day's events left him a bit shaken. He was done for, there was no way he could have the honour of being best student now. Someone who could bowl over PhDs with years of experience and patents was way, way up there.

And that very person didn't give a damn if he was.

Jug was talking with the people from Russia. They spoke broken English but they went on and on about Moscow, St. Petersburg and all the sights in Russia. Jug was really interested in their food, obviously, and he was amazed that the Russians could manage so much from so many innovative ingredients.

That's when the intercom rang. One of the boys milling around in the corridors picked it up. "Anyone called Forsythe Jones here ?" he called out.

Dilton's eyes were riveted to Jug, who could be calling him ? He had a cell phone and there's no reason he would have given someone the dorm number. Jug was surprised too, he took the receiver and said hello. His face changed expressions, after a long, long time ( ok, 4 weeks ) Dilton saw Jug looking genuinely surprised. "Yes, Sir." Jug said "I will be right down."

Jug went over to Dilt and said he might get caught up for an hour or two. After saying Dasvidaniya to the Russians, he went down to the lobby. Dilton just had to follow him.

Jug was greeted in the lobby by a middle aged man. The students in the lobby acted funny, whispering to each other as they saw them both shaking hands. They started walking out. Dilton followed.

Dilton was not the only one who noticed, a lot of the students too were surprised. What was the man doing with this high school kid ?

They walked along the tree lined avenues, the two were quite chatty. Dilton wished he could hear what was up, he never felt so jealous.

"So how did you like Stanford so far ?" the man asked.

"Oh ! It's a nice place." Jug said.

And then they walked into the building, and Dilton knew he had to stop. What the hell was going on ?

Inside the building, the man led Jug upto the third floor. "He really wants to talk to you." he said. Jug still had no idea what was going on.

They stopped outside a room, Dr. Bertrand Kenneth, the plaque said.

"Go in." the man said "He has seen you."

Jug was spooked.

He tapped the door. "Come in." the voice was sonorous.

Jug walked in to find himself in a room with white walls, large windows which opened up to the beautiful campus, mid height book shelves on one wall but most intriguing was the man at the desk.

Black coat, black pant, black shoes, a fringe of white hair and rimless glasses. But the eyes.

The eyes were gray and they could pierce into your soul. Jug could hear his heart beat, no one, not even Betty looked at him like that. He had never seen anyone look at him like that. It was not hate, not love, not derision, not wonder. It was a look which told him:

"I know you."

The old man smiled, he stood up and it was now that Jug saw the brown cane. "I am so happy that you could come Mr. Forsythe Jones. My name is Dr. Bertrand Kenneth. I am an old man and am not given to physical exertion. Please take a seat."

Jug shook his hand and sat down, he couldn't help but wonder how brightly the old man's bald head reflected the light. He looks straight out of those mad scientist movies.

"I know my appearance is strange for this era, many of my colleagues call me the mad scientist."

Whaaat ? How the hell did he know that ? Jug thought.

"Old habits die hard, some people take an interest in food, some people take an intense liking to clothes which they do not give up for decades, and some like me are stuck in a time warp."

Food ? Old clothes ? This is getting spooky. Jug gulped.

"But I waste your time, let us talk about you, I am really impressed by your work Mr. Jones. You are still in high school and yet you solved problems which even our graduate students who are pursuing their PhDs will have trouble with."

"Th..Thank You, Dr. Kenneth."

"Why ?"

"Uh..excuse me, Dr Kenneth, I don't think I understood."

The eyes locked Jug in, the gaze riveting him. "Why, Mr. Jones ? I have been through your CV. You are a brilliant young man but you never participated in competitions outside the school, and now you come here and win the toughest algorithm competition in the world."

Jug's heart leaped with joy ! They won ! They really won ! The results were not expected till midnight and here this guy was telling them that they had won !

"Dr. Kenneth, I believe the results will be declared at midnight tonight." Jug said.

"And I am telling you what they will be." Dr. Kenneth said "That is a technicality, what I want to know Mr. Jones." he narrowed his eyes "Why did you do it, apart from the 25000 $ that will be your share ?"

Doesn't beat around the bush now, does he ?

"Dr. Kenneth, I...I..." Jug found himself at a loss for words, what was he supposed to say ? The same calling pitch which he gave Betty, the guy who sat before him looked like a freaking genius, he would laugh at my face.

"If you think I will laugh, you are wrong, I won't. If you think this is what you want to do, I hope you have thought about it well enough." Dr. Kenneth said.

That settles it, Jug said to himself, this guy is psychic.

"I am not psychic, Mr. Jones." How the hell is he doing all this, thought Jug "I have seen young people like you, some shine, some fail. It all depends how much you listen to your heart."

Jug's eyes were fully open, he never thought he would meet someone who could read his mind. Trula, yes, but she did what she did to spite him, somehow, he thought, this man seems to think the way I think.

"Mathematics is a strange thing, Mr. Jones. It can make geniuses out of mad men and women and send totally sane, rational people raving mad, fortunately," he narrowed his eyes, a small smile on his lips," you are not rational."

Whaaat ?

"I saw your lecture today, I was sitting in the back, an old habit from school." he said with a sly smile "I also took the liberty of going through the sheets of paper you turned in everyday. I am impressed by your approach, you are still in High School and already you can deduce and induce entire theoried with ease."

"I...Dr. Kenneth, it was a team effort, my friend Mr. Dilton Doiley helped me a lot with the problems."

Dr. Kenneth bored into Jug's soul through his eyes, he smiled a little "You really expect me to believe that ?"

This is really bad.

"All the solutions, from day one to now, have been designed by someone who is synthesizing and analysing with very little conventional input. Nowhere have you used standard theories or formulae, you designed them as you needed them, and yet you finished every task in record time."

Jug was breathing hard.

"Your friend hardly did anything except code. He had no role today, I am not negating his contribution but it pales before your own. You, Mr. Jones, have a mathematical acumen which is very, very rare."he paused "Do not worry, you may take a break for water if you want."

Jug put a hand to his chest. What was this man doing ? How could he tell all the things which he thought, did ? "It's...It's ok, Dr. Kenneth."

"Forgive me." Dr. Kenneth said "I rarely get carried away, but so are you, you are also a rare person, Mr. Jones."

"Sir, I...I... I have yet to take a decision on whether I am going to do this or not. I mean, I think I can do it, but I don't think I am that good."

The old man looked at him, a little softly this time.

"What does she want to do ?"

Jug almost jumped out of his seat. She ? How did he know ? Impossible ! Unless these people also tracked his cell phone or hacked into his mail or Facebook.

"Sir...Dr. Kenneth, I don't understand !"

"Your indecision is caused due to factors other than your capability with the subject, your studies or your financial condition. You can secure a scholarship easily at any college you care to apply, the only factor which remains, is love for someone who does not have the same interests you do."

This man can put my Aunt Clara out of the fortune telling business ! Jug thought.

"I...Sir, I believe that is a personal issue, I would not like to discuss it."

Dr. Kenneth looked at Jug for some time. "I am sorry, forgive me again. Yes, it is a personal matter." he put his hands together on the table and looked down.

They sat in silence for some time.

"The Ancient Indians, from India that is, called Mathematics the Queen of Sciences." he paused "Note what they called it, a Queen, a royal lady. Maths is a jealous mistress, Mr. Jones. Neglect it and you forget everything, study it and it eats you up."

Silence.

"Newton, Gauss, Euler, Fermat, Abel...they were great men Mr. Jones, but they had sad and unfortunate lives. They are immortal but they are also broken men, men whose lives are littered with troubles with their families and loved ones." he paused "And it continues to this day."

Silence.

"It is sad, Mr. Jones. Believe me when I say that I understand your compulsions, the power of simple ideas defines not just maths but all of human creation and knowledge."

Jug couldn't believe his ears, it was as if he was hearing himself speak.

"You are a bright, young man, Mr. Jones. Sorry for the trouble."

Jug nodded and slowly stood up, the old man did too. They shook their hands slowly.

"It was an honour to meet you, Sir, Dr. Kenneth."

"The pleasure was all mine." the old man said.

Jughead slowly walked out of the room, out of the building, returning to his normal pace as he walked towards the dorm.

Back in that building, the middle aged man walked into Dr. Kenneth's room.

"What do you think, Dr. Kenneth ?"

Dr. Kenneth was sitting in his chair, his eyes and face sad as he looked out of his window.

"He will come Prof. Johnson, he will suffer a lot, but he will come." he stopped to wipe a tear from his eye.


	27. Why Me ?

I was so carefree, so reckless. I didn't give a damn for the world.

What has happened to me ? Why have I changed ? Why did I wreck the lives of my friends ?

I wish Dilton never asked my help that Saturday afternoon, I should never have answered his call, it would have been much better. Yes, she would have visited me the next day, regardless, but we would still be just friends. Only friends, dear friends. And nothing more.

Instead, I overstepped my boundaries, I crossed the line. And now I can't go back.

I lost my best friend, my brother. I have earned the enmity of a friend with whom I could discuss about things from the structure of a leaf to that of the universe. He did this to me, and now he hates me.

And I hate myself.

I hate myself for hurting my best friend. I hate myself for making people jealous. I hate myself for overturning so many apple carts.

But most of all I hate myself for making her dependent on me.

I do not deserve her. I do not deserve her love. I do not deserve her body. I only want to see her happy but I don't want to delude her, give her false promises which I can't fulfill.

I love her and yet I pray that she hates me. It will make everything so much easier.

I would do anything for her, but I am afraid that I will fail in this mission, for this task is not for a day or two, a month or two, a year or two.

It's for all my life. And that is a big ask.

I can die for her, even if she hates me, but to give my heart and soul to her ? Can I do that ?

I can never love any other woman. She is the first and only. Even if she hates me, I will love her, always. I will not pursue her, I will not be envious as long as she finds her hero, who can love her justly, and give her the happiness she deserves.

I wish I could do all that, but I can't go back now.

She knows of my love, and she is the most kind and gracious creature in all of creation. She will never betray, never be ungrateful.

And that is why I fear for her.

How would I provide for her, I may ask myself. She is brilliant, capable, independent. She does not need the bread I earn, but if ever I do marry her, I have the responsibility to provide for her, even if she does not want it, even if she offers it, I cannot accept her income.

I am not being a chauvinist, I am just not like that, I cannot be a parasite.

Not anymore.

Yes, that is the greatest problem.

If you had asked me what I want to be before that Saturday afternoon, I would have laughed. A Chef ? A psychiatrist ? A psychologist ? Maybe a juggler ?

I would have been so happy, maybe I would never have achieved what I was meant to be, but I would have been happy.

Not anymore.

It hit me like a tidal wave, a tsunami. Try as I might, I changed beyond comprehension. It has strangled the very reason which made me, my hunger.

It is remaking me, reforming me, as it wants it.

Rather, as SHE wants it.

He was right, I don't know how he is doing it but he is right. A jealous mistress, he said, he is right. If it goes on like this, it will eat me up. It will destroy me.

Mind, body and soul.

Can I be true to her ? Can I satisfy her needs, her wants ?

His words haunt me, broken lives, troubled families. Great men, Sad men.

I know we shall part soon. Only 1 year and two months are left and then we shall scatter, I can't ask her to sacrifice her career and I know that she won't let me do the same.

It will be easy then, she will forget me, move on, find someone else. I will never forget her but I won't hate her, blame her if she moves on.

I am a coward.

Can't I give up my career ? I can go to the same college she chooses. We will be together, always. What does a college mean anyway ?

I look at my friends, my family. The people who watched me grow up, who mean so much to me.

They are so happy for me, proud of me. They have really high hopes from me now.

If they only knew how tortured I feel.

If she only knew how ashamed I feel of myself when I touch her, kiss her, hear her words of love.

I want to tell her how sorry I am, to beg her forgiveness for coming between her and my best friend.

I should have walked away 4 weeks ago. It would have been much, much easier.

Now, I know I can't. Neither from her, nor from what I am meant to be.

I love her truly, I have my duty towards her, I would die for her.

And I cannot ignore what I am meant to be. It screams at me from the skies, from the lakes, from inside me.

I remember what I told her that night when our bodies were melded together.

Someone who could understand me, who could guide me.

Now I understand how he was doing it.

He did not hypnotize me, he did not give me a pep talk or a sales pitch.

I was hearing myself speak. At long last I have found someone who thinks what I think.

I know where I have to go now.

"Don't you think you have too high hopes about him ?"

The old man cut the meat slowly, taking his time, he chewed it slowly, thoroughly.

"No, Prof. Johnson." he said "There are people who choose their paths in life and there are those whom the path chooses."

He took a drink of water.

"In his case, the path has chosen him. I really feel sorry for him, Prof. Johnson, my only solace is, the world will not regret it." 


	28. With the Stars

It didn't suit him, didn't agree one bit. He was never in it.

And now it refused to leave him.

The last thing Jug ever wanted to be was in the spotlight. Betty may have grown tired of playing second fiddle to Veronica but Jug was a-okay with the role. So what if everyone focussed on Archie ? So what if he was second best in class ? He could live with that. Being second best comes with much relaxed standards.

Not anymore.

The Blue And Gold story pulverised Reggie's Dad's paper and would do wonders for Betty's career as an aspiring journalist but it thrust him and Dilton firmly in the spotlight. There wasn't a man, woman or child in Riverdale who didn't know him now, at least by face. In school, he was the funny beanie-wearing, food-gorging clown. Overnight, he became this cool laidback whiz kid who had the hottest babe in town for his girlfriend.

And it bothered him.

It was fine when he was preparing for the contest, everything went by in a haze. He cherished Betty's company but now it hit him that he didn't shower her with the attention and affection which boys generally do to their girls. He wasn't bothered when the teachers and the gang whispered behind his back. He had his mind battling with something quite strange. He was sure he would go mad.

Instead he had an entire council of the best in the business telling him that they never saw anyone like him.

He needed a way out and he went for it. Shower your girl with attention and affection, yeah right, just one small detail, this is Jughead Jones.

He lingered outside the gym class, Betty was going through her cheerleading sessions. He would have loved to see Betty but it bothered him because he was still not in that frame of mind to look at a girl in that way. Betty came out beaming, she grabbed his arm and started explaining all the stuff they did.

"Uh..Betty ?" he cleared his throat. "Hmmm ?" she smiled at him. "What are you doing tonight ?" he asked.

She grinned "Aren't you the bashful one ?" Jug scratched his head "Hey, I am working on it !" he smiled sheepishly. "Where are you taking me ?" she asked. "Well...that depends !" he said "How about Pops !"

She pouted "We went to Pops on the movie night !"

"La Cliche ?" he asked. Betty gasped in shock "Juggie ! Don't you dare ! I work there some evenings, I won't be able to face the staff and eat anything ! Plus", she squeezed his hand "it's the most expensive joint in town." she giggled.

"Hey ! You are my date, don't worry about the price !" he remarked. She smiled "Juggie ! Don't blow your prize, remember why you won it !"

Juggie's face fell and she was sorry before she saw it "Juggie, I am sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Hey ! It's not your fault, Angel !" he smiled. All those images came flashing back.

Images of his father returning home day after day in fear, not knowing if he will have a job to go back to the next day. When he overheard his parents discussing his Dad's pay cut, something which was still not reinstated. How his mom gave cooking classes to anyone who would care to have them, something that his Dad didn't know.

How it drove him to go looking for jobs, how it drove him to the school library that Saturday afternoon.

"Juggie ! Are you ok ?" Betty shook him by the shoulder, concern in her large blue eyes.

He nodded, "I am fine Bets. I..." he thought a bit. "How about I come over to your place tonight ? We do have quite a bit of homework and I could really use your help with my English composition !"

"Deal !" she grinned.  
>-Alice Cooper was surprised when Jug walked in, he had been to their house on and off since he and Betty fell for each other. Her daughter and her friend, his mom, told her of the way he was slogging quietly. "Forsythe ! How are you ? You are having dinner with us tonight ! Betty didn't tell me a thing and I don't know if I will be able to throw anything together at such short notice, but you are eating here tonight !"<p>

"Mrs. Cooper, I..." he began.

"I will tell Gladys that you will be good for dinner with us, don't you worry about her and let me know if she tries to bite your head off when you go back home tonight !"

Betty never looked so beautiful, she was in her white satin pyjamas. He shut the door behind him and took her in his arms, she was taken aback but enjoyed the kiss which he alone could give. "My, that was a nice lesson !" she smiled shyly into his smoking eyes. "I could show you more where that came from." he said, his voice so husky that Betty blinked in surprise.

His kisses were passionate, his touch electric. His wandering hands set her on fire but he didn't venture beyond her waist. Betty also kept her hands off below his belt.

"Why are you in pyjamas so early again ?" he asked

"Oh ! I was trying out something new." she smiled impishly.

Dinner was fun, the Coopers wanted to know all about the contest from the horse's mouth. Jug kept deflecting as much of the credit he could to Betty. How her cookies helped him think, how she pepped him up when he was down, how she chipped in for Jelly everyday when he was away. The Coopers could do little but smile at a doting Jug and a blushing Betty.

Betty scooted her Mom away from the kitchen, she wanted some quality time with Jug even if it was just washing dishes. They cleaned up as a team, chatting about anything and everything, keeping out intimate stuff to ensure that the walls did not listen.

They lay down on her bed, side by side. He explaining numbers, she expounding on words. Their shoulders bumped, their legs tangled up, they had done all this before, but now, well it was like doing everything all over again. Like just going to the edge, and backing off.

Homework out of the way, they lay in bed, hugging, whispering about school , their friends, funny stuff which happened with them. They avoided the issue with Reggie, it was something better not dealt with now. Betty too had not mentioned it to her parents. Only Ron knew but Ron being Ron, a lot of the people at school probably knew already, which would explain the ugly looks Archie was giving Reggie this week.

"I hope they don't do anything rash." Betty said.

"Don't worry, I will talk to Arch, we have to patch up, I am going nuts without a guy to hang out with." he patted her.

"Yeah, I still don't know if he and Ron had that talk yet...you know." she said.

"You are right, I wanted to talk to you about it, better tell Ron and Arch to straighten things up." he said, his fingers glided through his hair. "God, Betty ! I was so caught up in all this that I didn't have time for anything else. How I wish people could act like nothing changed !"

She smiled "I don't think that would be possible, unless" she paused "you deliberately flunked Maths." she giggled.

He shook his head "I don't know Betts, it's funny ! I mean, the questions seriously fall apart before my eyes. I hardly have to think. And if that wasn't enough, I got to meet this guy who seems to be Trula's grandpa except that he was the sweetest old fella I ever met !"

"Yeah !" Betty said "He does sound weird, I mean I didn't even find him on the site."

"Find who ? Which site ?" Jug asked.

"Your Dr. Kenneth, I was going through the Stanford site, just like that, and I couldn't find him." Betty said.

"Whaaaat ?" Jug sat up and looked at Betty.

"I am serious ! Look for yourself !" she said.

He leapt up and opened up Safari on her Macbook, he bored into the Stanford site, searched it, no Dr. Kenneth.

"It's impossible, Betty !" he said, amazed "I didn't dream up the whole thing ! I really saw him, we even shook hands ! I told Dilt about him and he looked really surprised although I didn't ask him why."

Betty cupped her chin and thought for some time. "Why not ask Google ?" she said, her eyes sparkling "Maybe he was visiting ! Probably from some other univ."

"Bonne idee !" Jug said in a mock French accent, sending Betty into giggles. He had already typed in the name and hit enter.

Then they both gasped.

"This can't be !"

"1 million results ! Who is this guy ? Einstien ?" Betty gasped.

The first result was the Wikipedia article. It had the exact same picture of the man whom Jug saw and had described to Betty. The page told them about the 70 year old whose work defined large areas of Computer Science and Mathematics. How he was a recluse bachelor who lived and worked in Stanford, despite being the global authority in a huge number of fields, this guy didn't use e-mail, didn't have a phone, the only way to reach him was snail mail.

"Are you kidding me ?" Betty was surprised "I mean this guy is the Einstien + Feynman of Maths and Computers and the only way someone can get to him is to write letters ? "

Jug was stunned "It doesn't make sense." his voice barely a whisper "It says here that he has accepted only 9 grad students to work with him in his 40 years career, he hardly encourages anyone, is the harshest guy on all edit boards, and yet..."

Betty squeezed his shoulders, she knew what he wanted to say, why did the Doctor choose to speak with Jug and praise him too ? "Maybe it's because you are so good, Juggie !" she said, her voice filled with encouragement "A guy that good can recognise a good deal when he sees one."

A storm raged in Jug's mind, Why did the Dr. do what he did ? What did he want to achieve ?

He slammed the Macbook shut and turned to Betty, "Let's go up on the roof !"

"What ? Up on the roof ?" she asked

"Yeah." he grabbed her hand "It will be awesome, plus, this was supposed to be a date, not a night out searching up weird profs !"

They sat on her roof whispering about the stars, how they picked their stars when they were kids, searching for the Big Dipper, Orion.

A shooting star blazed briefly.

"Wish !" Betty said.

They sat in silence for some time, Jug nudged Betty "So, what did you wish for ?"

"I am not telling !" she grinned.

"I am not telling either !" he crossed his arms.

"Oh ! It's easy to guess !" she threw up her arms.

"Really ?"

"Yeah ! Food, what else ?" she smirked.

"How mean !" and he hugged her, smothering her with kisses.

Thousands of miles away, an old man gazed at the night sky. He had a notebook with him, and he would write down something occaisionally.


	29. The Archies

"I don't think Archie will agree."

"It's been so long, Betty. When was the last time we all played together ? Plus, if we don't do it now, I doubt we will get a chance next year."

Betty frowned, it wasn't as if she wanted the gang to get together for an Archies gig, but given the fact that the last gig was like over an year ago and with everyone slowly drifting apart, and with the Reggie incident, it didn't seem a good idea to revive it all over again.

"Ok, but I am not playing if Reggie is in the band." she said firmly.

Jug nodded, Reggie and he avoided even looking in each other's direction. He would be much happier without him and Reggie likewise but Reggie played the guitar well and asking Archie to foot it on his own was a bit too much.

"Let me talk with Arch on this." he said "Can you get to Ron on this ? I am sure she would love to play again."

Betty reached for Jug's hand, giving it a light squeeze, "Remember how it all started ?" she smiled.

"Can I ever forget ?" Jug laughed "I got my old drum, Arch and Reg got those plastic guitars, Ron got a flashy harmonica ! And you " he squeezed her cheek "you got the cookies !"

"Which you polished off !" she made a face.

Yes, over the years The Archies put up a lot of gigs, they were not pro like The Pussycats and some of their gigs were played for free or charity but it was the thrill of playing together rather than the money earned which kept the group going. Things took a turn for the worse since 2008, Riverdale lost quite a few jobs. There was a scare that even Pops would close down. The mood was downbeat and the only places where the band could get together was in the town fair or roadshows, and that too had to be a side act.

After seeing Betty off to her class, Jug went looking for Archie. He knew the redhead's classes like the alphabet, they had synced their time tables so that they could get the max time to loaf off. Sure as mud, Archie was in the football field stands, brooding about something. Jug quietly went over and sat next to him.

"How are ya, Arch ?" who would have thought that talking to one's best buddy would be so difficult. Jug tried to strike up some talk after the Chocklit Shoppe evening but it was mostly met with grunts from Archie.

"You look quite pissed. Reggie again ?" Jug asked.

Archie snorted, "Oh please, Mr. Jones ! Spare me the psycho stuff ! Don't you have anything better to do ?" he rolled his eyes.

"I am doing the best stuff I can think of right now, hanging out with my best pal." Jug said.

"Don't you call me that !" Arch said.

"Arch, come on !" Jug moved closer "It's been over a month now ! Look how things have settled down ! Betty tells me how happy Ron is that she doesn't have to struggle for you anymore, look how happy Betty is ! The girls didn't fight even once since that day, isn't it great Arch ? We are all friends !"

"How is she ?" Archie asked in a low voice.

Jug put his arm over Archie's shoulders and filled in his best friend about the blonde's news over the past one month. How she was preparing for the Cheerleaders competitions, the new recipes she was trying out, how she and Jellybean were a big hit yada yada.

"I really miss her, Jug." Archie said, his voice on the point of breaking. Jug squeezed his shoulder and patted his back "It feels so great to hear you call me Jug, old friend."

They say it is a sad scene when a man cries, another one of society's rules meant to reinforce stereotypes. Tears flowed down his freckled cheeks as Jug sat by him silently.

"Don't cry, pal." Jug said softly "I know we have said harsh things to one another but I want bygones to be bygones. You know, for the past one month, I only had Betty for company, I seem to have lost all my guy friends." he paused. "Dilton is not friendly anymore, and with you gone, there's only so much I can do."

"I know." Archie said, wiping his eyes "It's only to be expected, the way you are upto things, Dilton is pretty much spooked about his chances to come out on top."

They sat in silence for some time, slowly, Archie's arm reached across Jug's shoulder.

"Thanks, Bro !" Jug smiled at Archie. "No." Archie said "Thank You !"

They talked about the past one month, how Archie hung out with Ron and Cheryl, how he was left without a buddy every weeknight.

"Dad talked to me last week." Arch said, he looked at Jug "He read the story in The Blue And Gold, we had a talk about what I was planning to do once school gets over."

"You have a lot of options, Arch." Jug said "You are great at Baseball and Football, you can get a scholarship for college and if luck is good, you can be picked up by a great team."

"I don't know Jug." Archie shook his head "I wish I didn't goof off so much when I should have been studying, you are all set for a great college, and here I am dreading the day I will leave school."

"Come on, old fella !" Jug smiled, trying to lift up his spirits "I was all set to be a chef or a juggler in some circus just a month back. It's never too late to turn around ! and besides..." he patted Archie's back "we need some good players on the field !"

The two friends laughed, they talked about all the times they spent goofing off in class, on the grounds, in the city. It all came rushing back.

"Come !" Jug said "It's lunchtime. Let's all sit together like old days."

"Don't you two want to be together ?" Archie asked.

"We get a lot of time for that pal !" Jug winked "I am sure Betty will be happy as pie to see you too !"

It was like old days, the girls were always in touch but after a long time Ron and Archie got to talk with Betty and Jug. Betty told them how she had to forcefeed Jug now and Jug said how little Betty cried these days.

"Hey guys !" Jug said "How 'bout a gig ?"

"Gig ? You mean a 'Archies' gig ?" Ron asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah ! What do you think Arch ? I mean it's been so long since we played ! Let's get together ! We can try the Riverside, they are always doing new things, I am sure they will be more than willing to give us a chance." Jug said.

"I don't know Jug." Arch said, trying to cut Ms. Beazly's meatloaf "Things are just not the same anymore. I mean even if we did it for free, where are we going get another guitar ?" he looked at Betty and then at Jug "I am oh so definitely not going to let Reggie play anymore, I am done with him !"

Betty's face clouded, Ron reached out and squeezed her hand. "I understand Arch." Jug said "I know it's asking a lot but maybe we can improvise." he turned to Betty "Betts, you can play the guitar right ?"

"What do you mean, Juggie ?" she asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Well, you usually play the tambourine or some other thing, why not try your hand on the bass or rhythm guitar ? You did play a guitar in some of our gigs !" Jug said.

"But it's been so long, Juggie ! I haven't picked up a guitar in years ! I will be horrible !" Betty said.

"Hey, we are a garage band, not pro like the Pussycats !" Jug said "And besides, there are so many guitar lessons on Youtube, you will be up and running in no time. You still have your guitar though, right ?"

Betty nodded, "That settles it !" Jug said "Arch, can you talk with the guys at Riverside ? See if they can give us something, but since we are making a sort of comeback, we can play for free if they don't feel like it. The venue is too good to miss."

Arch nodded "I will get on it right away !"

"Don't you worry about the instruments !" Ron said "I will get something from Guitar Center, Dad has a big share in that chain." she beamed.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this !" Betty tried to hold the guitar as the guy showed it in the video, hitting the wires here anf there. Jug looked on amused. "Believe me !" Jug said "It's much easier than hitting drums !"

"Yeah, right !" Betty said.

Jug kept going one-two, hitting Betty's bed with his drum sticks, trying to figure out the correct spots when his cell rang.

"Hi Arch ! What's up ?"

"Hmmm ! Ok, I will be right over !" Jug closed the call and pecked Betty on the cheek "Got to go, the Riverside guys want to meet us face to face. We have to iron some things out."

"Take care, Juggie !" Betty said.

The Riverside was all for promoting local talent but it was the first time they heard of The Archies. Archie and Jug were the last persons, the manager Mr. Douglas Smith expected.

"So, you call your self the Archies ?" he turned to Archie "You the big man ?"

"No, Mr. Smith, it's just a name we made up. All of us have equal say in how the band runs." Archie said.

They went over the band's gigs, the songs they did, how long they were in the business and all. The talk eventually reached the payments part.

"Look guys, I know we are all for local talent and all but times are not good. We won't be able to stretch the budget beyond $ 2000." Mr. Smith said. Archie was going to say something but he was jumped by Jug, "We will take it Mr. Smith, can you cover the gas and meal costs for the band ?"

"Sure thing !" Mr. Smith said.

As they drove back, Archie asked "$ 2000 ? Jug, that's peanuts ! Josie would never even think about that !"

"I know Arch but they are pro, we never made this pro and I don't think we ever will. It's not much but think of it as a new start. Plus, we don't have to worry about the gas we will be burning for the gig and we get free dinner at Riverside !" Jug remarked.

Betty understood but Ron was indignant that they sold themselves that low, even her outfit was more than $ 2000. It took some talking from Betty for her to simmer down.

The word was leaked gradually, the buzz spread that The Archies are 'reuniting' after a break of almost 2 years. Reggie was angry, naturally, nobody had told him about it and since he was not on speaking terms with the gang and they too did not show any cause to patch up, he decided to lie low and wait for his opportunity. He would never forget the Judo chop Betty used on him that day.

Ron and Betty took extra care to dress nice for the night of the gig. Archie was dressed smart but Jug fished out his green T-shirt and brown sleeveless jacket from the bottom of some trunk, old habits die hard.

"It's a big night tonight, guys !" Archie said as they drove to The Riverside in a van Mr. Lodge graciously loaned.

"You said it Arch ! I can't wait to get to work on those drums again !" Jug said.

"Now remember Betty, don't drink cold water, you know what happened that night at Pops !" Ron said.

"Ron, that was 5 years ago !" Betty protested.

They worked as a team, Jug was happy that Archie didn't take Betty's absence of affections harshly, it was like the good old days.

They had planned so much, but now ? The song ?

"Sugar, Sugar !" shouted Archie.

Sugar, Sugar ! it was. One after another, all the old hits followed. Sunshine, Jingle Jangle, Bang-Shang-A-Lang set the house on fire. Yes, they were old hits but the crowd at Riverside didn't know them, the tunes, though dated, struck a chord and the house shaked a leg to the beats.

Mr. Smith was charmed by the night, "Everything's on the house !" he gushed to the gang "You guys are fantastic ! What say you come back again ?"

They had dinner on the glass terrace of Riverside, the dark river flowing silently beneath, the moon shining on them.

"You two look so beautiful together !" Ronnie said, Betty was at Jug's side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Take care of her, Jug !" Archie said, tears in his eyes, smiling. "I will, old friend !" Jug said softly "I promise !"  
> <p>


	30. Growing Up

School never seemed more settled, more happier. Yes, there were no more tug of wars between Ron and Betty. No heartbreaks, no teary eyes but after a time it does get tiring and the Bee was for one happy with a quieter school and a much quieter Archie in particular.

Betty was still undecided whether she should opt to be a writer or a journalist. The decision should have been easier for her considering she was the most serious kid in this matter other than Dilton. Now it seemed that Jug was even more settled in that department than her although Jug avoided discussing his college plans and especially the weird Doctor whom Dilton couldn't get over. Their conversations usually went like this :

"He published a new postulate of the Church-Turing thesis." Dilton would venture.

Jug would quietly sip his soda.

"He has also published a new theorem on Group Theory, if it's for real, it really changes everything."

Jug turns the pages of the Sonic comic book he is reading.

"Are you listening even ?" Dilton asks.

"Hmmmm ?" Jug would mumble.

"Honestly Jughead ! He is doing such great stuff, even at his age !" Dilton would exclaim.

"What on Earth are you talking about Dilt ?" Jug would ask.

"Your mentor, that's who !"

"Men...? Whaaat ? Dilton, I don't have anything or anyone called a mentor, if there was one, it would be Pops !" Jug would say surprised.

"Oh please ! He hardly favours his colleagues with a few words and he himself wanted to talk with you !" Dilton would say.

Jug would groan "Dilt, we have been over this for like the millionth time ! I have no idea why he wanted to talk with me. I told you everything we talked about, I haven't heard from him since !"

"Don't you understand ?" Dilton was incredulous.

"No, I don't. Kindly enlighten me !" Jug had this conversation with Dilton almost every week since they got back from Stanford. He knew the whiz kid didn't take the 'interview' pretty well. However, being Jug, he kept his cool.

Dilton throws up his hands, "You are impossible ! You are all set for Stanford and you will be his 10th grad student and you don't give a damn !"

"Dilt, I have not even thought about college yet and you are making me the grad student of a guy who is as weird as hell ? And you tell me I am impossible !" Jug would screw up his face.

"Fine ! Keep your secrets to yourself !" Dilton would stomp off.

And Jug would be left shaking his head, regretting that the Doctor did not find a more discreet way of meeting him, couldn't he write one of his freaking letters ?

Betty had it easier in comparision. There was no jealousy on the acad front since Dilton was all set for a Science course and Jug, despite how much he dismissed it, would also walk down that line. She would ask for advice from her sister, Polly. It would go like this over GTalk:

: looked up jour courses of Columbia and CUNY, wht do u thnk ?

PollyFrisco : Columbia is better ask the prof whthr u will get aid though

: yeah i think it won't be an issue i am like the only one apping

PollyFrisco : Where is he going ?

: probably stanford, don't talk much abt it, pretty much clammed up after we looked up the doc.

PollyFrisco : yeah i know, pretty weird guy. don't know why he s like that but ...

PollyFrisco : stan is out west columbia is east, you 2 ok with that

: didn't talk bout it doesn't seem right to ask him to come east just for me.

PollyFrisco : he can try MIT, good in maths, close to columbia.

: yeah but i think the doc talked with him for some purpose. i think he wants jug to be his grad student

PollyFrisco : that's like 4 yrs away, girl ! talk to yr man and sort things out...

Ron had it easy. She tried her hand at fashion design to score one over Betty who would sew most of her clothes herself, however with most of her creations turning out as disasters, she turned to modeling and acting. A stint at Milan and Paris followed by a break in Hollywood was right up her alley.

Archie probably had it toughest. Sure, he was again pals with Jug like nothing ever happened but the question of what next after school kept coming back. Then, there were the talks with his dad.

"Have you thought of something, son ?" Fred Andrews would ask.

"I don't know Dad, probably apply to some college down south on a football scholarship." Archie would say.

"I hope it pays off son." he would pause "Don't want to scare you Arcie, but you know how things are. Everything just seems to be getting worse and worse. I don't know whether your Mom and I will get Medicare even."

"Don't say that Dad ! Things will work out !" Archie would say.

"I wish it was so easy Archie." his Dad would muse "I just don't know where everything went wrong. I mean everything was going great guns just 5 years ago, and now !" he would shake his head "It's over Archie, it's all over. Look out for yourself well. I don't think things will be as good ever again."

Then of course, there were other issues as well. Trula Twyst thought she had Jughead all figured out and now he suddenly went up on all sorts of tangets, a talk was needed.

"Juggers !" Trula called.

"Hi, Trula." Jug said, another whopper, he was never this calm.

"Ok, I admit, I stepped on your toes one too many times, will you please let me in as to how you are doing it ?" she said.

"Doing what ?"

"How on Earth are you so cool ? You would freak out if I was in the vicinity even and now you are as cold as the Arctic !" Trula exclaimed.

"Oh that !" Jug smiled "It doesn't bother me anymore Trula...just..." he paused "Trula, do you have anyone in your family called Bertrand Kenneth ?"

"Never heard that name, wait let me chack my family tree." Trula said the name into her iPhone which ran an exhaustive search on the Twyst Family tree.

"None whatsoever." she said "The closest links are related by more than 5 friends apart and there's no one even remotely by that name." she looked at Jug, her eyebrow raised. "Why do you bring up this guy ? Who is he anyway ?"

Jug smiled and got up to go "Let's say that he could teach you a thing or two about mind reading." he laughed.

Trula looked at Jug's back, her mouth opened wide.

Things were also not hunky dory at the Jones.

"What's the matter, Dear ?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I am worried, I don't know if I will be able to hold down my job any longer." Mr. Jones said.

Mrs. Jones sat quietly, she had been dreading this day "Do you really think... ?"

"I don't think we were right in bringing Jelly in so late, she has everything left before her and the way things are going..." he kept quiet, he didn't know if he could afford his daughter's costs and with his son all set to enter college...

"Dear, we will manage something, don't worry." Mrs. Jones said.

Mr. Jones nodded, "There's just one thing..." Mrs. Jones said. Mr. Jones looked at her.

"Don't tell Forsythe anything, he has a really good chance at college. He doesn't say anything at home but I was talking with Alice, it seems our son has his heart set on Stanford." she said.

"Stanford ? But Dear, that's..."

"Don't worry, everything he did was to fund his way through college. And Betty is sure that he will land a scholarship." she smiled.

Mr. Jones grew sad. "It's all my fault." he said, shaking his head "We all live in the same house and yet don't know about each other."

Betty lay on Ron's bed as she watched her best friend pose in one dress after another. Most of them were worth more than her father's monthly salary. She used to be appalled when Ron would dismiss stuff from Paris and Milan as outdated. Ron was generous at times and would dump all her 'rejects' on her best friend.

"Well what do you think ?" Ron asked her, posing in a Princess Kate style hat.

"I can see the cover of Vogue, 2012." Betty said "Veronica Hiram Lodge, Supermodel !"

Ron screwed her face "You are so sweet, but honestly dear ! Hiram, please !"

Betty giggled "I think it's cute ! It's your Dad's name after all !"

"Yeah right ! As if he understands me, he doesn't give a fuck about what I do." Ron smirked.

Betty's cheeks coloured, Ron noticed.

"Come on, Girl ! You are 17 already ! Don't tell me you are still Ms. Goody Two Shoes !" Ron said, taking out the next dress.

"Well...It's just I don't use those things much you know." Betty felt a little queasy, she did hear these words a lot but tried to make it a point never to use them publicly.

"Yeah right ! Next you will be telling me that you are still a virgin !" Ron caught Betty's face in the mirror and spun around, her mouth open in surprise.

Betty smiled shyly.

"Oh Dear ! Sorry, I didn't mean it !" Ron hugged her "Sometimes I just get carried away a little."

They sat in silence for sometime.

"You mean you are not anymore, Ron ?" Betty broke the silence.

Ron rested her head on her friend's shoulder, playing with her golden locks "It was in Milan." she whispered.

"You never told me !" Betty said, surprised.

"I know." Ron looked at her "Last year, he is a young exec in one of Dad's sports car units in Italy. We met at a business lunch."

"But...he would be like ..." Betty began.

"10 years older ? Yes, he was, but he was awesome Betty, you know, you can't say no to a guy like that." she paused "We didn't keep in touch after that. I know, I should have waited for Archie...but" she smiled "Well, I feel happy that I didn't do it again ever since. I am good waiting for Archie to take the call."

"What about you two ? Are you guys still waiting ?" Ron asked after some time.

Betty played with Ron's fingers for some time "It feels so funny Ron, I mean, we know everything about each other. One would think there is no reason to feel uneasy about it. Still..." she looked up at Ron "School will be over soon, I don't think we will be going to the same college, but..." she groped for words "I don't think anyone can love me more, it will be him, it's just...it's just taking time that's all." she tried to smile.

Ron hugged her "Don't worry, sweetheart ! What matters is that you two love each other !" 


	31. Our Families

Pop Tate was not an old man, at least by his energy levels. Yes, he was pushing almost 200 pounds and had glasses on and off but his energy levels saw to it that the proprietor of Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe kept the place humming even in the boondocks of the worst recession since 1929. Pop Tate's achieved everything which a small town entrepreneur could have asked for. A loyal clientele at home, recipes which stood the test of time, recipes which were constantly innovated thanks to a long nosed teenager with a till recently insatiable hunger and occaisional brainstorms from a golden haired girl.

They were his first customers, his most loyal customers. True, they defaulted on many occaisions. They had foodfights, catfights, tantrums and what not in his shop, sometimes scaring other customers away, but he bore it all in good humour, good spirits. They were more than just customers, they were family.

Pop Tate loved once. They say you only love once, try as hard as you might, you can never again love with the same intensity, same passion as your first love. Reason does not interfere in one's first love. You can go to insane lenghts just to get accepted, something you don't do with all the others. Such was the case with the woman who could have become Mrs. Pop Tate. It was the 60s, the time of hippies, peace and love. Love was in the air but so was practicality, reason and other matters. These matters were exercised by the father of the would be Mrs. Pop Tate and she was packed off on a one way flight to San Diego. Yes, one can go to any lengths for one's first love but going this length would be a big sacrifice for the young Pop Tate. A sacrifice which would render him penniless in a new land. He stayed back, moved from New York to Atlanta, Atlanta to Oceandale, Oceandale to Riverdale and finally he found a reason to be happy.

He found the family, the camaraderie which he lost in his youth, he was growing melancholy now, he was about to lose them all over again.

Pop sat on his chair behind the counter, in earlier days he was always on his feet, as his knees grew tired, he opted for a stool, then his back started complaining too and Veronica, in one of her generous moments gifted him a reclining, revolving chair. Today he sat on that chair, thinking about them.

The bell tingled and he looked up. His eyes sparkled and he sprang to his feet, his favourite girl had walked in, and he knew her favourites like he knew his own name.

"Good Evening, Betty ! How are you today ?" Pop smiled, Betty walked up to the counter and took a seat smiling. "Good Evening to you to Pop ! I am feeling like a hot fudge sundae today !" she giggled.

Pop chortled and got himself busy preparing the sundae, despite his age he always made it a point to serve a few special people himself when he was present in the shop and Betty Cooper was one of them. They made small talk about school, her parents, her siblings while he prepared the dish. He set it down with a flourish, held up the forefinger of his right hand and produced a sparkling red cherry and placed it on the top. "Thanks Pop ! You are the best !" Betty smiled.

Pop nodded his head and left her to enjoy her dish, not before he caught himself looking at her fondly spooning little bits of the sundae. He shook his head and went back to his seat. He looked at her for sometime, sighed and lapsed into his thoughts.

If it had been any other, they wouldn't have noticed. If it had been anyone else, she probably wouldn't have cared. She was Betty, he was Pop. She noticed, she cared. She quietly got up from her stool and took the one near Pop, seating herself down quietly. She looked at him, smiling slightly, he was staring into empty space. He sensed her and was flustered. "Betty ! Child ! What are you doing here ? Anything wrong with the sundae ?"

"The sundae's perfect, Pop !" she smiled "It's you who seems down, what's the matter ? Everything all right ?"

He shook his head "Ah ! Don't let it worry you, Princess ! It's just what we old people think in our age !" he smiled.

"You can always tell me." she smiled "I can try to help."

He looked at her innocent face, all those memories came rushing back. The chubby, hay haired toddler who grew into the most beautiful tomboy he had ever seen. The same tomboy who despite playing baseball better than boys, swooned over a redhead ever since she laid eyes on him. The same tomboy who could eat huge amounts of ice cream, 7 to 10 scoops in a single serving, and still manage to burn off all the fat. How could he keep anything from his favourite girl ?

He smiled weakly "I was thinking about you." he said. "Me ?" Betty was surprised. "Well, not just you !" Pop tried to chuckle "About all of you ! You, Veronica, Archie, Jughead, Reggie, Moose, Midge !" he shook his head. "It still seems like yesterday when you would all come tumbling over one another, racing for the counter !" he chuckled heartily this time "and no matter what ! Jughead always found a way to get his order first !" He quieted down and groped for words, he couldn't find any and it ended in a sigh.

Betty understood "We all will miss you too, Pop !" she said, her voice sad. "You are so good, so patient with us, despite everything we did ! The Chocklit Shoppe is like a home to all of us."

Pop smiled, he reached out but couldn't bring himself to do it. He pulled his hand back "Sorry, my Dear, I got too emotional today. I am an old man."

Betty looked at him, sorrow and fondness in her eyes. She knew that Pop Tate was a lonely man, living in a rented apartment after all these years. He had never discussed his family, whether he loved anyone, whether he had relatives. Whatever she or anyone in the gang knew was bits and pieces of his life. Even after all these years, Pop Tate was a mystery for them.

"You have a lot of customers, Pop ! And there's Jellybean and other kids her age, you will forget us in not time !" she started to smile but froze when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Look around you, Child !" he said softly.

Betty turned to look at the shoppe, it was evening and there were quite a few people in the booths and the tables. Pop's employees kept running back and forth, taking orders and serving them. "Do you see what they are doing ?" he asked.

Betty was puzzled, she turned back to Pop. What was he trying to say ? Pop looked at the people in the shop for some time then turned back to her. "Do you see them talking like you and your friends used to ? Do you hear the conversations ? The laughing, yelling, gasps, sighs ?" he asked her.

Then it struck her, that's true. Almost all of the customers were silent or talking in whispers, it could be good decorum or it could be something else too. Like checking their phones or iPads for the latest Facebook update, tweeting about what they just saw or did, whispering into their cell phones. Everyone was connected and cocooned off from the real world into the virtual one. Their bodies were in the shop but their minds were wandering in cyberspace. She turned towards him, she understood.

"I know I am old and I do not understand technology." he shook his head " but I don't think it has really brought people closer, Betty, it has only made us more cold to one another ! I have tried, Child, I have tried to strike up friendships with your juniors, with many kids from the school and town, but..." he paused " but none took it far than a few courteseys, a lot of them shrugged it off. I stopped trying to when I understood that it was wrong to expect all young people to be like you and your friends."

He stopped, reclining back into the chair, he closed his eyes. He opened them , blinking a few times and turned to her "Now do you unserstand my Dear, why I will miss you all ?"

Betty felt very sad for Pop, he was a jolly and kind man despite his booming voice and his haranguing of people, especially Jug who didn't clear their tabs. She tried to cheer him up "Some of us will still be in town Pop ! Midge is planning to work for The Riverdale Children Society, Adam will most likely do his college in Oceandale and we all will come back Pop, at least once a year !"

Pop smiled and nodded his head "Don't get me wrong, Dear ! I am really proud that you all are so bright and have such great times ahead of you ! Dilton was always smart but Jug really showed the world what he could do !" he winked at her " Thanks to you ! I am already looking forward to read about the exploits of Star reporter Ms. Betty Cooper !"

Betty blushed, The Blue And Gold story flooded her mailbox and phone with calls from leading papers with offers for internships, she did a stint with The New York Times, something which would be an ace up her sleeve when she applied for college.

Pop smiled "This will sound childish to you but..." Pop faltered "I have seen you all grow up before my eyes, you were the children I never had. Nobody will ever call me Dad but when you people call me Pop..." his eyes filled with tears "it makes this old man very, very happy !"

Betty saw Pop crying, he quickly wiped them away with a tissue but it burned into her mind about how much they had bonded with this kind, jolly man. A man who did so much for them and who she could not comfort, could not even reach across the counter and touch his hand because of all the people in the shop who would be quick to think up all sorts of things, and make snide remarks which would travel across the globe in an instant. Betty was kind and emphatic but she was also practical, she didn't give a damn about herself but knew it would be bad publicity for Pop. And with the times being what they were, and Riverdale being a small town, that would be the last thing he needed.

They talked for some more time and she left, promising to come back with the gang on the weekend. The clock slowly chugged to 9 and Pop started calling it a day. Everything locked down, he got into his old Mustang and drove for home.

Pop took the elevator and he was joined by a scrawny old man with a blue cap. "Svensen ! How are you ?" he bellowed.

"By Yiminy !" the small Swede almost jumped "Von of dese dayz Pop, you vill give me ze hart ataak !"

Pop laughed his booming laugh and slapped Svensen in the back, which action caused the poor guy to shake like a leaf.

"Stof, Stof ! Vit vumps like zat, I vill retire vefore my time iz up !" he shrieked.

"Come up to my room !" Pop said "I have got some nice leftovers, it's been a long time since we had a nice chat !"

Pop and Svensen lived in the same apartment block, they were both alone. Svensen had a family once but lost it to a harsh Swedish winter. It was a big blow and selling off everything he had, he took a one way ship ride to the US and after several odd jobs ended up as the janitor of Riverdale High. The two were fast friends from day one, their neghbours called them Laurel and Hardy.

Pop got busy in the kitchen taking out plates and drinks while Svensen set the thermostat to a comfortable temperature and turned on the TV.

They talked about work, the latest bunglings of the Bee, the disasters of Ms. Beazley whom Pop would swear that he would never allow into his kitchen and whom Svensen would defend, saying that she was treated harshly. The talk gradually wound it's way to their favourite teenagers.

"I will really miss them, Svensen." Pop said, his voice sad.

"Ach ! I no, Pop, I no !" Svensen nodded "I ztill remember ze day dey spilled ze vater in ze hall fur de furst dime !"

They sat in silence for some time, neither eating, chewing or drinking. Just sitting there, thinking.

"You think they will remember us ?" Pop asked.

Svensen let out a sigh as he inspected his glass "I dink de zame ting bout Marie" he sighed again "Zey are zo gud vit me, Pop. I am only ze janitor but dey neveer dreet me like dat. Dey dalk vid me az if I waz vun of dem."

Neither could bring himself to speak anymore, they even parted silently and although they never mentioned about it to each other or anyone else, they kept thinking late into the night about a redhaired boy, a goldenhaired girl, a long nosed lanky teen and their friends.

Two days later Betty was walking Jellybean back from Kindergarten when the little girl piped up "Why will you be going away ?"

Betty looked down at her "I don't understand, Honey !"

"You will go away next year and you won't come back, big brother will go away too !" she said, her eyes large and watery.

Betty picked up the little girl, "We will come back, Honey ! Do you think we will be able to stay away from you ?" she smiled.

"I heard Papa and Mama talking that big brother will go away far, far away and he won't be coming back for a long time. I asked Lisa and she said that you all will be going away too, you and Merlin and the Giant and the Redhead and your awful friend with the long black hair." she said, and she buried her face in Betty's shoulder.

Betty patted Jelly on the back and cooed into her ear, trying to take her mind off it. It wouldn't be right to delude her when she was right after all. She also grew sad that her big brother would be flying far,far away.  
>-<p>

Alice Cooper sat on the living room couch when her husband walked in "Hi Dear" he said "What are you upto ?" She looked up and smiled "Oh ! Just killing time !" Hal Cooper sat next to her. Alice was going through the family album, photos of the whole family, then as Polly and Chick moved away, the focus shifted to their youngest. Her tweens and teen years, climbing trees, playing ball, on the beach, swimming, cooking, sewing.

"I still can't understand how can a girl do everything a boy does and yet cook and sew so well !" Mrs. Cooper said.

"Well, who does she have for a Dad !" Mr. Cooper said with pride "And a Mom !" he squeezed her cheek.

"I will miss her terribly, Dear." Mrs. Cooper touched the photos lovingly "We spoilt her so much, after Polly and Chick went away but..." she paused "she never let it get to her head. She is always so sweet and gentle, so funny, so kind."

Mr. Cooper put his arm around her and squeezed her "She is a great girl, Dear ! She never let us down."

Mrs. Cooper rubbed her eyes "If only I could do more for her, when I see her dressed in those old, plain clothes next to Veronica, it breaks my heart." she whimpered.

They held each other, looking at the photos, talking about her.


	32. Decisions

They walked back from the mall one Saturday afternoon, who would have thought that one day Betty Cooper would have her arms wrapped around the arm of Jughead Jones, her head almost resting on his shoulder. Jug matched his strides with Betty's. His were much longer and Betty despite being an athelete couldn't push herself beyond one point but this was something they both savoured. Betty at peace for the tranquility and security, Jughead happy that he had someone he could love and who could love him back. He turned his face so that his nose almost nuzzled her hair.

"Something on your mind ?" he said softly.

"Will you come to my room ?" she asked after some time. "Sure Blue Eyes, we are heading that way anyhow !" he said, she had grown thoughtful of late. Perhaps I could cheer her up, he thought.

Jug sat on her bed as she fetched some papers from her table and joined him. "I had a talk with Ms. Grundy." she began softly "She recommended Columbia highly, I also asked Polly, she also said it will be a great place." She looked into his eyes, Jug smiled and squeezed her arm. "I am so happy for you, Betty ! I heard it has one of the best journalism schools and there are so many awesome writers from that place !" He stretched apart his hands "I can see it now ! Ms. Elizabeth Ann Cooper, graduate of Columbia, awarded the Pulitzer Prize for her great work in South America, Africa, Middle East !" he grinned, Betty's cheeks turned slightly pink and she smiled slightly. She looked down.

"What ? Pulitzer not enough for you ?" Jug leaned in close "I could set you up for the Nobel too but you will need quite a bit of white and gray on your head for that !" Betty punched his arm even before Jug could snicker. "Ouch ! Hey, I am canvassing for you ! Come on !" he laughed. Betty smiled but he could tell she still had something else on her mind. He took her hand and squeezed it. "What's wrong ?" he said, his face serious.

"Everyone has decided on their college more or less, even Moose." she said "He will be going to Arizona on a football scholarship. But..." she paused, looking at him, Jug turned his eyes away "you always avoid it, why Juggie ? You are so good, Dilton is always talking of MIT or Berkeley or Georgia Tech but you have never discussed it, no one has any idea where you are going." she paused and looked down too. "Not even me." her voice almost a whisper.

Jug was feeling helpless, could he tell her that he was silently searching for a good college all these months ? How he read up their whole websites, trying to figure out who would take in a guy in a Maths course who had nothing to show for it except good grades and only one competition won ? "Betty, I am sorry..." he faltered "I kept a lot of things from you, I have to confess." Betty looked at him, fear and surprise in her eyes. Keeping things ? Surprise ?

Jug saw that look and quickly joined "No, No ! It's not what you think it is ! Bad choice of words on my part !" he held up his hands. He got up and knelt down on the floor, holding her arms as she sat on the bed. "Betty, I will always love you, no matter what ! Nothing can change that, there's nobody else ! It's just..." he looked down, his face inches away from her jeans clad thighs. "Betty, all these months I have been searching for schools who can take me in their Maths course. I have searched high and low. You know how tough it is Betts, it's all over the net !" he shook his head "I don't have anything to show outside my grades at school, the only thing is the ACM last year. It will help a lot but only so much." he squeezed her hands and looked into her eyes, showing her the agony which he hid inside all the time.

"It's not just people in the US who are so good, people from abroad, the Chinese, Indians, Russians. It's a tough area, a Maths degree is their ticket to all the dream jobs, and..." he paused "and it just makes my life much harder." He hid his face in his hands, kneeling all the way down as he tried to battle his fears. "I have never told you this Betts, I shouldn't be telling you this but I have to come clean..." he let his hands down and looked up at her, she was already moved by his despair but what followed shook her.

"Dad is on the firing line. His department has been earmarked for layoffs starting next month, he is already looking for a new job." he paused "He is already near 50, it's really tough to get a job at his age. I overheard Mom and Dad talking about it, they are worried about Jellybean, she hasn't even started her school. They have something put away for themselves, but there's no way it will pay for her till she graduates from school." Betty sat down on the floor next to him, her eyes watery. "Juggie, I had no idea...Mom didn't tell me anything," she said, her voice breaking. He nodded "My mom wouldn't have mentioned it which is ok." he looked up at her " Why I am telling you all this is that I don't think I can just leave my parents to raise Jelly on their own and that's why despite the prize money, I won't be taking up college, if I don't get a scholarship."

Betty gasped, this meant that if Jug drew a blank everywhere, he would turn over the prize money to his parents and take up a job in or near Riverdale. Jug guessed her thoughts and nodded "Even if I do win a scholarship, I will turn over the remaining amount, that is whatever is left after I pay for my initial expenses to Mom and Dad. It won't be much..." he paused "But I can't leave Jelly in the lurch."

They sat in silence for some time, holding hands. "I am sorry." Betty whispered "I didn't know all this, I am so selfish..." Jug hugged her, rubbing her back "Hey Betty, come on !" he said soothingly "You have no reason to be sorry, I should be the one to apologise for troubling you." he held her for some time quietly "I will apply to all the good colleges in the East, even Columbia, I promise, I have already registered myself online and just have to put the papers in the mail."

He pulled away and checked her face, making sure she wasn't crying, tickling her slightly till her snickers turned into giggles. "Let's go down and whip up some cookies." he said, kissing her "It's been so long since we cooked together."

Later that week, Jug and Betty as well as many of their friends would put in their packets in the mail. The lovebirds didn't discuss the possibility of colleges far apart, weaving dreams of all the stuff they will do in college, syncing classes, night outers, road trips.  
>-The phone rang and a young lady answered it. "Prof. Johnson's office, how may I help you ?"<p>

"Oh all right Emma, I will patch you through !" she said, she hit a button "Prof. Johnson, it's Emma Watson from the Admissions Office."

Prof. Johnson took up the call "Hello Emma, how are you today ?"

"Very Good, Prof. Johnson ! I just called up to inform you that the mail came in from Mr. F.P. Jones from Riverdale." Emma said.

"Thanks a lot Emma ! Please hold on it till I get back to you." and he cut the call. Prof. Johnson got his coat and stepped out of his office, he checked his watch, 10 am, Friday, well there's only one place he would be, he said to himself.

The birds and squirrels fought for the bread crumbs, the squirrels sometimes scurried up to his hands and ate from there. The birds sat on his shoulders, some chirping on the bench beside him.

The novelty of it all never wore off for Prof. Johnson, he looked like a grandfather out with the kids, except he was not. "Nice of you to visit the park Prof. Johnson." the old man looked in his direction and smiled "You should come more often."

He stood near the old man and regarded the squirrels who scurried away seeing the intruder approach "His packet has arrived." he said.

"Wonderful ! I knew it would." the old man said "You know what to do."

"This has never been done before." he shook his head "it's a bad precedent, please Doctor, think about it, you are putting too much faith in him."

"Is the budget low this time too ?" the old man asked calmly.

"The budget ? What do you mean ? What does the budget have to do with this ?" Prof. Johnson asked, surprised.

"Everything Prof. Johnson." the old man got up dusting his hands, even at his age, he stood a good five inches above his younger colleague. "The paucity of money will mean bright minds like him being turned away. It would seem very bad wouldn't it" he paused turning towards the Prof. "if Stanford learns later how he helped Berkeley or MIT or Pricneton win a Fields Medal or Abel Prize."

"He is a high school student for God's sake !" Prof. Johnson exclaimed "And you are awarding him all those things right now ! Honestly Dr. Kenneth, sometimes I think you have gone senile in your old age!"

The old man smiled "Very well ! Call the council, I wish to speak to them, this boy is important for me."  
>-"Applicants are admitted on the basis of merit, a slight discretion may be shown for the cause of affirmative action but he does not qualify for it."<p>

"He has been a good student throughout his career but he has no achievements outside the school save the ACM last year."

"Almost all of the applicants to the Maths programme are Olympiad winners or finalists, they have shown great promise and acumen in Maths and have undergone internships in some of the best institutions in the world."

"He is from a school which has never sent anyone to the Ivy Leagues, I am not saying that he is not good but he will feel like a fish out of water here, we all know the competitive nature of the students here."

"On top of that there are much better candidates for the scholarships, we have received a large number of applications from China and some from India. It will be next to impossible to turn them down, they are very good, if not better."

"Furthermore, we are still constrained budgetwise. I do not think we can make a grant for him."

All eyes were now turned to the old man. They regarded him with respect, he was the most senior among them and also the most accomplished. The old man sat quietly, thinking, then he spoke.

"Your arguments are reasonable and logical, Ladies and Gentlemen." he said "I understand fully your concerns, however" he nodded to the member who brought up the budget issue "I believe and you will all agree with me that the main concern is finding the necessary funds to grant him aid."

He paused, thinking "He is not from a well to do family, without aid he will not come and given his, I admit, meagre accomplishments, he doesn't stand a chance at any of the other colleges as well, therefore" he paused again and swept his eyes, taking in the entire council as he spoke.

"I will support his aid, I am bequeathing the necessary amount from my funds towards his budget when he come to Stanford."

Some members gasped, some stared at him in wonder or shock.

"Dr. Kenneth." one member said "This has never been done before, I understand your concerns and interest. We respect your decisions and know that you are almost never wrong, but this is too much faith for one boy whom you only talked with for a few minutes and taht too a year ago !"

"And that time was enough, my dear friend." the old man smiled "You all saw him, you judged him as the best on that day. He defeated college and university students from all over the world. How can you still doubt his potential ?"

"Agreed he was good then" another member reasoned "what is the guarantee that he will remain good ? What if he flunks his courses or turns out mediocre or drops out after he joins ? What will happen then ?"

"I appreciate your concerns, me dear friend." the old man nodded "and if so, the loss will be my own. My funds are at my discretionary pleasure and I choose to make this investment not for my benefit but for the benefit of Mathematics. If he fails me, I shall not support him but if he succeeds" he smiled "it is Stanford which shall bask in the glory."

"Let's say we agree to your proposal." a third member said "And if he decides not to come ?"

"A valid scenario." the old man assented "But the concerns raised at Stanford will be also raised at all other colleges where he applies." he smiled "And I don't think he will have any advocates there."

-Prof Johnson and the old man walked back from the meeting. After a while, the Prof. asked "You never told me, Dr. Kenneth, why do you feel sorry for him ? Why will he suffer ?"

"He is in love, Prof. Johnson as are many at his age." the old man replied "His beloved doesn't share his interest in Maths and is not applying to Stanford, he will be faced with some hard choices and he will have to take decisions which will affect him personally and professionally, and I think" he paused "he will suffer on both fronts."

"How on Earth did you know all that ?" Prof. Johnson was astonished "Are you in touch with him ?"

"I have not heard of him since the day we met, Prof." the old man smiled "I prefer to call it deduction." he paused "Intuition is still not mathematically defined." he chuckled. 


	33. Remember

Shopping is boring. Especially if you are a teenager who has much better things planned out and you are asked at the last minute to shop. For home.

But then not everyone is Archie. Sure, he complains but deep down he is a great guy, well as long as he does not get any girls to go ga ga over, but that aspect has been flogged to death.

So, he was shopping. Milk - check, Frozen Chicken - check, Salmon - check, Dad's special crunchies - ...

Well, she was shopping too, she is a teenager too but even though she may have better things planned, she is one of those who can't say no to Mom or Dad.

But then not everyone is Betty.

She was coming down the other side, checking a box here, dumping a can there.

No, even after all these days, she hasn't changed a bit. And yet.

They met everyday at school, evrything that happened over the past one year had been largely patched up and things were pretty much back where they were, well almost.

She saw him "Archie !" the smile could launch a thousand ships, but well, that sparkle was not there anymore, he noticed it now when he had been getting it for nothing, all these years.

"Hi, Betty !" yes, he still missed her, but at least he used to think, she is with a good guy. "You are shopping ? Really ?" Betty was surprised. "Yeah, Mom needed some stuff and Dad's out of town so I walked over."

"Walked ?" that wide eyed look again "Don't tell me your car is again acting up, Archie !" she exclaimed.

"Well, yeah !" he mused "It's been like that for a week now, I am always trying to get it to the garage but..."

"Garage ? What for ? Why didn't you call me ?" she asked.

Could I ? he thought, it just didn't seem right anymore.

"Honestly Archie ! I have even changed wheels on that thing ! Well, when will you be heading back ? I can take a look." she offered.

"Well...I am done in fact." he said.

"Perfect !"

They chatted about the latest movies, goofs, screw-ups at school as they cleared the counter. Bags in hand, they walked out of the market. "You didn't get a car ?" Archie asked.

"No, you know that I walk when I can." she said.

"Really, Betty ! The ace mechanic who doesn't have a car of her own !" Archie said.

"Well, that shows you the best answer to all car problems, don't use them !" she laughed.

That music, that melody. He never thought about it earlier, why did it all come back now ?

"So, how are you and Ron doing ?" she asked

"Oh ! Pretty well." he snapped out of his thoughts "Ron has got stuff already planned out in Paris. YSL, Louis Vuitton and Mr. Lodge is planning to setup a designer label, something to keep Ron in the family business."

"Yeah, she told me about it. Probably will be called 'Veronica' !" she giggled "She has a great figure for modeling, you know she has already walked ramps in Paris and Milan. Still amateur levels, not pro, but she got to work with the top designers."

"Well, I really believe you two should go into that business together." Archie said "I mean, you are fantastic when it comes to clothes and your work drapes really well on you too !"

She narrowed her eyes and grinned "Flattery will get you nowhere, Archie !" she laughed "Actually, I am trying out something new..."

"And... ?" he asked.

She threw a sideways glance at him, a smile on her lips "Promise you won't tell."

"Cross my heart and hope to die !" Archie raised a shopping bag. She grinned.

"I am making him a shirt." she said.

"For old Jug ?" Archie was surprised.

"Yes" she nodded "It's the first time I am trying my hand on Men's clothes. I mean, I have repaired Dad's stuff but never made him anything. So, this is my first project !"

"But you said not to tell, that means he doesn't know ?" she nodded "How did you get the measurements then ?" She gave him a sly look "I have my ways." and then laughed when she saw Archie's face.

"Oh Silly ! He left his jacket at my place one day, I was out of ideas that evening so I got my tape !" she beamed.

"Well, I can't wait to see Jug's face when he get's his shirt !" Archie shook his head.

"Me too !" she smiled "You know how he is with clothes, that red shirt with Riverdale on the the back, I had to bugger him into taking it !"

"Remember how we dressed him in Ms. Grundy's bridal gown ?" Archie smiled.

"Can I ever forget ?" she grinned "We were looking for someone to give it a try, and there was our perfect model, sleeping standing up with his head propped up on his hand !" she laughed.

Yes, it was like old times again.

Mrs. Andrews was pleasantly surprised to see Betty at her door after such a long, long time. She liked the blonde very, very much and was upset with Archie when she learnt of the whole fiasco from her bridge club. There was some jealousy harboured towards Mrs. Jones at first but she couldn't grudge it for long. Mrs. Jones was the odd girl out of their group just a year ago. When everone discussed their kids, the only thing she could bring up was Jellybean. There were even whole evenings spent with the ladies giving her tips on how to get Jug interested in girls.

Life is really funny at times.

They put down the groceries and sorted it out as they talked.

"So, what are you guys upto ?" Archie asked.

"Oh, we went for a hike last weekend." Archie was surprised "Yes, Archie ! I was surprised too ! He really can walk when he gets himself to it !" she smiled "Well, I will be honest. There's this fantastic joint which can throw some great fish and chips and burgers together midway up Mt. Orkaz. Seriously Arcie, even now, the lengths he can go for food." she smiled, shaking her head "Yes, he has changed a lot, doesn't eat as he once used to but he still is the best when it comes to food."

Archie looked at her, those eyes once lit up with love for him "Always will, Betts !" he smiled.

Groceries out of the way, they headed for the car.

"Ok ! Let's see what's troubling her !" Betty said, tying her hair in a bun "You sure you want to work like that ?" Archie asked her.

"Relax, Archie ! Looking under the hood doesn't make you all sooty and greasy." she smiled "I will need a jacket or something though if I have to crawl underneath !"

It was as if nothing changed, well almost. Archie and Reggie would use repair sessions to admire Betty's assets. No harm done, all between friends. Now...

Well, now it felt funny. I mean, isn't this the girl of your 'best' friend ?

Did Jug look at her like that when she was mine ? he thought

Was she ever yours ? a voice asked.

Yes she was, she loved me.

Did you love her ?

Archie took a swig of the Cola. Those Psychos are right, talking to yourself can drive you nuts.

Yes, there was a time when Archie didn't think twice about calling up Betty for repairs and she never complained, dropping everything she would be doing and head straight for wherever he was stranded.

Now, well...

"That fixed it !" Betty had been running back and forth between the toolbench and the engine in the meantime "It was the carb again !" she said, slamming the hood shut "You should be careful now Archie, this was the way how it started with Betsy."

"Yeah !" Archie mused "Ol' Betsy !"

Betty smiled kindly as she wiped her hands "I know Archie, she was a great car."

Archie revved up the engine and it turned on like a dream. "There you go, Mr. Andrews !" she said.

"Wunderbar Madame ! Name your tip !" he exclaimed.

"It's on the house !" she grinned "But you can walk me home if you feel like it !"

Yes, it was like old times again.

As they walked back, it all felt so strange. Shouldn't she be reserved ? he wondered, Why is she so friendly with me ?

Maybe she is fed up with Jug, a voice said.

No, it can't be, he loves her. More than I could ever love her, he reasoned.

Wouldn't hurt to check, the voice said.

Archie shook his head, Betty smiled "A penny for your thoughts." she said.

It all came back, all those years ago.

This was that street, where he showed off, cycling without hands, she smiling coyly at him from the sidewalk.

"Call me Chick." he told her.

"Chick ?" Archie snapped out of his visions, Betty was smiling at him. "You are not Chick, Archie !" she grinned "Unless, you want your original nick name back !"

Archie shook his head, "I was ... this was where we first met, Betty."

She stopped walking, looking at the street, the houses, the kids roaming about. "I know." she said softly.

He looked at her face, it was so calm, so serene. Shouldn't she be agitated ? Sad ? Angry ? Why is she so calm ? As if she is happy ?

"I can never forget that day." she whispered "You even tried to walk a fence !" she smiled.

"And you had pigtails." he said, smiling.

She reached for his hand, squeezing it. His heart jumped to his throat.

Whoever could have thought Betty Cooper would make Archie Andrews feel like this ?

"You know..." he said looking down, she turned to look at him.

"I feel so sorry for myself, for you, when I think of those days." he sniffed "I was so rude, I never thought about you, your feelings." he rubbed his eyes.

Once, she would have wiped away his tears, smothering him with kisses.

Once.

"Don't be sad, Archie." she said, the same voice which could pacify the biggest crybaby "You were so good, so nice. I am happy for you." she squeezed his hand "When this all happened, I was so bitter with you, with Ron, but..." she turned to look at the street.

"Juggie was right, it's wrong to forget your friends for the sake of love. You will always be my friend, Archie. A very dear friend. We are all friends." she smiled.

"Why don't you hate me ?" he asked.

She was surprised. "Why don't you hate me, Betty ? I hurt you so many times. Why are you so sweet with me ? You don't love me anymore, if people see us together, they already did, you know what they will say !" he glared.

"Archie !" she shook her head "Don't you understand ? Just because I love Juggie doesn't mean that I should hate you ! That's not right, the world is not Black and White, we need all types to make it work ! Juggie told me of all the times he tried to make up with you till you two finally patched up before our gig at Riverside, he shouldn't have cared at all then !"

They looked at each other for some time.

"But..." he said.

"People said a lot of things about Juggie too, Archie, but he never let it get him. After one point it doesn't matter at all Archie, it's our life and we have to live it as we see it fit not how others tell us too." she smiled "I am sorry, I sound a lot like GrandMa !"

They slowly walked to her house, it all came rushing back.

They held hands, looking at each other, smiling.

"Thanks for everything, Betty." Archie said "And I am sorry for everything."

"Don't be, Archie." she smiled "I can't tell you how much happiness you brought into my life, and..." she grinned "I can never thank you enough for being a friend to Juggie. You were the first and for a long time the only one to understand him."

He nodded, fighting back his tears "He is a great pal. A great mate."

"And you too." she smiled.

Once they would have parted with kisses, he saw her walk in but as he walked back home, Archie realised things he never thought of.

He lost a love.

He gained a best friend.


	34. You And Me

"So what's this surprise ?" Jug asked as they walked into her room.

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you !" she smiled, turning back to him. "Take off your shirt !"

Jug looked at her wide eyed and then looked back at the door, he walked upto the door and softly locked it. "Ok !" he said taking a deep breath "Now, would you mind repeating that ?"

"I said : Take off your shirt !" her hands on her hips.

"You sure you want to do it ? Now ?" Jug said as he undid the button on his polo and got it off.

"I have no idea what you are talking about !" she shook her head, as she went to her closet and brought out a bag, "Now close your eyes."

"Betty ! I don't have a ... well, a rubber on me right now !" Jug said, his cheeks turning red. Betty blushed and said "Enough, Mr. Jones ! Now, close your eyes !"

Jug waved his hands and did as he was told, he was feeling a little awkward. Not that he was never bare chest before Betty before, but this was in her house, in her room ! And the door was closed. He heard her unzipping, his mind filled with conflicting thoughts.

"Open your eyes !" Betty said and Jug opened them, half expecting Betty to be in her lingerie. Instead she was showing him an off white shirt. "How do you like it ?"

Jug heaved out a big sigh and clutched his head "Oh ! Betts, you tortured me !" Betty was smiling slyly "For me ?" Jug smiled, she nodded.

"Where did you get it from ?" he asked, touching the shirt.

"I made it." she said. Jug looked at her wide eyed "Betts...I...You made this shirt for me ? I...Betty, I don't know what to say !"

"Put it on, let's see how it fits." she handed it to him. Jug took the shirt and slid it on, it was a half-sleeve, the colour really going well with his skin tone. "I..." he looked into her eyes "Thanks, Betty ! It's the first time since I was in kindergarten that someone stitched something together for me." he said, he buttoned it and then noticed.

"It's great, really !" he said.

"Don't you fool me !" she said as she fetched some things from her cabinet "The top button is still left."

"Left ?" Jug raised an eyebrow "I thought it probably broke."

"No, I left it." Betty said as she threaded white thread onto a needle "It's good luck if you finish the dress while it's worn." she took a button and stood before him, holding the top of the shirt "Now hold still."

"Good Luck ?" Jug asked "I thought that was for bridal gowns, and that too if it's worn by royalty ?"

"Nopes, it holds for all." she said, sewing the button onto the shirt.

"Ok, Smarty Pants ! How do you sew stuff on which you make for yourself ?" Jug asked smiling down at her.

Betty looked up at him, a cross look on her face "Another wise crack and I will seriously pin you, Jughead !"

They remained quiet for some time as he looked at her fondly, her eyes and hands intent on the work, her breath warm on his chest.

"Why do I get the feeling that you planned this so we could stand like this, next to each other, so close ?" he smiled.

Betty stopped her work and looked up at him "If it bothers you, you can take it off."

He smiled and shook his head "Continue, I am loving it."

His hands closed behind her, resting at the base of her back as she stitched "Juggie !" she hissed "You might get hurt !"

"No problem, sweetheart," he smiled "I wouldn't give up this moment even if you killed me."

Her cheeks dusted pink, she cut off the thread and smiled at him "There you go, it's done !"

"Not yet." he bent his head down and kissed her.  
> "This is insane ! I am never going to get this done !" Betty gripped her hair in frustration. "How can you remain so calm ?"<p>

Jug was working on his third hotdog. "Relax, Betts ! It's really easy."

"Easy for you to say !" She rolled her eyes "I don't know what got into me to sign up for eco, I mean will I even need all this ?"

"Well, let's say you are sent to Davos to cover the World Eco Forum meet, how on Earth are you supposed to understand what the hell they are talking about ?" he asked her.

"Yeah, as if every journo there has a masters in Eco." she said, turning the pages of her notebook.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to know something Betty." he picked up her plate of mashed potatoes "Hey! That's mine..." she started.

"Relax !" he scooped up some and held it before her "The way you are going, you are not gonna eat anything and still be in a mess." He brought the fork closer "So, eat while I keep telling you stuff."

"Stuff ?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Eco stuff !" he said.

Her mother and sometimes her Dad fed her when she was small and later in kindergarten. Ron would feed her sometimes. But a boy ?

"Now, there are three modes : Capitalism, Socialism/Communism and Mixed." she swallowed a spoon, while he scooped up another.

"Capitalism is followed in almost all Western nations, Cuba is still Communist, China although run by Communists is practically a mixed economy." he continued "Chew your food, don't gulp it !"

She thought back to the night when she fed him before her parents. There were many times in between when she coaxed him to eat, him, the Jughead Jones who once couldn't be kept apart from food.

"Betty !" he called "you are not chewing !"

"So, balance of trade is the difference between exports and imports. It's good if it's positive, that is exports are more than imports..."

Where does he find the time for all this ? He never studies, not even when he is with me, she thought.

"The IMF is responsible for ..." he continued.

"I know..." Betty broke in.

"Don't talk !" Jug said "You may bite your tongue." and he fed her a little more.

How is he always so nice to me ?

The Eco test went well.  
> "Well what do you think ?"<p>

"It's great !"

"You said that for the first three dresses too." she said, frowning.

"Can I help it ?" he threw up his hands "You look good in all of them."

"I shouldn't have brought you with me." she said with a huff and went inside to change.

She walked out of the Sears, not buying anything, he walking silently beside her.

They reached the food court, she was heading for the exit but he stopped her, touching her arm.

He pulled her to a table and after sitting her down, ordered for both of them.

"Eat." he said "You didn't have anything since breakfast."

She tossed her head to aside, he nibbled at a fry.

"It's all healthy, no fried stuff." he said.

No answer.

"Not eating is not gonna get you the dress you want." he added.

Quiet.

"If you finish your meal quickly, we can check out that chic boutique. They have good stuff usually."

She turned to look at him. "Come on, be a good girl." he said.

She tried on dresses at the boutique, he showed her a red top, "Will go really well with your eyes" he smiled.

She liked it, and a blue jeans, it was a little steep though.

She was going to put them back, he took the clothes and paid for them.

They walked back.

"That was 150 $ for the lot." she said "Why ?"

"You look good in them." he smiled and put his arm around her.  
> "Come on Lazy bones ! Pitch it !" the blonde yelled.<p>

Jug looked like a clown on the pitcher's mound, he rolled his eyes, and lobbed the ball.

"You call that a pitch ! That's pathetic !" she yelled.

He tried again.

"Put your back into it !" the rest of the players were scratching their heads, first time a batter is yelling at a pitcher.

He took a deep breath, narrowed his eyes, leaned forward, did a series of complicated Bugs Bunny like motions.

"Sssstrike Onnne !" the umpire yelled, happy that he got to do it this time.

Betty stared wide eyed at the ball in the glove and Jug, "No fair !" she protested.

"Hey ! Look who's the crybaby now !" he grinned.

"Why you !" and she ran after him, brandishing her bat.

"Betty ! Betty ! We came to play ball ! Betty !" he yelled as he ran for his life.  
> "I was thinking..." she said.<p>

"Hmmm..." he asked.

They lay on the beach, looking up at the stars above. There wasn't much talk, just stargazing, looking out for shooting stars, holding hands. They did it once a month, precious moments together.

"Do you like boys or girls ?" she asked.

"You know my position on girls." he smiled at the stars "Boys are ok as long as they don't bug me."

"It's not that." she said "I was thinking what to name our kids."

"Kids !" he sat up "Betty ! We are still teens ! We haven't even had sex yet and you are talking about kids !" he screwed his face.

"Well, doesn't hurt to think !" she smiled at the stars "Lie down, Mr. Worry ! It's better that way."

He sighed and resumed his stargazing position.

"So ?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, "I am not so great with kids." he said "but I do like them a lot, I would go for a girl."

"Really ?" she turned her head to look at him "I thought you didn't like girls !"

"Well, I don't for all the trouble they cause." he looked back at her and smiled. "And you are not a girl ! You are Betty !"

"Stop with the molly coddling already !" she gave a mock snarl.

"He he !" he laughed "Really Betts ! There's nothing like a little girl to brighten up your life ! I mean, look at Jellybean !"

"And if it's a boy ?" she smiled.

"Boys are ok too." he turned to look at the stars "I can teach him to cook."

"And if it's a girl ?" she asked.

"I will teach her the drums." he said.

"What ?" now she sat up "Cooking for a boy and drums for a girl ? Have you gone nuts ?"

"Look who is getting worked up now !" he grinned "Lie down Miss Worry !"

They lay down together in silence for some time.

"Everyone expects girls to cook and do other home type things. They don't usually get to do all the boy stuff." he said.

"Think about your friends, how many except you are tomboys ?" he asked.

"So you want a tomboy for a daughter ?" she asked.

"As long as she is wonderful like her Mom !" he said.

She smiled and studied the stars.

"If it's a boy, what should we call him ?" she asked.

"Archie !" he said.

Betty gasped, Jug chuckled "Seriously Betts, it's the natural choice ! He is a great friend of us both, I love him as my own brother. What better name for a son ?"

She pondered over his words "You are right" she said softly "He is a big part of our lives."

They were quiet for some time.

"And if it's a she ? What will we name her ?" she asked.

"You are Elizabeth." he said.

"So ?" she asked.

"We will call her Diana."


	35. Drifting Apart

It was a slow day, Ms. Grundy was pretty much done with her course. Having people like Dilton and Betty in the class ensured that, although it did get too fast and over the top for the rest. One guy never complained, he just shrugged his shoulders.

But then, that was his trademark.

"Good Morning Class ! How are you all today ?" Ms. Grundy said as she walked in. This was new, not that Ms. Grundy was not kind and cheerful but she was usually quite stern in class. "How come the sunshine, Ms. Grundy ?" Archie smiled. "Well, Archie. It has been a long time with you all." she said putting her books down "I will miss you all very much when you graduate."

"Really ! Ms. Grundy !" Chuck exclaimed. "Yeah, after all our pranks !" Reggie said. "And shenanigans !" Adam chuckled. "D-uh, we will miss you too Ms. Grundy !" Moose said.

The lesson started after some more memories, it was all warm and nice. Like a first kiss.

"Boy ! Ms. Grundy was right ! We will sure miss her !" Archie said "and each other !" he looked round at his friends.

They were all at the Pop's. Pop would seat them at the big table when the gang got together and for good reason too, they were quite a group but then they were special, very special.

"Yeah, seems like yesterday !" Reggie said, he had been readmitted slowly to the gang over the past year. Betty still kept her distance from him and there was no talk except the barest necessities. Jug would acknowledge him with the smallest of smiles, and Reggie would smirk. Just wait, he thought, Just wait.

"So Dilt !" Archie turned to Dilton "Let's start with you ! Where are you off to ?"

The bespectacled boy looked up from his milkshake and blinked "Well...I have applied to MIT, Harvard, Berkeley and..." he looked at Jug "Stanford. I am going to study Computers."

"D-uh ! What's there to study ? I mean everyone can use them. Even my kid cousin, Beaver !" Moose said, the gang giggled.

"Sure, Moose, sure." Archie smiled. "How about you Chuck ?"

"I am going to Virginia, they have a track and field scholarship, the letter has to come through still but I am pretty sure." Chuck said. Nancy smiled and reached for his hand "Me too, I will be packing my bags for Virginia."

"I will be staying in Riverdale." Midge smiled "I will be working with the Riverdale Children Society. I am planning to use the experience gained there to apply for a course in Child Psychology later."

"I will be in Riverdale too." Moose put his arm around Midge "I will be going to Central City College, they gave me a football scholarship."

"But Moose, with your record, you could have got into some good univs !" Archie said

"I know, Archie, but..." he looked at Midge and smiled "You know how I am, I am sorry for roughing up you guys, but I am a bit plucky about my girl." The girls giggled knowingly, the boys exchanged looks, smirking.

"What about you Reg ?" Archie asked "I don't know, Arch. I have got my dad's paper, why bother ?" he smirked. The gang rolled their eyes, almost in unison. Will he never change ?

"How about you Ethel ?" Betty asked her. "Oh ! I don't know Betty !" the gangly girl fumbled "I am still thinking on Georgia or Penn State. I will wait for the mail to come in."

"Ron ?" Archie turned to Veronica.

"Gay Paris !" Ron said "Dad has lined up stuff at the Sorbonne, plus theirs lots to do on the ramps !"

"We will be looking forward to that !" Chuck said "And Arch won't miss a single issue of the fashion mags !"

"What about you Archie ?" Dilton asked "Where are you going ?"

"I am placing my bets on Arizona or Florida." Archie said "I hope it's Florida, I sure love to hit those beaches !"

"Don't you make any moves there, Archie Andrews !" Veronica glowered. The gang laughed.

"How about you Cheryl ?" Archie asked the redhead.

Cheryl smiled at Dilton "I wish I was as smart as you Doiley !" Dilton blushed "I am targetting Penn State and Gerogia Tech, although I have dropped a mail to Harvard too."

"But now !" Archie turned to Betty "We forgot the sweetheart of our gang !" he smiled. Betty blushed, but it was true there was nothing that anyone in the group could hold against her except for one thing, being too nice.

"I am rooting for Columbia." she said " I have also applied to CUNY and Northwestern. Let's see how it goes." she smiled.

"You are the best, Girl !" Nancy said "We girls look up to you a lot ! Make us proud !"

"That's true !" Sabrina added, Ron nodded.

"Sabrina !" Nancy said "What about you ? Where are you off to ?"

"Jolly Ol' England !" Sabrina giggled "I am planning to go to one of those colleges in the countryside !"

"Whoever could have thought !"Archie said "Our Sabrina turning into an English maid !" The gang joined in the fun.

Sabrina told them the closest thing to the truth, she was really going to England, the Moors to be exact, home to one of the oldest schools of magic, wizardry and witchcraft. The same academy which turned out the likes of Merlin and Gandalf.

All eyes turned now to the figure who was quietly watching them all, even ignoring the plate of snacks, something which was unthinkable even a year back. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"And old man ?" Archie smiled.

"I don't know Arch." Jug shook his head "I an hoping for a schoalrship more than anything else, it doesn't matter where I go as long as I can afford it."

"But Jug, the prize money ?" Chuck asked.

Jug nodded "That's there Chuck, but things are bad at home. Dad was given the payslip last week."

The gang gasped, "You didn't tell me !" Betty held his arm.

"Jug ! I ... I don't know what to say." Archie really felt sorry for his friend, there was still a little envy when he saw Jug and Betty together but Jug's words brought all of them down to Earth.

"And that's why..." Jug began "I am just hoping some college somewhere can fund me. I am not good at sports and I have done nothing outside school." he sighed "I don't know what will happen but I will plan something out" he smiled at Betty and turned to Archie.

Archie wished he could say something, do something for his best friend, but it was true. They were powerless here.

The rest of the evening passed a little subdued and then they parted.

The mails started coming in.

Archie got Florida, Chuck and Nancy were good for Virginia, Cheryl got an admit in Harvard.

Dilton got MIT, Harvard and Berkeley. Cheryl talked him into ditching MIT for Harvard.

Betty got the mail from Columbia one morning, it was on the kitchen countertop, She took a deep breath. Her mom smiled.

"Breathing exercises won't change what's inside, Dear !" she smiled. "MOM !" Betty protested.

"I am kidding Honey !" she set down her mug and came to Betty's side. "I will leave you alone." she kissed her "I believe in you, sweetheart ! If anyone can do it, you can !"

Betty looked at the envelope for a little while longer and then plucked the courage to break it open, her hands trembled as she unfolded the heavy paper and read the first line.

"Goodness Gracious !" Hal Cooper jumped "What's gotten into that girl !"

Betty never squealed so happily before, she was through. Columbia took her on a full scholarship.

There was much kissing and hugging as her parents practically danced with her, their daughter was all set to realize her dreams.

She rushed to her room and got on the phone with Ron, then Midge and then Nancy. They got into conf call mode and discussed the big party to celebrate.

She set her GTalk status message and posted it on Facebook. There was still a certain someone who had to know, though. A very special certain someone.

She leapt up to the door and knocked, Mrs. Jones opened it "Betty ! Dear ! Come in !" she hugged her "Alice told me ! I am so happy for you ! We all knew you were very, very bright !"

Betty's face fell, Mrs. Jones was quick to notice. "Oh no !" she shook her head "I didn't tell him anything, in fact he went out for a walk after the mail came in."

"I don't understand Mrs. Jones." Betty said.

Mrs. Jones looked down and sighed "He never tells us, Dear, but he feels very bad about what has happened, as if..." she paused "as if he is to blame. He hardly eats at home anymore, he comes home only to sleep. And..." she looked at Betty "Did he tell you ?"

Betty shook her head, at a loss to understand.

"Don't tell him, Dear, but I have been going through his mails." she said "Nine out of ten colleges have taken him in but..." she paused "No funding."

"Mrs. Jones ! He never told me !" Betty gasped.

"Do you want to see them ?" Mrs. Jones asked, Betty nodded.

It was true. MIT, Harvard, Berkeley, they all were ready but no funding, all expenses would have to be borne by the candidate. She noticed something, there was no mail from Columbia.

"Where did he go ?" she asked.

"I don't know." Mrs. Jones said quietly sitting by her side.

Betty took her leave and walked out of the house, she had to talk with him. Where could he be ? She called him, he didn't answer. Once, twice, thrice.

She wandered, and ran into Sabrina. "Betty ! How are you ?" they hugged. Sabrina knew how to read minds and could look into the future. She tried to conceal the knowing look. "Whay are you so glum ?" she knew why, but asked all the same.

Betty told her, Sabrina in an instant saw Jug in her mind's eye. "I saw him walk into Pickins Park." she told her. "Oh ! Sabrina ! Thank you ! Thank you so much !" she said.

Sabrina watched her running away, smiling. Yes, this was definitely a situation which needed magic.

Betty did find him in the Park, on their favourite bench. He had an envelope in his hand and his eyes were straight aheas, watching the children play. She sat down beside him quietly, "Juggie !" she said.

He started and smiled, finding her by his side. " Betty ! You gave me a shock !" he saw the look on her face "What's wrong ?" he asked.

Betty told her everything, levaing out the part about going thorugh his letters. Jug's smile kept growing but Betty also saw sadness in his eyes.

"I am so, so happy !" Jug said, putting his arm around her "I will be looking forward to your scoops in the NYT !"

"Don't forget you owe me an interview after you turn into the next big Maths Guru !" she shot back. They had a hearty laugh as they recalled the events, an year ago.

"Mrs. Jones told me." she said "That you left home this morning after the mail came in." her eyes went to the envelope in his hand.

They sat quietly for some time, Jug took off his hand from her and hunched. Sadness writ all over "Look for yourself." he handed her the envelope.

Betty's heart leaped "It's ... It's from Columbia !" she stammered, her voice bursting with delight. Jug was impassive. She got the letter out and read it, already picturing them both in the univ and then she read the words.

"This can't be !" she shrieked "Jug ! There must be some mistake ! MIT, Harvard, Berkeley they all took you in ! How could they do this to you ?"

He turned and looked at her eyes, she realised what she just said, he didn't say anything just looked down again. "I am finished, Betty, it's over." he said quietly.

She wept by his side, he let her cry for some time before his arms went around her, holding her. It was true, It was all as good as over.

Columbia informs Mr. Forsythe P. Jones that it regreat to inform him that his application to their Maths undergraduate program has been rejected.

Jug started scouting for jobs, he even asked Pop Tate. Pop was surprised that Jug should be searching for jobs when he had so much before him, but he agreed to take him on. It's the least he could do for him.

Betty and Jug still met every day in school and in the evenings. Time was less because of his work at Pop but they did their best to treasure each and every moment of it.

The mail came in again one day, it was a Saturday, Jug was leaving for Pop. "Dear." his mother called "I think you have some letters here." Jug walked up to the kitchen counter and went thorugh the mail. Bills, bills and more bills and there it was.

The Tree Logo. Stanford University.

He tossed it aside, his Mom saw the apathy on his face. "Dear ! Don't you want to open it ?" she asked.

"It's no use Mom." he said as he walked away "There's no way on Earth they will take me in."

"Still.." Mrs. Jones said.

Jug stopped and looked back at her "I am not opening that envelope. Be my guest, you have been through all of them anyway." he smirked and walked out the front door. She winced in pain, she knew how much her son bore for them.

Jelly played with her cereal as she picked up the letters one by one. The Tree caught her eye. "Mommy ! Look !" Jelly held it up with her grubby hands "This is a pine tree !"

"Goodness Child !" Mrs. Jones snatched the envelope out of her hands "Be careful ! It's for Big Brother !"

"ooooh !" Jelly said "Is it from Betty ?" she smiled, even at her age, she was getting smart as to what Big Brother and Big Sis were up to.

Mrs. Jones smiled "No, it's from one of Big Brother's special friends !" she whispered to her child "Now be a good girl and eat your breakfast and Mama will tell you all about it !"

Jelly pacified, Mrs. Jones turned over the envelope in her hands, it was wrong, but Jug was right, in a way, what hope remained.

She broke the seal and took out the letter. Funny thing is, it was somewhat heavier than the others.

Jug ignored his cell, once, twice, thrice. The damn thing kept vibrating like mad. Exasperated, he pulled it out and saw, his Mom was calling. He answered the call.

Pop couldn't understand what got into him, he never saw Jug run that fast.

Betty was playing with Caramel, throwing her a ball and coaxing the orange cat to return with it. She heard someone leaping up the stairs.

It was Jug, did she ever see him so happy, but there was that sad look again.

"Jug what happened ?" she asked.

The gasps and squeals of joy which followed were followed still by handholding and hugging as they realised what it meant. Caramel was put off that they didn't let her in on the fun.

"We will be coasts apart !" Betty smiled "Oh ! Juggie ! I am so happy for you."

"And I am happy for you." Jug smiled. "Oh ! Juggie ! Now you have no more troubles ! I can't wait to read your first paper !" she giggled "Try to write some English so that dunces like me can make out all those hieroglyphics !" she waggled her eyes.

"I will miss you." Jug said.

"I will miss you too." she hugged him and rested her head on his chest. They sat together in silence for some time.

"I will never forget you Betty, I... I will call every day. I promise." he said.

"I will never forget you either." she said "No one can love me more. We...will plan. There's so much we can do."

"Yeah, summer breaks and all. We will be in touch." he said.

It was a moment of joy and pain. Mr. and Mrs. Jones were never happier but as the realisation of what it meant sank in, they were subdued.

As were Jug and Betty.

Jug later told Pop, Pop declared that all the stuff that was ordered so far was on the house. All his customers were surprised. Pop was happy, Jug had done him very, very proud.

Archie took out his Dad's car and picked everyone up. They all sang and danced in Pop's. Pop himself joined in. Yes, it was a happy day. Despite of what was set to follow.  
>-<p>

"We got his reply. He is coming."

"I knew he would." The old man smiled. 


	36. Best Friends

Mrs. Cooper was having second thoughts. Should she leave Betty alone ? It's not the first time she was home alone but now ? Now times have changed.

Jug or Forsythe as she called him was the only boy who never saw her daughter as a girl, he didn't like girls, but well, he was different around her. Not nice as in boy nice to girl but nice as in friend to friend nice. So, why did she now feel queasy to leave her daughter, her youngest daughter alone at home ? While they left to visit friends in New York and stay over the weekend, would she do something she dreaded as a Mom ?

But then, wasn't it her life ? Betty would turn 18 after she graduated from school. Jug was five months older, in other words he was already 18, so he could make his decisions for himself, but now ? Could she trust him to make the right decision about her daughter ? She needed to talk this out with her husband before she or rather the two of them, faced Betty.

"Hal..." she called, Mr. Cooper whipped around, she called him by name only when things were urgent "Dear, we need to talk."

Mr. Cooper listened quietly to his wife, he put his arm around her and pressed her. "I understand, Alice." he gazed at the floor "Dear, I know this is a difficult time for both of us but we have to trust her, we have to trust Ann to make the right decision and we have to trust him." he turned to his wife.

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper used their daughter's middle name when discussing her among themselves, it was a dear name. Mrs. Cooper's mother was Mrs. Anna Cooper. She was Betty's godmother.

A tear slid down her slightly wrinkled cheeks "I know Dear, it's just..." she closed her eyes, the emotions too much for her "I...I don't want my baby to be hurt." and she broke down.

She returned home from softball practice, make that coaching. The school's top girl athelete, she filled in for a female coach since 2009 when budgets got too tight for a female coach. The results spoke for themselves, Riverdale High was the district champion in women sports. "Hi Mom, Hi Dad !" she beamed as she walked in, she dropped her mom a kiss and rushed up the stairs. Mrs. Cooper looked at her husband, he nodded "Let her come down for dinner."

"Boy ! I could eat a bear !" the blonde was bubbly as ever, for once Mrs. Cooper wished that her little tomboy never grew up. She was wearing a dark blue skirt and a baby blue top. Mrs. Cooper smiled, they picked those up on one of their shopping trips. They sat down together for dinner. Betty went on and on about school and her softball team, how they expected to pummel Greendale yada yada. Mr. Cooper threw in some words here and there. "Dad, What's up with Mom ?" Betty asked "Mom ! Did Dad refuse you a candlelight dinner ?" she giggled. Mr. Cooper looked at his wife. Mrs. Cooper looked at her plate and turned to Betty.

"Honey..."

"Yup, Mom !" Betty said as she lifted the lids one by one checking the stuff out. "Your Dad and I were wondering if you would like to come with us to New York." Betty turned to her Mom, a surprised look on her face. "Mom ! I visited New York twice already this year ! Chill ! I will be fine, promise ! Plus everyone's here and ..." she winked "Juggie lives nearby and will be here in notime !"

Mrs. Cooper looked at her husband for help. "Betty, Dear !" Mr. Cooper cleared his throat "You will be graduating soon." Betty nodded "Next month, I can't believe Dad ! It's really going to happen !"

"Dear, your Mom and I were having a talk about you..." Betty knitted her eyebrows "and young Forsythe." she turned to her Mom. "No, Dear !" her Mom shook her head "He is a very good boy, I can't believe that it's been over a year and you haven't cried even once ! You are always so happy with him !" she smiled at her daughter. She reached out and held her hand "It's just..." she took a deep breath.

"Honey, you are our baby. Our youngest and well...I mean we are really sorry that you two will be parting so soon and..." she groped for words.

Betty turned to her Dad for help.

Mr. Cooper reached out and squeezed her hand "Dear ! We trust you, just do the right thing." he nodded. Mrs. Cooper looked into his eyes, he closed his eyes and just nodded at her.

Betty kissed her Dad and her Mom and hugged her. "Mom, Dad ! You both love me so much, you know everything which happened between me and Archie and then me and Juggie." she sighed "I know Mom, We both, me and Juggie, don't think we will be able to make this work long distance but before I leave for college, I just..." she pulled away from her Mom and closed her eyes, her hands in tight fists. Her parents looked at her with concern. "I just want to be happy. Mom ! Dad ! I...I can't promise whether I will do everything right or not but...but I ask you to understand me, please !"

Her Mom hugged her, her Dad laid a hand on her shoulder and nodded. They ate their meal in silence.

Early next morning, the senior Coopers left for New York. Betty spent the morning going through her checklist for college, making sure everything is in order, she fed Caramel, brushed her coat. She was going to do the laundry when her cell rang.

"Is this Ms. Elizabeth A. Cooper speaking ?"

"Please state your business before I can proceed."

"Please ask Ms. Cooper what her plans are for the weekend."

"Securing that information requires your plans for the weekend."

"Please inform her that mine are quite flexible and can be amended to her demands."

"It seems as you have no plans."

"Oh ! Not really ! If she is not available I can easily secure a date with her best friend."

"But isn't her best friend already almost engaged with your best friend ?"

"So was Ms. Cooper until she became more acquainted with me !"

"Wipe that grin from your face Juggie !"

Jug laughed out loud "You are really jealous you know that ! How did you know I was grinning ?"

"I know you inside out. Oh ! Sorry ! You must be getting late for your date with Ron ! I won't keep you waiting ! Bye !"

"Hey ! Hey Betts ! Wait !" Jug yelled "Simmer down, OK ! So, what are you upto ?"

"Doing the laundry." she said, as she hauled the clothes to the machine.

"Need help ?" Jug offered.

"Since when have you been doing laundry ?" she asked, opening the machine's lid.

"I press my own clothes." he said.

"Yeah ! Right !" she said as she piled in the clothes "Why do I get the feeling that you are hungry ?"

"You know me !" he smiled "So, when do I come over ?"

He was there within five minutes. "So ! Where are the cookies ?" he said rubbing his hands.

"Ha ! I knew you, old mooch ! Helping with laundry huh !"

And then it was her turn to be surprised as he loaded the clothes into the dryer and made himself scarce by keeping himself in the basement till the cycle was completed. "Where do you want me to dump them ?" he asked.

She got the load from him, her cheeks red. What was she thinking ? There were two women in the house and here was Jug doing their laundry. He just smiled.

He joined her in the kitchen and set about making the perfect lunch, it had to be when you had the two biggest foodies of Riverdale in one kitchen.

"So ?" she asked.

"So so ?" he asked.

"So so so ?"

"So so so so ?"

"Juggie !"

"Well, you started it !" he grinned. She pouted and went about dicing the vegetables. "Did you start packing yet ?" she asked. "We still have one month to go, Betty" he said "Let's not talk about that for now." he said, preparing the sauce "Let's make the most of it."

They talked about their families, their friends, Jellybean, Polly, Chick, Hotdog. Everything except themselves, they understood.

Whenever they ate at her house or his, it was always with the TV or a movie or videos on the comp but now, now for the first time, they sat across each other on the table. "This does feel a little funny." he said "I know." she said "You know Juggie" she took a deep breath before she could continue.

"Ron told me something yesterday." she continued "She said that Mr. Lodge could arrange for your scholarship if..." she stopped, he raised his eyes to hers.

"Columbia rejected me, Betty." he said. "I know, Juggie...it's just...Maybe you know, maybe MIT or Harvard..." Ron's offer, although in the air, gave her hope. Maybe things would be easier if they were on the same coast, they could still see each other every weekend, right ?

"I understand, Angel." he said "Let's talk on this after we finish."

If someone would have seen them then, they would have been mistaken for a couple with 10 years behind them. Indeed they were often taken as such on their many outings, the almost psychic bond they shared, unnerved many.

They lay on her bed, her walls were cleared of Archie long back. She still had those pics, just stashed away though, she couldn't bring herself to return them. It would be too hard on Archie.

"I can't take Mr. Lodge's offer, Betty." he said.

She looked into his eyes, her eyes pleading. He caressed her lips with his thumb. "We won't have much time, Betty. Believe me when I say that I too feel sad that it has to be like this but being coasts apart will make things easier than being in different univs on the same coast."

"How can you say that ?" she asked, amazed.

"Betty, if we are on the same coast, we will always have this thing in the back of our minds that you or I just live a four or five hour drive away. All the planning and everything to get together will still fail. If we are coasts apart." he hugged her closer "At least we will remember each other, more often." he smiled.

She wept silently on his chest, first Archie, then Jughead. Maybe she was never meant to be happy. Jug held her quietly, outside, the sun slowly spproached the horizon.

"Feeling sleepy ?" he asked her. "Don't go." she said. "I will be downstairs." he said. "No" she reached up and kissed him "Sleep with me."

"Betty !"

"Juggie, this is something which we should have done long ago."

"Betty, I love you, but...but..." he started.

"Don't..." she laid a finger on his lips "I don't know whether our love will last Jug, despite all our promises...I just...I just want this to happen. Don't lie to me Jug, you want me too."

If someone had told Betty that she would first make love to Jug even a year ago, she would have thought him or her to be crazy.

If someone had told Jug that he would first make love to Betty even a year ago, he would have thought him or her to be crazy.

Life is crazy.

He was gentle, afraid almost, as if he was handling a baby. His fingers touched lightly, trembling, before they became firm. There was a storm in her mind, all those years she fantasised about doing this with Archie and here she was doing it instead with his best friend, with her best friend !

"You are beautiful !" he regarded her as she was born. "Even in my dreams..." he kissed her.

He hovered above her, "Betty, are you sure ?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Juggie..." she said, her hand reached behind his neck, pulling him down, her breathing intense.

He brought his mouth near her ear and said "If something happens to you, if you get hurt, I swear I will never forgive myself."

He looked into her eyes again "I love you, Betty."

They slept together in each other's arms that night. Hunger, home forgotten. They were in each other's arms.

Jug woke up sometime and looked at Betty by his side, he smiled, kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

Betty woke up sometime too and looked at Jug by her side, she smiled kissed his cheek and snuggled closer.

Nothing had changed, yet so much had changed. They grew up together, knew each other's darkest fears, secret hopes, were the best of friends, fought, quarelled and even loved. And yet, it was as if everything was to be all over again.

What are best friends for ? 


	37. Goodbyes

The best of times speed by as if on wings. They were together since kindergarten and now it seemed so unreal that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a long, long time. She was proud, she would never admit that she was dependent on anyone, not even her parents, yet even she felt the pangs. She wouldn't be seeing her best friend, when they would meet, if at all, they both would have changed beyond recognition.

They were on the floor, trying out the latest nail polish from Paris on their toes. They had done this so many times, it was their stuff, not even the other girls would be part of it, just between them. "What do you think ?" she asked her.

The blonde smiled "Looks like a rainbow !" and it was, every toe was a different colour, not just shades. She, on the other hand had put on different tones, each one progressing from the one before. "Now this is a statement !" she said, spreading her toes apart. "Yeah right !" the brunette remarked.

They lay on the bed, looking through the latest mags. "I will Google for you every week." she smiled "It will be really great seeing you on Vogue.", the brunette rolled her eyes and reached for her friend's hand. "I will miss you." she said, her voice almost a whisper. The blonde smiled slightly and hugged her "I will miss you too, Ron.", Ron pulled away and held her friend's hands "All these years..." she said her voice trembling "I thought Daddy could get me anything and everything. I was so foolish, I wish I had worked harder. I didn't listen to anyone, not even you." she whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Don't say that, Ron !" her friend said, cupping her face "You are such a good girl. You will make us so proud, you are already so famous and when people see you in the mags and movies, well.." she smiled sheepishly "they won't believe me when I say that we are friends since kindergarten !"

"Don't you make fun of me !" Ron raised her voice, forming fists "Dad, Mom, the teachers in school everyone talks like that ! Pities me !" she looked at her, hurt and sadness all over her face "Even Archie is going to Florida ! What did I achieve for myself ? Nothing ! I will lose all my friends, the man whom I love, all my years in Riverdale High will count for nothing in Paris, but most of all..." she brought the blonde's hands up to her face "I will lose you !"

They sat in silence for some time, "Ron," the blonde said "I will be in Columbia, it's not far from Riverdale. Whenever you fly back home, I will be there. And there are so many ways now, GTalk, Facebook and we can Skype everyday ! We won't miss each other, ever !" Ron kissed her and hugged her "I was so mean, I hurt you so much. No one understands me like you do. Not even my parents, not even Archie. We shared so much growing up. I..." she looked at her, her eyes full with tears "But you are so much stronger, you don't need me, you won't miss me."

"Don't say that, Ron." the blonde pulled her close "You were my first friend, even before Juggie. I always thought of Archie as my love, not a friend. I owe so much to you. If it wasn't for you, I would never have known what it means to be a girl, to be a woman." she smiled "I was always the boy, you know, Dad didn't want me to turn into another Polly. He would coach me and Chick together in ball. Fishing, camping, handywork. My Mom was worried that I will never know what it means to be a girl ! And that's why Mom always asks about you !" she smiled "You are the only girl who treats this tomboy as a girl !"

"Yeah !" Ron smirked "Betty, the tomboy who can cook much better than me and is so much prettier !"

They laughed. -  
>"Down, Boy ! Down ! Down !" Jug hollered as Archie laughed his guts out. The big sheepdog kept jumping on Archie's bed and was barking at the top of his voice evading Jug's attempts to shoo him off. "I should never have got him here !" Jug swore "I told you he would figure out we are gonna pig it out here and he wouldn't leave the room, now look !" Archie shook his head, he was laughing so hard that tears came out. "Here boy !" he held out a nacho and waved, Hotdog gave a woof and jumped down the bed, wagging his tail. Archie gave him some of their snacks in a bowl and set it down on the floor, Hotdog was happy as pie and gladly left them in peace.<p>

There was a time when they goofed off in each other's houses. Working on all sorts of weird ideas, later the TV and then games took over. Archie could never figure out how Jug mastered every game so quickly, he even aced the Kinect games in Veronica's house in one or two tries and Archie could never get the hang of it. They wrestled in Call of Duty for some time, first working as a team and then against each other. The snacks kept the mood going and soon they fell to talking.

"I still can't believe it ! You actually turned out nerdier than Dilton !" Archie said, Jug smiled "I know Arch, but Dilt is to blame for that. He shouldn't have got me hooked in the first place !" Jug said. "Yeah right !" Archie rolled his eyes "All those schemes and plans which we did, all those adventures, it seems so funny now. I mean..." Archie paused "You know Jug, I was mad at you for almost 3 months but I realised how much I needed your company. I mean, you are the only guy who bears me and my ways. Chuck, Kevin... they couldn't come close and Adam was pretty much pissed at me for screwing up on Betty."

"Hey Man !" Jug took Archie's hand in a shake "You know I will be there for you, always !" As if on cue, Hotdog woofed his approval. "How is he gonna take it when you leave ?" Archie asked Jug, looking at the white pooch. "Pretty hard, I guess." Jug said "You know how they are Arch, you had Spotty. They know, somehow. Jelly is there but even she is going to cry a lot. I will have one hell of a time making her understand." Archie smiled "At least you have people to fall back on, Pal ! Mom and Dad will be left all alone. Dad is talking of moving to some place quieter, cheaper. Probably take a mortgage on the house."

"Arch !" Jug gasped "Don't tell me you are moving out again !" Archie nodded "This time I think it's for keeps Jug. I mean, nobody will be left around. Moose, Midge yeah but they don't really need me and Jelly is way too small." "But Arch !" Jug protested "We will come back !" Archie looked at him in the eye and shook his head "I don't think so, Jug. Ron would never leave the fashion world for plain ol' Riverdale. Betty has to be in the big cities like NY or LA if she wants to make it big as a reporter. Even you ..." Archie paused "Do you think you are gonna come back to Riverdale after Stanford ? What are you gonna do ? Teach Maths in high school ?"

Jug lowered his eyes, it was true. Although they never admitted it, they were really breaking apart, for good. "I...I don't know if I will see you again, buddy !" Jug said. "Don't worry, Jug ! We had loads of fun, so many adventures, so many memories. Hell !" Archie shook his head smiling "Some times I think I have known you for a lifetime, you know, some thing like 70 or 80 years ! I don't believe it's been just 18 years !"

Too bad they couldn't see Hotdog smile.

Ms. Grundy was doing some paperwork when Betty walked in. "Good Afternoon, Ms. Grundy !" she greeted her with a smile "I have got the draft for the yearbook with me !" she held out a blue dossier. "Oh ! Sit down, Dear ! I have some stuff to go over !" she went over the papers and put them away and then went through the dossier's contents "Perfect as always Ms. Cooper !" the teacher nodded in approval. "I will miss reading your writing, I don't know what it is with today's kids ! They are so busy posting and tweeting and chatting that they are too lazy to even pick up a pen !" Ms. Grundy shook her head. Betty giggled "It's not really so Ms. Grundy ! I write a blog myself !" Ms. Grundy smiled "I know, I have read it." Betty's eyes grew wide "Ha ! Child ! Even oldies like me use the internet sometimes. I stumbled upon your blog by accident and I knew who it was even before I read your ... what do you call it ? Oh yes ! Profile name ! There is only one person after all who can write so well !"

Betty blushed "Thanks for everything, Ma'am." Ms. Grundy placed her hand on Betty's shoulder "You don't owe me anything, Dear ! Guiding you was the best experience in my life as a teacher. Dilton works hard, he is brilliant. I don't know how Jug does it but you my Dear ! You have that rare mix of intellect and inspiration and hard work. You will do well in life, I am sure you will !"

Betty grinned, she would miss Ms. Grundy too. Although she never told her, Ms. Grundy with her white hair and old dresses reminded her a lot of her two GrandMas. That was one of the reasons she was always eager to please her as a child. Ms. Grundy, unmarried and childless, loved the blonde as her own child. A bond that was cemented beyond doubt when Betty took her in after her apartment burned down.

"Do well in College !" Ms. Grundy said "I know I don't have to tell you this but I know of sadly too many people who showed so much promise in school but messed their lives terribly after leaving." she paused, focussing on her desk "Drugs, alcohol, pregnancies. Sometimes I shiver thinking of all the brilliant lives which were wasted." She fell silent for some time.

She looked at her and smiled "And for heaven's sake, Dear ! Please don't let Archie whisk you away ! I thought you two would be going to the same colleges and I had to pinch myself when I heard that he is going to Florida and you to Columbia !" Betty smiled slightly "Ma'am...I ... " she looked down "Archie and I broke up last year." "Impossible !" Ms. Grundy gasped "Then that means ? But no, it can't be ! I thought you two were just very good friends ! You mean..."

Betty nodded, Ms. Grundy covered her mouth in shock. "But...he hates girls. How could he...?" "Ms. Grundy, I can't even begin to tell you how good he is to me. I ran after Archie for so long. Juggie was a good friend, a very good friend but..." she smiled "I didn't know he felt so much for me. He never let it out because he loved me and Archie too much to come between us. We are so happy together."

Ms. Grundy looked into her eyes and laid her hand back on Betty's shoulder "I never thought it would happen. I suspected it was so, seeing you two together at school and elesewhere in the city but I always dismissed it as impossible, but now..." she smiled slightly "I must ask your forgiveness before I say this child ! I mean, I am from another era ! Now, society is so much free and liberal. It's good. I heard about Kevin and it's good how you all have accepted him as your friend. But..." she paused "But when I was a child, when I was growing up, people had all sorts of strange notions... you know..."

Betty smiled "I understand, Ms. Grundy. To tell you the truth, many among us also thought the same thing about Jug too. Reggie in fact once called him gay before all of us, but..." she shook her head "Juggie being what he is, he just shrugged it off. I don't know if he can ever be made to lose his temper !"

Ms. Grundy looked at Betty with concern "But still, he is going to Stanford ?" Betty's eyes clouded and she looked down "Yes." she whispered "It was the only place which gave him a scholarship. He was admitted almost everywhere but he could find no way to fund himself. He..." she paused "Mr. Jones, his dad, he was fired three months ago. He has been in two jobs since. Jug is really worried about his sister and he will give away the prize money to his parents to take care of her."

They sat in silence for some time and then Ms. Grundy did something which surprised Betty.

She got up and hugged her, she felt warm in her embrace, just like her GrandMa used to make her feel. "Don't cry, Dear." Ms. Grundy said softly "You are fortunate that you have such friends who care so much about you and the people who are important in their lives. Even after teaching him all these years, I didn't know that he has a heart of gold."

Ms. Grundy pulled away after some time and rubbed Betty's back. "No matter what happens between you two after you leave school, remember him for the person he is. We all, the teachers, were afraid that he will end up as a failure, but..." she shook her head "Maybe he is meant for greater things."

Dilton and Moose were walking back from the park. Merlin and the Giant were friends since second grade. The Giant depended on him for homework, Merlin could count on the Giant to shield him from bullies. Over time, it grew into a friendship as deep as between Archie and Jughead. Now, soon they would be moving worlds apart. Moose gave up on Arizona for Midge, but Dilton was determined to graduate with top grades from Harvard. "D-uh !" Moose began "I will miss you, buddy !"

Dilton rarely admitted even to himself to be attached to someone but he knew that if there was one true friend he could count on it was Moose Mason "Me too, big fella !" he said. "I will miss you helping me in the lab !" he smiled. Moose scratched his head "But, I thought they had robots in Harvard to do all that stuff !" Dilton laughed "Oh No ! We are still a long way from the Terminators !"

"Are you sure ?" Moose asked "Arnold said that it would be pretty soon, 2030 or something like that !" Dilton shook his head "Believe me Pal ! If only the movies were true !"

They walked in silence for some time "So, what are you gonna do after college ?" Dilton asked "Oh !" Moose scratched his chin "I will probably sign up with the Giants. Their scouts already sounded me out. I am ok with that !"

Dilton smiled "Great News Pal ! I don't watch sports, but I will watch every game when you are playing, no matter which team !"

"Thanks, Little Buddy !" Moose said, slapping him hard on the back "I will miss you !"

"Yeah...Yeah...Sure Moose ! Me too..." Dilton said, stumbling forward.  
>-Cheryl rarely encouraged Reggie but she was left with little choice after everyone almost settled down. They were at La Cliche, spiffing the latest French wines and nibbling on Australian lamb. "For the self declared narcissist of Riverdale" Cheryl said "You are quite the character, Reggie !"<p>

Reggie smiled suavely "You are so unfair, mon cherie !" he said "What do you think is so narcisstic about us both here ?"

Cheryl smiled and shook her head "I thought Jones was mysterious. Even I am still in the dark what you are upto."

"Even...You ?" Reggie smiled, he knew the redhead would one day bend to his will. Cheryl flushed "Don't play your mind games on me, Reginald ! I am not a Cooper or Lodge that you can use as your toy !"

"I never wanted to use them, Dear !" he rolled the wine on his tongue "They let me !"

Cheryl rolled her eyes "You say this as you got it all planned ! And I thought Mason was the biggest fool of all !"

Reggie smiled "You and Dilton are going to Harvard ?" Cheryl raised her eyebrow "Yeah, so ?"

"So, if you two love each other that much ?" Reggie paused, smiling "What are you doing here with me ?"

Cheryl's cheeks coloured, Reggie laughed "Believe me, Blossom !" he said taking after her "I got it all planned !"

"I am leaving for Cambridge, I will be back in two weeks."

"Hurry along, goodbyes are pointless and a waste of time." the old man said. 


	38. Forever Yours

"I am scared, Arch !"

"What of, Jug ?"

"I don't know how to dance !"

"Don't worry, you will figure something out." he chuckled.

The night that would define all the relations, flirtations, break-ups, make-ups of school life was upon them. The night everyone waits for, and dreads. Almost everyone in the gang had more or less settled down. The proposals and acceptances were taken for granted although they still would have to be made formally. For some characters though, tackling the mysteries of imaginary worlds was much easier than trying to dance.

Such a one was Jug.

Ever since the contest, Jug had simmered down. Yes, his stand on the subject was still unchallenged but while others were continuously honing their skills and resumes for what lay ahead, Jug was well, Jug. He was more and more concerned about his family and Betty. He had planned it for a long time and the time had come to do it.

"Forsythe ! What are you talking about ?" his parents were stunned.

"You heard me Mom, Dad. Jelly is the beneficiary. You two will be her trustees. It's not much but hopefully it will see her through until things get back on track again."

"But...but ...you worked so hard for this ! How can you give this up ? What about college ?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I am getting funded, Mom, plus I will be staying on campus. I won't need much fancy stuff, Dilton gave me his old laptop. I can manage with that. It's more than enough for a Maths program."

Mr. Jones shook his head "No, son." he said "I can't do this. We can't do this ! Your sister is our responsibility, we know times are bad and she is too small but I can't accept this sacrifice."

"Dad, we should discuss this rationally without getting emotional." Jug's voice was calm, he knew this would happen. "I am not saying that I will take up Jelly's costs. I will barely scrape by myself at college. I went to the contest so that I could get the cash for college. I didn't factor in that time that you would lose your job."

He paused for some time, despite the calm facade, it was hard saying all this. He was still a teen, only 18 years old. Who was he to give them advice ? "I gave up the idea of going to college on my own when you were fired for the first time. I would have still been working in or near Riverdale, if I didn't get funding from Stanford. Jelly is NOT my responsibilty but she is my baby sister. I care for her and I know that it will be hard dragging yourself along for her. That's why I am doing this. I cannot give anything more for Jelly, this is all I have got. Accept it on her behalf, it will make things much easier."

"But, Dear ! What about after college ? What will you do ?" Mrs. Jones asked.

Jug smiled "I know, Mom ! Even I can't think about what to do after a degree in Maths, I mean, I have no idea ! Well, I guess I will find out at college !"

"You mean you have not thought of what are you gonna do after college ?" his Dad asked surprised.

"Dad, around 2 years ago if you had asked me what I planned to do, I would have said that I would join Pop's or probably work in one of the Lodge restaurants. I owe a lot to Dilton for completely turning my life inside out. I am not Dilton, Dad. I have no idea what these people do. I am lucky they or...or well, probably someone had faith in me in Stanford and that's why I am headed there. Hopefully, that someone will tell me what to do."

"But..."

"Dad ! We have talked enough about this. I will never ask you for money again. You two have done a lot for me. Take good care of Jelly." he got up "I will go for a walk."

"Dear !" Mrs. Jones called out "Who is this certain someone in Stanford ? You never told us anything."

Jug smiled "I don't know, Mom. Maybe I am dreaming it all up, it seems too unreal even to me."

The dress was plain, yet beautiful. All red with pleats and folds. "This is the prettiest dress I have ever made !" Mrs. Cooper said with joy, her daugther pouted "That's what you told Polly when it was her time !"

Mrs. Cooper smiled "Now, Dear ! You know how big the final dance is for all girls. Why I remember my own, it was not so fancy like todays. We had bad times then but the magic was still there !"

"Do you know what happened to him ?" Betty asked. Mrs. Cooper sighed and she put down her needle, her eyes focussed far, far away. "I still can't believe it's been 35 years ! He was so handsome, Betty ! We were head over heels in love, dead sure that we would marry and set up a home..." she smiled "He didn't have a car of his own. He and his best buddy Jimmy rented an old car and picked up me and Martha. We spent the night dancing, singing ! At that point in my life, it was the happiest night in my life !"

"And, what happened then ?" Betty asked softly.

Mrs. Cooper fiddled with the dress "He got an admit in Berkeley. We didn't have telephones then, there was no way we could keep in touch. My family moved shortly after I graduated from school. That's the last I saw of him."

"Do you still miss him ?" Betty asked. Her Mom smiled and squeezed her hand "Dear, Harry was important for me at that point in my life. Not even a year after we moved, I met a smart young man called Hal Cooper. I thought Harry was wonderful and nobody could love me like him but well," Betty blushed "Hal gave me three wonderful kids and I am now being quizzed on my past love by the youngest !"

"MOM !" Betty snapped. Mrs. Cooper laughed and hugged her "Dear, things are so much better now. Both of you know where you will be, we will still be in Riverdale and so will the Jones. Just because I became Mrs. Cooper instead of Mrs. Johnson, doesn't necessarily mean you won't become Mrs. Jones !" Mrs. Cooper smiled slyly.

"Actually, I like Cooper much better !" Betty said. "Oh ! I understand ! The notions people have these days !" Her Mom shook her head. "Well, I was actually thinking about Mrs. Cooper-Jones !" Betty giggled. "Oh, goodness ! As if your name was not long enough ! Think about the kids ! They will spend the rest of their lives being called 'Cooper-Jones' or worse ! CJs !"

"Well ! It's better than JJs !" Betty shot back "That would sound like a bootlegging gangster !" "Very funny, young lady !" her Mom said "Harold Johnson was a good man !"

He was planning to walk to school, his Mom would have none of it. He got the car with a full tank and last minute touch ups. He fidgeted outside their home. It was a big night, but he would mess it up. He didn't know anything about dancing and here he was taking the prettiest girl in town to the dance ! It took a lot of spunk for him to go up and hit the bell. Funny, any other day, he never thought twice, but now, well. Her Dad opened the door. Why are his eyes gleaming ? He must be hopping mad at me for screwing up his daughter's biggest night ! Couldn't I have learnt to dance instead of loafing around ? Archie, Reggie, Jason...they all know how to dance so well ! Even Moose went to ballet school for Midge !

The Coopers had to hide their smiles, first time Jug was wearing a suit. He didn't look too comfortable.

"Juggie !" He thought she was beautiful before, now, she was mind blowing. The all-red dress complimented her perfectly. I oh-so do not deserve her, he thought. "That's a great tux !" she said, She's pitying me, he thought. "Well !" she smiled "Shall we ?"

"What are you thinking ?" Betty asked smiling, he shook his head "I am sorry, Betty."

"Why do you say that ?" she knitted her eyebrows. "You deserve to be Homecoming Queen ! It's just because of me ! I..." he shook his head "I ... I don't know how to say this, Angel. But, somehow I feel that I made things hard for you, even worse ! What happened with Reggie, your fallout with the girls, then this ! I love you, but I just made things harder for you."

They drove in silence and reached the school, the car parked, Jug was going to open the door "Stop a minute, Juggie, we need to talk."

The silence was heavy, Jug was afraid even to touch her, he clutched the steering with both hands. "After all that happened, why do you feel this way ?" she asked.

"I told you, Betts. I came into your life and messed everything up, I mean look at me !" he despaired "The minute we are gonna walk in there, everyone will have one thought in their minds, why is this Princess tagging along this Clown ? I don't deserve you, Betty, I really don't."

"Would you have deserved me if I wasn't pretty ?" she asked. "Betty !" Jug hid his face in his hands "No, for God's sake it's not that way ! I don't feel that way, seriously ! You can't imagine how fortunate I am that I have you !" he sighed "It's just that if I was better, more good looking, more refined, I..." he paused "I would be worthy of you."

"Will you love me still when I grow old ?" she asked. "Betty !" he gasped. "If tomorrow I have a disease or an accident which disfigures me for life, would you forget me ? Leave me alone ?" she didn't stop. "Please don't say such things !" he pleaded "I will never leave you Betty, no matter what ! You are not Ron ! You are not Midge ! You are not Nancy ! None of your friends, no girl I know of can come close to you ! Your heart is beautiful and it will always be ! That is more important than how you look, Betty ! It always will be !"

She smiled "We have got our answers, Juggie ! Now let's go, we are getting late !"

Jug was right, although no one said so in as many words, snide remarks were passed, looks and smiles were exchanged. The general consensus : These two have definitely gone mad.

Archie and Veronica were the Homecoming King and Queen. Jug looked at Betty's face, trying to gauge her reaction, she turned to him and smiled and pulled him closer.

He made an honest effort to dance and she was patient. She tried to teach him dancing sometimes but he always took the sessions with a pinch of salt, he wished now that he had paid more attention.

"You are doing great !" she smiled. "Thanks for covering up my goofs !" he smiled back "Juggie ! Will you stop demeaning yourself for once ?" She glared.

"Sorry Betts !" he smiled, "Let's make the most of it !"

Love is the start of everything great, you heart has to be in it if you have to excel. The awkward steps turn graceful, the rigid body sways, the co-ordination suddenly appears.

"I didn't know Jug could dance so well !" Nancy beamed "Me too !" Midge said "Just shows how many aces he has up those long sleeves !"

Jug blushed. Love is funny.

"Hey Betty ! Jug !" Archie called "Hey man !" Jug greeted him with a smile "Archie ! Ron !" Betty called out. "We are planning to go over to Ron's place tonight, party out the night, how about it ?" Archie proposed.

Jug looked at Betty, she smiled. "We are good !" he replied.

It was a couples only at Ron's place. Archie and herself, Jug and Betty, Chuck and Nancy, Moose and Midge, Dilton and Cheryl, Reggie and Trula. Yes, Trula.

"Trula and Jug will really miss each other !" Reg remarked. Trula looked at him with a smirk and turned to Jug. She shook her head "I don't know how you did it, Juggers !" she said "None of my theories work on you anymore. You became unpredictable by becoming predictable !" Reg grimaced.

"We can leave that aside for now." Archie gave Reggie a hard look "Let's enjoy tonight !" -  
>"Sit down." she sat down on the porch and patted the space close to her, he sat down. "It's late." he said "and cold." he took of his coat and wrapped it around her. She scooted closer and leaned on his shoulder as his hand went around her. "I enjoyed it, it was the best dance ever !" she said. "Thanks !" he smiled "I did my best, I only wish I had made an effort to learn when you tried to teach me."<p>

"Will you remember me ?" she asked. "I should be asking you that !" he answered "I can find no one better, Betty. I just wish I was better, better for you."

"I will miss Jelly." she said "She asks a lot about you." he said "They know, we never speak of college at home before her, but they know Betts, they have that power."

"She will forget me when I return." she smiled "I bet she won't" he said "and how long will you be out anyway ? Won't you comeback home ? At least once a year ?"

They sat in silence for some time.

"Who will you miss most ?" she asked. "Hard to answer." he sighed "Arch, Pops, Mr. Svensen, Ms. Grundy, the Bee, Prof. Flutesnoot, Ms. Beazley. God, it won't be the same without them !"

She started to pull away, he held her back "And I didn't name you because although I will be thinking of these people now and then, I will be thinking about you all the time. We will be talking to each other everyday, whether you like it or not ! That's a luxury all these people can't afford !"

"I hate you !" she snorted "I love you !" he smiled.

Jelly had fallen asleep ten minutes ago but she was still by her side, looking at her. That's how he found her when he peeped in through the door. He walked softly up to the bed and stood for some time, he kneeled down. He prayed that he wouldn't startle her, she turned at smiled at him, he smiled back. She said the words "Let's go." silently, forming them with her mouth.

"You love being elder sister, don't you ?" he asked, smiling. They were lying on his bed. His parents were out and she was helping him babysit. "I feel sorry for her, Jug." she said "She doesn't have any playmates. We all grew up so close, as a group. She has no peers to speak of !"

"I know !" Jug sighed "It's happening all around, Betts. Riverdale now has more people above 30 than under and it will get worse."

"You did a lot for her." she said "It was the least I could do." he said "I hope she completes high school and tries to go to college. It's still early days but I do get worried for her."

"By the time she is a teenager," she smiled "Where will you be ?"

"I don't know Betts !" he said "She's five now, so 8 years to go. if everything goes well, I would be probably four years into some job."

"Won't you go in for a PhD ?" she asked. "Too early !" he said "I don't know if I can even survive the undergrad course, PhD is big stuff and this is Maths we are talking about."

"But Jug, you must have dreams ! I mean things can't be so bad ! You have got a schol ! Why are you so worried ?" she asked. "I do have dreams, Betty !" he said "It's just that I am a..well I would say a realist, pragmatic at times. It's just that things get really weird if you share them and they don't work out !"

"You are scared of people laughing at you ?" she asked. "No." he whispered "I am afraid of myself. That I will forget my own limitations."

"Tell me your dreams."

"I dream." he sighed "I dream of creating something, discovering something which will change the way we think about the world. I dream of getting a PhD in the next 4 years. I dream of walking up to that old guy and shaking his secret out of him !" he smiled "I dream of Jelly growing into a fine young lady, beautiful and smart, someone Mom and Dad can be proud of and not take after her elder brother in food and dress." he turned to her "But most of all, I dream of a home which I will share with a wonderful woman called Betty Cooper, with our children playing around us. I dream of taking care of you and growing old with you, of making you happy." he smiled sheepishly "I know I sound like a lunatic !"

She smiled and hugged him "Those are wonderful dreams, Juggie !"

"What about yours ?"

"I dream of being a writer, writing about the people of this world. Things so ordinary that people can't see how magical they are. Of giving voices to inanimate objects and weak people." she paused "I dream of Polly's and Chick's weddings. Of Ron and Archie's. I dream of Mom and Dad, living happily ever after, their children there when they need them." she smiled "I dream of Jelly asking me about my young days and tips on how to woo boys, especially those like her Big Brother !" Jug chuckled, she continued "But most of all, I share your dream, of our home, our family."

They kissed.  
>-One by one, they left.<p>

First it was Ron, then Chuck and Nancy, Reggie went away, so did Adam, Jason and Kevin. Dilton and Cheryl left shortly thereafter.

"I will miss you, Jug." the tall, gangly girl smiled "I just wanted to meet you once, I am so happy for you and Betty. I hope..." she paused "I hope everything goes well."

Jug nodded, he really didn't hate Ethel. He just wanted her off his back and once she backed away, he was her best friend. "Make us proud, Ms. Muggs !" he smiled "Penn State hit it big with you ! I can't wait for you to graduate !"

"Yeah right ! That's Jug the nerd talking !" she laughed.

"Ethel !" he touched her hand "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings during our days at school. I am sure you will find a guy who loves you and cares for you. I am sorry." he smiled "I am sorry it wasn't me."

"Jughead,..." she shook her head "You were always honest with me. That's the best thing a guy can do for a girl !"  
>-<p>

The day they never thought would come, came. They drove to the airport together, only the two of them.

"I will mail you my contacts once I reach and settle down at college."

"Me too, Arch. You can be sure of that."

"I..." he lifted his hands only to drop them again "I will miss you, Jug."

He took him in a bearhug, he didn't bother to fight back the tears. Neither did he.

"Thanks for being my Best Friend, Arch !"

"Hey Man ! I should be thanking you for being at my side ! Always !"

They say men don't cry, shouldn't cry.

They are wrong.

Jelly wasn't told that she would be leaving that day. She would never stop crying. Jug said he would be going out for a walk. Just a walk.

She drove to the airport with her parents, he was the only one she wanted to join them on the way. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper wanted to give them time to catch up in the back seat but Jug was bent upon driving, Betty understood. Some things are better left unsaid.

"I am sad." she said "No one will be there to see you off."

"Hey ! I am sure Big Moose and Midge can come and visit !" he smiled.

"Moose and Midge are on a roadtrip." she said "They left two days ago and won't be back for two weeks."

"Oh !" he said, hiding his disappointment "Not to worry, everything's under control !"

"I..." she shook her head, her eyes closed "I never thought things would end up this way."

"Me too." he whispered "I will be there, Betty. Always. I promise."

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper looked at them from afar.

"I feel sorry for her, Dear !" Mrs. Cooper said, tears in her eyes.

"Me too." he squeezed her hand "They are great kids, Alice. We were right about Forsythe. What do you think ?"

"I don't know !" Mrs. Cooper shook her head "I and Gladys talk about it everyday but...but they are moving so far apart, Dear ! Will they even remember each other after one year ?"

"That's something which we will have to leave to them, and Time." Mr. Cooper said.

Jug and Betty, hugged and kissed. They looked towards her parents, they joined them and she bade goodbye.

Two years ago, she saw him off, but it was just for a week.

Today it seemed as though he was watching his life end before his eyes.  
>-<p>

"When I remember all,  
>The friends so linked together,<br>I have seen around me fall,  
>Like leaves in wintry weather,<br>I feel like one who treads alone,  
>A banquet hall deserted,<br>Whose lights are fled,  
>Whose garlands dead,<br>And all but he departed."

- Thomas Moore ( Oft in The Stilly Night)

She cried as if her life depended on it, Hotdog wouldn't let him go, clenching his jeans with his teeth. Mrs. Jones had to stay back to calm down Jelly, Jug tried talking.

"Listen, old pal !" he ruffled his fur "I have got to go !"

"Grrr."

"Listen to me ! I love you buddy ! But I must go, I promise I will come back, one day I will take you with me !"

"Grrrr."

"Please Hotdog !" Jug touched his forehead to his head "Please understand ! I need you to look after Jellybean, and Mom and Dad too. Archie, Betty, Chuck they have all left. I need you here more than ever."

He did let go, but not before he whined and cried. He didn't eat till Jug called him back later, Mr. Jones held his cell close to his ear as Jug talked him and Jelly into eating.

It was him, his father and Pop Tate. "Thanks for everything, Dad !"

"I am sorry for you, son." his Dad said "I wish someone was here to see you off."

"It's OK, Dad." he smiled "I am lucky I got such great friends, such great teachers, such a great city ! It was more than I could ask for !" he turned to Pop "Thanks for coming Pop !"

Pop slapped his hand on Jug's shoulder, "You got a great lad here, Mr. Jones." his voice cracked "They don't make them any better."

"I will miss your Super Vanilla Sundaes !" Jug smiled.

"Whenever you come, it will be on the house !" Pop said.

"I will miss you, Pop, I will miss you and the Chocklit Shoppe, very very much !" Jug said.

It was the first time Pop hugged him, and it was one hell of a bearhug. "Same here ! Jughead ! Same here !"

"Son !" Mr. Jones said "Thanks for everything ! It was a great help, I promise Jelly will never be neglected. I hope..." he smiled sheepishly "I hope one day she grows up to be as smart as you !"

"No problem Mr. Jones !" Pop said "Send her to Riverdale High and my Shop !" They laughed heartily.

"He just arrived."

"Prof. Harold Johnson !" the old man exclaimed "Give the young man a break ! You are acting like you are his father in law !" he smiled.


	39. Year 1  Connecting

She talked. He listened.

That's how it was always, that's how it was even now.

He wished he could touch her, just once. That silky smooth skin, that golden hair, his arm around her, exploring her midriff.

She wished she could touch him, just once. Those muscles whose secret he never told her, that sharp jaw, her arms around him, feeling at home.

Well, technology is not there yet. So, the two lovebirds were left to looking at each other via Skype. The high speed broadband meant that the video was smooth and seamless, the audio crystal clear. If only the screens were Star Trek material and they could reach out.

"So, today that girl Rosa from Boston told me..." he loved hearing her talk. It made him forget all his worries, not that he had much anyway. His only major worry was being so far away from her. She would sit up late to talk to him. She never minded, never complained. He ensured no matter what, he never missed one single Skype session.

He was happy for her. She was so happy, like a fish in water. Away from the old rivalries which distracted her, even though they made up and had moved on, still she felt stifled. The memories were still there. It hindered her and he noticed. He would sooth her, their bodies so close together, her head resting on his chest, those were the few times when talked, soothingly, and she listened.

"How did your day go ?"

She would ask that line everyday and it would snap him out of his daydreams everyday. He would smile and say something like "Oh ! Nothing really, the prof told us something about Functions."

Sometimes she would ask him "You are still at the back of the class, right ?"

"Hey ! You know me ! Old lazy bones ! What will I do at the front ? The prof will have my head if I doze in front of him !" He wished he could tell her that he would sit in the front row, smack right under the prof's nose if she was with him. She was always the best, always in the front of class. If it wasn't for her, he would have spent his entire school life, hidden in the back.

"I miss you." she would smile.

"I love you." he would reply.

"Don't you miss me ?" she would ask.

"Why do you think I love you ?" he would grin.

Sometimes she would thorw a pillow at the screen, sometimes she would poke out her tongue and hold up her hands, it only made him love her more.

Yes, no matter what anyone said. They were made for each other.

"That your man ?"

Maria Giovani was Betty's roommate. She was a New Yorker, her great-great grandparents landed in the harbour all the way from Sicily. Even after all these years, all those generations, the Sicilian sun shone through her skin.

Betty smiled, "Yeah ! We are best friends, been together since kindergarten."

Maria smiled and sat down beside her "Maybe I am going too far, but you must see something really special in him."

Betty shook her head, smiling "Maria, he is a very good human being. He is really deep, really thoughtful. I know he is not a looker but...well, he is special, for me !"

"Why is he on the west coast ?"

Betty's smile vanished and he shut her laptop "That's the only place which gave him a schol. His Dad is deep in trouble with finding a job, he didn't want to trouble him anymore."

"You think you two will hold together ?" Maria asked.

Betty's grip tightened on a cushion, she looked up. "Oh ! Liz, I am so sorry !" Maria gasped. Betty's eyes were full of hurt, showing the anguish in her soul. "It's ok, Maria !" she forced a smile "I have been asked that question so many times, I have lost count !"

Maria hugged her.

"That's one hot babe, Dude !"

Steve Wu was Jug's roommate. He was a San Franciscan, his great grandparents fled Mainland China, stuffed in the hold of a whaling ship which dumped them somewhere near the city. He couldn't understand Chinese, let alone speak it, but what all those years couldn't dull was the keen and incisive thought process his people were famous for.

No wonder he and Jug hit it off from day one.

"Yeah ! Best friends since kindergarten !" Jug smiled, taking out his earphones. He had to, since he was the one who did most of the hearing.

"She's a great girl, Bro ! I bet she was hot property in your town !" Steve said, popping open a can.

"Well..." Jug thought back to those days "She was more than that, I mean, you got to meet her once to know how sweet and gentle she is. And no one, I mean no one can cook like her ! She is the best there is !"

"Coming from you, I don't doubt that !" Steve chuckled. Jug didn't go back entirely to his food days in college but he was always the connoisseur. He was uncanny in picking out the best dishes whenever they ate out and when it was cooking time, they left the kitchen to him.

"Why didn't you get her over here ? Stanford has a journo school to."

Jug smiled weakly and put away his laptop "Yeah, but Columbia is the best there is ! We are good, but she will learn much more there."

"Plus all the good papers are out east." Steve said, finishing his can.

"I forgot you are Steve Wu !" Jug exclaimed.

"Sorry, Bro !" Steve touhed his arm "Sometimes I can be a real pain in the ass."

He handed Jug a can and asked "But, and I may be stepping out of line here, but you and your girl, so far away ?"

Jug looked down at his can, his hands rolling it as he mulled on Steve's words "I know Steve, I just hope that my love for her is true !"

Steve punched his arm "Brighten up, pal !"

She was always in the front, soaking in every word, every gesture, taking down everything. Often she would make notes for Archie, handing them to Jug who sat behind her and who handed them back. That's how it first started, how they first touched. Their fingers brushing, his long legs stretched all the way to her ankles and he would whip them back, whispering her a sorry.

He loved being in the back. He would joke as he grew up that he was too tall to sit in front but the truth was something different. He didn't want to be in the spotlight. He reveled in darkness, when he was obscure, he was at his best. He moved up front, second row, only for her. She gave up first row for second, sometime in the tenth grade. She never went forward, he never went backward.

That was school, now they were in college, far, far apart.

She was in the first row. Taking down everything, her keen mind trying to decipher each and every word of the professors.

He was in the back, not far out back where he would be under watch but snuggled comfortably far away from the profs. Here he would daydream, doodle, take the occasional naps and the people sitting near him would wonder : How did this guy make it here and what the hell is he upto ?  
>-"You should really come down here man ! The beaches are crawling with babes !"<p>

Archie got the tan he always wanted down in Florida, he really dressed up now, got the latest cuts done to his red mop which made girls swoon even more. Jug shook his head smiling as he saw his best pal make out with a Latino.

"Guess you are really living it up Arch !" Jug said, he wondered if Arch and Ron were still in touch and whether Archie also shared his make out sessions with her. "You bet your ass, pal !" Arch said, surfacing for air.

"Honestly, Dear ! Louis Vuitton is so dated ! YSL is really in, I wouldn't be surprised if they folded them up ! And for heaven's sake, get something new ! I saw that outfit last month !"

Betty smiled at her best friend, she was dressed in the latest Parisian stuff, she was sure she changed outfits on an hourly basis now. As for Betty, well, she really didn't have the time to go shopping often and when she did, it was mostly window shopping.

"I sure could use some of your handouts Ron !" Betty smiled. "Next time !" Ron wagged her finger "I am gonna get you a crate load."

She read the letter for what must have been the hundredth time, she would never tire of it.

She was really surprised when she received it the first time. It was probably 20, perhaps 25 years later she received the last handwritten letter, and now they came in every month, and she replied to every one of them, in writing.

She hugged her on an impulse but she was afraid that she would withdraw, she didn't. Their bond was deeper than a teacher-student, more like a grandma-granddaughter.

She would tell her about her new life, her friends, her teachers, her college. She would encourage her, inspire her the best she could, proud that she had nurtured so bright a soul.

In the twilight of her teaching career, Betty's letters were the last rays of sunshine for Ms. Grundy.

"When will you come back ?"

This was the first and last question she asked both of them. They hadn't even planned on it, never mentioned it to each other. He was surprised she would ring her up, he wished he could tell her how thankful he was.

In between they had to hear her go on and on about her day, both real and imaginary.

"Be nice, smurf !" he would say.

"Bye, bye Big Brother !"

"Love you, honey !" she would say.

"Good night, Big Sis !"

She wept the first day she heard her say that.

In the faculty rooms of Columbia ...

"Ms. Cooper is really talented and enterprising, her writing is always incisive and precise."

"She should be editor of the college paper, she has a bright future ahead of her."

"She was also editor of her school paper The Blue and Gold, she did the sensational ACM story."

In the halls of Stanford...

"All he does is sit idle and daydream, he never asks questions, doesn't show any interest or initiative in class."

"If that is so, how do you explain his performance in the assignments, quizzes and projects ?"

"That is what baffles me ! He didn't plagiarise it, we put his work through our best algorithms, they are all genuine."

"As long as he doesn't slip up, there is nothing we can do."

"I have a feeling that the Doctor was right about him."  
> <p>


	40. Year 1  Legends, Myths, Rumours

"You the dude who maxed ACM in high school ?"

Jug wished people didn't single him out for that, it was queasy. He learnt to live with it, thankfully Steve understood otherwise he would have positively gone nuts.

"Yeah, sorta..." Jug smiled. The guy, a Texan, had a big grin on his face. "Sure make you small towners real smart don't they ? Whatcha they feed you ? Silicon chips ?" he guffawed.

"Man, you shoulda seen him stun all the old geezers. The way he talked, they were all bowled over !" his pal said.

"You were there on that day ?" Jug asked the stout guy.

"Call me Jack ! Yeah, you can bet your boots I was ! We were the fifth team in line, still in undergrad then, we are doing our grad studies now !" the man said.

"Yeah, a lot of them top guys were there, including the big magilla himself !" the Texan said.

"There was no gorilla in the room, right Fox ?" Steve joked. Forsythe became Fox in Stanford, Jug's weird ways earned him the first name of Fox Mulder, a favourite of many on campus.

"Yeah, Steve ! I was the only monkey there !" Jug laughed "I think there was quite a crowd there but I don't know all of them."

The Texan shook his head "There's only one big magilla we are talkin' of pardner ! And he was sittin' right at the back ! They don't make them weirder than him !"

"Who the hell are you talkin' about ?" Steve mimicked the Texan.

"He-who-should-not-be-named !" the blonde sauntered in, Samantha Wells of North Dakota, the tall girl matched Jug inch for inch and her aptitude for numbers and an apetite to boot had set the rumour mills in motion.

"I didn't know we were in Hogwarts !" Steve exclaimed. "Yeah ! I want to be in Ravenclaw !" Jug said. "Ravenclaw ! What the hell will you do in Ravenclaw ?" Steve asked "Hey they are a cool house, they take it easy unlike those stuck up guys from Gryffindor and Slytherin !" Jug said.

"Can it guys !" Samantha bit into her hotdog "This guy is not as dark as Voldemort but he is no bit less mysterious. Mention his name and the profs think twice before speaking."

"Who the hell are you talking about ?" Jug asked.

"Cut the theatrics pal !" Jack said "He met you ! It was all over the campus like bushfire."

"He met who ? Fox, how could you ?" Steve acted hurt, putting on one his poses. "I thought you were faithful to me !"

"I...you mean...you are talking about him ?" Jug asked Jack.

"The one and only." Samantha nodded, wiping her mouth. "They call him Kenneth, Dr. Bertrand Kenneth."

"You met Doc Ken !" Steve's eyes popped out. "You never told me ! Geez, Fox ! Do you know who he is ? He is the Big Man with a capital B !"

"I think we are overdoing it guys !" Jug shifted in his seat.

"Tell that to the profs !" The Texan said "We saw Prof. Johnson lead you to the Maths building, Jack here tiptoed in after you two and saw you two heading for his room."

"We just had a talk, no big deal !" Jug waved his hands.

"Fox , it's been two years right since you two talked ?" Samantha asked, he nodded "Why then do you think it's still a big deal ?" she asked "I don't know." he said.

"Well, if you don't let us enlighten you !" Jack said "This man, Doc Ken as Steve called him is THE guy when it comes to Maths. There is nothing and I mean nothing he cannot do or has not done. He is 70 plus already and yet he brings out at least one paper every month. He doesn't work with anyone, he doesn't take classes, he spends all his time going from one room to another, feeding birds and squirrels in the park, watching the clouds float by, stuff like that."

"Yeah !" The Texan said "Call 'im weird, Fox ! He is doggone weirder than you ! Ah mean nobuddy knows how the friggin' hell he does that ! You know he does not even have a phone or a computer ! And everytime you pick up any God - damned book on the subject and there is his friggin' name all over the place ! Once, for once, I would give ma whole ranch in Texas to know how the cow-pokin' hell he does it !"

"I still don't understand how that makes my talk with him special !" Jug said.

"Don't you get it, Fox ?" Steve asked "Doc Ken doesn't even bother talking to the profs, leave the postdocs, grads or undergrads but he called you ! You, a high school student ! Why the hell would he do that ?"

The class sat silently, you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on a tall, gaunt woman of unknown age with dark green eyes.

"Good Morning Class ! Today we shall study the ancient art and science of clairvoyance."

Deep in the North Yorkshire Moors stands Glenmorgan Hall, rumoured to be over 2000 years old, it was one of the last centers of resistance against the armies of Julius Caesar. Claims which were never verified because historians and archaeologists never got access to the Hall, guarded zealously by a family which traced it's ancestry to the original Britons.

It was also believed to be haunted, that would explain the huge hounds who prowled the grounds at night, and one very funny creature which was mistaken by neighbouring villages for a dragon.

But then, they left them alone, as long as they didn't stray too far.

Sabrina was cursing her aunts for packing her off to this ruin. Ok, so it wasn't a ruin but there was nothing to do. They could be on the moon for all she cared, if they did take leave from school, they had to teletransport themselves to the towns or cities, and even that had to be done discreetly.

"I wonder what more she will enlighten us on, now !" Heather Mannings, a young witch from New Zealand, muttered into Sabrina's ear. As if on cue, the teacher gave her a thin smile which made her blood chill.

"I know that the art of foretelling the future is something which is second nature to all wizards and witches. Yes, it is a magical gift and yet this gift does not have to be born with. It can be earned by sheer willpower and in some cases exceptional levels of analysis."

She waved her hand and figures and sentences appeared in thin air, between her and the students.

"These equations which you see here, define logic and thought. Mind, they are still not complete but we are centuries ahead of mortals who are still trying to measure their own thought processes. There is no room here for magic or elements outside the Standard Model of creation. What this system means that it is indeed possible for a mortal human being, with sufficient effort to predict the future and look into the past."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, whispers flitted back and forth the class. The teacher held up her finger and everyone was quiet.

"I know that it may sound fantastic. After all, if it was so, then at least someone should have done that in all the 10000 years of human civilization. We know about Nostradamus but his writings were influenced by magic and there was a lot of guess work involved which led to questionable predictions, some of which have already been falsified."

She paused, the class waited.

"And yet, believe you me, it is possible for a mortal to acquire this ability. Agreed, it can't be any mere mortal, only someone with exceptional willpower and a keen mind would be able to do that."

Sabrina raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Spellman !"

"Madam, does this mean that this person can look into the distant future and the remote past too ? Also, wouldn't he or she use it to their advantage ?"

"Very good question !" the teacher smiled "Such a person would realise that they need facts, even if they are minute in order to deduce or induce the past, present or future. Thus, if sufficient facts are present, then yes, they can look way back and way ahead in time. That ability coupled with the human imagination would ensure that this person would anticipate every scenario well in advance."

She paused.

"As for your next question, yes, this ability can be misused. There are very few individuals in all of history who achieved this state, thankfully, all those who did chose to use it for the greater good of humanity."

"Is such a person still alive ?"

The teacher's face hardened.

"That is something which you all will have to find out for yourselves. The reason I hide this person's identity is not only to protect him or her from any uncalled for magical interference but also that he would sense well in advance of your intentions and his actions may be detrimental for the world of magic and Glenmorgan."

"I can't believe she is scared of a mortal ! She must be a 1000 years old herself and she is scared of some man !" Heather shook her head.

"Well, at least she gave us enough hints that there is still a man alive somewhere who can do this, we just have to find him out." Sabrina said as they walked to their rooms.

"Yeah, I wonder how that man would look like." Heather smirked "What do you think ?"

"I don't know..." Sabrina's thoughts went back to an evening when she was chatting with Betty.  
>-<p>

"That's an exceptional essay, Ms. Cooper ! Your analysis is quite precise."

"Thank you, Prof. Harper." Betty smiled, the semester was almost up and she was at the top of her class. Prof. Harper taught International Relations.

"You should definitely consider an internship with the Foreign wing of a major paper or magazine. Better yet, get experience abroad, preferably Asia and Africa so that you have a headstart of where the action is !"

Advice flew thick and fast for the Blue Eyed Girl of the Journalism school, everyone was talking about her and her way with words and her views on everything under the sun.

She wished so much that he could be here, see her. Not that she was jealous of him but she was always puzzled how he always managed to bunk classes and yet keep a clean record.

"That's quite a smile, Betts !" Jug said.

"Yeah, my day was good." she smiled.

"Who mooned over you now ?" he pouted.

"Why you !" she punched the screen as he laughed.

"Hey listen !" he said "What are your plans for the winter break ?"

"I don't know..." she said "What's yours ?"

"You want to go home ?" he grinned.

"You have something else in mind ?" she smiled slyly.

"I will come over to New York, we can fool around for sometime, before..." he winked "we head home for Christmas!"

"Sounds like a plan !" she smiled "But what about Archie ?"

"Ah ! He will be busy ! Don't worry about him ! You take care of Ron !" he said.

"She will be going to Miami first !"she chuckled "I guess that leaves us all to ourselves."

Ramen is not the stuff gourmet cuisine is made of.

But then, you haven't seen what Jughead Jones can do with it.

"You are a freaking genius, Dude !" Steve exclaimed "Whoever thought Ramen would be tasty ! You are wating your time here, you should be a Michelin Star !"

Jug smiled "That's what I would have been if I didn't come for the ACM."

Steve nodded "Yeah, you told me that one." he wiped his lips "Listen, Bro ! I am sorry I hyped out that day ! I mean, it's not me ! But I guess even you know by now what a big deal the old coot is !"

Jug sucked in a long noodle "Yeah..." he smirked "I don't know Steve, you know, I think he had something to do with my scholarship. I mean colleges which come nowhere near this place refused me a dime and I get full funding here !"

Steve took a sip of cola "Why don't ya go talk to him ?"

"What ?" Jug asked.

"Seriously, go talk to him ! It's not like he will eat you up ! Listen, he may be odd but call me a loony, I think that's why he wanted you here, you are odd too."

"Doesn't sound like a necessary and sufficient proof to me !" Jug chuckled.

"Keep the maths out of Ramen, man !" Steve screwed his face "Think about it, I mean all the profs hate your guts. You should see their face when they see you snoozing in class and then you crack all the tests."

Jug nodded in silence.

"Can that for now ! What's up between you and your girl ? Anything planned for the winter ?"

"Yeah !" Jug brightened "I will be flying to New York, we are planning to drive to Niagara , then take a flight home."

"Attaboy !" Steve pumped his fist "That's the way to make love ! I can see it now ! Love in Niagara !" Steve hollered.

"Cut it out, Steve !" Jug pinched his face "What about you ? You got a nice babe somewhere ?"

"Nowhere close to the bombshell you have !" Steve smiled "Yeah ! She is Indian, her grandparents were from India but she never saw that place, you know how Chinese parents are !" he smirked "The minute they knew she was an Indian, I was grounded for a week !"

"For neighbours, you two really know how to fight !" Jug said.

"And how !" Steve said "Ever heard Russell Peters ? He did this great piece of a Chinese trying to sell stuff to an Indian ..."

Maria's body was on fire. The way he loved her, she never felt like that before. They lay panting on the bed.

"You should really come to our girl parties !" she smiled "There are so many there who would want to have you !"

"I am sure no one would be prettier than you !" he teased her.

"Ah ! but guess who won the Ms. Columbia crown this year !" she frowned.

"Don't tell me you didn't win it" he acted surprised.

"I didn't..." she laid her head on his chest "and what really hurts is that she is my room mate."

"Who is she ?"

"We call her Liz, Elizabeth Cooper, she's from some small town called Riverdale."

"Ah !" the man grinned as he caressed her hair "Ms. Liz Cooper !"

"I love that look !" she said "You look quite mean !"

"Anything for you love !" he kissed her.

Finally, Ms. Cooper, he thought.

Betty squealed in delight as she saw the mail, she punched in the number and the minute she picked it up

"Hi Saab ! How are you ?"

"God, Betty ! It's you, wow !" Sabrina laughed "Listen, drop the call, I will ring you up !"

"Hey ! I don't mind ! It's been a long time anyway !" Betty giggled.

"Yeah, but my college has free calls, beat that young lady !" Sabrina laughed.

"What ?" Betty was surprised.

"Enough !" Sabrina cut the call and dialled her up.

They chatted for close to two hours, Betty was all ears for the beauty of the English countryside, Sabrina got to know the latest fads and fashions, as if she didn't already.

"Hey, Coops !" Sabrina said "Remember that old weirdo you said Jug talked to."

"Who ?" Betty asked.

"You know, the guy who spooked him out and kept reading his mind or something like that..."

"Oh ! I get it ! Wait...I know ! Ya, Kenneth, he's called Dr. Kenneth, I think his first name is Bertrand or something. But, why do you want to know that ?"

"Oh ! just popped into my mind !" Sabrina trilled.

They talked for some more time and then ended their call with Sabrina being added to Betty's Skype list and vice versa.

The screen of air where she saw Betty vanished, Sabrina made her way towards the underground vaults of Glenmorgan Hall.

Clouds are beautiful things, ever changing puffs of air without definite limits.

He would watch them float by, he wouldn't call them beautiful, he probably found nothing beautiful, nor ugly.

He saw numbers where people saw poetry. Logic in place of magic. Order in place of chaos and vice-versa.

No wonder many called him mad.

He didn't complain. 


	41. Year 1  Initiation

Betty couldn't help smiling. From Blue & Gold to Blue & White.

It was still early days but the position of Assistant Editor at the undergrad magazine was a big chair to fill, and she was the unanimous decision of the teachers and students. Could it get better than this ? she thought.

"We are really impressed by your work, Ms. Cooper. I am sure that you will be a great asset to the Blue & White team." Prof. Carlton said.

"You also have a great opportunity at The Columbia Spectator, the student magazine will give you a great insight into sutdent life, but the Spectator will show you how to deal with the world outside." Prof. Harper said.

Two major campus publications, and she was still so new. Stop those presses, here she comes !

"I am so happy, Dear !" Mrs. Cooper said "I feel so proud for my baby !"

"Awww, Mom !" Betty whined, but she really liked being her mother's pet.

"What are your plans for Christmas ? You are coming down here ? Right ?" Mrs. Cooper asked.

"Yeah, Juggie is gonna fly down and we will take a small trip before we fly home." Betty said.

"Dear..." Mrs. Cooper took a deep breath "Are things alright between you two ?"

"Sure, Mom !" Betty said "Why do you ask ?"

Mrs. Cooper shook her head, some things can't be said over the phone "Dear, make sure that you take care of yourself and your body. These are difficult times, I went through them too."

There was some silence from Betty's side. "Honey ?" her mother asked "Are you there ?"

"Mom ! Yeah, I am here." Betty closed her eyes, she still felt queasy talking about these things with her Mother "Everything will be fine Mom, I promise !"

Ms. Grundy was the next one she called up.

"That is wonderful news, Betty !" Ms. Grundy was overjoyed "You have made me so happy !"

They talked about her life at college, about the school, how everyone was doing.

"How's Jughead, Dear ?" Ms. Grundy asked "I get to hear about all the others from Midge and Moose but even they have no idea about him."

"Oh ! Ms. Grundy, you can't believe how difficult it is to get even a bit out of him ! I have to weasel out all the stuff. He keeps quiet about ti all and the most he will say is that this went Ok, that went OK."

"He was always like that !" Ms. Grundy shook her head, smiling fondly "You know, Dear ! For all the other negatives he may have, he is extremely modest and simple. He would be the last person on Earth to brag. It's good to know, Dear, that so much success did not change him."

"I know, Ma'am." Betty smiled as she tingled with joy and pride "He is very gentle, an Angel !"

Ron, Nancy, Midge, Ethel, Sabrina, everyone was covered. Ron promised her an exclusive interview so that she could get published. There was just one more to go, it was still a little early for him, she smiled.

"You sure about that ?" Jug asked.

"Sure as mud, Fox ! Now go get hold of him before he vamooses into thin air !" Steve said, pressing a pillow on his head.

"Feeding birds ? Why the hell would he be feeding birds ?"

"Don't ask me, Einstien ! And shut the door when you step out !" Steve hollered.

And yet, there he was, sitting on a bench, feeding birds.

The sun made his bald top glow like a reflector. Jug stood quite a distance away, safe that he wouldn't notice him.

I am a chicken.

Of course you are ! And that guy saved your future, now get a hold of yourself and walk up to him !

Maybe I am making it all up.

And if you are not ? Would it hurt to just walk up to him and say hello ?

He won't remember me.

To hell with you ! Who are you ? George Clooney ? Tom Cruise ? Mel Gibson ?

"I am a very ugly thing to look at, Mr. Jones."

He jumped, he seriously jumped. This couldn't be true !

"Come and have a seat ! You have been standing there for fifteen minutes."

Half of him wanted to scram, another half of him kept asking himself, how the hell is he doing all that ?

He stood before him, 2 years later , still the same.

"Good Morning, Mr. Jones !" the old man stood up.

"Good...Good Morning to you too, Doc Ken...I mean Dr. Kenneth, Sir !"

"I have nothing against names." the old man chuckled "Come ! Sit down."

The birds had flown away some distance and watched Jug closely. "You are new to them." he said "It will take some time for them to get used to you. That is, if we keep meeting like this" he chuckled.

"You still remember me, Sir ?" Jug asked.

"How could I forget ?" the old man smiled "I told you, Mr. Jones, you are very rare, very special."

A thousand questions stormed in his mind, but this guy wasn't his friend, what if he got cross, he would chuck him out of college.

"Did you come so early to watch the birds ?" the old man smiled. "Sir...I ...I don't know where to start." Jug shook his head.

"How do you like your studies so far ?" the old man asked "Very good, Sir. Very interesting !" Jug said.

"So good that you sleep in all the classes ?" the old man asked.

This simply couldn't be true.

"Sir...I ...I..."

"I did it too, young man." the old man tossed some crumbs to the birds "Sleep is very important for the body and the mind. If you have to learn something, you can do it on your own. Classes, courses, tests, all these things are formalities, designed by society which understands processes and systems, not creativity."

Jug gulped.

"So, I will ask you another question. Are you sure about it now ?" the old man asked.

Sure ? Sure of what ?

"I don't understand." Jug shook his head.

"Are you sure you want to pursue Maths, still ?"

It all came back, 2 years ago. He was right, Jug said he was still deciding, he was waiting for the answer.

The old man turned to him, those grey eyes, burrowing into his soul. Jug turned away.

"I...I have no other choice, Sir."

"You talk as if you are doing it for money." the old man threw some more crumbs "but you are not."

Jug made fists. All these years he wanted to find someone who could understand him. Today that guy was sitting right next to him and he was scared stiff !

"All these years people took you to be strange, now you can't handle strangeness."

Jug's head shot up. His eyes wide open in horror. Who was this guy ? How did he do this ?

"How ? How on Earth ?"

"How on Earth am I anticipating your thoughts ?" the old man asked.

Jug nodded mutely.

The old man smiled and looked at the clouds floating by "The human mind is an indeterminate system. For all our decisions, plans and logic, we are governed by ne of the most irrational things in the universe. Such a system is probabilistic, not deterministic. You have to take facts, analyse them, all possible scenarios, even improbable ones. And then you must filter them on the basis of newer or other data. The end result is the event in question."

"You make it sound very simple !" Jug smiled.

"It is too." his eyes still on the clouds "One just has to be patient and persevere."

Jug looked straight ahead, yes, he will really enjoy working with this guy.

"I guess I don't have to ask you anything then ?" he asked.

"You just did." The old man chuckled "All right I shall answer them. I arranged for your scholarship because I wish to work with you on some very interesting problems in Mathematics. And I did it because you are the only one who can do the job."

"How are you so sure ?" Jug was surprised. "You said you wouldn't ask anything !" the old man answered "Alright, I know because I have seen and studied the way you work, the way you think. Your characteristics and the way you think are essential for these problems which have stood in some cases for more than five hundred years. However, just solving them is not the end. Over time, I wish to see you develop into a brilliant mathematician, one who would work on core issues and problems instead of wasting time with formalities."

"That is a great honour, Sir." Jug said in a daze "I ... I am not so sure of myself."

"Oh ! Don't worry Mr. Jones, I am not saying that the path will be easy. It may happen that your personal matters may take a precedence and actually stop your work for some time."

What the ... ?

"However, we are humans. And this is our life, it is foolish to work as machines and I do not expect you to sacrifice your life for your work. Remember that you do not owe me anything, it is your life, your decisions, you are free to live it as you wish."

I am dreaming ! Or this is a nightmare !

"Does this answer your questions ?" the old man smiled.

"Actually, I have some more..." Jug said.

"You have always worked alone, Mr. Jones. Why is it so ? You friend, Steve Wu is a very bright young man. He has a great future ahead of him, yet you prefer to work alone if you can."

This is impossible.

"And I understand you, sometimes it's best to work alone, a mind left to it's own can imagine worlds which would never be born if we ask too many questions."

God Almighty !

"What should I work upon ?" Jug asked.

"I will leave that to you, Mr. Jones." The old man smiled "You have already found things worthy of your thought."

They sat in silence for some time, and then the old man stood up.

"Come !" he said "Let's walk to the Maths building."

Jug found the courage to talk after some time "Dr. Kenneth, Sir."

"Yes ?"

"May I ask you a personal question ?" Jug asked. "You can ask me anything." the old man answered. "Do not be hesitant."

"You said when we first met that almost everyone who walked down this road lived lonely, broken lives. Will...Will it be the same for me too ?"

"You gave up your crown for her, you do love her a lot." the old man smiled "Do not worry, Mr. Jones. I am not a soothsayer but I can say with some surety that you won't suffer the same fate although the path will be difficult."

"How did you ever know I wore a beanie ?" Jug asked "I left wearing it even before we met for the first time !"

"You tilt your head at a certain angle which would stabilise a small crown of the radius of a teacup on your head." the old man said "It's not magic Mr. Jones, observe and think, that's all."

This is not true !

Sabrina grew frustrated. It wasn't possible. The archives and the library contained stuff on every person on Earth, ever born, already living and in some cases those still to be.

Except him.

To verify she fetched the records.

Andrews, Archibald (Arch, Archie); Cooper, Elizabeth A. (Betty); Jones, Forsythe P. (Jughead, Jug, Juggie); Lodge, Veronica; Mantle, Reginald (Reggie)

Hell even people from the school, Mr. Weatherbee, Ms. Grundy, Prof. Flutesnoot. Even Mr. Svensen's file was there.

And yet nothing on him. The magical assistant as well as her manual searches through the endless scrolls, tablets and volumes turned up a blank.

She returned disgusted, it wasn't possible.

Unless...

"That's great news, Betty ! You are all set now !"

"Thanks !" she blushed "Just in time for the holidays, the best present I could have asked for !"

"Hey ! Don't forget our Niagara trip !" Jug said.

"Oh ! Don't worry ! No way I am leaving that out !" she smiled.

"That's great ! I have booked the tickets, we will land straight in Riverdale !"

"Juggie ! It's not fair !"

"Not fair ? What ?"

"You are paying for everything !" she pouted.

He smiled "Hey ! Think of it as a gift !"

"Only Ron would do that for me." she mused.

"And I am not as special ?" he asked.

She wished she could kiss him.

Deep in the catacombs under Glenmorgan...

"She is very curious. I knew she would find his name out one way or another."

"She didn't get anything."

"That doesn't change anything, it has only made her more determined. We should have kept his file with the barest information."

"And what if she decided to attack him ?"

"She won't do that, she can't do that ! We need him alive."

"He has finally found his protege."

"Really ?"

"Yes, they talked yesterday."

"Wonderful ! I underestimated the old man !"

What do you do when you have a media company to your name, personality, looks and an attitude to boot ?

You flaunt it, go on a conquest, things like that.

Of course, Maria never got to know how her lover turned up so rich. He would only wave his hand and flatter her.

She was a toy in his hands.

"Where to now, Mr. Mantle ?"

"The penthouse, James !"

Maria would be there shortly but he wasn't interested in her body any more.

He was more interested in her roommate.

"You will never know what you did wrong, Betty !" he chuckled.


	42. Niagara

"Where are you now ?"

"I am at the Frisco airport, the flight's delayed due to some fueling problems, probably two to three hours delay if nothing else snags up."

"Take care of yourself."

"Betty, it's just a flight. I will be there in time for dinner."

"Still..."

"Will you stop worrying, please ?"

"I can't."

Jug rolled his eyes "At this rate, we will be nitpicking over what I had on the flight."

She cut the call, "Geez !" he swore.

-  
>"So when is he coming ?"<p>

"He said he would be landing at JFK by 4, I am so terrible at packing stuff, he really hates it if I pack in 'useless' stuff !"

"You sound like you two have been together for years !" Maria smiled.

Betty zipped up her strolley and smiled back "I know, sometimes I feel as I have known him forever...", her cell rang.

"Hi Jug...uh huh ! ...ok ! Oh My God ! Why didn't you tell me earlier you doofus !...Aargh ! I will be right there !"

"Where's the fire ?" Maria asked.

"He's telling me now that I have to come over to the airport, we will leave from there itself" she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie ! Let me see what I can ring up !" Maria made a call.

-  
>She swore she would give him hell, he only had to smile, that too with a lollypop in his mouth.<p>

Won't he ever grow up ?

Hugs and kisses done, Jug sprang the surprise, "We are flying."

"What ? I thought we would be driving to Niagara !"

"Snow's real bad, I don't wanna risk it on those roads now." he put his hand in the small of her back "Let's go, we have a flight to catch."

"Look who's worrying now." she huffed. He smiled and scratched his head.

She loved clouds, always finding something funny or quirky with even the plainest stuff. He had to hear her go over and over about the clouds when they had to go around the world for the perfect skiing experience with Ron.

He let her have the window seat. He wanted to hear her stories again.

She didn't disappoint him. There were castles and mushrooms, pots and pumpkins, dogs and spiders.

"That one looks like Caramel !" she said, tugging his shirt.

He nodded, he saw even funnier stuff and did argue with her once and twice about what he saw but he left this alone. "How is she ?" he asked.

"Oh !" her voice grew sad "I really miss her, I wish we could keep pets..." she paused "Mom tells me that she misses me often, but Jelly comes over to play with her sometimes, Hot Dog and Caramel don't fight so often anymore, they are down right friendly."

He smiled "I miss that big hairy mutt a lot."

She hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, he shifted their seats back to make her comfy. "And I missed his master a lot..." her eyes still on the clouds. He pressed his lips on her hair "I missed you too."  
>-They hired a car from Niagara airport and were off. "I can't wait to see the Falls !" she said "It's so beautiful in winter, I have seen the pics on the net !"<p>

"I know." he smiled "This will be one cool getaway !"

They chit chatted as they drove. "Get your docs ready." he said. "What ? What for ? Where are we..." then she saw "Juggie ! This is the Rainbow Bridge, what on Earth are we doing here ?"

"Well, we have to get to the hotel right ?" he asked "And the hotel is in Canada ?" she asked, he nodded. "Jug ! I don't believe this !"

"Relax, Betts ! Just wait for the whopper."

The car turned into the Sheraton Fallsview. "For heaven's sake ! Jug, how are you paying for all this ?" she asked. "Hey ! Don't sweat it, I got it all covered !" More surprises were in store for her as she walked into a suite with a fantastic view of the Falls. The lights were on and the mighty waters switched their moods from red to green to blue to gold and to the ethereal white.

She was too enraptured to speak, he came behind her and hugged her.

"I missed you." he whispered.

He kissed her cheek, working down to her neck "I missed you so much."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

All those months of separation and longing were recompensed in a night of passion.

Outside, the eternal Falls surged on without pause.

She woke up to the smell of fresh Earl Grey. "Good Morning, Sweetheart." Jug smiled as he brought over the tray and placed it on the table "I wanted to wake you up with a kiss." he tucked away a golden lock "you know like in Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella."

"You can still do it." and she locked lips with him, breaking he grinned "Do you have to keep the sheet to your chest ?"

She slapped his shoulder "Didn't you have enough fun last night ? I still can't believe I passed out." He smiled "Twice actually." her eyes grew wide, he nodded "Once on the floor and then again in the bed."

"Oh My God ! And you were still at it while I was out ?" she asked, "I couldn't stop." he made her cup "After you came to on the bed, we were at it for a long time, but then you again drifted away, I stopped then." he smiled. "And in the morning ?" she smiled slyly, he nodded "Sun wasn't up yet and you were awake too." he handed her the cup. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it ?"

"I missed it a lot." she ran her fingers over his chest, he was in his boxers "I missed you a lot."

They took their first sips "First time someone made me tea in bed." she smiled "And it's good too."

"Well after such a great night, you deserved it !" he raised his cup as a toast. "I still can't believe I am in the Fallsview ! Juggie, how did you afford all this ?" she asked "It's nothing, Honey." he clucked his tongue "I want you to have a great time, that's all that matters." She held him with her eyes, those Spring Sky eyes "Juggie" she said "Why can't you be frank with me ?"

"Betty !"

"Juggie, I know you have a scholarship but flying everywhere and then a hotel like this, why ? I don't want you to break your bank for me ! You struggled so hard to be where you are, I want you to be happy, to be successful, why must you spend on me like this ?"

"Betty, I..." he ran his fingers through his hair and held them in a fist, he set his cup down and shook his head "I just wanted to make you happy...I...I am sorry..."

She hugged him and pulled him towards herself "Hey pardner !" she whispered "Cheer up !" she rubbed his back.

"It...It is my schol money but trust me Betty, I have enough, I am telling you the truth, I planned it all in advance and even this room is real cheap since it's winter."

"I trust you." she whispered "I just hope you trusted me more." He looked at her in horror "How can you say that ? I always trusted you and Arch more than anyone, sometimes even more than my parents. After everything, how can you doubt me ?"

She pulled away and looked into his eyes "All these months I told you about all the things which happened to me, you are always so eager to know about me, but you never tell me how you are doing, what are you upto." there was anguish in her eyes "Why ? Tell me, Juggie, why ?"

"I...I just don't wanna trouble you that's all." he smiled weakly.

She looked away, tears in her eyes "You are not the Jug I knew, you don't love me anymore." He shook his head in despair "No, no ! Please !" he held her "Alright, listen then."

"So, how do you like my story ?" he asked, sadness in his eyes. She looked at him in awe "It sounds so unreal ! Jug, is this all true ? You mean he can really do all that he claims he can do ?" He nodded "It's true, Betty. All that we read on wikipedia and what I saw him on the day we first met was just a glimpse, this man is out of this world." he paused "He has taught me so much without even telling me a single paragraph on the subject, he just gives ideas, hints, that's it ! That's how he works, so many people have asked me about him in Stanford, many shake their heads, almost all of them think I am lying, except..." he looked into her eyes "except Steve. He keeps on telling me to stick with him, tells me that he is my ticket to the big life."

They sat in silence for some time, she squeezed his arm "I believe you." she smiled "I am so happy you finally found someone who understands you."

"I found her so many years ago." he pulled her close "And I would give up everyone else for her, I don't care for the world if she is with me, believes me, understands me." he kissed her "You don't know how many times I cursed myself, and still do for being rejected by Columbia, for not accepting Mr. Lodge's offer." he rubbed her side "I just didn't want a favour, I was so hotheaded and full of bull." he kissed her deeply "I miss you so much !"

They sat side by side on the couch, watching the Falls.

"How's Archie doing ?" she asked "Oh ! He's super ! Quite the surfer now, he's giving the Tampa guys a hard time ! Also..." he smirked "has girls swarming all over him, Latinos and all, you and Ron wouldn't stand a chance with him now." he grinned.

"Oh ! So you have seen them ?" she pinched him. "Of course ! There's one Lola Montez, God ! you should see what's she got, I am dying for the Skype session when she will bare it for Arch !"

She started to pull away, he pulled her back "Oh ! Jealous are we ?" he tickled her "I didn't say they were prettier than you, they can't hold a candle to you. Seriously !"

"You said I and Ron didn't stand a chance now !" she huffed "It's Archie I was talking about." he nuzzled her ear "I always told you about him in school, he ain't a bad guy, he's just Archie !"

"How come you two are not in touch ?" he asked her.

"Oh ! well !" she shook her head "We are still friends, it's just..." she smiled at him "It's just that changed and then..well...it's now just the occaisional posts on FB or pings on GTalk, that's all."

"You miss him ?" he asked, she smiled "You took care of that, that evening in my bed, for good." he chuckled "He is a great friend, Jug. You know him better than I do, we made our peace."

They sat in silence for some time. "And Ron ?" he asked. "I thought you despised her." she said "Still do" he said "It's just that she is my girl's best friend and she will in all probability be your best lady or whatever when we get hitched." She squeezed him "She is a pro now, already has deals with YSL and Versace, I shared this month's Vogue cover on FB, she's on it."

"Must have missed it." he winked "Are she and Arch still in touch ? I asked him once or twice but he just breezed over." She nodded "They are still tight although Ron knows that Archie has got a lot cooler now, what with all the competition from the like of Lola." she giggled.

"What gifts are you getting ?" he asked.

"All Columbia stuff !" she beamed "A jacket for Dad, a pullover for Mom, a new collar for Caramel, a nice top for Midge, a scarf for Moose, I haven't got Ron and Archie's gifts yet, they are still figuring out whether they will be home for Christmas or not." she paused "What about you ?"

"Haven't shopped yet !" he smiled "Anyways, we will be in Niagara for some time, will get that done here." She huffed "Lazybones !" she crossed her arms "What did you get me ?" He raised an eyebrow "Did you tell me what you are getting me ?" she coloured "Ha ha ! There, that makes us even !"

"Ok ! What are you getting for Hot dog ?" she asked. "Probably a nice big bone !" he smiled "Nothing he likes more !"

"And what about dear little Jelly ? You forgot her too."

"Not really." he rubbed her belly "I have thought of something, but it will take time." she lifted an eyebrow "I was thinking of a niece or nephew she could play with."

She gasped and slapped his hand "Where did you learn to be so naughty ?"

"I heard that girls like a little bad in their men." he leaned in for a kiss.

"Ok, mister ! I am dying for a nice hot bath right now." she got up.

"Funny you should say that." he got up "Me too !"

"Well you will have to wait." she headed towards the bath. "There's more than enough room for two in there." he joined her.

She gasped as he lifted her.


	43. Friends, Families and Weird Old Men

It was the first Christmas they were visitors to their own homes, and everyone tried to make it all the more special. Jug dropped Betty off at her home first "I will come round this evening." she said "Take you time." he smiled "Caramel won't leave you alone." She stooped to scoop up some snow as he sped off laughing.

"Oh Honey ! How's my baby ?" Mrs. Cooper hugged her and smothered her with kisses, Caramel leapt from the window sill straight into her arms. Wash and baggage done, Mother and Daughter went to work in the kitchen. "You don't have to do this, Dear." Mrs. Cooper said "You had a long journey, you should be resting." Betty waggled her eyes "I won't let you take the whole credit for Dad's dinner."

They sat down with coffee "How was the trip ?" her Mom asked "It was fantastic ! Just wait, I will get you my Mac and you will love the pics, they are amazing." Mrs. Cooper reached across and touched her hand "It can wait, let's talk." Betty smiled and sat back down. "You two..." Mrs. Cooper looked at her cup "were together ?". Betty shook her head "Mom ! I am 18 ! Please !"

"I know, Dear. It's just...well...it all feels real funny when it's your own flesh and blood rather than someone else."

"It's Juggie, Mom. You have seen him since kindergarten."

Mrs. Cooper was quiet for some time before she smiled "It's all right, Dear. It will take some time." she patted her hand "Oh ! Guess the big surprise ! Chick is coming home for Christmas !"

"Really ?" Betty squealed "I asked him so much to make some time and hop over to Columbia or to fix a meet but he is always the busybee !"

"Yeah, Polly told me she met Forsythe at San Francisco." Mrs. Cooper said "Me too." nodded Betty "Jug has a pal who has really a network in Chinatown and they go to town practically every weekend."

"Well, Gladys will be glad to know you were a good influence for him ! He is now socialising. But..." Mrs. Cooper narrowed her eyes "Chinese girls are really pretty !"

"MOM !"

Jellybean and Hotdog didn't leave Jug alone for hours. He had to sit down for a teaparty, look at all of Jelly's drawings, play with Hotdog, read Jelly her fairytales and a million other things.

"Hard to believe she is only in first grade." Jug shook his head "What do you feed her ? Steroids ?"

"It's a relief she is not as lazy as you." Mrs. Jones said as she set the finishing touches to dessert as Jug had already destroyed the main course. "How is Betty ?" she asked "As bright as always !" Jug said crunching down on the lasagna. "Where did you two go ?" "Niagara" "Where did you stay ?" "The Sheraton" "There's a Sheraton ?" "Canada side" "Did you get her anything ?"

"Huh ?"

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones !" her mother said aloud, her hands on her hips "Is this how you treat the woman who loves you ?"

"Mom !"

"If you can stay at the Sheraton, you can buy her a nice gift for Christmas, do you understand ?"

"Mom !"

"And I do NOT want it to be cheap !"

"Mom !"

"Forsythe !"

"Ok Ok !" Jug cringed.

Nancy and Chuck flew down from Virginia, Moose and Midge joined them all at the school. "Remember those days ?" Chuck asked "How can we ever forget ?" Betty smiled "I met Ms. Grundy today, she would be really happy if we dropped in on her once."

"Hey ! Why not set up Ms. Grundy's Christmas tree ?" Midge asked "And we can ask her to join us for the big dinner."

"That's great !" Nancy said "But at whose place ? Ronnie is still not in town, Betty, any idea when she is flying in ?"

"Knowing Ron, it will be a class entry, probably on The Night Before Christmas !" she giggled "Probably 24th morning."

"That will be late." Jug said "Why not do it at my place ? We have lot's of space anyway and Jelly will be tickled pink seeing everyone."

"Ah ! How is the little doll ?" purred Moose "I really enjoy giving her horse rides."

The girls headed to Ms. Grundy's place to set up her tree. Ms. Grundy fussed over them. "I will whip up something good, just wait !" and she hurried into her small kitchen.

"Ms. Grundy is one of a kind." Midge said "She was so stern at school but she is a real softie inside."

"And nobody knows it better than our golden girl." Nancy said unpacking a box.

"Gals !" Betty said "What's that supposed to mean ?"

"She means all the letters you keep wrting to Ms. Grundy." Midge said.

"How did you know ?" Betty gasped.

"I met her at the Child Center once, she was asking about everyone but she knew all about you, from her letters." Midge said.

"Oh, that !" Betty said. "Hey, it's really sweet !" Nancy said "It really made me feel bad that I didn't keep in touch with her after all she did for us."

Midge nodded "But..." she smiled slyly at Nancy "would a certain someone be interested in Ms. Cooper's letters ?"

"Maybe she tries a more direct approach ?" Nancy suggested.

"Like she did at Pickins Park in Ninth grade ?" Midge asked.

"Who are you two talking about ?" Betty asked.

"Who indeed ?" Midge looked surprised "Nancy ! Remember how she fled from him all day in tenth grade ?"

"How about the time when she accidentally tried her love potion on him in a milkshake ?" Nancy said.

"Do you think it was an accident ?" Midge raised an eyebrow and turned to Betty.

"Girls !" Betty's cheeks turned red.

Moose : "So what are you gettin' her ?"

"I don't know."

Chuck : "How about a blender ?"

Moose : "Maybe a range, with a barbeque thrown in."

Chuck : "Yeah, given his hunger, she will need it."

"What on Earth are you two about ?"

Moose : "So what are you gettin' her ?"

"I..."

They stopped before a shop, a sapphire set in silver, his eyes found out the price tag and his heart sank.

Chuck : "Too steep ?"

He nodded.

Chuck : "Hey aren't you an artist ?"

"Not really, I just doodle."

Chuck : "Don't kid me, dude ! You can draw, can't you ?"

"So ?"

Moose : "So, Draw !"

Moose : "Look there's an art shop !"

"Guys !"

Friends and families are gathered in the Jones residence, it's the eve before Christmas. Jelly is spoilt by all the attention and the gifts she will be getting. Nancy is scurrying to and fro to make sure things are in order for the dinner. Midge is checking up on Archie and Ron who are stuck in Atlanta, waiting for a flight home. Chuck and Moose are working on the lights outside the house.

Two souls are decorating the tree.

"It was nice of you to call Mrs. Hansen over." Jug said.

"Well, she has no one to look after her." Betty said fixing a turtle dove.

"Thanks for helping set up the Smith's tree." he said twirling a candy cane before hanging it up.

"They are really nice people." she smiled.

Everyone was around the table, Chick had flown in at the last minute. Archie and Ron flew in by a chartered flight, courtesey Mr. Lodge who was also at the table. Mr. Jones, dressed for the occasion, stood up.

"My Dear Friends, Kids, I hope you don't mind me calling you that, it's just that I saw you all grow up." he smiled, everyone nodded, smiling. "I can't tell you how happy I feel seeing everyone together this night. When you all left school, I thought, Well, this is it ! No more teenagers, no more worries, no more video games, no more over flowing empty boxes of food." he smiled at Jug, laughter echoed around the table. "And yet" he continued "and yet, I can't tell you how sad I was when this house, this town grew silent. Ms. Grundy is here and she will vouch that no other bunch of youngsters could make this fair city more livelier. I am lucky, we all are lucky to have you as our children, as our next in line. God ! I am terrible at this things !" He lifted up his glass of water "I pray that you stand united like this forever. Amen !"

"Amen !"

"I never thought you would make it !" Jug punched Archie's arm.

"Hey ! That's the benefits of having a Lodge for your girl !" Archie winked.

"So she doesn't know about Lola yet ?" Jug smiled.

"Keep it down, you will kill me !" Archie contorted his face and spun around to check Ron was not snooping.

"What about you ?" Archie asked "How are thing between you and Betty ?"

"Never better !" Jug smiled.

"Hi Guys !" Chick joined them on the couch.

"Hey ! Agent Cooper ! What's the lowdown on Area 51 ?" sniggered Archie.

"Very funny, Archie !" Chick smirked "There's no such thing as Area 51."

"Yeah, yeah ! We all know that, don't we ?" Archie rolled his eyes and grinned at Jug.

"Juggie !"

"Yeah, Betty !"

"This looks like a board and this is a small box !"

"I can understand the board !" Chuck whispered to Moose "What's in the box ?"

"Duh ! No idea, Chuck !" Moose said.

"Well, it's yours ! Open it !"

Betty looked at Jug and shook her head, she opened the board first. She gasped. "It's ...It's beautiful !"

"My Goodness ! Forsythe, you painted this yourself ?" Mrs. Cooper exclaimed.

Jug smiled shyly.

The 'board' was a framed painting of Betty in her red dress which she wore to her last prom at school, a brilliant sapphire around her neck.

"Oh ! Juggie !" she put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You forgot the box !" he said.

"Let me guess !" she smiled "A miniature ?"

"Open it !"

It was a rectangular black box. She opened the clip.

"How did he !" Chuck and Moose were stunned.

Betty and Mrs. Cooper gasped.

"Merry Christmas !" Jug smiled.

A sapphire set in silver twinkled from the box.

"I never thought I would see the day !" Chick chuckled as he battled against Jug in Mass Effect.

"Almost defeating me in Mass ?" Jug grunted as he struggled to evade the attacks.

"No." Chuck swerved "Forsythe, the woman hater, head over heels in love with my baby sister."

Jug smiled and turned to look at Chick and turned to the game again "She is an awesome girl, Chick. They don;t make them like her anymore."

"I believe ya." Chick said.

"So, Jug." Chick said after some time "You believe in Area 51 ?"

"What ?" Jug missed the duck and was wasted "Area what ?" he swore "Chick, you know me. Always the crazy ideas !"

"Yeah !" Chick paused the game "I know, X-Files, Roswell, all that stuff !"

They laughed.

"So !" Chick asked him "Do you believe it's all true ?"

"You are the spook in the house !" Jug scratched his arm "You should know better !"

"How do you think it would feel if you worked with one of those " Chick wiggled his fingers "cases and never know about it ?"

"As I said" Jug closed an eye "you should know better !"

"How's college, Jug ?" Chick grinned.

"So far so good !" Jug got up to refill his glass.

"Hmm, hmmm. How are the profs ? Not boring you to death ?"

"You know me, I sleep in class." Jug smirked.

"What do you think of the old guy ?"

"What old guy ?"

"You know, your resident weirdo."

"You mean I have competition ?" Jug chuckled.

"You know who I am talking about Jug."

"Yeah, right." Jug pointed at himself.

"What do you think of Dr. Bertrand Kenneth ?"

Jug spat out the whole drink and choked.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"Merry Chirstmas to you too, Professor."

"I hope you enjoy the holidays."

"Thank you, I wish you the same." the old man smiled.

"Martha asked you for dinner on Christmas Eve."

"That's very nice of her, I really appreciate it."

"You know, you could come at least once."

"You know me, my dear friend. I am not the socialising type."

Silence.

"Why are you this way, Doctor ?"

The old man smiled "It is the only way I know, Dear Professor. It is the only way I know."

"Do you believe in Christmas, Doctor ?"

The old man smiled "I believe you think I am an agnostic or heretic."

"People say I am close to you, but even I do not understand you."

"There is nothing to understand, Professor. I am a simple old man."

Prof. Johnson shook his head and left. -

"I really wish Sabrina was home for Christmas." Betty said.

"She is in England." Nancy wiped the plates "I don't think she has a schol even, how would she afford the fares ?"

"Yeah, you remember her aunts ? They were always dressed in those old gowns." Midge said.

Somewhere in the North Yorkshire Moors.

"Do not seek what you do not understand, Child !"

Sabrina knitted her eyebrows, she had not expected this from the homely grandma.

"You know him then !"

"It does not matter !" the old woman hissed "Leave your quest while there is still time !"

"Why does everyone fear him ? He is mortal !"

"Aye ! And dangerous ! Now leave, Off with ye !"

"At least tell me who can help me ?"

"Go !" the old woman's eyes turned red "And woe betide you if you meddle further, The Magic Council will hear of it !"

Sabrina clenched her fists and muttered a spell transporting her back to her cozy room in Glenmorgan. 


	44. Year 2  Temptation

"All it would take is proper persuasion. She is a softie, he exploited that fact. Well, I will use her to pay him back, real good."

"I have understood, I take it then that my fees shall be credited to my account without fail."

"Provided you achieve the desired results."

"I assure you of that."

"If word of this gets out ..."

"Nobody will know, I have been doing this for the last 10 years. If my cover is blown, I will disappear."

"I think we understand each other !"

A good journalist must know her story inside out before she puts it down, knowing it involves moving in the proper circles, getting to know the right people, it helps even more if you are beautiful and charming. Successful journos walked that path before her, she set out to do the same. This time however...

"Senator Dawson, who is that bird over there ?"

"Ah ha ! Always the ladies man ain't you, Stryker ?" the pot bellied senator took the chance to ogle at the lady in question "She's hooked up with NYT, will be out of Columbia in another 6 months. Pretty sharp, I can tell you that !"

"God ! Senator !" the tall man flashed his grin "I am not interested in her career ! How is she as a girl ?"

Rolling the wine around in his mouth, "Can't help you there, never seen her with anybody or heard about it too. Seems to have hooked up with someone already."

"Is it so ?"

"I read your piece on Wall Street ! It was scathing, really !"

"Thanks, Ms. Baxter ! I am glad you liked it !"

"Oh ! Paul, there you are ! Ms. Cooper, this is Paul Stryker, only 30 and a big shot already in oil, which gives him free access to every Congressman you can name !" Ms. Baxter winked "and Paul, this is Ms. Elizabeth Cooper, an intern with the Times and at the top of her class at Columbia."

"Charmed to make your acquaintance, Ms. Cooper ! I have read some of your articles and I must say..."

They say honest appreciation is the best flattery.

[Flashback]  
>"He's a what !"<p>

"Forget it Steve ! Just forget I told you that, ok !" Jug pressed his fingers to his temples.

Steve just sat on his bed racking his brains to figure out what Jug told him, his beer already on the floor.

"You have gone nuts !"

"I know !"

"Maybe he is making this up ! Maybe he hates your guts for screwing his sis !"

"For Pete's sake ! Why the hell would he do that ?" Jug screamed "He's a badge for cryin' out loud ! He knows stuff ! Why the hell would he lie to me ?"

"Why not ?" Steve raised an eyebrow.  
>[Flashback ends]<p>

"You seem to be deep in thought."

Jug jolted out of his reverie, he was in his room. Facing the old man who was studying his papers.

"Enjoyed your holidays ?"

[Flashback]

Jack : "I tell you he is a spook, no one else does that."

Steve : "You are kidding me, Jack ! Who would stay out at midnight ? In this cold !"

Jack : "He that's who ! You want proof ! Explain this !"

Jug : "Well it does look like him..."

Jack : "It is him, he sat out all night, one hour past midnight, just watching those damn stars !"

[Flashback ends]

"Your work is good." The old man shuffled the papers. "I have already forwarded the first draft to AMS, it should be out in the spring issue. I hope you keep working like this Mr. Jones, you have a lot ahead of you."

[Flashback]

"He first came to notice 45 years ago, the work he was doing, alone, was phenomenal. It still remains so to this day. Our best people studied him, without his knowledge of course. And they don't understand him, he just keeps on working, like a machine."

"Why are you telling me all this ?" Jug couldn't believe his ears.

"Because he chose you to work with him. He hasn't done that for 15 years now, there were some before you but he never shared much of his work with them."

"Chick, I just started college ! It's kids stuff compared to what he is doing."

"You really think so, Jug ?" Chick fixed him with his eyes "We know all about it, he arranged your schol, talked with you after the finals, how you two discuss for long hours."

"How the hell is this important ? He is just one big nerd ! You have got hundreds like him ! And if you want him , go get him ! Why drag me in ?"

"He is not just one, He is THE. He never refused to help us, but he never told us his ways, never agreed to let us study him to find out how he worked."

"Why the hell do you want to know that ?"

"We believe" Chick paused "he is not normal."

[Flashback ends]

"You look pale, I hope everything is alright."

[Flashback]

"Busy tonight too ?"

"Uh ..huh. There's a big meeting tomorrow..."

"Where did you get that bag ? It's great !"

"Oh ! It's nothing, Juggie, listen I have got to go ! Talk to you tomorrow !"

"Betty..."

"Short call tonight too ?" Steve walked in finding Jug sitting quietly before his laptop.

"She is busy." he replied quietly.

Steve handed him a beer.

[Flashback ends]

"You must be pushing yourself very hard, better rest tonight and the weekend too, you have done a lot as it is."

[Flashback]

"You want me to snoop on him ?"

"No, Jug, not snoop. Believe me, I had no idea you would get involved like this."

"Why tell me then ?"

"Because you two have become quite close. I can't tell you what we are planning but we are trying to ...to get to him for 5 years now."

"Are you ...are you gonna make him vanish ?"

"No Jug." Chuck said, his face hardening "We tried that once."

Jug's eyes grew wide.

"He knew what we were planning, he was ready."  
>[Flashback ends]<p>

"You look lovely in that dress !"

Betty blushed, she had been complimented before but Paul's way was different. He was like Archie, Reggie, Jughead all in one. Smart, handsome, suave, understanding, caring. "Thanks, my friend Ron got it for me from Milan."

"Ah yes ! Your best friend ! But..." he leaned back to take her in "You would give her a stiff run for all her millions with a figure like that !"

"Paul !"

It was strange. First it was Archie, then Jug. Archie was handsome, not that smart, but cute loveable. Jug, well, he was not what one would call handsome, smart in a 'Jug' kind of way but he was caring, always there. And then...was she rash ? At school perhaps ? Or maybe now ? Paul was so new.

"There's a concert by the Vienna Philharmonic for Somalia's famine relief. I have got tickets for two."

And so perfect.

Somewhere in Langley, Virginia

"He admits that he has exhibited PSI ability. He admits that he displays irrational behaviour but it is nothing he would categorise as abnormal."

"What he thinks is immaterial, Agent Cooper." A lean man coughed and cleared his throat "We are interested in him solely for the fact that he is the most direct link to this...this character. I am sad to say this but our best hope as of now that he will divulge his secrets to him."

"If I may Sir," Chick straightened in his seat "I believe that Forsythe is unnecessarily being involved in this mission. While I do not perceive any threat towards him or any of our operatives from the Doctor, I believe that sooner or later he will guess what we are upto and then..." he paused "he may carry his secrets to his grave."

A wiry woman smiled at him with thin lips "Then you believe those stories too, Agent Cooper ?"

"I must admit Madam, that of all my missions, the Doctor's is the strangest, because..." he looked at the lean man "it is true."

Sabrina sat sullenly in the dark office, the tall dark windows kept out more light than they let in. Across her sat the Dean of Glenmorgan, flanked by the senior members of the faculty.

"Ms. Spellman, why did you visit Salisbury in the last week of December ?"

"I wanted to study the moon on Christmas night !" beamed Sabrina.

"Is it so ?" A stout wizard asked her "Is it a coincidence then that you also paid a visit to Ms. Flanagann just before you visited Salisbury ?"

"Ms. Flanagann is an expert on solistices and equinoxes. I asked her about the best times for the visit."

"That's not what Mr. Flanagann told us, Ms. Spellman." an old witch said.

"Ma'am ! I swear..."

"Ms. Spellman." the dean who was sitting opposite to her leaned forward "I will be direct with you Ms. Spellman, I understand that you are really interested to know about mortals who have extra sensory and clairvoyant abilities, however, your particular interest in only one individual is very disturbing."

"Sir, I..."

"You are very young, Ms. Spellman, you cannot comprehend the complexities of these things. May I suggest that you engage yourself with your studies only for the rest of your stay at this school ?"

"But..."

"Ms. Spellman !"

Sabrina lowered her head.

Paul handled the steering gently, she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, this was going to be fun.

He took the exit and went down the road to his apartment.  
>-<p>

The squirrel pranced about him and then nibbled at a nut as it looked at him.

"Sad, really" he told the squirrel and went his way.


	45. Year 2  Doubts

Cookies.

She made the best cookies he ever had, yes there were one or two things she botched up but she was still learning then. At least she did not bake cookies like Ron's which were used by Chuck and Moose for hockey pucks.

His stomach went cold, he was really missing her cookies.

His mind raced back to all those days when he would ridicule Archie for being a slave to girls, he would try to drill sense into him. "Girls will be the death of you, pal !", "Girls ! Who needs them ?" , "I don't need girls !"

Today he wished Archie was by his side, he wanted to apologize, from the bottom of his heart.

He didn't resent Betty. Never. It was just so new for him, they always understood when the other needed some time. That's one thing he liked about her, she gave him room, breathing space, she was her own person. Quite unlike Ron's dependence on Arch or Reggie and vice-versa. And yet, here he was, former woman hater numero uno, wondering where did he go wrong ? He should have paid more attention, he must have botched up somewhere. Didn't pay enough attention, missed her dress ? her hair do ? her nails ?

"Y'know, the prof is gonna turn mighty suspicious if you keep staring at the board like that."

It felt like surfacing from the deep real fast, Steve was hatching his drawing, first black, then blue, then black again. "Call her up."

"What ?" Jug wasn't sure he registered that, his eyes glazed over to the woman who was lecturing them on something to do about curves or something "Why should I call up Prof. Proulx ?"

"You nut !" Steve jabbed him with his pencil " I am talking about golden girl, being dazed like you are ain't gonna help you, her or this cute thing you have going. At this rate, I will have to wheel you all around the campus."

"Oh !" Jug rubbed his forehead, Betty was his 'golden girl'. Steve had to come up with a name for everyone and everything and while Jug was Fox, Betty couldn't be Scully because she didn't have red hair. "I don't know, Steve." he shook his head "I think she wants to move on." Steve sighed and capped his pens. "Sometimes I wish I can whack your face on the desk, did you go through all the drama in high school to give up as a loser now ?"

He was right, that's what he would have told Arch, but...oh God ! It couldn't be, but it was. It was happening to him now, he was getting into Archie's shoes.

"Let's talk about this after class, Steve." Jug sighed.

The linen was all warm and fuzzy, bedding was this good only at Ron's home. She smiled to herself, all those sleepovers at Ron's whispering secrets, giggling under the blankets. She pulled the blanket over her head.

Bedding as good as Ron's ?

She woke with a start, what on Earth ? Where was she anyway ? This wasn't her room. What happened yesterday ? Oh ! Yeah, she went to that concert, then dinner, drove back, she got real sleepy. But, she was not alone. There was no way she could have afforded those tickets and that meal.

"Oh my God !" The first thing she did was check herself, no, she was still in the clothes she wore the night before. Only her shoes were on the floor. She went to sleep and she had no idea. She had to get out, now !

She didn't even bother to go for a wash. "Liz !" someone called out behind her, she spun round to see Paul in his bed robe "Is everything all right ?" he asked, concern all over his face. "Oh ! I ... everything's fine. Paul, I have got to go, I really must !" she had a start, what was she doing in his apartment ? God ! I must be out of my wits ! "Liz !" Paul had closed the distance between them but was still at an arm's reach. "It's Sunday ! If you must go, freshen up ! I will drive you back !"

She shook her head "No, Paul it's ok, I will take a cab." Paul cocked an eyebrow "Are you sure ? It's a long way to the univ." She turned to the door "I am sure Paul, I have to go..."

"At least call a cab first !" Paul called from behind, she stopped in her tracks and fumbled for her phone. She had to get out, fast !

She spent the whole trip in the cab her face burrowed in her hands, she didn't mean to, never, but...but I am so lonely, she told herself. I am oh so lonely, a tear slid down her cheek.

He wasn't hungry, at least that's what his head told him. I don't want to eat, and it doesn't matter that you didn't eat anything yesterday either.

"She is a great cook right ?" Steve said taking a bite of his sandwich. "The best there is." Jug intoned looking forlornly at the cookies before him, Steve got the cookie platter so that even if Jug didn't eat, they could keep it for later. "and your going on a weight loss program helps you by ?" Steve glanced at him sideways. He knew he should have chuckled, snickered at least, but he didn't have the heart. "I am a jerk, Steve." he muttered. "She is your first girl ? Ever ?" Steve chewed his sub. "Yeah, I mean No, I mean..." he shook his head "It's complicated."

"How I see it wiseguy !" Steve said "She is the one you really care about, you never got the guts to tell her until it was real late, which meant you didn't have any xp with all this stuff !" He couldn't fight back the urge to hit back now "You sound as if you have been through a new girl every year !" Steve chuckled "Well, Yes and No !" he slapped Jug's back "See, pal ! Girls are weird, you know what I mean, they act up all the time and us boys have to keep dancing to their tunes !" he grinned.

Jug smirked "You remind me of myself. My best pal, Arch, the red head. He was always tied up with girls, Betty and Veronica, it was always a never ending soap opera." he shook his head "And these are the very words I used to tell him !"

"Except " Steve said "you still didn't have a girl then, whereas I do, ok maybe not as tight as you and her but what the heck ! Also Betty was the girl of your best pal so I can understand all the other theatrics which must have happened."

"Yeah !" Jug sighed "I am just not good for her. It's not her fault, she deserves someone much, much better than me. It's just..." he ran a hand through his hair "It's just that she is the only one who understands me so well, the only girl I really ever felt anything for."

"And now you are scared you will lose her ?"

He nodded mutely.

"Thought so !" he wiped his lips "Take my advice, call her up, not skype, not gtalk, the phone. Ring up a huge bill if you want but straighten it out." He got up "Come on, we have a lab to go to !" Jug trudged after him, melancholy all over him "And talk with your pal, Arch." Steve said "He has dated her more than you have, he can give you ideas."

-  
>"So you slept in his bed for one night ?"<p>

"Uh huh !"

"You had all your clothes on ?"

"Yeah !"

"How does he look like ?"

"Ron ! You are not helping here !"

"Ok, ok ! my bad !" Ron said "Look, Darling ! You were tired, you fell asleep, he didn't want to wake you up so he must have carried you in his arms and put you to..."

"Ron ! You are making him look like Prince Charming !"

"For Pete's sake Betty ! First Jug and now this Stryker guy ! You were put to bed by two men, do you realise nobody's done that to me yet ?"

"Ron ! Please try to understand." Betty sobbed, normally she enjoyed sparring with her best friend, but today she felt strange. Was she cheating ? Did she wish Jug was more like Paul ? More suave, more refined ? "Ron ! I...I think I am slipping, Ron ! I..." she felt overwhelmed.

"Honey, listen !" Ron softened her voice "You just have got to talk more with Jug, let him know. Maybe you two can plan another getaway, you know like you did in Niagara ! Talk to him, I am sure he will understand."

Betty sniffed "You need a hug, don't you love ?" Ron said, smiling weakly into the phone "I do..." Betty whimpered "I miss you, Ronnie !"

"I miss you too, sweetheart ! I miss a friend, no I am sorry, a sister who is always honest with me. There are so many toadies, backstabbers here. It's heartbreaking." she sighed "Everyone just keeps putting you over the moon, I know I am conceited at times but these people max everything out."

"I don't know what to do Ron." Betty said softly, "Talk to him, you little goose !" Ron teased "I am sure he is thinking the same thing !"

"Is this Jughead Jones on the line ?"

"Arch, I called you, you saw my number on the id right ?"

"Yeah, that I did." Archie whistled "But Jughead Jones asking Archie Andrews for advice on girls !" he shot up an octave "This is definitely a first !"

"No, wiseguy ! I asked you and Reggie the same thing once in Ninth grade, remember ?"

"Oh yeah ! You and Betty went bowling ! " Archie said "But that was different, this is now ! So you think Betty is tiring of you ? She wants to move on and she has this guy over there on the East Coast who has the hots for her ?"

"You put it very well, Arch !" Jug managed a smile.

"Who do you think it is ?" Archie asked mysteriously. Jug tried t osmile "I would have less issues if it was you, bro." Archie was taken aback "Wha...?"

"I told you man, I never had anything against you, it's just how you strung her along in school. It wasn't right. That was my only peeve with you."

"I hear you pal !" Archie said "And to set the record straight, it's not me. Betty didn't even mention anything even remotely like that to me. It's not that we talk everyday and all, but..."

"I know man, I trust you." Jug said "And I appreciate it, from the bottom of my heart." Archie said.

They were silent for some time. "Talk to her, Jug" Archie said "What if she loses it ?" Jug asked "You know her Arch, she is all calm and nice but she can fly into a fit in no time, and she is suicidal when she does that !"

"Oh yeah ? Then how come the only people who got hurt were never her ?" Archie asked "Look, I know she is sensitive and all even though she is so tough on the outside but she is a great gal, Jug ! Talk to her, you know, probably fly over to the East Coast or even better ! Get her down to Frisco ! That will be awesome !"

"I will try, but...what if she ?"

Archie drew a long breath "Remember that talk we had that evening and then in the cafeteria back at school ?" Jug silently nodded "I remember, Arch. I just...I never thought it would happen so soon."

"Buck up man" Archie said after some time "Maybe we are making up all of this."

"It was nice of you to invite me this conference, Mr. Stryker."

Paul looked quizzically at Betty and smiled "I thought I was Paul to you, Liz ! What happenned ?" Betty shook her head, smiling "Nothing Mr. Stryker, everything's fine." He fixed her with his eyes "Are you sure ?" he paused "Are you still thinking of that night ?"

Betty's cheeks flushed and she looked down, Paul smiled a little and changed the subject.

He was all charm throughout the night and he dropped her back at campus.

"Mission 70 % complete" he keyed in and hit the send button. 


	46. Year 2  Forays

Busy. Again.

Whoever thought placing a call would be that difficult ? It's not really, but it is if both parties are trying to call each other at almost the same time. Something which was happening in their case.

She must be busy with her paper, I shouldn't bug her like this.

He has to work so long and hard. He must be on the phone with somebody.

And then magic happens.

"Hello ! Hello Betty, is it you ?"

"Juggie ! Oh God ! I am sorry I hope I didn't barge in the middle of something !"

"No, no Betty ! Really ! Gosh ! I was dying to talk to you for like weeks !"

"Oh my God !" Betty's heart skipped a beat. He too ?

"Betty ! What happened ? Is everything all right ?"

"No, Juggie, everything is fine, really !"

"Betty !"

"Juggie, oh Juggie !"

Silence, except for their breaths from which either is trying to make sense of the other's emotions.

"Juggie ?"

"I am here, Angel."

"We need to talk." she paused "Juggie, I know the last two months have been really buzzing and everything. We...I mean...I..."

"Betty, it's ok ! I am here."

"Oh Juggie !"

Silence.

"Juggie ?"

"Yeah, Blue Eyes !"

"I am sorry I have not been getting enough time for us. I know we used to talk like for an hour at least everyday, but the last month has been crazy, Juggie, I feel so lonely after work, I can't...I..." she was on the verge of tears.

"Betty, I understand, cross my heart and hope to die !" Jug tried to smile "It's ok, it's just that..." he held his hair in a fist "I wish I could be with you, Angel. I only wish we could be together more."

"I am sorry, Juggie !" a tear appeared at the corner of her eye.

"Betty, No !"

"I am really, really sorry !" her voice cracked.

"Betty ! No ! You don't have anything to be sorry for ! I am so proud of you ! Your parents, Ron, Arch, Ms. Grundy, everyone is so proud of you !" he struggled to laugh even though he was crying "Even Jelly !" he gave a short laugh "Once she wanted to be a cheerleader because you were one, and now, why she wants to work for the papers, just like you !"

"I..." she barely kept from sobbing "I haven't talked to her for days, how is she ?"

"She misses you." he said "Asks me everytime what you are doing ? How you are ? When will you call her ? We only talk about you when I call home. Remember ..." he tried to chuckle "Remember how she refused to let you go during the holidays ?"

"It felt so good playing with her !" she wept "She never let me sit still, she wore me out so much...I...remember when she had to sleep with me ?"

"Mrs. Cooper told me she hugged you like you used to do with Polly !"

"I feel so mean, Juggie !" she sobbed.

"Betty, No ! Please !" he was going nuts "I tell her that you have to work a lot, that's how it is if you want to be a good reporter, and she's really proud of you !" he smiled "She says that when she grows up she will work as hard as you do."

"Juggie !" she tried to smile "You are making me all red ! You have three papers out already and you tell me that I am working hard !"

"Five actually !" he smiled, she gasped "One got out just after the hols and the second just a week back."

"Oh my ...!" she was shocked "and I have no idea ! Juggie, I am so, so sorry ! I...I am just not giving enough time to...to..."

"Us ?" he tried to smile "Angel, believe me, I understand ! I want you to be successful, to be happy. It's just...It's just that I grow sad when I can't hear you speak to me, can't see you, it's like...it's like..."

Silence.

"Betty ?"

"Juggie ?"

"Betty, I was wondering, you know..." he coughed "There are a lot of events lined up in March in Frisco here. Maybe you could come over ?"

"Really !" she brightened "What do they do ? Dance on the Golden Gate ?"

"Ha ha ! Very funny, young lady !" he really chuckled this time "Well, there are things like the Film Fest and the Orchid Fest, and the town also has some nice neighbourhoods. Definitely worth writing about !"

"Hmmm" she was amused "Sounds interesting, but would I get accomodation over there ? You know how the rates are !"

"We have some guest housing on campus, pretty cheap ! Also, I don't think it should be a worry if it's taken care of !"

"Juggie !"

"All you have to do is swing the leaves, your tickets will be taken care of."

"Juggie, don't you dare !" she was blushing "This time I pay for my own travel and acco !"

"So I should take that as a Yes ?" he grinned.

"Juggie !" she giggled.

"Did you talk with Betty today, Mrs. Cooper ?"

"Of course, Dear !" Mrs. Cooper placed the plate of cookies and milk before Jelly, the sight of milk caused Caramel to perk her ears but she was too comfy in the little girl's lap.

"How is she, Mrs. Cooper ?"

"Oh ! She is in great shape, she is working so hard, she always asks me me about you !"

"She does !" Jelly's face brightened.

"Who else should she ask about ?" Mrs. Cooper squeezed her cheeks "She misses you so much ! Not even Polly asks about Betty as Betty asks about you !"

"When will she come home again, Mrs. Cooper ?"

"Oh !" Mrs. Cooper didn't know what to say, she knew that giving a definite date would cause the girl to watch the calender every day "Very soon, Dear, very soon !"

Jelly stroked Caramel's fur "She called me every day, we talked everyday about school." her face fell "Can I visit her, Mrs. Cooper ?"

"Oh Dear ! But you are so little !" Mrs. Cooper smiled "It's a long way to New York ! And the streets are so wide and the buildings so tall ! You may get lost !"

"Maybe Mama or Dada can take me with them ?" she sounded hopeful.

"Hmmm, they could !" Mrs. Cooper looked very thoughtful "But you must be a nice girl !"

"I will ! I promise !" Jelly grinned.

After some time Mrs. Jones came over and after their chat told Jelly to follow her, as she was leaving, Jelly walked up to Mrs. Cooper.

"Mrs. Cooper !"

"Yes, Dear !"

"Please tell Betty that I am really sorry I spilled my chocolate milk on her dress, I didn't mean to, really ! She didn't say anything but I know I ruined her dress."

Mrs. Cooper touched the little girl's cheek, she really believed that Betty was cross with her for that incident on Christmas night.

"Don't worry, Dear ! She will never think about a thing like that."

Chick slammed the file shut "This is absolutely usless ! What the hell do we hope to achieve by this ?"

Agent Palmer downed his whiskey and cleared his throat "That's all we have on him. Neither more, nor less."

"I am telling you, Agent Palmer, this is a wild goose chase ! Not that this Doc is a phoney or something but we will have more luck getting a stone to sing !"

"You are sure Jones won't help us ?"

"Help ? What can he do ? Palmer ! He has told us all he knows and I know my man if he's fibbing, Jones was not lying and the Doc is not a guy to let down his guard, we have been snooping on him for 45 years for crying out loud ! He never slipped up ! Not even once !"

"Are you sure it's a guard ?" Palmer asked.

"What do you mean ?" Chick cocked an eyebrow.

"What if he is always like that ? Always talking in riddles ? That's the only language he knows !"

"You sure about that ?" Chick snorted "He knows every European language plus Chinese and Japanese. He reads their journals even before they are translated, always a step ahead !"

"No, no, not those languages !" Palmer waved his hand "I am talking about the way he speaks, how he behaves. We need a guy who can talk his 'language' !"

"What the hell are you getting at ?" Chick asked.

"The Agency has a plan." Palmer leaned forward "We have a guy who did a PhD in Maths and then joined the Agency, we have a team of the best math whizzes who will be eavesdropping as they speak and advise him in real time."

"What ?" Chick's brow was furrowed "You mean ? Palmer, No !" Chick realised what he was getting at "It's madness ! It doesn't work always with general stuff and this is Maths we are talking about ! And he is the guy who is the best in the business, he will skewer him alive !"

"Not really." Agent Palmer smirked "Come on, Agent Cooper ! He's on the wrong side of 70, walks slowly, that too with a stick, you think he will be able to figure out what's going on ?"

"Why wasn't I told about this ?" Chick shook his head "Agent Palmer, how come you know what's being planned and I am not ?"

"Easy, Agent Cooper !" Agent Palmer held up a hand "You would know about it soon, it's just I was in the planning stage."

"Does this have something to do with Jones ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"Jones and my kid sister, Elizabeth are romantically involved, is that why I was kept in the dark ?"

"You are jumping to conclusions, Agent Cooper ! It was nothing of that sort ! Believe me." Agent Palmer said.

"Really ! Jughead Jones, who never gave a damn about anything, losing his sleep for his lady love ?"

"For fear of losing his lady love rather !" the dashing young man smiled.

"I must say you really have way of keeping all bases covered." the dark haired man grinned "Both coasts, all info, all the action !" he raised his glass.

"How do you do it ?"

"I have my ways, oh, and she is planning for a vacation so that she can go over to San Francisco."

"Really !" the dark haired man grinned "I guess you have everything planned out Mr. 'Stryker'. "

"We will drink to that, Mr. Mantle."

"Cheers !"

"He knows something, Heather ! I am telling you he does !"

"Sabrina !" her friend said "Relax, even if he does, how is that an issue for us ?"

"Don't you understand ?" Sabrina sounded desperate "He is a mortal and yet the Magic Council is shielding him, rather is shielding me FROM him ! If he doesn't have special powers, why would they care ?"

"You are right there." Heather brooded "But, Sabrina, there's no way you can do this without getting kicked out of Glenmorgan, and you don't want to do that would you ?"

"You are right" Sabrina said softly "My Aunts have high hopes from me."

She spoke after sometime "But one way or other, Heather, I will meet him and find his secret !"

"Amazing !" Prof Johnson put down the paper "You are the only one in the whole world who worked on this topic this year, and the result is groundbreaking ! I will never understand you, how do you do it ?"

"I work, Prof. Johnson." The old man smiled "I just work."

"Speaking of work." Prof. Johnson straightened "I must say that you were right about Forsythe Jones, he is a bright lad. Five papers already ! And he is the one who did all the work, impressive ! And his grades are excellent too !"

"Nice to know he didn't upset you." the old man smiled.

"You two are really close these days." Prof Johnson smiled "Do you think he will stay back for his PhD ?"

"Well ! Is this the same Prof. who was very skeptical of this young man just a year ago ?"

"Well, Dear Doctor !" Prof. Johnson smiled "Once again, I admit to you, I am wrong, you win !" 


	47. Year 2  Troubles Start

"This is a great assignment Ms. Cooper. The G20 summit in France is the perfect assignment for an aspiring journalist ! It's a great honour for Columbia as well !"

"Th-Thank you, Madam, but..."

"You don't have to worry about anything. Travel, accomodation, expenses, almost everything will be covered by the RiverMedia Group. They will also handle all expenses and business of your visa."

"Madam, I..."

"A fantastic coverage, which I am sure you will provide, will seal your place with NYT or any other paper you wish to join. Also, RiverMedia has also promised a substantial grant to our School of Journalism and Media once it receives your exclusive coverage."

"Madam..."

"Yes, Ms. Cooper ?"

"I...when does the process start ?"

After the formalities, Betty walked out of her Prof's room, wondering how to break the news to Jug.

"Remember Klowaski, just keep him talking, we will handle the rest."

The short man smiled "Don't worry, I know I have the best behind me." he opened the car door.

Agent Palmer smiled, near him Agent Cooper kept looking out of his window, he was disgusted. They planned all this without keeping him in the loop and they really decided to go ahead with this. "Still upset, Agent Cooper ?" Palmer asked driving off. "Oh no ! Not at all !" Chick said sullenly "I am just planning the party we will have when we end with egg on our face.". Agent Palmer smiled "We will know soon enough, Agent Cooper."

Somewhere in San Francisco, a team of around a 100 people were watching a huge screen showing the point of view of a short man walking into the Maths building.

"Betts ! I have the acco all set, I will be right down at the airport when your flight lands..."

"Juggie ..."

"We can go for dinner to Chinatown right after that, nothing like noodles and frog legs to perk you up." he chuckled.

"Juggie, I can't come down to Frisco !"

Silence. He was trying to figure out if that's what he heard. "Betty, why ? What's wrong ?"

On the other side of the line, blue eyes full of despair and hands crushing tickets to Paris, she was trying to figure out what to say. If it could be said at all.

When she did, he also couldn't figure out what to say.

"I am sorry, Juggie." a tear rolled down "I...I...can't let them down."

On the other side, black eyes clouded with despair lost their focus. Why me ? Why the hell is it always me ?

"I...It's all right, I understand Betty. It's really great, I mean, Ron is in Paris, right ? Think about that ! And all the people you will meet and places you will see !" his voice was hollow, no sincerity, and he knew it too.

"I am sorry." she sobbed "I am so, so sorry !"

And then he did something he had never done to her, not even when they were just friends, not even when he would get mad at her.

He cut the call.

"Good Morning, Dr. Klowaski. It's a great honour. Please, take a seat."

"You embarass me, Dr. Kenneth. The honour is only mine !"

He had only heard of his height, now he felt it. It is as if he towered over him. Must be 7 feet, and at his age ! he thought.

"How can I be of service, Dr. Klowaski ?"

"Well, Dr. Kenneth, I was hoping that you could advice me on..."

In that room in San Francisco, a team of the best brains in the US drank each and every word the two said, neither beat about the bush. They waited for the old man to make one slip, just one.

"Dr. Kenneth, don't you think ..."

And that was the launch, draw him out, let him blast. He will fumble, flounder. He possibly couldn't win against 30 or 40 people.

They were observant, the camera was streaming in full HD. And they missed it, they missed a tiny smile, a twinkle of the eyes.

An hour later, Klowaski was feeling suffocated in his suit. The team in the room was shouting like crazy, they were arguing, no longer the team spirit and order which befitted men and women of the service. Agent Palmer looked on aghast, Agent Cooper smiled.

"What do you mean you can't do it ?"

"You heard me, Agent Palmer ! We dragged him into this and now he's blasting us ! We can't prove him wrong, everything he says makes sense and it's going over our heads."

"Damn Nerds !" Agent Palmer slammed the door to their office.

Agent Cooper kept smiling, "You were saying, Agent Palmer ?"

"That's wonderful news, Dear ! Won't France be beautiful this time of the year ? And Veronica is there too, right ?"

"Yeah, Mom ! She will pick me up from De Gaulle airport."

"Honey ?"

"Yeah, Mom !"

"Didn't you have a trip planned for San Francisco ?"

Betty's stomach grew cold. She remembered how hurt Jug sounded, how he cut off the call without saying anything. She was shocked at first, crying silently but the steel inside Betty Cooper asserted itself soon.

"Yeah, Mom ! It would have been great to meet Polly but you know, duty calls !" she forced a laugh.

"It just wasn't Polly, was it Dear ?" her mom smiled slyly on her side of the phone, Betty however took it as a taunt.

"Honey ?" Mrs. Cooper could hear nothing "Are you there ?"

"Yeah, Mom ! I read you !"

"Anything wrong, sweetheart ?"

Betty ran her hand through her golden hair. She loved Jug and she never doubted his love for her. But why did he act so spoiled ? So hurt ? He always supported her, always asked her to put her life, her happiness first.

"Mom, I think...I think things are not working out."

Couldn't he see how important this was for her ?

"What's the matter ? I thought everything was ok ! What happened between you two ?" Mrs. Cooper was concerned.

She told her, how bad she felt when she got the news from her Prof., how bad she felt when she broke it to Jug, how she cried.

But most of all...

"Mom, Juggie always supported me. He was always with me. Why did he have to do that, Mom ? He could have argued with me ! Asked me to drop the tour ! Rescheduled the Frisco tour ! And what does he do ? He goes off and sulks ! He cut the call, Mom ! He didn't even pick up when I rang him back, not once, twice, thrice, but ten times ! And I also tried that night, and the day after that ! Why, Mom, why ?"

She was crying, her tears flowed even though she heated up in anger. Part of her told her she was wrong, part of her told her, it was her life, dammit !

"Betty, Dear !" her mother said "I don't know whether I should advice you or anything, I mean I wasn't too big on a career of my own and you are a real go-getter. We are all proud at what you have achieved and become. Me, your Dad, your friends, teachers. Sweetheart, you will do well in life and I don't doubt that, but there are things in life beyond money and fame, things which call for some give and take."

"What do you mean, Mom ?"

"Dear, you are hurt because Forsythe didn't answer your calls. Have you tried wearing his shoes ? How would he be feeling ? You two hardly talked for the last two months and you always told me how patient and understanding he was, smiling and nodding when you said you couldn't stay longer. He wants to be with you, to care for you. He probably had a lot pinned on this trip and this plan of yours from the blue, it must have been too much for him."

"But, he could have talked to me ? We could have sorted things out !"

"Is it still too late ? If you want I can talk to Mrs. Jones and she can get word through to him that you two really have to talk. Dear, how many times did you not answer back his calls ? It's just one day ! Would you sacrifice such a long friendship and more for that ?"

"Why must I always compromise, Mom ?"

"Dear !"

"From Kindergarten to High School, Archie made a monkey out of me ! I never listened to reason ! It was always I who had to grin and bear it ! And it was him Mom ! It was always Jug who told me to buck up, to get over him ! I did, Mom ! I did get over Archie ! Now, why is he acting like that all over again !" she barely stopped herself from screaming.

"Betty, you have got it all wrong ! Calm down ! Think this over !"

"I should have called this off right after school, Mom ! I was a fool, we both were fools thinking this could work !" she broke out into sobs, crying "I lost my best friend, Mom ! I lost my best friend !"

"Betty ! No !"

She flung the cell aside and buried her face in her pillow, crying into it.

"You trying for a record ?"

"What ?"

"That's your seventh beer can, Einstein ! You mind telling me what you are trying to drink down ?"

Jug had already finished a six pack and was getting started on the other. He looked down at the can for some time and plonked it down on the table.

"I don't know."

"She's not coming ?"

Jug looked up and back again at the floor "Of all the people in this univ, I had to have you as a room mate !"

"Well, I am not thrilled either !" Steve grinned "Ok, Fox ! So tell me what happened now ?"

"She's got to cover the G20 in France. She can't come down to Frisco."

"And you are mad at her ?"

Silence.

"Fox, just think what a big break this is for her ! Even journos with years behind them don't get to do this, and she's still in college !"

"It's not that, Steve."

"You think some suit at the G20 will make a move on her ?" Steve grinned.

"Steve, please !" Jug wasn't in the mood for wisecracks "Steve, I don't think things are working out between us. I want her to be happy ! It means more to me than anything else in the world, but I also want to take care of her ! To do, you know, stuff for her. To please her !"

He shook his head and clutched his hair.

"She is so strong, takes everything in her stride, but she is sensitive. People mistake her good nature and hurt her. You can't imagine how bad I feel then, Steve ! I can't see her cry, see her sad."

Silence.

"And you think you are making her happy by showing you are sad she cancelled the Frisco trip ?"

Silence.

"Did you two talk about this, Fox ?"

"Steve, is it wrong to ask a little for oneself ? Is it wrong to ask a little of her time, to just tell her that I love her, I care for her ? If things had been normal these last two months, Steve, I would have had no issues, no matter where she went or what plans had to be cancelled. But..." he shook his head "That's not how things turned out, I don't know, Steve. I think...I think...Oh God !"

He covered his face, he couldn't cry, even before his best pal on campus.

"You think she's taking you for granted ?"

Silence.

"Fox, sometimes we have to trust people to do things right." he patted his shoulder "Think about it." and he walked out with the beers leaving Jug alone.

Sabrina had an aloof attitude when it came to the Internet. Yes, she was not like other beings of her ilk who considered it beneath them to consult human things like Google or Wikipedia, but Sabrina did consult them sometimes, although she relied more on her magical skills.

This time, she was up against a magical firewall so Google and Wikipedia had to do.

She scoured the net for anything she could find on him. The more she dug up, the stranger his tale seemed to her.

"Sir, we have received the confirmation from Columbia about Ms. Cooper."

"Process her work then, remember, she travels business class !" Paul Stryker smiled. 


	48. Year 2  Attempts

"Coming !"

Mrs. Jones sat Jelly on the couch and turned on the TV and rushed to get the door. "Why, Alice ! Come right in !" she was busy with Jelly for a little while to notice the concern on her friend's face. "She is so moody ! Sometimes she is all jumpy and the next she is as quiet as a mouse ! And she asks so much about Bett...Alice, what's wrong ?"

"Gladys, we need to talk."

Mrs. Jones' expression changed from curiousity to concern to horror. "My God ! Forsythe never told me anything ! It's not like we talk everyday but he always seemed to be his usual happy-go-lucky self. Oh my goodness ! Alice, I had no idea, no idea at all !"

"I only learnt about it last night. Betty seems all ready to call it off. I tried to talk her into giving him a chance, but she is heartbroken !"

"That boy !" Mrs. Jones clenched her fists "I can't tell you how many times I told him to be careful of how he treated her! All the others were just passing fads, Alice. He really cared about Betty when they were at school, in a special sort of way. Oh God ! Alice, I am so sorry ! I will call him up ! Right now, and give him a piece of my mind too !"

"Gladys ! No !" Mrs. Cooper reached out and touched her arm as she fished out her cell "It's important that they should talk but I don't want you to bully Jug into it ! He is very smart and it won't take him long to put the pieces together. Gladys, Betty has been really tied up with her work over the last few months and she and Jug haven't talked for a while. What I believe Jug is thinking that Betty is trying to get over him while Betty can't understand that Jug is hurt. She thinks he doesn't understand her !"

"But Alice, we all know Betty is busy ! Journalism is a professional degree right ? It's not like Maths where you spend long hours sitting or idling around ! After Jug left, I read up on the net and also got in touch with Herman and Mrs. Doiley to understand what these people, these Maths guys, do ! So, of course Betty is practically working now whereas Jug is still at college ! Alice !" she pressed her friend's hand "I am not being cynical ! We both may not have gone in for jobs but we both have friends who do, Jug should understand that Betty has her career to think about, there may be times when she is absent for weeks perhaps months ! He will have to accept that !"

"Right now, Gladys." Mrs. Cooper sighed "I don't think they will ever get there !"

Mrs. Jones looked into her friend's eyes and squeezed her hand "He will call her up ! I promise !"

No Answer.

And that was the fifth time.

"I am sorry 4 being an ass. I shouldn't have cut the call. Plz call me, or let me know when u r free. I want to talk with u so much."

Send.

Wait for 3 hours. No Answer.

"Plz Betty, I know u r mad at me. I shouldn't have been so selfish. Plz !"

Send.

Incoming call ! No wait !

"Mom ?"

"Forsythe ! We need to talk !"

"Why ? What happened ?"

"How is Betty ?"

"Wha...What do you mean ?"

"How are things between you and Betty ? Young man, I need to know."

"Fine, everything's fine !"

"Don't lie to me, Forsythe !"

Jug rested his forehead on the window pane, outside students were walking, strolling.

"Things are not going good, Mom."

What followed was a Mom to Son heart to heart talk. Rather it was Mrs. Jones lecturing and admonishing her son for not being sensitive about Betty's feelings. "You are as bad as Archie !" she spat "Is this why you stringed her along so that you could break her heart too ? Did you and Archie have a bet or something ?"

"Mom ! For Christ's sake !" Jug banged the window hard "How could you say this ? I would never do that to her ! Never ! Mom, things are just not going well but that doesn't mean it will be like this always !"

"If you don't say sorry to her, that's how it will end up, son !"

He closed his eyes, trying to control his rage, figuring out what to say "I have been calling her all morning, even texted her. She is not answering me."

"Serves you right, you did the same to her !"

He gulped, he knew how his Mom knew all this but Mrs. Cooper was right to be concerned.

"But since you are making an effort, I hope you are, I will tell Mrs. Cooper so that she can let Betty know." Mrs. Jones paused for a while "Forsythe, this is the first time you have been in a serious relationship and I and your Dad have been with you only because it is Betty. Don't lose her son, you will never find anyone like her, ever !"

She couldn't be blamed for not picking up his calls. She was really busy this time, visa, clearances, brushing up her French, German, Italian, so that she could have a fair go at the major wheels at the conference.

"Tu italiana abbastanza buona ora! Davvero prendere lingue molto veloce!" Maria smiled.

"Grazie, signora!" Betty gave a little bow, a smile playing on her lips.

"You are the whiz in the class !" Maria helped her pack "G20 is a big thing, rock it, Girl !"

When she got a break, pretty much when she was ready to sleep, she saw the calls, read the messages.

It would be 3 am now, and it's Thursday tomorrow. He has classes all day. Let him sleep, I will call him up in the morning, she put her phone aside and went to sleep.

At that moment, in a dorm room on the Stanford campus, Jug kept watching his phone's display all night. She will call, I know she will.

Thursday morning saw Betty in one headlong rush after another to get things done. She had travelled abroad before but then it was handled either by Mr. Lodge or Ron. Now she knew all the 'joys' of travelling abroad.

"Did you two talk, Dear ?"

"With Ron ? Yeah Mom ! She will be waiting at the airport."

"I meant Forsythe !"

"Oh !" Betty's thoughts flashed back to Jug's missed calls and texts "I meant to call him today morning but I got caught up trying to arrange for some Euros."

"I know you are busy, Honey, but he really wants to talk to you. Mrs. Jones told me."

"I...I will, Mom. I promise !"

That same morning, a bleary eyed Jug tried to keep his eyes straight while trying to figure out some God foresaken stuff on fields and vector spaces.

"Been watching for her call all night ?" whispered Steve.

He nodded mutely.

"You did call her up right ?"

Nodding again, "She's busy with the G20, Steve. It starts next week so I guess she will be travelling this weekend."

"Hmmm, best of luck pal ! I guess things will fall in place."

Sabrina never used her powers to score in tests or complete her assignments at school. She had her ethics, still she couldn't help but wonder, What if ? Dilton was very smart but he didn't even believe in magic let alone use them. Jug was one whose case was strange but Sabrina knew, thanks to her telepathy, that Jug also was a rare case of smarts plus excessive laziness. No magic there too.

Now she faced her strangest case. It couldn't be. All her life she grew up with magic. She knew there were exceptions, but an exception like this ?

"Hey Kiddo ! Jetting off to Cannes ! I told you you would go places !"

"Polly ! I am a hack ! Not a starlet!" Betty giggled "And all of them are not really photogenic, maybe Obama or Sarkozy, but all the others are too bland."

"Hey, both are taken and Bruni had a girl, keep that in mind !"

"Polly !" Betty giggled again "I am not going there for that !"

"Oh really ! Take care, Girl ! You know how Berlusconi can get going !"

"I will keep that in mind ! Of course, you are really much more competition !"

"So, how are things ?"

"Oh, great ! The flight's tomorrow from JFK. Ron will get me from CDG."

"I meant your Juggie."

"Oh ! We...We are fine, Polly, really."

Polly kept quiet for some time "Anything my little Snow White is keeping from me ?"

Betty's thoughts went back over the last few months. The calls, the tears, Jug's texts which she always meant to reply to, but never could.

"No, Polly. We...We will work something out."

"Whenever you need an ear, Ann." Polly said "You know whom to call."

"She didn't call ?"

"Yeah, Arch. And her flight leaves tonight."

"Did your Mom say anything ?" Archie asked "I mean she and Mrs. Cooper still talk, right ?"

"As tight as ever !" Jug said "Mrs. Cooper got word to Mom and she told me that we should talk."

"Perhaps she's just short on time, pal. This is a big deal. Even Ron is excited, she's gonna camp out in Cannes with Betty."

"You think she's still mad at me, Arch ?"

"Knowing Betty " Archie said "She's forgiven and forgotten already."

She practically reached the phone in one single bound "Betty !" she squealed.

"Hi Honey !" Betty cooed "I missed you !"

"You didn't call me !" Jelly said in mock anger "I won't talk to you anymore !"

"I am so sorry, Dear ! I always wanted to call, cross my heart !"

"You are going to the Eiffel Tower ?" the little girl asked excitedly.

"Yeah !" Betty giggled "I will even have tea with Monalisa !"

"Oh please ! please ! Get me a picture ! And call me when you are with her ! I want to speak to her, really !"

"I will !" Betty wondered what Monalisa would have sounded like "Maybe I can get you her autograph !"

"Really !"

The two talked for almost an hour, catching up on all the lost time. Never once did Betty think of all the things which could have been done in that call time, she was enjoying herself.

"Well Dear, I have to go along now ! The flight is tonight !"

"Betty !" Jelly said "Jug sounds really sad when he calls, I think he has picked a fight with his friends. Maybe he is sick."

It hit her now, all those mental notes of calling him up. Not that she wanted to say sorry or expected one. It's just that they had to talk. Talk about themselves.

"Don't worry, sweetheart ! I will talk with him."

She did dial him after the call ended. No answer.

And the flight would leave in two hours. Gotta run.

"Have you thought about your advisor, Mr. Jones ?"

Jug wasn't sure he registered the question. He only thought about Betty for the last two weeks. He didn't even meet the old man this whole week. Not that the old man minded it, it was hard to tell if there was anything at all which he minded.

"I...I...I haven't thought much about it, Prof. Johnson."

Prof. Johnson took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. His initial skepticism and mild dislike for Jug had been replaced somewhat by a respect for his intellect. But, why oh why ? Why do these kids have to be so fickle ? he thought.

"You have worked a lot with Dr. Kenneth." the Prof. said "Have you asked him about it ?"

"Doctor..." Jug's lips mouthed the word quietly, he probably looked like a blithering idiot before him "Sir..." Jug spoke up "I would like Dr. Kenneth to be my advisor."

"What ?" Prof. Johnson shot straight back up.

All this while Jug's phone buzzed away forgotten in his room. The screen flashing a name : Betty.

"So you have a plan, Agent Cooper ?"

"Yes Sir."

"And that is ?" the lean man asked.

"I intend to ask Dr. Kenneth for his full cooperation."

A stocky man smiled, and shortly broke into a hearty laugh. "oh ho ! oh ho ho ho ! How long have you been with the CIA, Agent Cooper ?"

"Ten years, Sir."

"How long have we been monitoring Dr. Kenneth ?"

"Forty five years, Sir."

"Have we learnt anything beyond what is publicly available and known to everyone, Agent Cooper ?"

"No Sir."

"So tell me Agent." the stocky man's voice rose suddenly and grew harsh "How in blazes do you suppose that he will agree to answer your direct queries ? Are you out of your mind, Agent Cooper ?"

"All guests on Delta Airlines Flight# DL 8603 to Paris, please board from Gate number 10."

Betty felt funny. It was her first transatlantic, in fact her first international flight, alone. She felt all grown up but she also missed talking to someone. At least he could have said goodbye, but then she should have called him up too, right ?

By the time, Jug reached his room and called up Betty, ten times, every time unreachable, she was already over the Atlantic. 


	49. An Ocean In Between

"Excusez-moi! Quel chemin de la salle d'embarquement?"

"Droite, puis gauche, Madame!"

"Merci!"

"Da rien ! Bonjour, Madame !"

She didn't even have to look for her. "Betty ! Over here, Girl !" and there she was, Ron, in what looked like the latest and most expensive haute coutoure of Paris. "My Goodness ! Betty, what on Earth are you dressed in ? And heading to Cannes ! Of all the stupid things to do !" Betty smiled and shook her head, some things just won't change. Before she could guess what's happening, a valet whisked her luggage into the boot of a Masserati. "Come On !" Ron took her hand and led her to a Lamborghini Diablo. "Ron, my bags are in..." Ron cut her off "Yeah, they will reach the chalet, don't worry !"

"Chalet ?"

Minutes later, the Diablo was racing to the outskirts of Paris, the Masserati hot on it's heels. "I can't believe it !" Betty shook her head "You are driving a Diablo !" Ron smiled and gave her a sideways glance "I have been practising." Betty shot back "Well, I hope it doesn't break down, these super cars have notorious engines !". Ron could only glare.

Mr. Jones didn't want to return home. What would he say to his wife ? How could he face her and Jelly after this ? This was the third time he was laid off. This job had held steady for a while, two years in fact. He didn't have to touch Jug's money. It was there should Jelly need it. It seemed that time was now.

"You don't look well, Dear." Mrs. Jones was concerned "Is everything all right ?" He forced a smile "Swell as usual, Gladys Darling !" he looked around "Where is the little angel ?"

"She went to Jinx's house, they are practising for their play." she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"My Goodness ! How could I forget it ? The play ! Of course !"

That night Hotdog was unusually quiet and Mr. Jones tried to evade his gaze.

He knew.

Mrs. Cooper stroked the contents of the drawer lovingly. Tiny woollen stockings, red for Polly, blue for Betty and Chick. The three of them outgrew these long, long ago but while those who wore them can forget, those who spent days knitting them cannot.

"Thinking about our Three Musketeers ?"

She smiled, that's what their father always called them. Despite being outnumbered two to one, Betty and to some extent Polly had taken after their brother. The three of them were always upto some mischief. Climbing fences and trees, playing ball in the rain, catching frogs. She was at her wit's ends at times trying to set them straight. Her husband paid lip service to her protests while encouraging them on when she was not looking.

"When was the last time we saw them together, Hal ?"

Mr. Cooper hugged her from behind and looked down lovingly on the tiny clothes. "Remember how Polly once helped you knit for Ann ?"

"She was trying to make a stocking and it ended up looking like a glove with holes !" Mrs. Cooper giggled as those scenes came alive before her "Polly was so bossy but she loved Ann dearly, she sometimes got jealous of Veronica when she tried to play big sister."

"Well, I think she still does !" Mr. Cooper said "She was cross with Betty when she didn't choose a school on the west coast."

"At least she is close to Chick."

"You miss the kids, don't you, Alice ?"

Mrs. Cooper hid her face in his chest and nodded.

"Maybe she is online !"

He shook his head, he had become mechanical over the past few weeks. Going to classes, doing his assignments, skipping meals, staring at the ceiling for long when he was supposed to be sleeping.

"Well, don't you have the name of this friend of hers whom she is supposed to be staying with ?"

I should have got her number, why not ask Arch ? But what if he ...no, he would never do that !

"You are gonna kill yourself one of these days, Romeo."

And with that Steve dragged him out for class.

It was like old days, except in place of the Lodge Mansion, it was a 18th century Chateau, which was a chalet for Ron's refined tastes. They spent hours talking and catching up on their lives.

"And I have got passes to the whole summit, all the days, all the events. It will be so much fun !" Betty grinned "More so, since you will be with me !"

Ron smiled, there were some ways in which Betty was still childish and she loved her for that "How's needlenose ?" she asked with a mischievous smile. Betty's eyes and face suddenly darkened and she lowered her eyes. "Sweetie, what's wrong ?" Ron squeezed her hand. Betty didn't know what to say, Ron was her best friend, more than a friend. They never had secrets from each other, about Archie yes, but that was behind them. "I...I..." she tried to speak "Honey !" Ron's grip tightened, Betty looked up, her eyes moist with tears "I think he is mad at me Ron, I think he doubts me."

What followed was a tale in hushed tones, sobs and gasps. "It's all my fault !" Betty wept "It wouldn't have worked, we hardly speak to each other these days." Ron hugged her and rubbed her back "Everything will be OK, Honey ! Everything will be OK !" She handed he phone to Betty "Call him now !"

"Ron, I can't !"

"No buts, Betty ! This is my phone and I run up bills which I don't even look at talking nonsense with anyone and everyone, you two seriously need to talk. It's just a simple case of misunderstanding and nothing else."

She dialled.

"It's switched off." she said with a heavy heart.

"Try again !"

Again and again the same message, too bad Ron couldn't charge up Jug's cell which was in his pocket. He forgot to charge it last night.

"And who would you be looking for, Miss ?"

"People who migrated to the United States between 1939 to 1945."

"Ah ! That's a long list !" The archivist said with concern in his eyes "Almost anyone and everyone who could buy a ticket on those boats did so, Miss. Times were bad then, really bad !"

"I know !" Sabrina smiled "But I am a fast reader, it shouldn't be a problem !"

"Searching for your Dad's or Mum's Grandparents, are you ?"

"You may say so !" she smiled.

"Ron ! There's no way I can wear that !"

"Oh ! And why not may I ask ?"

"It's too expensive ! Nobody would take me to be a reporter !"

"We will see ! Let's fit you up first !"

Betty gave up as Ron fussed over her, straightening a fold there, brushing the dress down there, buttoning it up just so. When it was done, she made Betty twirl round before the full length three panelled mirror. "So, how does it look ?"

"Oh Ron !" Betty whimpered "You shouldn't have."

Ron hugged her from behind and smiled, their faces reflected in the mirror "You look like a princess." she whispered "Just like Cinderella on her way to the ball."

"Didn't the charm end at midnight ?" Betty smiled.

"This one won't !" Ron gave her a little pinch " I promise !"

"I don't know how to thank you !"

"You are my kid sister, I have a right to pamper you."

"Ron !" Betty rolled her eyes "You are only five months older than me !"

"Old enough !" Ron grimaced and they broke into laughs.

His name appeared often in the news, but he never paid much heed to it. As he skimmed over the article which the Maths office had left on his desk his eyes stopped at a sentence.

"His family history is unknown, he himself says he doesn't remember much about them. Historians of Science have not been able to trace his lineage."

He smiled tersely.

No wonder they can't.

None of his parents were called Kenneth.


	50. Old Acquaintances

"Thanks for everything, Ronnie. I owe you so much."

"It's all right, Love. Just give this thing between you and Jug more thought." Ron squeezed her hand.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Betty whispered.

"Maybe he is too busy." Ron said as the car drove into the parking lot of CDG, Paris. "You were busy once too, remember ?"

Betty nodded. "So !" Ron said "And how is our freckle faced blonde ?"

"I don't have freckles, Ron !" Betty giggled.

"Not you dummy !" Ron gave her a pat on the head "I am talking about Sabrina, she's somewhere across the Channel right ? We never got in touch !"

[London, 2nd July 1939]

"You are out of your mind, dear fellow ! Go to Germany now ? What in heaven's sweet name for ?"

"You know it very well, Patrick ! I must get them out of there !"

"But you have gone crockers !" Patrick waved his arms "Hitler will never dare turn west, he won't even dream of it !"

"That's what you think, Patrick !" the man glared "That's what you think !"

[Saarbrucken, 2nd July 1939]

The Nazi soldier cheked the papers, the third time, as he eyed the young woman carrying the child in her arms. The woman smiled.

"Stimmt was nicht?" she asked, her voice still brave.

"Warum willst du, Deutschland zu verlassen, gn dige Frau?" the soldier asked, almost demanded.

"Ich habe dir gesagt, bin ich zu Besuch bei Verwandten in Paris" the woman replied, on the edge of desperation. She shifted the child to the other side "Bitte, mein Herr, ist mein Baby satt und es ist eine lange Reise vor".

The soldier glared and matched her details for what must have been the hundredth time. Blue eyes, fair skin, blonde hair. Yes, she was not Juden. Just a good Aryan woman visiting her French relatives.

The soldier nodded and handed her the papers.

"Danke ! Danke !" The woman almost cried.

[Dover, 5th July 1939]

"I am sorry, Sir."

"Sorry what do you mean by that ?" The young man demanded "For Heaven's sake, my papers are in perfect order, Good Sir ! I need a boat to Calais right now !"

"I could help you if I could, Sir." The clerk waved to the roster behind him "Everything's booked till the evening next, you couldn't buy your passage with gold, if you could."

The young man gave him a hard stare as he turned back, muttering under his breath.

"Looking for a boat across ?"

It yanked him right out of his thoughts, a lean, weather beaten man with a scraggly beard smiled at him in what looked like a sneer "Well, do you or don't you ?"

"I...I do, I do." he said "How much ?"

"100 quid."

"What ?" his eyes exploded "100 pounds ! Good Sir, I am not in the mood for a joke, now if you will excuse me !"

"Wait a bit, guvnor !" the lean man held his arm "You need to get across, don't you ?"

The young man knew he had to.

[Outskirts of Metz, 7th July 1939]

"Parlez-vous fran ais?"

She smiled, what else could she do ? She hardly knew the language. She could greet, say thanks, tell the days at most, but little else.

She pointed at the bread in the shop's display case and at the child in her arms. He was hungry but quiet, serene.

"S'il vous pla t!" she pleaded "Ich habe Geld." she didn't know how to say that in French.

The baker was a portly old man, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Merci ! Merci, Monsieur ! Merci !" she said, they would eat finally.

In the shop, the baker's assistant leered at her "Putain nazie" he spat.

Sabrina's head felt like being pounded with a sledgehammer, the details became hazy. Why did she become fixated on this man ? Lawrence Gordon Moore. He was booked on a ship to the US in August of 1939 but couldn't make it. Someone else took his place.

But how did that someone else have a bearing on her search ? That someone was Moore's son. That much she could piece together with her ESP...

But, why did Moore and this woman, why did they look so familiar ?

He had never worked like this since he came to college, but then why did he have to work at all ?

He could get through easily, it suited him, but now he felt as if this was the only thing which justified his existence.

She didn't love him anymore, it was over, even if she didn't say it so, he felt it in his heart.

His dad was fired again, hunting for a job. His Mom had taken up a job at the Best Buy in Riverdale Mall.

Everything was lost, except this.

He could handle this.

Betty was mentally exhausted when she took her seat on the plane. It was a great getaway but Ron, flashy, boorish Ron, had hit the target. She knew things were not going right. She would talk with him.

Sure, one of these days.

[Calais, 29th July 1939]

"Annka !" The young man shouted "We all go together or we don't go ! Ich bin nicht so dass Sie allein!"

"Nein !" The young woman had endured a lot on this journey "You two must go !" she stressed "He is my son ! Our son ! Unser Sohn ! Er muss leben !"

"Er wird leben, verdammt! Wir alle werden." The young man screamed "I love you !" he grabbed her "Ich liebe dich ! I came all this way, you did too. We will get out before it is too late."

"Lawrence !" She wrenched free from his grip "Verstehst du nicht? Verstehst du nicht, was ich f r diesen Jungen geopfert? Es gibt nur zwei Tickets f r Dover und er geht mit Ihnen!"

All the time, the little boy whom they thought was busy playing was silently listening outside the door.  
>-"I am sure you understand what has to be done." Reggie sipped his wine.<p>

"I do." Paul nodded.

"She was always proud of what a fine writer she was." Reggie mused.

"Still is." Paul said.

"We shall see what she thinks after this." Reggie grinned.  
>-[Southampton, 9th August 1939]<p>

"You know what to do, Felix ?"

The little boy nodded. He talked rarely, his father feared he may be autistic.

"I must get your mother." He said as he buttoned on the boy's coat "I am sorry to do this, Felix, but please, understand. You must get across." He held onto the boy's shoulders and loked into his eyes. "You are very, very special, Felix. There's going to be a terrible war very soon and it's important that you are safe, Felix."

The little boy kept quiet.

Some hours later, he watched his father slink away from the gangplank. Perhaps I should cry, he thought.

"Promise me you will be good, Felix. Promise me you will work hard." his father would tell him.

"Yes" he said in English.

"Sie sind sehr intelligent, aber man muss hart arbeiten, versprich mir, Felix!" his mother would tell him.

"Ja" he said in German. -  
>"He is working very hard." Prof. Johnson said "What on Earth did you tell him ?"<p>

"I didn't say anything, my dear friend." The old man wiped his glasses "I don't give advice."

"Strange for an advisor." Prof. Johnson smiled.

"I know." the old man paused "Sometimes, we have to trust in people to do the right thing."

"Nobody gave you advice ?" Prof. Johnson asked.

"They did." the old man said "and I am glad I took them, but...maybe it would have been better otherwise."

[New York, 20th August 1939]

It had been a good journey, at least for him. He seldom complained.

"Where off to now, laddie ?" the bearded old man asked him.

"I don't know." the little boy said.

"Och ! Why don't yae come with me ?" the man asked, a glint in his eye.

The little boy kept quiet, an officer was noting down their names.

"Myself Henry McTavish, Sir ! And this be my little boy !"

"No !" the men jumped, they never heard that voice before. The boy's eyes were shining.

"Oh, and what should we call you, young man ?" the officer asked.

Sabrina slammed the register shut. It can't be, it couldn't be.

Blue eyes, fair skin, blonde hair.

Black eyes and hair, fair skin, long nose.

"Oh my God !" she gasped.

[New York, 20th August 1939]

He never saw them again, neither did they ever see each other.

He was called back to duty before he could leave for France, he died in the Egyptian desert, fighting with Rommel.

When she got no word from him, she returned home. She was killed in the bombing of Dresden.

He never would know their fate, nor they his. He was put in an orphanage by the officer.

"Did you hear me ?" the officer asked sternly "What are you called ?"

He remembered the stories his father told him of his days in the Army, some names would stick more than others.

"My name is Bertrand Kenneth, Sir." 


	51. Omens

"Yo Fox ! That's the way ! Cowabunga Man !"

His eyes were red, his breath reeking of vodka mixed with tequila.

"I say he's good for one more !"

"I don't know Jake, he looks maxed out !"

"Maxed out, my ass ! Come on, Fox ! One more shot !"

And down went another one.

His tenth.

"That was a wonderful report, Ms. Cooper !"

"Thanks Madam ! I also have the full analysis ready, I just have to set it in pdf."

"Not an issue, Ms. Cooper. I am sure your story will make the front pages of NYT. It has to !"

Betty's eyes were sparkling with joy. She hugged Maria as the Prof. walked out of the seminar room.

"Oh Maria ! I am so, so happy ! I can't believe my luck !"

"You worked hard for it, Dear ! It was only natural !"

"Oh I can't wait for the story to come out !" Betty squealed "I will rush a copy to home, one to DC and..." she paused, faltering for words "two...two to Frisco."

Maria smiled "Of course, Dear."

Steve woke up with a start, he distinctly heard a dull thud outside the door. He cursed under his breath and groped for the lights as he swung open the door.

"Who is it ?" he was cross, you would be if you woke up at 3 am and had a test the next day. He was going to shut the door when he looked down.

"Holy ...!"

Down there was all 5'11" of Jughead "Fox" Jones, sprawled on the floor in his vomit.

Mr. Jones was cleaning the garage. He tried everything he could, but he found getting a job real hard in these times. Yes, there were some. Riverdale Mall needed some security guards, but ... Security Guards ? He would never be able to face Fred Andrews and Hal Cooper. He and Fred went bowling on some nights and Hal gave him company on the Riverdale Golf Club grounds once a month. And...well, Alice and Gladys were such good friends and...Forsythe and Betty.

Well, there was nothing wrong with being a security guard ? It's an honest job ! he reasoned. And Gladys was already slogging at the Best Buy in the mall. She was stressing on moving Jelly to day long kindergarten although that would mean sending her all the way to Oceanville everyday. Couldn't Alice or Mary look after her ? he argued. It's not right, Forsythe Pendleton, they may be my dear friends but I can't ask that of them ! she glared.

Maybe he could ask Mr. Lodge, Lodge Industries still had some facilities in and around the city.

But...It wouldn't be right. And besides, Veronica was never fond of Forsythe. She hated him. And by what he gathered, the Jones were not welcome on the Lodge grounds.

"God damn them all !" he swung a wrench he was holding and hit a can on the shelf by mistake. It hit the ground and the lid and made a funny noise.

Puzzled he picked it up and opened the lid.

[Flashback]

"Here's a crisp 10 dollar bill for you kiddo ! Gonna blow it at Pops right ?"

"I don't know Dad." Jug, then 12 years old, scratched his chin "Maybe I will keep it for pizza later."

[Flashback ends]

Over the years, Jug took up many odd jobs. He would blow up most of his money on food but his Mom knew that his son did keep something away.

He counted them for the third time. Five hundred dollars !

He probably forgot all about it, I should tell him next time he calls home.

He was going to put the lid back on.

Forgot all about it ?

He took another peep.

He probably never opened the can for a long time.

He palmed the notes.

He doesn't even know there's so much money left.

Doesn't he get a good scholarship ?

He will never miss it anyway.

He folded the notes and put them in his pocket and filled up the can with nuts and bolts.

"Oh ! Jesus Christ !"

"Rise and Shine, asshole !" Steve threw the bottle at him.

"Ste...Steve ! What the hell ! What ...Why is there...What the hell is this ?"

"That's your own barf, you idiot !" Steve threw him a towel "You were plastered in the stuff, I wiped some from your face and hair..." he smelled his hands "Geez ! They still smell !"

"Oh my...Oh my head !" Jug gripped his head "Oh my God ! Steve ! It hurts ! It hurts like hell, Steve !"

Steve rolled his eyes and searched for his first aid box. His Mom was one step away from being a hypochondriac. Pills for colds, headaches, pain and what not ! He tossed the boxes behind his back as he read their contents. "Here !" he held out one to Jug "Take one and gulp it down, that should fix it !"

Jug did everything with his eyes almost closed. Even the soft light of the morning hurt his eyes "I...I don't feel so good."

"What did you expect ? How many this time, eh ? Ten ? Twenty ? Did you try weed too ? It's a miracle you are still breathing !" Steve shouted.

"Please ... please don't shout, it hurts !" Jug cringed, covering his ears. "Steve, I am gonna stay in today. Cover for me, ok ?"

"How am I supposed to cover the Algebra test, wise guy ?"

Jug tried opening his eyes, he wanted to convey an expression of surprise and horror. It ended up looking pathetic, as if he was crying all night. "No !" he said softly.

"No ? Yes ! The test is today ! In two hours ! And you know what the Prof is gonna do if you ditch this test, Fox ! He is gonna screw you ! He's gonna see to it that you get kicked out of Stanford ! How does that feel ? Got some booze for that ?" Steve shouted.

Jug covered his eyes as he shook his head "I am sorry, Steve ! I am sorry !" he said, almost wailing.

"You are pathetic ! Look at you ! This is the Forsythe Pendleton Jones III who has topped his class for two years in a row ? I don't believe it ! Not one bit ! You are a loser, Fox ! You are a loser, that's what you are !"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to !" tears flowed out of his eyes.

"And all because of some two bit floozey who dumped you !"

"Why you !" Jug pounced at him and locked him down on his bed, Steve tried to hit back but Jug evaded the blows and hurled him on the floor. "Don't you ever talk of her like that ! You hear me ! I will rip your guts out if you do !"

Steve cowered, he never ever heard Jug talk like that and his eyes burned with rage. Jug's face, realising what he had done wanted to apologise, contorted.

He dashed out of the room.

"Everything's in here !" Reggie twirled the memory stick "Just stick it in !" he grinned.

Maria slided the stick between her fingers "And it will do the job ?"

"Technology, Maria !" Reggie propped his legs up the desk. "Magic of the 21st century."

"It's a terrible thing to do, Reginald." she said.

"Yes." he smiled "but think of the delicious consequences."

"Why do you hate her so much ?" she asked him.

"Oh my dear, you have got it all wrong !" he was up in a flash and fondled her cheeks "I hate whatever hurts you, however slight !"

Chick Cooper never felt this worried about travelling. Even when it was to Iran or Venezuela, he knew someone would always have him covered.

Not this time.

He was in the US of A. Just another coast to coast flight. Except that now he was going on solo. Making the cardinal mistake of making personal something that concerned the agency and possibly national security. On top of that, a lot of people knew him in San Francisco.

And the two people he wished most to avoid were his own sister and a great pal from home.

He hailed a cab and got in "Stanford University, please."

Betty was hard at work, she had to finish the draft by noon. She could then send it to Polly for a quick review so that she could turn it in time for the edits at night. "Hi Maria !" she said, without even lifting her eyes off the screen.

"You got this place bugged or what ?" Maria asked as she dumped her bags on the floor and herself on the bed.

"No silly !" Betty giggled "Your footsteps ! You know, it takes a lot of trainig to maintain same or identical steps as anyone else. That's why they have drills in the army !"

"Yeah right !" Maria rolled her eyes, she could definitely see Betty enjoying herself as she clicked away.

"I have to go to the bathroom !" she put the laptop aside and skipped off the bed.

As soon as she was out, Maria plugged the memory stick into the laptop.

Steve turned the page over and over again. A printed letter, that was corny, but that was the only way to reach him. He never said no to people who wanted to meet him. He wasn't the cribbing Profs type who wanted appointments done even if you wanted to ask them the time of day.

But, well, he just didn't have the guts to face him, not yet.

He thought he should write it by hand, but a voice inside him spooked him out. What if he traces me down ? He could do that, surely. But then, he could do it with fingerprints too.

And that's why he was extra careful with this letter. He actually handled it with plastic gloves.

He dropped it into the mailbok and walked away with his head bowed down.

He accused Jug of wasting himself for a girl, and here he was scared of facing a guy, old enough to be his grandpa.  
> <p>


	52. The Lull

Chick Cooper waited calmly in the common area of the Maths building. The secretary excused herself and left him admiring the weird murals on the walls. Years of training and experience on the field had hardened the secret agent. He had dealt with drug lords, mafia bosses, terrorists...he had seen them all. He wasn't a fan of the X-Files, they made a mockery of all the hard work agents put in as far as he was concerned. Although, even he would grudgingly admit, some weird things were indulged in during the Cold War years and there were still a lot of skeletons in the agency's closet.

This was his first oddball case. As far as the agency was concerned, it was a dead end. Pressing issues meant that this 'case' was now definitely on the backburner. After all, if they couldn't get anything out of this fellow for almost half a century, maybe they were just wasting their time.

And yet...and yet, how did he do that to Klowaski ? It's as if he knew.

He didn't want to go for the test. Damn the test ! Damn them all ! What else is left ? He shook the bottle, empty, and he was out of cash and there was no way he would get some booze in this damn jungle. A park they called it, to hell with them.

At least she could have told me what I did wrong ?

You were insensitive. You never thought of her or put her first.

That's not true, I always cared for her, loved her.

You eren't good enough for her, have you ever taken a look in the mirror ? No girl with a right mind could love a face like that, and this is Betty we are talking about.

It's not true, it's not true ! She loved me for what I am ! Deep down !

Oh yeah ! Deep down you are a pathetic loser who scammed your parents and everyone you could for an easy life.

No !

She hates you !

No !

And he ran off towards the lake.

He found the letter in his mailbox, very few people knew his address. Even fewer knew he had a box which he checked himself. He was expecting this, sad it should have come to this. He stood looking outside the window, that's when he heard the tap on the door.

"Come in."

"Dr. Kenneth, Mr. Charles Cooper from the Census Bureau would like to see you."

"Please let him in, Mrs. Wilkinson." he looked down at the letter "Please also inform Mr. Steve Wu of the Maths program that I would like to meet him."

"After your meeting with Mr. Cooper ?"

"Of course, Mrs. Wilkinson."

Mrs. Wikinson came back to her desk and asked Chick to proceed with the directions to the office. "His name is on the boards in the hall, you can't miss it."

A few minutes later, Chick found himself sitting across the table to an old man, his doubts growing every minute of all he had heard and read about him in the agency's files.

"This is a rare honour, Mr. Cooper, it's not often that the Census Bureau favours me with a visit."

"Dr. Kenneth, before we go further, I have something to confess." Chick gulped, he had never done this, he was going to blow his cover himself for the very first time in his career. "I do not work in the Census. I am a Special Agent of the CIA, currently investigating your case."

And then the old man surprised the seasoned agent in a way Chick had never dreamt of in his wildest dreams. He smiled and said "I know."

Betty reviewed her report for what must have been the hundredth time. Polly's feedback was good. There were some corrections but they were minor. Overall, it was an excellent piece of journalism and analysis. Betty huffed, closed her eyes, said a small prayer and hit the send button.

The PDF was on it's way to the papers for printing, accompanied by a small program riding piggy-back.

"He's what ?"

"He is not well, Prof. Smith. He is running a high fever. There is no way he can come for the test." Steve pleaded.

"I am not bothered by that, Mr. Wu !" Prof. Smith snapped "Mr. Jones was warned one too many times. Who does he think he is ? Just because he has performed well is no insurance against such behaviour. This calls for disciplinary action."

"Please, Sir ! Give him a chance ! He is really sick !" Steve implored.

"That's none of your business ! He may be your room-mate but you shouldn't grovel for him like this ! Now, if you will excuse me Mr. Wu."

"What do you mean by that ?"

Chick was trained to control his emotions but he couldn't help it now. This was insane. He knew ! He knew all along !

"I mean what I said, Mr. Cooper." The old man's tone was as flat as ever "I know that you are a CIA agent and you have been assigned to work in the Extraordinary Activities section, which is known by some very interesting names to the common man." the old man smirked "I also know that you were part of the team who deployed Dr. Klowaski to mine me for information and that he was bugged so that I could be monitored remotely."

"This is impossible." Chick whispered "How ?" he raised his voice "How do you know all that ? Who spilled on us ?"

"Calm down, Agent Cooper." the old man said "No one betrayed you or the CIA. I worked for the CIA once, helped them rather. It was quite some way back. At a time when the things we call computers today were not even dreamt of by Science Fiction writers."

"I know about what you did." Chick said "You created the systems for decrypting Soviet and Chinese communications and devised the encryption systems we use to this day. You also had access to highly classified information and facilities."

"I was only doing my duty." the old man said.

"But...But how does that explain all of this ? How could you know about me ? About what we did ? Of the Klowaski business ? How ?"

"The CIA has ben investigating me for 45 years, Agent Cooper. I detected signs of intrusion into my affairs as early as 1969, I decided to keep quiet given the atmosphere of those days. It also helped that the investigations did not get too intrusive."

"I do not understand. We have the best people in the world, how could you know who was working on you and how ? Even after all these years, you can still outfox our best means. It only bolsters our belief that you possess extraordinary PSI." Chick said.

"Do you believe that too ?" the old man smiled.

Chick gulped, he had got him there. He was a sceptic, what he did believe was that the Doctor was too smart for them.

"My thoughts exactly." the old man siad "Except that I do not consider myself smart." Chick was dazed "If you are not psychic, how do you keep doing that ? How did you know I was thinking those things ? How did you know about Klowaski ? How did you know about all the cameras and bugs which we used to try to get to you ?" he blurted out.

The old man sighed and shook his head "Listen then."

Mr. Jones was feeling fidgety in his uniform. Long years in sales and marketing jobs had taught him to be patient but he never, not even in his wildest dreams ever thought that he would land up like this. He hated the prime shift. Smack right in the atrium, open to one and all. It would have helped if Riverdale was a big town but when there are hardly 42000 people in your town, the likelihood is that everyone knows pretty much everyone else.

At least by your face.

He tried to keep a straight face when people would look for longer than necessary or take a second look. This is that man who lives on Wittenburg Drive right ? Isn't that the guy whose kid eats a lot ? Isn't that Forsythe Jones II ?

It wasn't easy, yes it was an honest job but he could live without all those questioning glances. And then...

He lowered the peak of his cap and turned on his heels. A middle aged couple passed close to him.

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper.

Betty was writing about her day in the diary, she had a lot of hopes from this article. It would make or break her career for good. The last few months were really hectic, which meant very little time for herself and more importantly for those she loved. Her fingers played with her hair, by and by they reached the cold stone around her neck, the sapphire set in silver. It was as if enchanted. In a flash all those memories came hurtling back, how he always gave her time for her work, put her before himself, before their relationship.

Relationship.

Was it really dead ? He loved her still, she didn't doubt that for an instant, but did she return that love ? Why didn't I understand him ? she thought. He has every right to be cross with me.

She rang him up. No answer.

How many times would that be ?

"It sounds incredible."

"Yet it is true." the old man smiled.

"If I understand this correctly, you have done, whatever you have done all these years by just observing things ?" Chick asked incredulously. "That is correct, Mr. Cooper." the old man nodded.

Chick looked hard at him for two full minutes, trying to study him, to find a crack in his armour. The eyes did not waver, he blinked normally, his skin was not flushed, nor was he sweating, his breathing was normal, every sign of his body which would give away the smallest lie in anyone else only told him one thing. He was speaking the truth.

Chick got up "I wish I could believe you, Dr. Kenneth." The old man smiled "It doesn't matter, Mr. Cooper, I have waited 45 years. I can wait some more."

Chick gave a slight nod and left, it would strike him later that he didn't shake hands as he left but then he only wanted to get away as far and as quickly as possible. "Oh sorry !" Steve apologised although it was Chick who being lost in his reverie simply walked into him. Chick glared and nodded, don't they have anything other than weirdos in this place ? he grumbled.

Rumours can play tricks on even the best among us. Steve was walking into the old man's room for the first time. Something which he didn't actually relish. "Good afternoon, Mr. Wu. Please take a seat." he greeted him.

He took out the letter and placed it on the table, Steve was trembling. "You did the right thing." the old man said "I had anticipated this, it is fortunate that he has a friend like you, otherwise he would be lost beyond redemption."

"I...I am sorry, Sir." Steve said. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I knew he was slipping over the edge for the last few months but now he is on his way down. He had a test today right ?"

"Algebra III" Steve nodded "Prof. Smith is all set to flunk him, and he won't stop there."

"Well, first of all he has to be recovered." Steve was puzzled, Recovered ? "There is a small log cabin in the Big Basin Redwoods State Park, the Park authorities would be able to tell you the exact location. He should be there."

Steve's jaw would have hit the floor if he had been on the edge of his seat "How...How on Earth ?"

"He told me a year ago how he found that place a quiet retreat to get away from it all." the old man said as it was common knowledge.

"So this is Ms. Cooper's article ?" a copy editor said.

"Yes it is. She is a talented writer, they don't make them like her anymore." his colleague said.

"Hmmm...oh well, I guess it's ok, here George, send it off to the press." he handed the master copy over to the man who was in charge of setting it and then printing it out on the papers.

"Something wrong ?" his colleague asked after some time.

"I don't know, Peter." the copy editor knit his eyebrows "I think I read something like Ms. Cooper's article somewhere, I just can't place it." 


	53. A week in the diary

Dear Diary,

I wish I could be honest with you. When I look back at all my records over the past so many years, I feel now that I was always talking in riddles. I hope I have a good enough memory because some of the events which I described then in words so strange are now novel even to me. Before I become too obscure, I will get down to Earth and tell you why I feel this way. I am sad, Dear Diary, sad that I am being torn apart by what I was, whom I love and what I want to be.

You know all about him, Oh why must I talk in riddles ! About Juggie, who else ? My friend, my love. All those promises that nothing could come between us, that we would be together forever and ever, what happened to all those promises ? Empty words spoken in the heat of passion ? I was quick to blame him when things did not go well. I was angry with him for being rude, being heartless, but what was I ? Did I ever stop to think how he felt ? What he wanted ? Is it too late, Dear Diary, is it too late to repair what all could have gone wrong ? Oh, how I wish I could talk to him ! Our calls hardly connect, when they do at all, he grumbles as if in a deep slumber. Polly hasn't heard from him in weeks. Oh how I wish I knew someone over there, someone in his college who could help, who could tell me what has happened to him ?

If I feel so much for him, if I fear losing him, why don't I rush over now ? Why don't I take the next flight to Frisco to find how things are ? Is it because I am too selfish ? Is it because I want him to make the first move ? Why didn't I call up his mother ? Why do I avoid talking about him, about us, when my mother asks me ? Is it over ?

Dear Diary,

I feel somewhat better today. No, we still have not talked and I admit that I did not make an honest effort. I spent the morning today at the Sacred Hearts Children Home. The children are all so nice and friendly. You know about Hansel and Gretel. That's the name I have given to two kids, brother and sister, who were abandoned when they were a month old. Hansel is four years old now and so is Gretel. The girl reminds me so much of Jelly. They are always full of questions and cling to me if I am sitting and keep following me wherever I go. They love the story of their fairytale counterparts so much that I have to read it to them everytime I visit them. Not that I mind it, it makes me so happy to see their faces light up with joy when they hear of the gingerbread house and how after the witch was taken care of, the siblings returned with all the wealth to their home.

Helping the children in my spare time makes me feel good but I also feel guilty about it. Guilty about the fact that in a way I am using them, I have been told time and again by people that I would make a really good mother. Is it because that I wish to satisfy my desire to be always with children that I spend so much time with the kids ? Is my love only a farce to hide my real needs ? Those children adore me without reservations, without expecting anything in return. Can I say the same about myself ?

Dear Diary,

All hell broke loose today. Mom called me up, Jug is in trouble. He has not been keeping well and has been skipping a lot of classes. It seems that the univ authorities were all set to turn him out for good. They did not do so due to an extraordinary request, someone vouched for Jug and assured them that he would not repeat this. Mom did not tell me who it was, even she does not know, nor does Mrs. Jones. I tried calling him up and got through at the fifth try. His friend Steve picked up the call. He said that Jug was too stoned to speak. He also said that Jug was taking our breakup very hard. I was shocked. Breakup ? There was no such thing ! This meant that Jug had assumed the worst from my attitude. I can't tell you how much I cursed myself. I could hear Jug talk. It seems he snatched the phone from Steve's hands. His voice ! It scares me even now ! It was breaking apart ! As if a man was drowning and trying to speak ! Even in that incoherent state he wanted to know how I was. He told me how much he missed me, told me not to put myself to any trouble for him. I cried, I cried as I have never cried before. What have I done ? This is that man who could not be broken, he was called names for his 'unfeelingness', for his coldness. What have I done ? I have made him so weak, so dependent on me ! How could I be so selfish ? So cruel !

I am taking the first flight to Frisco. I am at the airport now. I must break off, there's a call from Prof. Simons of the Ethics department.  
>-<p>

Dear Diary,

I thought nothing could get worse than yesterday. God ! Oh God please tell me what I did wrong, why must you punish me like this ? First you torture me with Jug breaking down and now I am called a copycat, a plagiariser. Yes, Dear Diary, Yes ! I , Betty Cooper, have been labeled a plagiariser. The analysis of the Cannes summit that was published in the NYT contains material from columns and essays of some noted columnists and writers. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard the charges. I didn't know how to react when Prof. Simons said that he expected me in the campus at that instant. Surely nothing could be that grave ! But I was wrong ! Oh so wrong ! When he told me what the issue was, I could swear that I fainted. I don't know how I returned to the campus. The whole panel was there last night. They took their turns questioning me, I remember the looks in their eyes. These were the same people who lavished praise on me till yesterday afternoon and now they look at me as if I am a crook, a thief ! I told them, pleaded in tears that I did not write the piece which was published. It was something else. I asked for time. Time to prove my innocence. They accepted grudgingly.

I did not sleep last night. The sun is rising now and I have never felt so miserable ever before. I just checked my laptop. I checked the file which I prepared.

I did not write what is in that file.

Dear Diary,

I think I will go mad. In fact I think that I am mad. I cannot find a single copy of my original work. I did not even take a print out. I called up Polly, she is not reachable. Nobody believes me. My friends, can I call them friends ?, look at me strangely. They nod their heads in pity but I know what they are all thinking about. The little thief who could stoop so low as to commit the cardinal mistake. Who will believe me now ? I have no proof of my innocence.

I will face the review panel tomorrow. I know what the outcome will be. I have no future left now, Dear Diary, no future left. I neglected my love for my career and now my career is in ruins, finished before it even started.

I don't think I can fight anymore. 


	54. When it rains

He was used to being ignored. It wasn't new for him. He was always the odd man out in school. Detested, shown indifference, abhorred by fellow students and teachers alike. It was a blessing in disguise, for him, for now. After the fiasco of getting him out in a stupor from the log cabin in Red Basin Park and the near termination of his studies, all of his teachers decided to let him be. He would flunk the finals. There was no way he could clear them. He would have no saviour then, no guardian.

The indifference did not bother him, nor did the see-through attitude. He was fine with that, he thrived on it. What ate him up from the inside was that his skin was saved, someone took pity on him. Not that he had a big ego, almost everyone who knew him would call him one of the most grounded persons they ever met. Yet, even the humblest among us have some self respect. He had it too, and it chafed. Why did he save me ?

They sat quietly side be side on the bench for their lunch. Despite all that happened, even the blows which Jug gave him a week ago, Steve didn't give up on him. He drove all the way to Red Basin and reasoned with the Park authorities to be lenient with Jug. Jug needed quite some babysitting for three days after that, he was in no condition to be left alone for normal things like going out alone for a meal, let alone classes.

And yet Jug wished he wouldn't do all those things.

"Why did you do it ?"

Steve didn't even bother to answer, he didn't even pause chewing. He had answered this question for like zillions of times already and frankly, he was fed up. "Listen wise guy !" Steve said, irritation in his voice "Why don't you ask your fairy godfather as to why he saved your sorry ass ?"

The reply had it's desired effect, Jug was silent as a stone. He wasn't even eating. Steve didn't notice at first, when he did irritation slowly changed to guilt. He knew Jug and his girl were going through a rough time. "Look, Fox. I am sorry..." Jug didn't wait for him to finish, he was off. Steve stared at his back for some time and then decided to follow, shaking his head.

Their neighbours envied them, sometimes. It's not that they were rich or famous. It's just that they seemed to have something others sorely lacked. They were happy. The Coopers were famous, or infamous depending on your viewpoint, across Riverdale for being a close knit, contented, happy family. The kids worked hard, didn't make much demands. Mrs. Andrews and Mrs. Jones couldn't believe that Mrs. Cooper never had to argue with either Polly or Chick or Cooper. Yes, there was the little thing about cleaning your rooms and stuff like that, but that was a part of growing up and Betty's room was anyday cleaner than anyone of her friends. It was the same with Mr. Cooper too. Yes, he was protective of his little girl but that too was normal. He didn't go about losing his top like Mr. Lodge or Samantha's dad. Chick also hardly gave his dad any trouble when he was living with them. Yes, everyone in Riverdale agreed. The Coopers were charmed.

That was till the day the mail came in. Mr. Cooper retired last year. He had been a loyal and hardworking employee all his working life. He put in long hours during the hardships of the 70s, 80s and then the 2000s. He was voted the best worker a number of times. Mr. Cooper didn't expect much. Just a decent sum every month after he retires to keep him and Alice happy till the day their time came. It seemed that time was now.

He had read about it, heard about it. Some of his friends like Mr. Andrews were 'victims' already and yet, and yet he thought he would never be the unlucky one, the odd one out. That all those years of loyalty and service would be rewarded. That's not what the letter told him now. It informed him of an important decision taken by the company's board to 're-structure' the pension plan to make it more 'agile', 'responsive', 'productive' and 'in-line' with the expectations of the 'stakeholders' of the company. The letter asked him to go through a lengthy and complex calculation, enclosed, which would explain to him how his monthly pension was being 're-modelled' as per the new policy of the pension scheme. What it didn't explain was why the final sum was 200 dollars less than that of the previous month when the company did not yet embark on this grand project.

He read and re-read the letter again, his forehead marked with lines of thought and worry. How would they make all those payments now ? How would they overhaul the car ? The kitchen ? More importantly, how would he explain this to Alice ?

Mrs. Cooper had her own troubles, troubles she still had not fully shared with her husband. After Polly and Chick left, she doted more on Betty. Usually it's the Dad who takes up the daughter's side versus the Mom, but things were reversed for the Coopers. Mrs. Cooper trusted her daughter to do the right thing, even when Mr. Cooper had his misgivings. It was only when things started deepening between Betty and Jug that she became more protective, but it's a Mother's heart, and Betty never resented her. So what troubled her now is why Mama's daughter was being so secretive over the last few days. She knew Betty inside out and she sensed soon enough that she was keeping something from her. Not that this was the first time. Polly did it too, so did Chick, and yet Mrs. Cooper believed that Betty would be different, Mama's Girl would never keep things from her. Or would she ?

She called up Chick. "Hi Mom !" Chick beamed from his end. "What's up ?"

"Dear, have you heard from Betty ?" she asked. "Betty ?" Chick was surprised "Can't say I have since the last week, but why ? What's wrong ?" Mrs. Cooper poured her heart out to her son. Chick usually moved between Langley, DC and New York. He was the closest to Betty and the most mobile. "Can you check on her Dear ?" Mrs. Cooper asked "I am worried, things are not going well between her and Forsythe and she is quiet about that too." On his side, Chick was puzzled. This was new for him, but he loved his kid sister and he would make time. "No issues, Mom." he said "I will snoop on her for you." he chuckled. Mrs. Cooper allowed herself a smile despite all her worries.

This wasn't the first time that Betty was in trouble or having a hard time. Everyone who knew her appreciated her for being brave and calm in the face of adversity. However, then she had a support system. Friends, family, a supportive faculty. Now, she was all alone.

Her eyes were red from tears and worry. She had not even had time to do her basic touch ups. She never wore much make up but she had a weakness for her favourite brand of lipstick and eye shadow. Even they were absent today. Not that it would make much difference to the panel before her. These were the same professors who lauded her highly till a week ago. Along with them were representatives of the universtiy's Ethics committee and nominees from the New York Times. Plagiarism was a strict no-no. Especially in the world of the internet. It seems that the issue was first detected by someone in England who ran a Google search on some parts of her text. The findings were tweeted and posted on Facebook. Within hours, her article on the NYT site gathered disparaging comments with people remarking how wonderfully, shamelessly, openly (etc etc.) things were stitched together. People flamed Ms. Cooper for being a wannabe and the NYT for stooping to new lows to save it's sinking ship.

The authors whose material was found in various amounts in Betty's article soon got wind of the fact and contacted the NYT office with harsh queries and threats of going to the press. The marketing and PR guys were involved in firefighting which stretched over the weekend, soothing and calming nerves, assuring that justice would be done.

Google also helped inquisitive netizens find out who exactly Ms. Betty Cooper was or rather with which institution she was associated with. Columbia's name surfaced soon enough. One thing led to another and soon word reached the student community of Columbia of the copycat in their midst. Prof. Simons got the call from the dean himself just after dinner. It didn't look good for Columbia. The university's image had taken a beating both with the world at large and with media houses like the NYT. The NYT was already tring to offload as much blame as possible to Columbia. The university had to move fast. This was not the first case of plagiarism. There was a strict code in place already. An example had to be made of before things spilled over in the global media. Not that it would take much time but given how much universities like Columbia were dependent on students from emerging economies, well, what did one student matter against all the thousands who would decide against Columbia as a haven for copycats ? Right ? It was a no brainer.

Or was it ?

Even if it was a student like Elizabeth Ann Cooper ? Who was among the best of her class in high school ? Topped her class from the first assignment at the university ? Already had articles and publications to her name in many leading papers ? Was the star of the journalism school ?

It did seem so.

The evidence and charges were read out in an even tone, every word crashed on her ears, gnawed at her soul. She had promised to herself that she would not cry, would not show her weakness. She would be strong.

"Ms. Cooper, all copies of your article which you submitted both electronically and in hard format are identical to the one which was published last week. You were asked to submit evidence to the contrary however nothing has been received as of yet. Do you wish to explain ?"

"Sir, I..." Betty gulped, her throat was already dry "I have searched everywhere for the original article which I wrote, I cannot find it Sir. Please believe me, I even submitted copies to Prof. Smith and Prof. Harrison for a review before the final draft was mailed to NYT."

"I went through the draft which you submitted Ms. Cooper." Prof. Harrison said. "So did I." Prof. Smith joined in "and I regret to inform you that it is the exact same copy which was published. I enquired with Prof. Harrison and it's the same for him too."

"It is." Prof. Harrison nodded "It was a fault on our part not to scrutinise the article thoroughly, Ms. Cooper. I believed in your abilities and I believe so did Prof. Smith, as well as the rest of this panel. Unfortunately..." he paused "unfortunately you have let us down."

"Please believe me ! I did not write that article ! Those are not my words !" tears flowed down her cheeks. What could she tell them ? That she mailed it to her elder sister for a review and when she asked her in a last ditch effort, she was horrified to know that the doc which Polly reviewed was the very same one which was published ? It could not be. Surely her own sister would not lie to her, not about something like this ? Especially when she herself was a noted journalist ?

All her pleas were overruled and she was advised to get a grip on herself. They consulted among themselves on the course of action. The nominees from NYT were adamant that harsh action was necessary to curb such practices. These nominees, interestingly, were the same people who lauded her highly in parties and other social-dos. Betty did receive some support from the representatives from the student council but then, it was the student body of Columbia which got wind of the whole matter from the outside world and then, for unknown reasons, failed to inform Betty of the storm headed her way. Instead, the news reached the dean first.

There was a lot of nodding of heads. Betty, inquisitive, attentive Betty was lost in her reverie. Demons from the past and the future hounded her. All of the words were lost in a haze.

It took three calls to get through to her. "Ms. Cooper, Columbia takes a very dim view of plagiarism and I regret to inform you that we must take a strong stand on your infraction." Prof. Simons said "However, given your past record, we will have to weigh all the pros and cons before we arrive at a just decision. It should be out in 2 days."

Yeah, just like Pizza. Free home delivery.

Betty was quiet, she didn't have the strength to speak.

"Always in that god damned park, looking at the friggin' clouds !" Jug muttered angrily as he stomped towards the old man who was doing, as everyone called it, his work.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Jones." The old man smiled and got up to greet him. Jug's mind was in a haze. Why was he so angry with him ? This man never wronged him, he always stood up for him. He saved him from being thrown out of college. He is the reason he's getting an university education and that too in Stanford. Yes, that was it, Stanford. On the west coast. Not the East, he was not near Betty. He lost Betty because he chose Stanford over her. He lost her because of this man.

"We have got to talk." he said in a rude voice. "Of course." the old man nodded "Please sit down." Jug sat down with a huff. Always the gentleman ! What does he think of himself ? "How is your health now, Mr. Jones ?" he asked.

"Why did you save me ?" Jug asked, his eyes boring into the old man's profile. "They would have thrown me out. I would have gone back home, why did you save me ?" he demanded.

The old man smiled "You can go back if you want to." Jug was dumbstruck, he was expecting a fight. He was spoiling for it. He wanted to hear how important he was to the work and plans which the old man had. He expected long, lavish praise. Not this.

"I told you when we first met after you joined Stanford, Mr. Jones. You do not owe me any favours. You are free to do as you please and you can leave your studies if you wish to." he said.

What was Jug supposed to say ? He sat there with his mouth open and his lower lip hanging out like an idiot. Here was the man who kept him from being branded or crucified. Probably both and he is telling him cheerily that Jug doesn't owe him a fig and he is free to throw it all away. To someone who was born ungrateful, it would be an invitation to go wild. Not Jug. He could only stare. Finally he figured out something to say.

"That doesn't answer my first question."

"As to why did I save you ?" the old man asked, Jug nodded. "It's simple, and at the risk of being tiresome I also told you this, on that day itself. I believe in you." the old man turned to look at him "I believe in you, Mr. Jones."

"For someone who can deduce the future by pure logic" Jug said drily "That's a lot of faith."

"I understand." The old man said "I believe that is the benefit of experience, Mr. Jones, Working in this field and interacting with so many people over the years gives one a good idea of how to tell the good apples from the rest."

There was a long pause, Jug tried to think of a good counter point "I get the feeling that there is something more." he said.

The old man smiled "Maybe" he said "however, feelings are sadly, alien to me, Mr. Jones. I do not act by feelings."

There was a long pause after that. Jug slowly got up from the bench and rubbed his chin. What else could he say ? "If I do leave for good" he asked "Would you feel sad ?"

"I don't think so." the old man said "You are a brilliant man, Mr. Jones, but your freedom as an individual is more important than the work you would ever do. It is your life and only you should decide how to live it."

There were no good byes as Jug slowly walked away. Behind a tree, Steve strained to make out what those two were upto. He feared the worst on seeing Jug's face and body language.  
>-The wine never seemed better. Nor did the cigar. The day was the sunniest he had ever seen.<p>

She was burning in hell, he has been disgraced. It's a miracle that his pathetic skin was spared. He couldn't have planned this better.

"I wonder who will she practice her karate chops on now ?" Reggie grinned into his glass.

"Good job, Maria" he turned to the figure on the couch "Good job !"  
>-The judgement came in one sunny day for her, except that there was nothing sunny about it. After a lot of consideration of her merits and the wrongs involved, it was decided by the council to force her into a corrective ethics program for one year. After which she would again start from square one which meant a loss of four whole years. It would thus take her another 4 years instead of 1 to graduate.<p>

There was also the little matter of the cancellation of her scholarship. She would have to arrange for funding of the entire course and also the ethics program. All awards by the university and NYT hereby stood revoked.

She was petrified for one whole hour after reading the mail. It was well and truly over. Her fingers worked by themselves and typed into Google. Suicide. 


	55. Unravel

He took off the glasses and squeezed his eyes. They sat like that for some time across the oak panelled desk. The clear sky outside framing them against the sparse room. The man opposite cleared his throat.

"I told you it would come to this."

Silence.

"He won't listen to anybody, he is being down right unreasonable. Most of the faculty are just keeping up appearances by asking him to reconsider but they would give their right arm to see his back."

Silence.

"We all know he has been unruly, unconventional, has shown the least regard to rules ever, but he also happens to be the most innovative thinker I at least have seen in my whole career. Sometimes..." he paused "Sometimes he reminds me of you."

If it had been another time, another person, he would have smiled. Joked perhaps, of the myriad similarities and differences.

He kept mum.

"Do you have anything to say ?"

He pondered for some time, cheek cupped in hand "What's left to say ?" he gave a long sigh "Can you please ask him to meet me ?"

Mr. Cooper felt uncomfortable. He was never on the wrong side of the law, not even a single parking ticket all his life. He would boast that he never saw the inside of a court room or for that matter a police station. Today was different.

Today two cars of the Riverdale Police stood infront of his home.

He was more concerned about Alice. She loved her a lot. She was strict often but doted on her little girl. She would make sure that she did every chore and then would make her favourite dish or snack as a treat. She would be firm when it came to her studies or how she kept her room but stood solidly behind her when she had come close to crossing the line at times in her love life. She had never betrayed that trust. The bond ran deep.

Today it seemed that all was in vain. The phones kept buzzing all morning. Polly couldn't believe that Betty would do such a thing, Chick said that he was still gathering clues.

In their cozy home, four cops, two from outside the city tried to explain things.

"Everything will be fine Mrs. Cooper." the cop looked at Mr. Cooper who soothed his wife. Mrs. Cooper's tears still flowed freely "She would never do such a thing. I know her. I know her...Oh God ! She never did anyone wrong !"

"Please Mrs. Cooper." a cop from NY pleaded "We need to understand her behaviour, what she would do. It is vital that you supply this information so we can proceed on this case."

Mrs. Cooper shook her head. She still couldn't believe that Betty would do such a thing, it just wasn't her way, Betty's way, the Cooper way. And yet, and yet it happened.

"It...It all started a few weeks back...no...a few months back when she started becoming more reserved about...about herself. Something was troubling her...she never told me...she had never done that...she...Oh my God !"

And she broke down again.

"Oh my poor baby !" she wailed.

He was packing his bags when word reached him.

"Fox..." Steve was unsure of what to say. He knew Jug loved his girl very much. Maybe this was the right thing to do, but then consider what all he was throwing away. He was throwing away his life. When the news came, it was awful to say the least. A Straight-A distinguished Ivy Leaguer, who knew it would come to that ? Indeed, who knew ?

"Tell me, Steve." Jug just wanted to get away, as quickly as possible. He couldn't believe it was all over. It simply couldn't be. There had to be some hope.

"Mr. Forsythe Jones."

Jug froze, the last time he heard that voice outside of class, in a dorm was 4 years ago. He remembered a middle aged, kind looking man who led him to Aladdin's cave. He turned round. Yes, there he was.

"Dr. Kenneth wishes to speak to you, Mr. Jones." Prof. Johnson said.

"What's there to speak about, Sir ?" Jug asked "I have informed the university and the faculty of my decision. I am dropping out of this course, I am not in a position to continue it."

"I know all about that, Mr. Jones." Prof. Johnson took a deep breath "And I do not think Dr. Kenneth wishes to induce you to stay. He probably wants to meet you one last time before you leave."

Jug thought back to the last time they met, in the park. He never stopped cursing himself for that, at least not till he heard about Betty. It's not that he was afraid that the old man would wreck vengeance upon him, it's just that deep down, Jug was a good man, a decent guy. He was wrong to vent his feelings on someone who had no cause with them, and he knew that.

Jug hung his head, partly from shame, partly from the despair he was in. "I behaved rudely with Dr. Kenneth, Sir." Jug said, his voice on the point of breaking "I don't know what got into me."

"Young man !" Prof. Johnson said "I have known him for 20 years, I can tell you this: He is better than most of us."

Jug squeezed his eyes, trying to stop the welling tears, he nodded. "I...I will meet him, Prof. Johnson."

"Are you serious, Ron ? Betty would never do such a thing !" Archie was aghast, he wasn't much in touch with Betty any longer and got his updates from Ron.

"It's true, Archie ! I got the latest from Midge, Riverdale and New York Police visited the Coopers and did quite some questioning." Ron was speaking at a feverish pace, deep down she was scared for her best friend. "Oh Archie ! What shall we do ? I will never forgive myself !" she burst into tears. Despite all the meanness she showed towards Betty, she would never throw her in harm's way.

"Ron...Ron, Please calm down ! Everything will be fine ! I promise !" Archie tried to console her over the phone. "Listen, does he know ? Does Jug know about this ?"

"I ... I don't know. Chick and Polly do, Chick is furious, he is trying to convince his bosses to launch a full scale investigation, but..." Ron shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"It's not that easy, Ron." Archie clutched his hair "It's not like our school days, this is the Government." Archie closed his eyes, trying to think, trying to make out what Jug would do in such a situation.

"Holy Shit !" Archie swore.

"Archie ?" Ron was shocked.

"Ron, I am sorry. Look, I have to cut the call. I have to call Jug right now." Archie told her and cut the call.

It wasn't the park this time, it was the room again, where they first met. No one smiled this time, the graveness which hung over the matter made the bright sunny day pale by it's melancholy. It didn't help that the old man's favourite colour was black.

They sat in silence for some time, facing each other but not looking. Jug broke the silence first "I guess you know then."

The old man nodded "I know that you want to drop out and leave the university. What I do not know..." he said "is why."

Jug looked into his eyes for some time, eyes which never felt love for any living being, at least that's what the world thought. "You would not understand." Jug shook his head.

"I can try." The old man offered "Mr. Jones, I am not trying to stop you from leaving, you may recall that I opined much earlier that there may be formidable difficulties in your education." Jug was stunned, yes he did ! He knew ! He knew all along ! "This is that period, what I wish to know Mr. Jones is why do you wish to leave."

More silence, Jug spoke after some time "Couldn't you deduce that ?"

"I cannot deduce from nothing, Mr. Jones." The old man said "Deduction or Induction of facts must be based on one or more facts. Their truth or falsity is not an issue in the process but if they are fabricated out of thin air, they are useless."

Always that language, there were times when Jug asked him to talk in English, a request the old man would comply with a smile or a nod but this day was not a day for humour.

"She's gone." Jug sighed.

"Maybe if you elaborate." The old man crossed his fingers. "I am listening."

"Come on ! Come on ! Pick up the damn phone !" Archie swore " Jug never ignored his calls, he feared the worst. Going by how much Jug loved her, he was really taking this plunge.

Archie got through to Souphead "Soupie ! Have you talked with Jug recently, can you get through to him ?"

"No, Arch." Souphead was downcast as well "Aunt Gladys is cursing herself for telling Jug about Betty. He called the Coopers to be sure of the news, he never called back since. He's not even picking up calls."

"How are the Coopers ? Any idea ?"

"Mrs. Cooper is pretty hard up." Souphead said "The Meds had to give her a shot so she could go to sleep. She kept mumbling Betty's name in her sleep. It's that bad, Archie !" Souphead was near breaking as he remembered Betty's and Mrs. Cooper's myriad kindnesses. "It's that bad !"

Jug had finished his story and his explaining 10 minutes ago, they sat in silence since then, a thousand thoughts going on in his mind.

"I am sorry for everything." The old man said, his voice carrying a slight hint of compassion "I hope you are successful in your endeavours."

"You...You are letting me go then ?" Jug asked.

"I never held you back. Mr. Jones, there are some things in life more important than all the knowledge which has to be had. You are fortunate that you are loved and can love. It is much better than a lifetime of solitude with only theorems for company."

"I...I am sorry for my actions and words, Dr. Kenneth, I was really ungrateful." Jug said.

"No offence done, none taken." the old man said "It will be a hard journey, Mr. Jones. I wish you all the best."

"Thank You, Sir."

The silence was getting awkward, and Jug started to get up. "I ... I should be going now."

"I would like you to have this." The old man opened a drawer and took out a small packet. "I wish I could put it on a CD, but I am old fashioned." he gave a small smile "Whenever you have time, Mr. Jones."

"Thank You, Sir" Jug said, unsure of the packet's contents.

Jug was at the door when he called after him.

"Yes Sir ?" Jug asked.

"If I am not intruding, may I know the young lady's name ?" the old man asked.

"Betty." A lump formed in Jug's throat "Betty Cooper."

"A beautiful name." The old man nodded "I would like to meet her when she is back."

Jug's eyes lit up "You mean ! You mean she is alive ! She can be found !"

The old man smiled "Have faith, Mr. Jones. Have faith."  
>-A tall lean figure clad in shapeless clothes scanned the bus tables, searching for a bus far, far away.<p>

A one way ride to someplace nobody knew her, nobody would come looking for her. It was best that way, she would bring disgrace to anyone she would associate herself with.

Hours later, she was on a bus, careful that no one even noticed her golden hair and blue eyes. 


	56. What is Love ?

"It's your fault ! It's all your fault !"

"How can you say that to me ? What did I do wrong ? Tell me, Forsythe ! What did I do wrong ?"

Upstairs, Jellybean listened with her ear to the floor.

"What did you do wrong ? After everything you still ask me what did you do wrong ?" Mr. Jones fumed, his eyes bloodshot with rage. "I will tell you bloody hell what you did wrong ! The first man in the family to go to college ! One of the best colleges on Earth ! A freaking genius even before he is 20 and you had to drag him out !" he screamed "That Gladys !" he stabbed his finger at her "Is what you did wrong !"

"How could you say that to me ! After all these years ! For heaven's sake, he has every right to know ! They have been friends since kindergarten, they love each other, how on Earth couldn't he find out ?" Mrs. Jones shouted, the strain of arguing with her husband on a thing like this welled up her eyes. She sobbed and hiccupped.

"Friends ! Love ! Ha ! Con someone else with that !" Mr. Jones stomped on the floor "She loved that Andrews boy, she only used my son to get back at him, she was using him all along !"

Upstairs, Jellybean gasped in horror. No, she would never do a thing like that, never.

Downstairs, Mrs. Jones looked at Mr. Jones wide eyed in disbelief "Used...Used him ..." she stammered "How can you say that thing about her ? She is the nicest girl that ever has been and she loves him with all her heart !"

"Oh really !" Mr. Jones sneered "Well, if she did love him, why didn't she stay in touch ? If she did love him, why didn't she tell him that she was getting screwed big time by her college ? If ..." he whirled round at his wife, anger in his eyes "If she did love him, why did she run away like that ?"

Mrs. Jones gulped, all these things were difficult to explain, the only one who could was missing. "Why ..." she faltered "Why do you think she loved our son then ?"

"Our son !" Mr. Jones snorted "Yeah right, our son ! Our son with the appetite of a whale and the brains of Einstein ! Well, I will tell you why woman ! You want to know why ? It's because why every woman needs a man in the first place, a successful man, a smart man, a man who can take care of her credit cards and get her seen in high society, a man who is too busy working his ass off so that she can romp around with every stud behind his back !"

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones !" Mrs. Jones shouted at the top of her lungs "How dare you ! How dare you say those things ! Shame on you ! So that's what you really are ! A scumbag who sees every woman as a swindler ! You, the father of a girl ! God Almighty ! Is this how low you could fall ?"

"Low !" Mr. Jones struck back "I only have my son's best in my heart, Gladys Forsythia Jones ! It is women like Elizabeth Ann Cooper who destroy the lives of simple and good men like our son and their families !"

Upstairs, tears flowed down Jellybean's eyes forming a small puddle near the tip of her nose.

"That does it !" Mrs. Jones trembled "All these days we fought over how to make ends meet, I always stood by you because we were in this together, but if that's how you see it, Mr. Jones !" she squared her shoulders "I can't live with you anymore ! I want a divorce !"

"Excellent ! When are you leaving ?"

That was the last straw, tears flowing freely down her face, she rushed upstairs.

"Just don't expect even a cent in alimony !" Mr. Jones shouted up the stairs, "You know what's in the bank !"

His eyes reminded him of her.

He had been here for over an hour, they mostly sat in silence for the better part. The father did not know what to ask, the lover did not know what to say.

Jug often thought of the day when he would have to talk with Betty's parents about the two of them. Marriage was scary at first, but the more sure he grew of her love, the more he wanted to be with her always. What would he say to him ? How could he ask her hand in marriage with a straight face ? Mr. Cooper knew Jug even before he was in school, he was like a father to him, just what would he say ?

Mr. Cooper often thought of the day he and Jug would have a talk about Betty. She was his youngest child and being a girl made her all the more special. She would marry none but the best with a wedding fit for a queen. He even went to the extent of poring over the details of William and Kate's marriage, trying to figure out how he could add that royal touch within his limited means. He would tell Jug to take good care of her, to be more responsible, to be considerate, He had even begun practising the lecture.

Jug cleared his throat "Mr. Cooper"

Mr. Cooper was looking at the trees outside, trying to take his mind off the events of the last two weeks. "Mr. Cooper !"

"Eh !" Mr. Cooper came out of his reverie, he tried to focus his eyes on Jug "Sorry, Jug. You were saying..."

"How is Mrs. Cooper ?" Jug asked.

"Oh..." Mr. Cooper waved his hand, it was the most common question he faced now "Oh, she had some shots, sleeps most of the time, and when she is awake, keeps looking at Betty's pictures."

"Can I see her, Mr. Cooper ?"

"Why ?" Mr. Cooper's face took on an irate look, but he switched back "I mean what good can it do, Jughead ? She has had a bad shock. Even I don't talk about Betty with her anymore, not in her condition."

"Please, Mr. Cooper."

"No Jug." Mr. Cooper stood up, wishing the conversation would end soon "It won't do her any good. I am sorry, Jug but I would appreciate if you leave us in peace."

Those words cut to the quick. Jug gritted his teeth, maybe the Coopers blamed him for all that happened to Betty, not that he could blame them. They were loving parents and she was a good girl.

The best girl.

Jug pulled himself up, his otherwise lanky self felt like a ton to him now. Mr. Cooper was at the door now, Jug walked up to the door, his head bowed.

Never had he been shown the door like this, not even by Mr. Lodge. He stopped for some time at the doorstep.

"I am sorry, Mr. Cooper." Jug whispered.

"They all say that." Mr. Cooper said in a tired voice.

He walked out of the house in tears.

It was a new smell he walked into his home that day, not that he was a stranger to it, but never in this house, never in his home.

Alcohol.

Mr. Jones was on the living room couch swigging from a whisky bottle. "Romeo's home !" he bellowed just as Jug walked in.

Jug stared at him, what had gotten into him ? He knew his Dad was hard up again and the fact that gave up college to look for Betty didn't go well with him, but does he have to do this ?

"Did you find Juliet ?" Mr. Jones sneered "Next time take along your banjo, you can serenade for her and people will throw you some coins, the mall is a great place !"

"Dad, why are you drinking in the house ?"

"Because I am in love !" Mr. Jones threw out his arms "I am in love with Betty Cooper ! God ! Son, she is one hot dish ! You landed the big one there ! Yes Sir !" he winked at his son "Can't wait for her to sashay around our kitchen !" he licked his lips.

"Dad ! What the hell are you talking about ? I love Betty ! She is like a daughter to you ! Jelly calls her Sister ! How could you say such things !"

"Hey ! Nothing wrong in looking out for oneself !" Mr. Jones took another swig "and anyways, seems like she doesn't care for the college types after all ! Showed her true colours, she did ! He he !"

"Dad !" Jug clenched his fists, he prayed that his Mom and Jelly were out.

"Oh, look at lover boy !" Mr. Jones mocked "You can hit your old man for that girl huh ?" He stood up and came close to Jug, his breath reeking of whisky "Come on, Tiger ! Take your best shot."

Jug breathed deeply, reminding himself that his father was just mad at him for throwing away Stanford. "I don't think this is the best time to talk, Dad." he tore himself off to go to his room.

"Electricity is really expensive these days !" Mr. Jones shouted "You know, with you gone, I could pay the bill with spare change !"

Jug reached the stairs.

"Not to talk about food ! God ! To imagine that I blew my whole pay check just to feed you for one day !"

Jug stopped on the stairs, his grip on the bannister hardening each second.

"Shucks, I thought I would finally save something for that Malibu trip with you off our backs !" Mr. Jones grinned.

Jug closed his eyes, gulped. "Don't worry Dad !" he started up the stairs "I won't be staying for dinner."

She stood in the doorway watching him pack. When he left for college, she was busy in the kitchen making his favourite dishes for the farewell lunch.

Now, farewell seemed Farewell, Forever.

"Where will you go ?" she asked.

"Wherever she may have gone." Jug answered "I have some ideas, have to check all the cases."

"Son..."

"Yeah..."

She didn't say anything more, he stopped packing and looked back at her.

"If I had not told you about Betty, what would you have done ?"

Jug looked at her for some time and then looked away "Guess it would have taken some more time, that's all !" Jug shrugged "Polly, Chick, our gang...someone would ask me sometime about her and then it would all come out." he sighed "You did the right thing, Mom. It's not that late. I can try and catch up with her."

Mrs. Jones drew a long breath "Do you think dropping out of college for her was a good idea ?"

Jug stopped packing again, his thoughts raced back to all those long nights of hard work, the torture of applying to colleges, the thrill of being accepted, the joy of being in Stanford, the awe and amazement he felt for the old man.

And then he thought of her, her smile. That innocent smile with her front teeth just showing, those blue eyes...and nothing else mattered any more.

"She was the only good idea I ever had, Mom." Jug said "She was the best thing which ever happened to me."

Jellybean stole into his room as they were talking, she walked upto Jug and clutched his jeans. Jug looked down at her.

"Tell Betty that I really miss her and I am mad she went away without telling me !" Jelly said trying to sound bossy.

Jug forced a smile and squeezed her cheek.

He didn't stay for dinner, he left even when the sun had not set. His mother and sister saw him off, his father raved on in the house warning him never to show his sorry face again.

It was then that they arrived.

She didn't seem to have aged a single day. Her hair was still silvery white, not a single new wrinkle on her face. He on the other hand walked with a cane now, his weight didn't help his arthritis.

"Ms. Grundy ! Mr. Weatherbee !" Jug was surprised.

"We heard !" Ms. Grundy nodded. "Young man !" Mr. Weatherbee shook his head "What do you possibly hope to do ?"

"To try my best, Sir." Jug said "It's the least I can do."

"Jughead..." Ms. Grundy said "I thought you were selfish, self centered, lazy, greedy and all sorts of things at school, but..." she shook her head, tears in her eyes "I was wrong, Thank Heavens, I was wrong !"

He nodded, Mr. Weatherbee patted his shoulder as he stepped into his car.

"Find her, please !" Ms. Grundy told him "She is a daughter to me."

"I will, Ms. Grundy. I promise."

And he left a home which was breaking apart. 


	57. The Search

It's funny how easy they make it look in the movies. You run away from home, scout for a job, you get a job, make ends meet, prince in shining armour comes looking for you, visits the place you are working in, you recognise each other, balloons and hearts go off, you rejoice and live happilly ever after.

If it only were the movies.

It wasn't easy finding a job, she had to choose the worst time ever to run away. No jobs, definitely none for a young woman too reluctant to share her details and go down the wrong way. Yet she did get one in the end. She found herself scrubbing the floors of a mall in some one road town. It was even smaller than Riverdale.

"Make sure you get all the stains out !"

That was her gruffy boss, a huge 50-something with loud makeup, perhaps it was a saving grace that she was a woman who did not care too much for a young woman who could have been Miss Universe if she put her heart into it. At least she did not have to deal with snide remarks. That was left for all the mall rats who skipped school and lazed around in the mall all day.

It could turn nasty someday, really nasty. -  
>He probably felt like some old western hero, riding off into the sunset. It didn't last for long, apart from the halts he had to make for gas and to pick up supplies, and the numerous detours he took on hunches, it was straight south. If he kept it up for probably another month, he would be in every town and village till the Keys. He had to be careful with the money, he had some kept away from his scholarship money, spending it on gas, car jobs now and then and his broadband. He hardly ate, growing more and more gaunt everyday. He saved by sleeping in the car, at least saves on the motel bills, he reasoned.<p>

"Nopes, never saw her."

"That your girl ?"

"Who's she ?"

"I think I saw someone like that..."

The last were the worst, false hopes, sudden bursts of optimism, all frittered away when he tried to follow the leads, all of them drew a blank.

Maybe the TV and the net would have better luck.

They broadcast her pics and short videos when she was gone for a month. People called in from all over the country and Canada too, no luck still. It was as if she had vanished.

He still didn't give up hope.

Reggie couldn't stop patting himself on the back when it all started. Serves her right, Miss Goody Two Shoes. He was in splits when he heard how Jug and his dad practically fought over Betty and that Mr. and Mrs. Jones had already filed for divorce. Serves them right for screwing up my life !

Mrs. Cooper's near depression wasn't a thing to be laughed at though, he didn't like to see Betty cry really. And the fact that Betty was missing now for well over two months wasn't helping matters either. After all, he didn't go through all this just to get back at them, he wanted to win back what was rightfully his, Betty as his own.

And that's why he wanted to track her down too.

"I need the best pros on this job ! I don't care who you get as long as they can ferret her out !" Reggie barked into the intercom while lunching.

"Yes Sir !" His secretary assured him and then got dutifully down to her job, making calls, pulling up the best trackers in the business, negotiating rates, setting deadlines.

Reggie wanted to find Betty too, it's just that Jug did it while living off Dollar Store stuff while Reggie supped on caviar.

Chick Cooper hated himself, today he wished he was his own boss. There was no one, practically no one in the world the agency couldn't track down in a matter of days. He himself homed in on some of the most wanted desperadoes internationally. And yet, here he was, elder brother of a woman, missing for two months now with the police unable to make any headway on her case. There was no way the CIA would take up her case, unless it concerned homeland security or Al-Qaeda or something like that.

He had the tools, the resources, all at his hands and there he was unable to use it for something he loved more than anything else in this world : his kid sister.

Polly Cooper didn't leave any stone unturned, she buzzed all her contacts, requesting, pleading with them to bring out the journalistic equivalent of an all points bulletin. People sympathised with her, offerred to hack into police systems to find out what they were really upto, suggesting leads and possible searches.

The fact that Polly was a journalist with more than 10 years behind her didn't help matters sometimes. She had seen all types, almost, and it chilled her to the bone that some of the most likeliest of cases could have happenned to her sister.

Body at the bottom of a lake ? Chopped up and fed to dogs or pigs ? Walled into a new basement ?

The possibilities were limitless.  
>-Riverdale is a small city, it's not that it didn't have it's share of crises but they were few and far in between. The Riverdale police had to deal with at most one incident a month, and that too if they were lucky. Traffic violations were the most common but then no one or nothing is perfect.<p>

That's why the Jones' affair was big news. Their friends asked them to work it out. The Coopers had withdrawn from almost everything after Betty, they were visited by friends now and then. Mrs. Andrews and Mrs. Jones would visit her often, they did all they could to comfort her and lift her spirits.

But then it wasn't their children who had run away.

"You never told me how you felt."

"Told you about what ?" the old man asked.

"When he left, why didn't you stop him ?"

The old man shrugged his shoulders "It was his decision. He knew what he was doing."

"Are you angry ?"

"No, Prof. Johnson." the old man said "He only has to open the packet."

"Packet ?"

Sabrina dropped out of everyone's radar after her curiosities about the old man were satiated. She was convinced now that he did not possess any magic, yet had gifts which great wizards were afraid was natural therefore that she would not know of Betty's predicament.

Fair weather friends ?

Betty found shelter in a run down apartment, no heating, lousy lighting, toilets, bedbugs, the works. She got it cheap, plus the door at least closed tight. She had hardly much to call her own, her clothes, some diaries and a few pens. She left everything else, including her laptop at college. They found their way to the police evidence store and would be released to the Coopers in due course.

Not that it would be a great comfort for them.

Chick made his decision, he couldn't do anything on his own, nor with the agency;s resources. Still he had his contacts, his own "Lone Gunmen". These were a rag tag band of social outcasts who operated in the gray area between legal and illegal activities. Hacking, pushing drugs, pimps, stuff like that. They usually had contacts all over the world, maybe they could help.

And so it was that he found himself outside a steel door in an alley somewhere in Portland. He made a call.

"You there, Ringo ?"

"What do you want ?" A gruff voice asked.

"I need your help."

"Why is it only when you need me that you turn up ?"

"Ringo, this is important." Chick said patiently.

The voice was silent, after some time it said "Come in."

Chick pushed the door and went in, he climbed down into a basement and went past rows after rows of crates stacked high, in a dingy corner, a man bent over double before two screens typed away like crazy.

"Good Morning, Ringo." Chick said.

A gun clicked behind Chick, "Don't move." a thin voice said "You may be CIA but I am ex-Seal."

"It's ok, Joe." Ringo said, his eyes never off from the screens, "He is good."

Many people told him that it was madness to throw away the opportunity of a lifetime over a lost love. Especially when it was his first. Don't worry, they said, you will get more. Many more.

Perhaps that's what he believed once too, that love is a commodity which can be purchased like everything else. That love for other people was like food to him, an essential commoditty which they could not do without. That was before he fell in love himself.

When did exactly he fall in love ? Looking back now, it's as if he was always in love, love at first sight, they say. His obsession with food an attempt to cloak his feelings for her. Perhaps it was the day she first cooked for him, maybe the day she first stood up for him, maybe the day he first held her in his arms, it was unintentional, she slipped thanks to really slippery shoes.

Or maybe it was the day he first saw her when the Coopers moved into Wittenburg Drive, all those years ago.

Maybe she can tell him, if he ever finds her that is.

The anaemic eyes were wide in wonder at Chick, even long after he finished his story. Chick was alert, he had to be. Ringo wasn't always the brightest when it came to society and Joe behind his back with the sub machine gun didn't make him exactly comfortable. Still, he was a trained and field-hardened CIA agent, he had seen worse.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !"

Everything except that !

The outburst of mirth was so sudden that it threw Chick into a moment of panic, just a moment thankfully, it didn't affect jow but his eyes were on Chick and it interpreted the slight jerk in Chick's body as an offensive move, his fingers tensed on the trigger.

"Ho, ho-ho, ho-ho-ho ! You are a comedian ! A regular one, Agent Cooper !" Ringo said, turning back to face his screen.

"So you can't help me ?" Chick asked.

"Hmmm...dee...dee...daa" Ringo hummed "Sorry, Agent Cooper. Helping you for wanted criminals is one thing, this is personal, I don't do personal."

Chick expected as much, he knew bargaining with Ringo would be futile and dangerous. If he did inform the agency or DHS that he was contacted by Chick to ferret out his kid sister, they would have his head. The System was aware of wildcards like Joe and Ringo. They were tolerated because of the benefits they provided from time to time in terms of 'quasi-legal' covert operations.

"Well then, thanks for listenning, Ringo." Chick got up and turned around to leave.

"Agent Cooper !" Ringo called, Chick stopped in his tracks.

"You really love your baby sister, don't you, Agent Cooper ?" Ringo asked, his fingers flying away on the keyboards.

"Of course, Ringo." Chick answered, wondering where this was heading.

Ringo licked his lips "We are not exactly friends, Agent Cooper, but I understand how it feels to lose a member of the family." he paused, banged the enter key and turned around "I think I know someone whom you have met, who can help."

Chick read the letters on the screen, his eyes wide in surprise. 


	58. Looking for Answers

The nurse studied the white haired girl from tip to toe. White hair ! What will they think of next ! At least she didn't have fluorescent eyelids and piercings all over her face. She looked sweet too with those freckles on her face.

"And what did you say the objective of this study was ?" the nurse asked.

"I am collecting material on soldiers involved in all major deployments of the British Army in World War II. Captain Moore distinguished himself in Europe, Rangoon and Egypt before ..."

"Yes, yes, I understand !" the nurse knew her types, only show up for some project and assignment, worrying the hell out of the nice old people in the home. If only they had more sincerity and turned up more regularly.

"Let me check with Dr. Bennet first, Miss. Please have a seat." the nurse smiled, getting up.

"Thank you !" the white haired girl smiled sweetly and sat herself down by a large window which opened up to a vista of green rolling meadows in a pleasant old age care home, somewhere outside Bath.

Reggie was not all brass and show, he had a knack for business. He saved his father's news company from obscurity and turned it into a respected media company with interests in print, electronic and social media. He was also planning to make a foray in Hollywood too, by financing movies that is. However, what lay behind his true goal of entering the show business was to see himself one day on the silver screen.

So it was that he found himself obliged to attend a conference on the importance of next generation media in LA. He didn't want to go and wouldn't have if it didn't mean getting seen with the who's who of the media world. Everyone from Rupert Murdoch to the CEO of the BBC to Turner himself would be present. He would be there, it was good for business.

"It's an important conference, Mr. Mantle. The best experts in the field will be there, including one, whom I am not sure would be confirmed, maybe not in person, but he is a sensation !" his secretary rattled off the itenary.

"Who is it ? The Queen of England ? Paris Hilton ? Carla Bruni ?" Reggie said while getting himself groomed in front of a full length mirror.

"Oh no, Mr. Mantle ! Not them, but this gentleman is much, much bigger than them in this field. In fact , Sir ! You may call him the father of pretty much everything we take for granted today !"

Reggie put on a look of scorn "A damn techie !"

"Yes, I mean, No Sir ! He is much more than that ... everyone is looking forward to his thoughts !" the secretary tried to explain.

"I have no time for technical bullshit, Matthews !" Reggie said in a harsh tone "I leave those things to people who understand and handle them, they are not my job." He gave his secretary a hard look.

Chick Cooper had a good sense of humour.

A sense of humour can defuse situations and put you in control even if you are a CIA agent who routinely deals with Mexican gangsters, Bolivian guerrillas, Middle Eastern terrorists, Russian mafia.

You have to be patient and understand the hints, the innuendos inherent in languages such as Spanish, Persian or Chinese. He was not an expert in all of them or all the other tongues which the agency had to deal with, but he was one of the best. The Good cop.

And now he probably needed it most.

Ringo had a good sense of humour too.

He minted millions by shaving off the third place after the decimal. After all, what is one-tenth of a cent ? Useless ! But ten one-tenths is one cent. A thousand such one tenths are a dollar. Given the amount of transactions which happen in the United States alone, it turns out that those one-tenths of a cent, the thousandth place can really add up if they are added up. And Ringo did get away, he made himself 5 million dollars by shaving off those one-tenths for one day. He could have called it a day and retired.

His mistake : he got greedy.

"Ringo, I am not in the mood for a joke right now." Agent Cooper said iciliy.

"I am not joking, Agent Cooper." Ringo looked him straight in the eye. "Believe me, I am not joking. The one who made it is the only one who can find your sister."

Agent Cooper breathed deeply. He thought back to how he traced and caught Ringo. Ringo let his code run during the holiday season, that's when the IRA got suspicious about missing revenue. When their snooping couldn't turn up anything, they contacted the FBI who found out that the attacks were being channeled from Russia and China, which meant the CIA had to get involved.

Chick was the only one who sat down calmly and studied all the threads. It led to servers in Mexico and back to this very room.

"What do you mean by the one who made it ?" Chick asked.

"Agent Cooper, it's a really swell thing but it can't tell you everytihng, you know that too."

The reason for Chick's doubts were the simple letters on the screen.

Google.

Mrs. Jones had steeled herself. She could have ruined her husband, she could have got the house, the cars, everything. It didn't matter really, when all you believed in, when the life you worked so hard to build could break despite your best efforts, all of this was just like clutching at straws.

She let him have it, all of it. All except Jellybean. She wasn't like everything else. She was her own daughter and she could not leave him in the hands of a man whom she could not recognise any longer. Mr. Jones drank heavily and abused his wife verbally for some nights after Jug left. Once he tried to whip Hotdog who stood between them and kept barking at Mr. Jones, trying to get him to stop.

It was fruitless, and so one afternoon, Mrs. Jones found herself in her car with Jelly and Hotdog with her, leaving a home of more than 25 years.

Mrs. Andrews and Ms. Grundy were there, Mrs. Cooper was still in a state of shock and hardly spoke to anybody anymore. Mrs. Andrews tried to speak to her friend, before she would call it quits forever.

"Gladys ! Please think about what you are doing ! We are with you, we can talk to him, make him understand ! At least think about Jelly !"

Mrs. Jones fought hard to fight back the tears, Jelly was at her side. Two dried streams of tears stretched from the little girl's eyes downwards. There were only so many tears even a little girl could shed. Mrs. Jones shook her head and said in a brittle voice "It's no use Mary, it's been 3 months since Forsythe left and he has become worse every day. He won't change, Mary ! And I am doing this for Jelly ! She deserves better than this !"

"But where will you go ?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"To my parents, they still live on their farm in Illinois. I might as well join them." Mrs. Jones said.

Mrs. Andrews wanted to say something more but Ms. Grundy pressed her arm.

"Mrs. Jones." Ms. Grundy said "All those complaints at the PTA meetings and all those detentions never showed me what your son truly was, he is really noble and brave. And he loves Betty very much, he will never desert her. He is not the type to leave his friends in the lurch. I just hope...I just hope that you have forgiven Betty." Ms. Grundy said.

Mrs. Jones was quiet for some time, her mind flashed back to Betty as a child, how she grew up with her friends, fast forward to senior year when even Mr. Jones supported their son and her relationship more than everything.

Now, it was hard to believe, that this was the same man.

"It's not her fault." she said "It never was her fault, she has been through a lot. I am not her mother, but I know Betty would never do what she has been accused of." She took Mrs. Andrews hands in hers "Mary, I hope you are not angry with her. It doesn't matter to me if you are still mad at Forsythe but please, Alice needs you more than ever now. You know Betty would never steal, it's just not her. She really loved Archie, I am sure of that."

Mrs. Andrews pulled Mrs. Jones into a tight hug. It was true that she was mad at Betty for a while when she heard how her relationship with Archie fell through all those years ago, but she couldn't stay mad for long. Betty may not go ga-ga over Archie any longer but she didn't let that change her ways with the Andrews Seniors.

"She is the best daughter a mother can have." Mrs. Andrews said " I wish she were my own flesh and blood."

Mrs. Andrews and Ms. Grundy watched the car drive away, Hotdog kept looking at them forlornly from the back window.

"What exactly is your purpose ?" Dr. Jeeves of the care home asked the white haired girl.

The white haired girl gave him the same reply that she was doing a project on World War 2 veterans.

Dr. Jeeves scrutinised her closely and then said "Somehow it doesn't sound convincing, but since your papers are in order, you may see her. Please bear in mind that she is 82 years old and is quite frail. Do not do anything to worsen her condition."

The white haired girl nodded.

The nurse brought the girl to a well lit room where an old woman sat peacefully looking at the roses outside. "Ms. Moore." The nurse said "You have a visitor."

"Good Morning Miss Moore." the girl smiled. "My name is Sabrina Spellman."

Betty couldn't put away writing. Despite all that happenned, writing was integral to her. It didn't matter whether it was online, with a pen or a pencil. She had to keep scribbling, and scribble she did.

She would write about everything and anything. At first she tried not to write about what happened with her at college. She did not want to think about it, but one way or the other, she did come back to it. It was inevitable.

How did the text change ? She was sure that she had mailed the correct version to the paper, she even checked her sent mail, the original was there.

Then how come did the attachment in the sent mail show the plagiarised text now ? It simply did not make sense. In the fleeting moments when she could sneak onto the internet on one of her co-worker's phones if they were happened to be laid casually aside, she went back to her mail account again and again and again.

It was her gmail account.

The mail was sent be her.

But the attachment with the mail was not hers.

She did not have any interest in the net ever since she ran away, except to keep checking whether by a miracle, by some fluke, the true document appeared again. She knew she was being paranoid.

Perhaps she was going mad ?

She would feel eyes staring at her, people looking at her oddly. She was scared to use the restroom at work, she feared that the rooms were bugged.

She never dared use her credit cards.

What if they found me out ? What if they came looking for me ? What would they do if they found me out ?

She thought of Jug often.

What would HE do if he found me out ?

Agent Cooper shrugged his shoulders. He knew who had made Google but to think that they had any idea where Betty was was simply preposterous. The CIA had run a discreet check of Sergei and Larry after 9/11 when everyone was paranoid, they were clean. Spotless in fact.

"Fine Ringo, thanks a lot for your help. I will be sure to ask them." and he turned to go.

"I am not talking of Sergei and Larry, Agent Cooper." Ringo said. Chick stopped, this was getting tiresome. "I am talking about the people whose work led to what Google is today, the people who built the theoretical foundations on which it is based."

"Ringo, spare me the riddles please." Chick said wearily.

"Your sister is the victim of a carefully planned operation to obliterate the truth or at least obfuscate it. Somehow, the document she prepared, changed into something else, everywhere it was stored electronically. This points to formidable resources and planning. You need to find out the person who can piece together what has happened, and such a person must have access to equally formidable resources. Even if you leverage all the resources of the NSA, and you cannot, you will still not be able to trace the criminal. You may recover the true document, but not the true criminal."

"And what makes you so sure of that ?" Chick asked.

"Call it gut feeling." Ringo said "I have access to the plagiarised document but I can't retrieve the original one. I tried a lot, but it's useless. I think that the true one is truly gone." Ringo said.

Chick sighed, this wasn't hopeful "And who is the person who can help me, Ringo ?"

"I wish I knew, Agent Cooper. I am not joking. I well and truly do not know."

Ms. Moore was pleasantly surprised that a young girl took interest in an old bird like her. They chatted merrily about her late brother who fought and died in World War 2 fighting the Nazis. She never married and was the last of her family.

"It is strange when I think now." Ms. Moore said "That for all his hatred for the Nazis and their ideas, he actually fell madly in love with the sister of one."

"I don't understand Ms. Moore." Sabrina said.

"Larry never married but he fell really hard for her. She was ... I think she was Annkathrin. I cannot recall her last name. She was really beautiful, I still have the picture. I never met her though. They met when he was in Germany during the early 30s. He spoke poor German, she hardly had any English." she smiled "Sometimes, things just work out."

"But the sister of a Nazi ?"

Ms. Moore nodded "She was the youngest. She had an elder brother and a sister. The brother fell for Hitler's garbage and went and got himself a swastika. The sister didn't trust the Nazis and she really had brains. Tried to Flee with her boyfriend, a Jew ! to America, didn't make it though. They were mugged and killed in France."

"What happened to Annkathrin ?"

"Larry called her Annka." Ms. Moore said "He tried to get her out of Germany, but she didn't want to leave her parents alone. Her brother was always off to no good and she was the only one running the whole show, working as a waitress. When she did..." she paused and sighed "It was too late...too late for all three of them."

"Three ?"

"Annka had a boy by Larry in 1934. They called him Felix. Larry only managed to stay with him for brief intervals and that too at great peril to his life. Germany was not the safest place for the English then. He never got a photo of him, but he always used to say "He is so smart ! Oh Janice ! He is so smart !" "

"He seems to have loved his son a lot." Sabrina smiled.

"He did." Ms. Moore nodded "And he risked his life to save them both when the war started. Larry was right about Hitler, that he would turn west soon. He tried to get both Annka and Felix out of Germany but Annka refused to board the ferry at Calais. There was only room for two and Annka insisted that Felix should go and she would wait."

They sat in silence.

"They never met again ?"

Ms. Moore closed her eyes and shook her head "Larry left Felix all by himself on the ship for New York. You can't imagine how much I cursed Larry for doing that. A boy of hardly 5 going across the Atlatic, all by himself ! Perhaps it was divine punishment that he was recalled by the Army immediately and never left for France ever again."

"Annka ?"

"She was killed in the Dresden bombing. We got the news from her brokenhearted mother, they had no money to eat but she still spent money on that letter so that Larry should know."

"and did Larry know ?"

"No." Ms. Moore whispered "When I finally received the letter from Annka's mother, I also got the news from Larry's friend Tom that he was killed in Egypt."

Silence descended one more time.

"What happened to Felix ?"

"No such boy who either answered to that name or matched that description ever landed at New York. Believe me, my dear. After the war, I tried everything I could to trace my nephew down but it was useless. He died too. He died on board the ship."

Sabrina had never seen sorrow like this, two families, destroyed by the war between their nations, but the question that ate her away was this :

Why didn't Felix call himself Felix in NY ? 


	59. Betty's Back

"No Sir, nothing here as well."

"That's wierd." Chick said "He couldn't have just melted into thin air."

"That's what it looks like." The officer said, dusting his hands.

"Why did you ever go away ?"

"I am sorry Mom." Betty said, hugging Mrs. Cooper tightly "I was scared. Scared what people would say, I was so afraid..."

"Scared to face the mother who bore you ?" Mrs. Cooper asked, Betty fell quiet.

Jughead never thought that he would drink like this one day. When he first tried alcohol, he had thrown up and it was ginger beer. Now, probably even absynthe would have no effect. He was dazed, and for good reason too. The past three months went by as in a blur, sure it was hell one day to the next but he wasn't ready to accept all that happened.

"Single malt, large."

And he wasn't ready for this.

"Does she know you are drinking like a fish ?"

"She's your sis." Jug smirked "You can always tell her."

Chick studied Jug, swollen eyes, haggard face, shabby dress, he had really taken a beating, and it was all for Betty. He owed him a lot.

"Don't you want to know how I showed up ?" Chick nudged him in the side, trying to lighten things up.

"You work for the CIA." Jug said "You probably picked me up on satellite or something."

Well that failed, Chick thought, so he turned his mind back to his drink. "Mom is so happy." Chick said "I don't think she was so happy when Betty was even born."

"I can understand...I think." Jug muttered.

"I...Jug, I don't know how to say this, I really appreciate all you did, everything, you threw away everything you had for her, you can't imagine..."

"Yeah, yeah but keep your hands off because there is no way that Mr. Cooper Sr. and Jr. are ever going to hand their little princess to a loser."

Chick was shocked, that thought never ever crossed his mind, to think that Jug could say such a thing but what added insult to injury was that Jug said it calmly, no satire, no derision, no hurt.

"Jug...No for goodness sake, how can you say that ?" Chris stammered.

Jug put some money on the counter and got up, "I am getting a headache, let's go out and talk."

When they were little, Chris was the tallest in their gang, now Jug stood three inches clear of Chick, he didn't seem happy any longer though, Just gloomy.

"Jug, listen, no Cooper ever stood between you and Betty." Chick said.

"Chick, look this won't work." Jug said scratching his chin "I love Betty, I still do, but this won't work so I am calling it off right here and now. I need some answers."

"Why...what answers ?" Chick was confused.

"Drop the nice cop act, Chick." Jug replied "Sure we are all glad Betty's back but I want to know who the hell screwed her in the first place, how the hell did I get to her and where the hell is he ?"

The word screwed came as a mild stunner for Chris especially when used in Betty's context and that too from Jug, but then they had all grown up.

"We are working on that Jug, we will get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah right, like you have been working on the Doc's case for the last 50 years and he shows you all the middle finger." Jug sneered "Chick, it's not personal but sometimes don't you think you people can stop being so pathetic and let people who know their job just do it instead of asking so many goddamn questions ?"

Now Jug was upset, ad the agent in Chick also felt all his buttons being pushed, if it was another time, another guy, things would have been hotter but Jug was right. The agency was sitting pretty with egg on it's face.

"What would you have rather we had done ?" Chick asked calmly.

"She was your sister for God's sake, you could have screwed the agency, screwed protocol and gone to him directly. So they had you bugged, probably shoved something up your ass or something and would have plugged you but all of this could have ended sooner and much better."

Chick was trained for language, but only when it came from mafia, terrorists and their kind. Not from someone who was right and was hopping mad.

"I did try." Chick protested.

"Yeah you did." Jug scratched his head "God ! I have to shampoo ! Chick, listen, I am sorry, tell Betty, she will understand, but I can't do this now. I have some scores to settle." and he started walking away.

"Where the hell will you go ?" Chick called out "What will you do ?"

"Gotta find two guys." Jug said "Grovel before one and rip the guts out of the other."

"Does he know ?" Archie asked.

"He was the one who found me." Betty smiled "He called me, I was shocked to hear his voice, I had no idea how he got the number, I didn't have my own phone, he called the store and asked..." Betty gulped "He asked for Charlene Smith."

"And that was your alias ?" Nancy asked wide eyed.

Betty nodded looking down at her hands, in the shock of that moment and what followed later she never got the chance to ask Jug how he figured it all out. Next thing she knew, Chick was at her apartment.

"So you two haven't met since ?" Archie asked "It's unbelievable. Where the hell is he ? Do you have his number ? It's been months since I talked to him."

"No." Betty said, forcing down a sob "The last time I heard from him was when I returned home, he didn't call me after that.  
>-This was bad, really bad.<p>

As a rule, it's only bad when the media says it's bad. Even a genocide can be made to look like a picnic and some heated words as the vilest racial slur.

But it's a different thing when the media or rahter it's boss is in the spot, all bets are off, so they say.

"Are you sure about this ?" Reggie asked shakily.

"I am afraid so, Mr. Mantle." the voice said over the telecon "Ms. Cooper has definitely returned and although the university has not released an official statement, all signs seem to show he is untraceable."

"This is not good, this is not good." Reggie muttered.

"Dear Prof. Johnson,

I will be on leave for some days, please inform all concerned authorities and would you be so kind as to handle or redirect any concerns which may come my way for that period. There may be some persistent queries and no amount of assurance will work in that quarter so you need not exert yourself there.

If Mr. Jones asks for me, please tell him I am on leave.

Thanking you and my sincere apologies for this sudden departure,

Dr. Kenneth"

The dean looked up from the note at Prof. Johnson who looked as innocent and clueless as a lamb.

"And what would he say if he knew that you showed me this note ?" he held it up.

"Oh ! He is a true gentleman, Sir ! I have never heard him swear or in anger and I believe nobody ever has." Prof. Johnson replied.

The dean looked at him with an open mouth for some time, shook his head and got up.

"You promise to handle all of them then ? Including the CIA ?"

"Oh ! Of course, it won't be an issue." Prof. Johnson said, getting up too "After all, he was entitled to some time off." The dean turned to face him. "It's the first leave he has taken ever since he joined the university." Prof. Johnson smiled.


	60. A Wedding

"You never told me !"

"You were the first person I wanted to tell !" Nancy said "But where were you, Miss Amelia Earhart Cooper ?"

Betty blushed and pulled Nancy into another embrace. Nancy and Chuck were getting married in a week. Betty was the last to know since she was also the last to appear on the scene.

"You know that we postponed it thanks to you." Nancy told Betty "There was no way I was going to get hitched without my golden girl." Betty smiled "Sorry." she said.

"Now come on, there's so much to do !" Nancy dragged Betty off the bed, the blonde shaking her tears out as she shook her head.

Archie was sad. College was not working out as he had thought. Sure, the classes were no big deal but Archie never thought he was the academic type. It gave him some solace thinking Jug would give him company after school, but after Jug changed radically in the last two months, Archie found himself falling into a bottomless pit.

Losing Betty didn't help matters either.

He was in the old Basketball court. The paint was peeling off and the panels underneath were cracking more then ever, now that Riverdale High finally managed to cajole some funds out for a new facility, the Bee decided to let the old court rust. Some kids still hung out in the summer when it was really hot and the broken ventilation system ensured there was a cold draught.

Archie picked up an old ball lying on the floor and tossed it. The hoop was still there, minus the net. Oh how would he give for another game, Jug, Chuck, Moose, Dilton, Reggie...

Reggie ?

Wonder what he is up to now ?

"What do you mean you cannot find him ?"

"Sir, we have tried all our sources, our team also got into the systems of all the flight, train and road operators. We can't find any such man."

"He is a 75 year old geezer for heaven's sake !" Reggie screamed "What the hell did he do ? Fly like Superman ?"

"I realise Sir that the situation is complicated." The ex SEAL answered "but we are trying our best, we will track him down."

Reggie pressed his temples with his fingertips. This was all wrong, he should have concentrated more on this old lunatic than Betty and Jug, to think that he really thought he was untouchable.

"I want him." Reggie said in an audible whisper, his eyes down on his desk "I want him, Alive ! Do I make myself clear ?"

The strongman nodded "Understood."

After he left, Reggie picked up his phone and pressed a hotline key. It was picked up almost instantly on the other side.

"Are you sure he can break it ?" Reggie asked.

"I am sure." the voice said "It was the best system of it's kind and he designed it. If anyone can get to the bottom of what really happened, it's him."

"I can't be a Murdoch." Reggie muttered "I can't afford to go down Rupert's way."

Jug cringed to see. He had been driving for 20 hours non-stop, his eyes were blood shot and if he went on like this, he would either veer off into a field or collide head on with a truck which occaisionally crossed him. He pulled over reluctantly and closed his eyes.

A butterfly landed on the windshield and spread it's wings.  
>-<p>

"Try this !"

"No that's too modest, wait !"

Betty couldn't make head or tail of it. Nancy and Midge were fitting her in one dress after another. Wasn't Nancy getting married ? And although they were the same build, what fit Betty like a glove wouldn't be true for Nancy.

"Say that looks good..."

"Hmm, yeah, really goes with her eyes."

"Would you please make up your mind about what you are going to wear, Nance ?" Betty crossed her srms, exasperated.

"What am I gonna wear ? Girl, we fixed that two weeks ago !"

Betty couldn't speak in shock, she raised her hands in amazement, "Then what on Earth was all this for ?" as she ponted to the heap of dresses she had been made to put on.

"Well we want the bridesmaid to look as good as the bride." Midge replied.

And then there were tears.

It was funny when it came back to him now.

He didn't have a clue where to look for Betty, she did a good job in leaving no clues and covering up her tracks. That's where his advice came in handy.

Observe.

Betty ran away but she was a smart girl. She wouldn't wreck her life completely, she would find something to support herself.

Hypothesise.

She would have gone to some place where people would never think of looking for her, because it would be so obvious.

Induce.

A place close to home, but not too close. Where she knew the locality, but nobody would know her.

Deduce.

What follwed next was a list of all the places she could have chosen. It had to be a low profile job but one which gave her enough security. Nothing which would throw her up in any systems or databases but safe.

Conclude.

The final answer ? He had no idea how the hell he figured it out, but the answer, down to the address was in that document which he handed him over three months ago. That in fact was the hardest puzzle to crack.

His hands fumbled for the cell as his eyes were still closed, it was improbable, totally, but what if ?

"Hello, Prof. Johnson speaking."

"Hello Prof. Johnson, this is Forsythe P. Jones from the Maths class of 2011."

"I was expecting your call Mr. Jones." Prof. Johnson smiled.  
>-"That's awesome Betty !" Archie whooped "A real bridesmaid, woo-hoo ! And guess what ! Chuck asked me to be his best man."<p>

"Hey that's really nice of him." Betty patted Chuck on the hand. "Yeah, couldn't do without my bud Arch here." Chuck grinned. "Man but it will be really wierd in a suit you know ? I never liked those things !"

"Well you better get used to it !" Nancy retorted. "I want it to be just like in the fairy tales !"

"They didn't have suits in fairy tales." Betty smirked at which Nancy gasped and lightly jabbed her in the side. All of them fell giggling and Pop Tate watched the group fondly from behind his counter, shaking his head. Presently, he brought them up drinks.

"On the house !" Pops said "Here's to Riverdale High's first couple as he handed the drinks to Nancy and Chuck. Oh what I would give for Jug to be here !" he sauid as he left.

Betty quitened suddenly and looked away. They didn't say much after that and Nancy's arms enveloped her in a hug.

The guy at the soda stand looked at him, quite interested.

He seemed, well strange. Evidently he was here for the free wi-fi but the people who came for that were all kids or at least below 50.

This guy was old, darned old.

After some light strokes, closed the flap and put it in his satchel. He got up, took hold of his stick and walked out.

The soda guy couldn't see himself doing that even in a hundred years.

-  
>Of all the places on Earth, why the hell did he have to choose this ? And how the hell was he living here ? He was close to the grave, walked slowly, Jug was sure he had a caretaker in college, so what the hell was he doing here ?<p>

On the other side of the world,

Tokyo Stock Exchange :

Traders looked at the figures, they were not good. This script was a good performer. It held even in the high recession, but this was bad. They would have to sell it and the stock would tank, there was nothing anyone could do.

Jug looked at the clock on the dashboard, another 5 hours till first light, he would have to wait.

By then, Sydney, Singapore, Beijing, Mumbai, Frankfurt, Paris and even London have already woken up.

Everywhere it was the same story, the stock was tanking.

"I told you Jim." A London trader said sipping the morning coffee. "It's another Murdoch for you."

"Think it will make it ?" his friend asked.

The trader shook his head "Murdoch was big, this guy was big too, but not that much, no Jim, he is dead."

"Oh well, so much for another Yank !" his friend tossed his hand.

"Yeah he will really blow when NY wakes up !" the trader chortled "Nice name he has too, Mantle !"

He could see him.

He was standing at the water's edge, facing Lake Superior. The cottage was a little way off. He was surprised to see him in something other than black for a change, white.

What would he say ? More importantly, what would he ask ?

Was he mad ? No, why should he be. He wanted answers. Why, how, how did he know, why did he do what he did ?

On his part he was prepared for everything.

He was closer now.

He wouldn't be taken aback by anything.

"Good Morning Mr. Jones, I hope the journey was pleasant."

Anything but that. 


	61. Teachers

She was always silver haired.

As far back as she could remember, even before the first toddler steps she took towards Riverdale High, she was always silver haired. That same kind, gentle face, she could be stern yes, but she had a heart of gold.  
>And she always knew her with golden hair. Her golden girl, her Goldilocks, one who could never go wrong and even if she did was quick to amend. She was the daughter she never had. Through her, she relived the youth she never had.<p>

Her own mother, her father, her dearest friends asked her why, why did she do what she did. She was told how they never doubted her, how shocked they were, how horrified, the stories went on.  
>Not her, she accepted her the way she was. She was special, always hers.<p>

"Take a seat, Dear." she smiled, her old face breaking into a thousand smiles "I just finished with the garden, let me wash my hands."

They talked about the things girls talk about, a mother and daughter would talk about. She was the only one else apart from her own mother, and perhaps Ron, with whom she could talk so freely on so many things.  
>She on the other hand, was the only person in the world with whom she could talk about such things.<p>

"I...I didn't know what else to do, whom to turn to..." she was at the point of tears.

"I believe you." she squeezed her hand and pulled her into a hug, the daughter she never had. "Everything will be all right, Dear, I promise."

Betty was with Ms. Grundy, and all was right with the world.

He was never a big talker. If it wasn't for Archie and Betty, he would have been labelled an anti-social, an outcast for the world. He didn't care, obviously.

He however searched long and hard for someone who could understand him, even challenge him, someone who could be his mentor and show him there was a world, a whole universe outside his biblical obsession with food.

He wasn't a big talker either. When he talked, every word carried such import that the few talks he did give were recorded. He was unique, he was strange, weird. He did not conform to society's rules, it's laws and all the other things which went by the name of etiquette.

He defined things, systems which were unquestioned from the day they left his pen, his mouth. Not because he wielded any power in the mortal world, but because his mind wandered in something which was beyond the realm of ordinary human beings.

He was searching for a mentor. He was searching for a companion.

"Nature is so beautiful." he said, his eyes on the Canadian horizon. He nodded silently, it was the first time he had talked of beauty in anything. All those questions and here he was quiet as a child beside his teacher.

"Have studied the works of Dr. Mandelbrot ?"

"I have...a little." he said as he took down his crown.

They talked about nature, about the beauty of forms, of order, of chaos. The beauty of a still, crystal clear lake, the beauty of a fearsome tsunami and whirlpool. Unlike their previous encounters however both of them contributed equally.

"So..." he smiled turning to face him "Why are you here ?"

That, was the hardest question of all.

"No dear, not really." she shook her head smiling, Betty looked on half amused, half shy.  
>"I didn't really 'have' anything for Mr. Weatherbee." Ms Grundy smiled "We were of the same age, the same generation and that's why fate and events threw us together a lot but we respected each other. As individuals, as free people."<p>

"Sorry." Betty said in a low voice "I always thought..."

Ms. Grundy squeezed her hand "It's all right, Dear. You or anyone of your friends never meant any harm, deep down you had our best in your hearts." She smiled "The Bee was not Archie or Adam and not even Forsythe."  
>Betty blushed, "And I was not Ms. Cooper with the blue eyes and golden locks." Betty turned crimson "who could charm men so easily."<p>

"Ma'm !" she called out in playful protest.

"Dear" Ms. Grundy said "I have a request."

"Yes Ma'm, Ms. Grundy !" Betty straightened up, all smiles and eager.

"I know this is too much to ask." Ms. Grundy squeezed her shoulder "I am an old woman and my time is running out."

Betty's eyes mirrored her concern.

"I have one wish."

"Do I really have to ask ?"

It was the second time he adopted this tone withhim but he too was tired. All these years, more than any other thing, except when it came to Betty, he thought about him. How did he do it ? How was it possible for a normal human being ? Was he normal at all ? Were all the rumours true ? Was he not a human at all ?

"The answers should be just as obvious." he smiled. The smile of a master who knows his charge is ready for the world. His job was done except for this last detail.

"Let's start at the beginning." he said "Let's sit down on this pier, I find the scenery quite enchanting."

It was a pity Betty had not met him yet, he knew in his heart, this was the one Betty had foretold he would find.

"I knew about Ms. Betty Cooper even before you applied to Stanford. I had your full life history, all activities which were ever documented in any way whatsoever, some which concerned you and even before you were born. I had to know this because I wanted to ensure that the task which you had to take up was to your abilities."

Jug stared at him dumbfounded "How...What do you mean...From where..."

"40 years ago" he replied "When the foundations of today's digital world were being laid down, I was involved in the design of systems which would document and monitor every single happening in the universe. Yes, Mr. Jones, that was the optimism in those days, the whole Universe."

He tilted his head a bit backwards "It was a crazy dream to be frank, but our efforts laid the plans and structure for the Orwellian world we now call home. From the workings of networks to the logic behind Google or Facebook, it was all put down from that day itself. We made what would later be called Google then itself."

This was too much.

"It was pretty simple really, people were so ready to share information without a second thought, we put down everything back then. The ground rules, the structure, the reason I tell you this is because when I needed to know something, I could from anywhere."

This was seriously weird.

"The system is now so advanced that were it's full power to be released to the world at large there would be utter chaos. There would be no secrets, none at all, and therefore a deliberate decision was made to tone down that power to a great extent, at least the one which was public."

"You mean..." Jug said

"Yes." he nodded "I knew and was able to predict accurately things which would happen in the future."

Betty gasped, it was a childhood dream she still cherished, but to hear it from Ms. Grundy was so unreal, so wonderful.

"Yes Dear." The old woman said with tears in her eyes "For me you are the daughter I always wished for, I can't ask you to be my daughter, but please, before I die, till I die, please, can you make me your Grand Ma ?"

Betty gathered her in her arms, her tears flowing freely "Granny ! I dreamt of this for so long."

"If you knew it all along, why, why didn't you say anything or do anything ?" Jug was furious "You could have spared Betty so much torture. Her life is ruined, she doesn't have a future now, thanks to you !" Jug stood up his whole body shaking with rage, he knew everything ! Probably even down to how it all came to pass and who did it, it was horrible and he looked up to this man !

"Nothing is ruined." the old man said calmly "You now know better who your friends and enemies are. I will cut a long story short, the entire plan was hatched by your 'friend' Mr. Mantle with help from Ms. Cooper's 'friend' Maria. The sequence of events after the news broke were automatic, to stop it then would have needed massive manipulation. That is why I waited. You had to know but only when the time was right."

"Right ? What the hell do you mean ?" Jug screamed "She almost committed suicide thanks to you ! And what about Reggie ? There's nothing I can do ! I can't get anywhere near him ! It's no use screaming about the revenge I want to exact because it's useless."

"As we speak" the old man said coolly "Mr. Mantle has lost his fortune, he will be forced out of his positon by evening today."

Jug grabbed his hair by both hands, he wanted to tear it out, first all the stuff about Betty and now this. What the hell was true ? What was false ?

"I don't care how you did it." Jug said keeping himself calm with great difficulty after a long time "Just answer Why ? We are ruined. I can't give Betty anything but misery. She lost her career, thanks to your little experiment."

"As to why" the old man said "The answer is so fantastic that even I am amazed by the probabilities involved. You would have a hard time believing that you and Ms. Cooper are the spitting images of my parents who died in the Second World War."

Jug's eyes were on the edge of bursting. No, this is all a dream. He never met the old man, he never won the ACM. He will wake up right now in the Stanford dorm facing a humiliating washout. Worse, Betty never loved him, when she woke up that night, she shrieked and looked the other way and life went on as usual.

"As to your futures, you will receive your PhD within a week's time. Your work was accepted by the review panel and you will get a role allowing you to work in your chosen field, no questions asked. Ms. Cooper will be accepted by the Stanford school of Journalism, she too will graduate with full honours but will choose the career of a writer, an author after she finishes your studies."

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He had left the university for four months now and now he is going to get what he actually went to Stanford for ? And Betty ? Was this old man playing a joke on them ?

"It is true, you can check with the university and find out."

"Why ?" was all that Jug could stammer.

The old man smiled "My work is done Mr. Jones" he got up "I will not be returning to Stanford, it is a beautiful world and I would like to study and live in nature in peace."

"Why ? Why ? Why ?" Jug screamed "Why us of all people ? Why did you do this ? I respected you ! Looked up to you ! You experimented with us ! You played with our lives ! All the humiliation, all the torture and now you throw this in our lap as if it was some freaking toy ! How could you ?"

"I am sorry Mr. Jones." he said "I am truly sorry, maybe one day you will understand."

They parted for the day, but they would never part even in death. For the first time in many years, sleep came easily to Ms. Grundy and she dreamt of happy days ahead.

-

He left him fuming, in disgust. He who had such power played with Betty's life. A part of him wanted to strike him down, to kill him. Another part reminded him of all he had done for him, for them.

The old man watched Jug as he sped off in his car, it wasn't even afternoon.

"You were the best I ever saw Mr. Jones, you will achieve great things." he said. His eyes on the car even when it was lost from view.

Jug was still mad as he blazed away, it was a pity that they parted like this.

That was the last time they ever met.


	62. The Storm

**This has been a long story.**

**I started writing this journey 2 years ago, in the two years since, I have hopped across 4 nations, 4 cultures. There have been lots of ups and downs. At one time, I was writing two, maybe three chapters everyday. And then, there was a pause, a long pause. Sometimes, I thought I should come back and end it. However, would the end be faithful ? I never laid out a plan for this story, I am certain that if I end it now, it will be much, much different than how I originally envisaged it and definitely very different still if it had ended in a flow. Today, I got a review from an anonymous guest on fanfiction, the request asked me to mark it as completed, so that there can be closure, not just for the requestor, but I do realise, for many people.**

**And no, life is not so ideal, I didn't sit down immediately to start writing. I went for my weekend gallivanting, this time to Delft, a city quite close to where I am staying presently, but one which I had not yet visited. That made it seem like this story, so close yet so far away.**

**Let's see if it ends now, I don't know where I will be when this year ends, it has been a great journey, and part of me says that the Clown and the Princess shouldn't stop now.**

**-Aamrun**

A paper boy, when Reggie thought about it now, he felt pity for Archie, Jughead, Chuck and the rest. They were the poor ones, paper boy indeed ! He was the next rich kid after Ron, it's that his Dad didn't flaunt so much like Mr. Lodge. He still remembered seeing Mr. Andrews, Mr. Jones wait in line at the Dollarstore counter while he always was driven for his pizza, wood fired, in a stone oven.

Paper boy, he smirked.

Nancy looked so beautiful, she and Chuck had been planning this for so long. Theirs was a happy romance, hardly any jealousies, any complaints. Yes, Nancy thought she got some competition when Valerie light footed into Riverdale, but the Pussy Cat had someone else in her target and she and Nancy actually became great pals.

How would he look in a suit ? She smiled. She had seen him in a suit but he was so uncomfortalbe, he wasn't a suit person. More like a jeans and t-shirt person, as long as the dress didn't demand any form of formality, he was fine. Maybe their marriage would be unconventional, like him. She blushed, like her.

Then a cloud came over her, it didn't seem likely now.

Nancy met her eyes, and she understood.

Mr. Lodge built up his fortune the old fashioned way, metals, machinery, shipping, if it was tangible and could be found on a map, the Lodge Corporation had a stake in it. Mr. Lodge wasn't a big market player. He respected the Oracle of Omaha but he believed, sometimes weirdly he would admit, that he saw stocks as a back door. If you have enough money, you can buy out anybody, even if you didn't sweat at all to build up what you were buying.

Times change, things change, and persuaded by his peers and also financial advisors, the Lodge Corporation had now respectable holdings in areas where the conglomerate didn't actually have any standing, some of those holdings were in competitors too, some of them also based in Riverdale.

Martin Sanders was what the world calls a trader, actually he manages traders or rather the entire trading division of Lodge Finance, the division of the Lodge Empire which handles the share holdings of the Lodge Corporation.

"Good Morning Mr. Lodge, thanks for this appointment at short notice."

Mr. Lodge looked up from his morning paper "Ah, Mr. Sanders !" he held out his hand. "Please sit down."

Mr. Sanders seated himself with the proper etiquette, appearances are a big part of the world he moved in. "Mr. Lodge" he cleared his throat "There have been some unexpected movements yesterday."

Mr. Lodge gave Mr. Sanders the puzzled look he used to give to Archie when things got messed up "Movements, Mr. Sanders ?" -

"Turn off your phone."

"What ?" Reggie couldn't figure it out, he wasn't a kid anymore, he played a big role in Mantle Inc. now, turn off his phone indeed "Dad, Hello ! School's over !" He waved his hands.

"I said turn off your phone !" Mr. Mantle was serious, that no-nonsense tone which even Reggie Mantle knew had to be respected.

"All right, all right." Reggie shrugged his shoulders and switched it off, holding it in his Dad's face. "Happy ?"

"It's over." His father said in a hoarse whisper."Our stocks have tanked worldwide, we are bankrupt." -

"What ?" Mr. Lodge couldn't believe his ears. It was 2008 and Lehmann all over again.

"They are trading at 3 cents per share. They closed at 12 dollars yesterday and it's 3 cents today. It's on every news channel all over the world. Everyone whom I contacted are liquidating their position. All paper shipments have stopped. The Chinese seized the Mantle Paper offices across China today and have stopped production at all the mills. All of their publications, including the Riverdale Herald, are on hold." Mr. Sanders explained.

"This can't be." Mr. Lodge whispered. "I know the Mantles, they have their faults but they wouldn't gamble with money like this...it's...it's sheer madness. Do you know why all this happened ?"

Mr. Sanders shook his head. "NYSE has asked for a full forensic check up and has even asked the Federal Reserve to step in. The European Markets, London, Berlin also want answers."

"What about our contracts ?" Mr. Lodge almost jumped out of his chair "Almost all of our media work is done by them, are they in a position to honour it ?"

"I am afraid not." Mr. Sanders said "All facilities have been shut down. Although the word is not out, I expect there will be mass lay offs. I understand there is still some inventory left, maybe we should make some other plans."

"What about Lodge Corp. ?" Mr. Lodge snapped "Anything unusual ?"

"All indicators are fine, in fact there has been a slight rally in the morning and share prices of all Lodge cripts have gone up by at least 3%."

"Sell" Mr. Lodge said coldly "Terminate our position on Mantle Corp."

"We hold 10% of the stock, you are on the Board of Directors." Mr. Sanders said.

"I don't give a damn." Mr. Lodge said. -

"Dad this can't be true ! Tell me this is big f***ing joke !" Reggie hollered.

Mantle Sr. sat still as stone, all those years of hard work, all that slogging, all wiped out.

"I won't let those SOBs see tomorrow ! Those Mother f***ing retards ! How dare they play with us !"

"There's nothing you can do." Mr. Mantle's voice although defeated was still authoritative. "There's nothing anyone can do." -

He dropped out of college.

He was broke.

His Dad was boiling mad at him.

He didn't know who could he trust anymore.

And the last thing he wanted to do was to go back and say sweet nothings in her ear.

At least she was back. He sat on a rock, the surface at the right temperature to warm his behind without burning it off, the car some way off, off the road.

There were clouds in the distance.

It was open country. Miles and miles of corn.

He thought back, he was addicted to food as long as he could remember. He hated girls, well, not her. She wasn't a girl. I mean, he thought, not like every other girl. She was different. The only one who actually gave him something to look forward to. Otherwise, it was food, food and food. Now there was so much to look forward to.

Who was he kidding ? She couldn't marry him. It's not that she may refuse, well she might, but he had no right to expect that of her. Her life was ruined, both of their lives had been ruined, both of them dropped out of college, now with no college behind them, their futures didn't look very promising in 2013 USA.

He could work as a chef. He knew more Maths than anyone in Riverdale High, heck all of Riverdale, make that the state, no make that the US. He published three papers, three, in his freshman year. All of them on topics considered challenging even for experts.

No use, he dropped out, who would hire him now ?

He saw a huge wall of rain advance.

He wished for a tornado.


	63. Overcast

The light lit up a portion of the room, The shaft fell across her lap. She was still dressed, her heart heavy with all the events of the past years. Looking back it would have been better if she had never fallen in love with him. It's not that she hated him or he was bad to her, far from it, she still believed that he was the best thing to happen to her, it's that some way or other, whatever she wished to do, to be, got messed up. Maybe it was all her fault, the dumb blonde that she was, it was obvious things got screwed up the way they did.

Now that she was back home, Nancy's got married, Ron said something about an around the world fling before she too got hitched, she had to start looking, not for a husband, she wasn't a parasite, but for something for herself, Chick told her not to worry, but who knows, just who knows ?

Maybe Riverdale High ? Doubtful, but if she asked the Bee and Ms. Grundy, maybe ?

So he didn't get his tornado, it was a heavy downpour and lightning streaked across the sky now and then but no funnel reaching to the ground. It's really hard to get killed in something like this, he thought. Maybe he could stand outside with that wire in his hand, that tall wire in the boot. That should pull a serious current towards him. Yeah, why not ?

Come to think of it, it was pretty dumb anyway to think that he could ever fall in love, and that too with Betty Cooper, yeah right, the prettiest girl in Riverdale, didn't she win the state crown in school once ? Hell, whatever. He just screwed up her life, well not exactly, but enough excuses.

Rain's pretty heavy, surprised this car's not a boat by now, he thought. He opened the boot.

Should have stuck to sleeping and gobbling down free food.

This letter wasn't good.

The faculty members gave each other serious looks, this is really not good. The funny thing was that it carried a postmark from Ontario but the reply to address was Stanford University.

"Have we run a background check on this person ? Is this a prank like all the others ?"

"We have." His colleague nodded "This guy is genuine and if he is right then I am afraid we made a very big mistake when we charged Ms. Cooper."

"What do you mean 'If' ?" He asked "We must be certain this time. Call Prof. Johnson now."

Thousands of miles away on the west coast, the phone rang.

"Are you sure they won't listen ?"

Mr. Weatherbee retired a year after Archie and his friends graduated, he was getting too old for the new crowds. He didn't have a very high view when the first clunky computers were brought in, some 30 years ago to help with the paperwork, and now they were everywhere, controlling and doing just about everything. When the school superintendent, a new guy, rather a lady, who knew her apps from her tweets asked him to post updates regularly on Facebook and Twitter, he knew it was time to quit.

Betty shook her head. Ms. Grundy and the Bee were really proud of Betty as a person and a student, her career choice and the start she got in Columbia were a vindication for their faith in her. Now to see it crashing down like this was cruel, very cruel.

"If this had been another day and age, nobody would have asked for her degree" Ms. Grundy spoke up. "I remember when I was her age, only one teacher, Mr. Stevenson, only one had a college education to speak of."

"She can always do a correspondence." the Bee proposed. Betty smiled to herself, although technically she was an adult now, her teachers from childhood still saw her as a little girl. At another time, she may have resented it, now it actually felt comforting.

"That still leaves a lot of time in between." Ms. Grundy said. "You know how Betty is, she thrives on work. She has to keep herself busy."

"She writes very well." The Bee pitched in again. "She can write those, what do you call them , that fancy word ?"

"Posts ?" Betty suggested.

"No, no ! That's even newer, this one is around 10 years old I think, maybe older."

"Blogs ? Web blogs ?" Ms. Grundy asked.

"That's the one." The Bee clapped his hands together. "Nowadays all the news reporters just lift their stories from this or that blog. Given how well she writes, she will be the primary source for all the news from the Riverdale region."

"And the Riverdale Community Center needs someone with a good head on their shoulders to supervise their restructuring and operations." Ms. Grundy beamed "It just came to me, she's just what the doctor ordered."

There was hope, Betty thought, there really was hope.

"Yes, I know. He was to have written a letter to you, and I believe the one whose scan I have received is just that one." Prof. Johnson told his counterparts on the East coast.

"Prof. Johnson, I believe you realise what complications this presents." Prof. Connors cleared his throat.

"I do." Prof. Johnson was grave. "I realise the timing is awkward but I believe you also understand why the good Doctor did what he did. He has his ways, his whims and fancies, but to be fair, if he had not intervened like this, the career of a brilliant young mind would have been severely jeopardised."

"There is also the question of reputation." Prof. Connors added "If we go back and tell the world that we were wrong in having punished Ms. Cooper, it will severely damage the credibility of Columbia's school of journalism."

"If you do not, the world will still know, Doctor Kenneth will inform the critical parties of this error."

"Is that a threat, Prof. Johnson ?"

"Not a threat, Prof. Connors. It's how the Doctor works. Given his contribution in making the world as we know it today, his word is trusted without question by many people...and many things." Prof. Johnson replied.

Prof. Connors took his head in his hands, his colleague Prof. Friedman spoke up "Can we work something out, Prof. Johnson ?"

"A workaround is always possible. You only have to inform Ms. Cooper that she has been re-admitted. I am certain that you are well aware how gifted she is and there will be no harm done if she is repatriated with her former class. If it will give you any comfort, you can test her to your heart's content."

Prof. Connors and Friedman looked at each other, that could really work.

"Thank you, Prof. Johnson." Prof. Connors said "Before we leave, one last question, did you and Dr. Kenneth plan out this whole chain of events ?"

"To be frank, no. Now if you will excuse me, I have to make an urgent phone call." Prof. Johnson hung up.

Fifteen minutes.

Raining like hell. Black clouds all over. Wide open fields with not a tree or building in sight.

And yet, no strike at a guy holding up a 10 foot long wire.

Really depressing.

Jug threw away the wire and went back to his car, what time was it ? He pulled out his phone. Dead, battery's conked out. Soaking wet, didn't feel like driving.

Stripping bare and sitting in the back was a good idea. No soggy shoes to squelch around in. No grubby gas or brake to wrestle with. No driving, just dreaming.

Now since dying didn't turn out to be as easy as he thought, what to do with life ?

Return to Riverdale ?

No.

Return to College ?

No.

The old man ?

Forget it.

Betty ?

He ruined her life, let her enjoy what she still has, no, best to fade out.

If only he had a million dollars.

"I haven't heard from him since." Steve told Prof. Johnson.

"I can't reach him, phone's switched off, and as you can't either." Prof. Johnson drummed the table "I will have to write a letter to the Doctor, who" he shrugged his shoulders "knows just about everything."

"What I don't understand Prof. Johnson" Steve asked "Why now, after so long, why not earlier ?"

"He proved the Goldbach conjecture." Prof. Johnson smiled "The last paper he submitted before he left, he is an international celebrity, people and institutions all over the world want to talk to him, and he is a millionaire."


	64. Good Tidings

If Betty had a fault, it was her nature to put her all into everything she did. A lot of people would consider it beneath them to help run community centers working with people with various challenges when they themselves were the creme de la creme of that very community. Not Betty, she had worked her way up to where she was, and she was all the more humble for it.

Thus, here she was even before the Riverdale Community Centre was open for the day.

"Good Morning, Mr. Smith" she greeted the caretaker who unlocked the gates.

"Ms. Betty, pretty early !" Mr. Smith remarked "Good Morning, Good Morning ! Oh it's a shame, a shame what they did to ya'll Ms. Betty, I don't believe it one bit, no Ma'am !"

Betty smiled weakly, it was a thing she wanted to leave behind for good. She changed the subject, switching to how the utilities were working, members, funds etc.

Ms. Grundy and Mr. Weatherbee visited in the afternoon to find Betty hard at work, surrounded by practically hundreds of files.

"My Goodness, Child ! What's all this ?" Ms. Grundy asked.

"There are records dating back to 1950s." Betty gestured around. "No wonder there's so much messed up. I am calling up people who can help me digitise all this and make sense of it."

"I remember when the first computers moved in." Mr. Weatherbee chipped in. "The impetus was on doing all the new work, accounting, budgets etc. with them, nobody ever gave much thought to making all the records online."

"Well they didn't do that job well either." Betty said, bringing up the Community Centre's website "Look at that ! A Grade 7 kid can do a better job !"

Ms. Grundy smiled when she saw the flabbergasted look on the Bee's face "Now Dear !" She told Betty "All this was done around 20 years ago, you know better than us how fast these things have changed."

Betty smiled sheepishly "Sorry Ms. Grundy, I got carried away."

"You are doing a great job." Ms. Grundy patted her back. "Riverdale needs her Betty Cooper." - Jug sat on the car's bonnet, cross legged, his chin in his right hand, eyes on the distant sunlight streaming down from behind the clouds, the fields looked quite surreal.

He could work as a crop duster. Nice job, fly a plane low over all these fields, he would be able to try out all those acrobatic moves he always dreamed about.

He could hike across the US, if he spent even 1 month covering each nook and cranny, that's 4 years and 2 months. If he stayed for 6 months trying to see each and every place, that's 25 years, a lifetime, he could write a book.

He could go up north and disappear somewhere in the Yukon or the Northwest Territories, live like the Eskimoes, no wrong word, like the Inuits. Yeah that would be fun.

He was an eccentric but it would be great living outside society's rules. Not that he was a completely sociopath, he well...he still loved her, but he screwed up her life. Despite everything that the old man said, none of this would have ever happened if he had never become something more than a friend.

She deserves better than Archie.

Then his thoughts went back to wonder he felt comfortable with them, they didn't criticise, they never put on a show, they never talked unless you messed with them first.

They spoke the truth. They never lied. Once the rules were laid down, they followed it so well that people were left scratching their heads for centuries if not millennia over things which on the surface looked so simple but were mind boggling.

That's precisely how he liked things. Why make things complicated ? Keep them simple, but the beauty is how that simplicity builds up, doubles up.

He smiled, the clouds with their undersides lit up looked magical now.

Yes, she deserves better than Archie, but not him. - Mrs. Cooper answered the phone, once the formalities were out of the way she listened to what followed in silence, and then she erupted.

"My daughter's life was ruined because of your 'inadvertent' and 'unfortunate' mistake, Mr. Friedman. She was devastated, she tried to take her own life. Do you have any idea of what your actions did ? And now you come back like this ? You can take your...No, wait ! You will call back at 6 pm when she will be back home and talk to her yourself ! I may be her mother but I respect her and her decisions as a human being" and she slammed the receiver down.

"This is not going to be pleasant." Prof. Connors muttered.

Prof. Friedman pressed his temples. "Doesn't Stanford have a Journalism school ?"

"How does that help us ?" Prof. Connors asked.

"I am thinking." Prof Friedman said "Since Dr. Kenneth was so good to determine that Ms. Cooper was framed and how it happened, he or Prof. Johnson could pull some strings and get Ms. Cooper enrolled in the Stanford school, that would make life easy for us, get the monkey off our backs, so to say."

"Why should the Stanford school adjust her because we were in the fault ?" Prof. Connors asked.

"There's nothing like showbiz !" Prof. Friedman smiled and started dialling. - Five double quarter pounders.

6 large fries.

And Coke to match.

The server at McDonalds looked at Jug in disbelief as he filled in the order. This was enough to feed 5 to 6 adults. He is alone in the car, so is he going to drive a long way ?

Sadly, the server did not know Jughead "Forsyhe Pendleton" Jones "III".

It was all gone in 10 minutes, because he took time to chew.

Now he was at peace.

The station he was listening to was good, wonder if there's anything else out here in the fields and he scanned the waves. That's when it happened.

"...a student of Riverdale High, he became the first graduate to study Maths in Stanford. In just two years, he literally churned out numbers. And get this folks ! It turns out that the last paper he wrote just before he dropped out 9 months ago has cracked one of the oldest mysteries that has left quite some big guys scratching their heads for some time. The pr..."

And he lost it. Riverdale High ? Only guy to take up Maths ? Paper 9 months ago ?

Damn ! That means...! He never had a chance to think about it since he set out searching for Betty.

It didn't seem right, everything that he had read, all the people with whom he had talked to, it was THE most difficult problem, very simple in form but it's answer would change everything. He just had a crazy idea. He wrote out the entire proof in a state of delirium in 7 hours flat.

And it worked ?

That's when his phone rang.

"Hello ?" he answered.

"Jones !" It was Steve "It's so good talking with you man ! Where are you ? Come back quick ! There's great, great news !"

"Come back...where ?" Jug asked, he was still shell shocked.

"To Stanford." Prof. Johnson answered "You have accomplished great things, not only for Ms. Cooper and her friends and family but also for all of humanity."

There was a lull. It all came flooding back.

"No." - Betty patiently listened to her mother explain and dissect the entire call and what she thought the real motives of those wheedly professors were. Promptly at 6 pm, the phone rang in the Cooper household.

The long protocol of greetings, explanations, recriminations started. Betty was calm, her parents who were watching her eagerly were tense. Mrs. Cooper, although happy that her daughter was getting a chance at her life again, didn't know what to count upon now, what if they repeated the whole game ? Where would they leave her then ?

"Prof. Friedman, Prof. Connors, I thank you for your consideration." Betty started speaking "It's very kind of you, but given everything that has happened over the last 9 months, I have already embarked on a mission and I wish to devote my energies to be a productive member of the Riverdale Community."

Her parents, the professors in Columbia listened with bated breath. This was new, this was unexpected.

"Ms. Cooper, Betty !" Prof. Friedman cleared his throat "Have you considered your decision carefully ?"

There followed another round of negotiations, but Betty made herself clear. She couldn't ditch the people who had given her a chance when the whole world thought her to be a runt.

Prof. Friedman was now kicking himself for being part of the council which sat in decision over Betty all those months ago. She was right, it was they who had screwed up and were now grovelling at her feet.

"There is one more option." Prof. Friedman said "The School of Journalism at Stanford will be very glad to take you in and will also disregard the time lapse."

This was when Betty sat up, Stanford, then ?

"We have discussed it in detail with the Stanford faculty and the authorities. Even your scholarship will be re-instated with all damages compensated."

Betty brought her emotions under control.

"I will need some time, Prof. Friedman." Betty said "I can't take this decision now."

"I understand." Prof. Friedman said. "The papers will be mailed to your home in Riverdale, the people at Stanford will get in touch with you in a week."

Betty didn't even say goodbye, she just hung up and broke down.

Her parents enveloped her. - "I didn't leave the university to return, Prof. Johnson." Jug said "My work is done, I am bored, I am disillusioned."

Prof. Johnson had to hear such words many times, almost thousands of times over the past 20 or so years. And yet, when he heard people like Jug say those words, it cut deep, because he knew tharof. Johnson fell silentt such people really meant it.

"Mr. Jones, I understand..."

"No." Jug cut in "Please don't say that for you can't understand how I feel now or how I felt 9 months ago when I left Stanford or how I felt when I met Dr. Kenneth three weeks ago and understood what really happened and what he did. I have no further interest in going back to complete some credits and run around the bloody rat race which is academics. I went to Stanford because I thought I really found someone who understood me. Now I know that it was all a waste of time."

Prof. Johnson fell silent.

"Jones ! Jones, it's me Steve, listen to me !" Steve spoke up "He must have told you about Betty, Prof. Johnson talked with the people at Columbia and not only are they ready to take her back in again but also the journo school here at Stanford. The Columbia people should be talking to her very soon and the Stanford paperwork will reach her this week. She could be coming to Stanford, Jones, she could be coming here !"

As for himself, Jug didn't care if he lived as a hobo till the day he died, but Betty, Betty deserved much better, the best.

Prof. Johnson let out a sigh, good that Steve said that, if he had done so, it would have felt like blackmail.

"Jones ?" Steve asked.

"So you don't know whether she agreed or not ?" Jug asked.

Prof. Johnson's eyes grew wide as he saw the mail on his phone, he almost shoved it in Steve's face.

"The Columbia people just mailed Prof. Johnson." Steve said "She said that she needs some time."

That decided it.

"I am going to Riverdale." and he hung up.


	65. Love Not Spoken

**And so it draws to an end. This is the penultimate chapter and like all long stories, there will be a lot of loose ends which will remain when the last one is written. I had planned this to end in such a way so that it would tie in with another fanfic I had written over 2 years ago, Je Me Souviens, also posted on this forum. I think it will although the loose ends will still be there.**

**It feels bitter-sweet for me as I near the end, but then I will have the satisfaction knowing that I gave it closure, even if it wasn't ideal or the way I had planned it when I had started writing it in 2011.**

The last time she met him, he was still a boy.

The last time he met her, she was still a girl.

A lot has changed since then.

A year ago, Elizabeth Cooper was a starry eyed young woman full of hopes and dreams about her future. She was always a modest and hard working girl, but like every human being, she had her dreams. She dreamt of success, not overwhelming success, not of Pulitzers and Bookers, but of living the cherished ideals of her chosen profession. She dreamt of maturing, of being a comfort to her parents in their old age. She dreamt of her family, maybe spread apart, but tightly knit all the same.

She dreamt of a life as Mrs. Betty Cooper-Jones. She was proud of her family name and she and Jug had discussed this when they were still in Riverdale High. Jug even told her to drop the Jones and remain Betty Cooper but she didn't want to be that independent, she had nothing against the Jones. She dreamt of her family, their family. Of how their children would keep Jug busy all day, how Hotdog would play with them, she fantasised about the great aunt Jellybean would be. How their Grandmas Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Cooper would spoil them, and their Grandpas wouldn't be far behind.

She dreamt of her friends, Archie, Veronica, Moose, Midge, Chuck, Nancy, Dilton, even Reggie, all happy in their chosen paths, all settling down. How they would come together, maybe for Christmas or Thanksgiving. How they would laugh themselves silly talking about the old days and how all their children would play together, pull pranks, maybe fight sometimes, but remain friends, just as their parents did before them.

She dreamt of growing old with Jughead, of making his favourite meals, having to coax him to eat, since he hardly ate now, compared to the Jughead before...before it all changed. She dreamt of the happy times they would have together. She often saw them both, more grown up, more mature, discussing various topics, their children, their work. How he would explain to her all that he was doing, how she would understand and question him, help him, and how he would do the same when she told him of her work.

A year ago, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III was an awkward looking, many would say ugly or freakish man. Many people thought he was very young, maybe 15 or something and that he was lying about his age. He was modest, in a way, and hard working, in a way only he could be. He had his dreams, but unlike Betty, he didn't dream of success. Success or failure mattered little to him. He knew his road wasn't easy and he made no bones about it. Whenever someone asked him about his plans, he would just shrug. One of the biggest reasons he liked Maths was no one bothered about it, no one went gaga about it and expect you to keep yakking on some stupid talk show. It was just you and your ideas, and once proved true, it could never be proved false, ever.

He didn't have any illusions. That was the bane of being who he was. He knew his family's finances were very bad and he would have to help Jellybean until she was able to support herself. His dad had not taken to the bottle big time then but he was strong headed and any money, he would have to slip on to his mother, to keep them going. They didn't have pension. Social security was very bad. If his dad ever found out, he would probably do something stupid, like divorce his mom or something so that he would not feed off his son. Although all that would happen if he found a job which paid well enough to allow him to help his parents in some way.

He loved Betty, but unlike Ms. Cooper who was looking forward to co-opt his name into her own, he had his misgivings. They had drifted apart since college started, he didn't blame her, not one bit. He couldn't bring himself to ask her if she would be better without him. Break up and let her move on. She was the first and would be the only one he would ever love, but he didn't want her to suffer for that. Sometimes he thought, he should ask Archie to ask her again, he knew things were not working out well between Veronica and Archie, maybe the redhead would make a great partner for Betty after all.

He didn't think about kids or extended family or friends when he did think about himself and Betty in the future. He would just think about the two of them. She would grow more beautiful and dignified with every passing day. He tried to picture her with white hair and wrinkles and he was convinced that she would look dignified and regal, noble in looks and character till the very end. He on the other hand, would probably look ghastly beside her. Sometimes he wondered, what did she really saw in him.

All of that changed when Betty left college. -

The recession and the spending cuts which came in it's wake meant that a community center was the least of the City of Riverdale's worries. Although not a big city and nowhere as congested as the bigger cities in the state, the ills plaguing the rest of the country were evident in Riverdale too. Unemployment, lay offs, closures. The rest of the US may be baying for the blood of the fat cats who were growing fatter every second but Riverdale grew more indebted to the Lodge Corporation every passing day. Mr. Lodge instructed all his units in the city limits to consider restructuring, corporate speak for lay offs, as the last resort. Lodge units elsewhere were cutting jobs but those in Riverdale cut very few, still people suffered.

And that's where Veronica stepped in.

When she learnt that Betty was going to get the community center back in shape, Ron dialled up her Dad all the way from Amsterdam and made him promise her that he will bank roll the city plans for the center. She knew that Betty was too proud, pig headed for Ron, to accept any help from the Lodges directly, so it would have to be this way. She suffered sleepless nights when Betty went missing. Despite all the acrimony over Archie, she really loved her as her own sister.

Betty didn't let the city down. Her enthusiasm and energy worked wonders in a month. She started a soup kitchen for the homeless and was planning on building a shelter for them in the huge yard which was not part of the playground.

The past year had taken it's toll on her. Gone was the bubbly Betty, the cheerful girl next door. Now there was a mature, more composed, more restrained, but more determined woman. Her eyes reflected that resolve. She spent even less time on her looks. Her mother was the first to notice her grey hairs. She begged her to take care, to go to a salon, but she brushed it away. There was once time for all of that, but that time was long past. Her dreams of a happy life were shattered and she didn't need her looks to start afresh.

Before he set out to search for Betty, Jughead knew that his family would break apart. Mrs. Jones and Jellybean now lived with his grandmother on the edge of town. Jellybean still went to Riverdale High although it meant a long commute. Mr. Jones drank himself out of money and then he just locked up the family home and disappeared. Nobody knew where he went, but he was found, in Alaska of all places. He had bought a claim dirt cheap and he believed he would strike it rich soon. Jellybean asked her mother to call her daddy back, but Mrs. Jones never tried. She knew it was over, forever.

Jughead didn't care about the fame and attention his recent success had brought. While the whole world was buzzing about the 20 something American small town upstart whose name would go down in the history books, he was more concerned about the future of someone whom he loved the most, for whom he threw away a life of comfort, compared to what he was living now. He had to convince Betty to go back to college.

And it all started with a phone call. -

Betty looked at the number, it was her Mom.

"Hi Mom, What's up ?"

"Honey." Mrs. Cooper paused "He wants to meet you."

"Who he ?" Betty was multitasking as she cradled the phone to the ear with her shoulder.

"Jughead, he called just now and he wants to talk to you tomorrow."

Betty froze. It was Jughead who told Chick where to find her but he never met her, not where she was, nor when she came back now.

"He asked what place would be best, he would like to meet you tomorrow morning."

"Did...Did he give a number ?" Betty kept herself from breaking up.

"He called from a pay phone. He said he will call again after an hour, He wants to talk to you directly, not on a phone."

Betty's thoughts ran haywire. After everything, why did he hesitate ? Couldn't they be together again ? She had to think, fast.

"Pops." She stammered "Pops, tell him I will be at Pops at 9 am."

"That's very good dear."

After the call ended, Betty stared into empty space for a long time. She didn't even feel the tears forming, not even when they rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto the floor.

When Alice Cooper broached the subject at night, Betty couldn't hold herself any longer. She wept bitterly, her mother hugged her and said everything will be all right. Mr. Cooper looked on in anguish. Betty kept saying "It's all my fault, it's all my fault." - Betty found herself sitting in a booth beside the store window early next morning. Despite all the years that had rolled past, she had dressed simply, like she always used to dress. Her blue sweater, dark blue jeans, sneakers. Her hair in a low ponytail. She fought hard with herself not to look out, what would she do when he came in ? Would he find her easily ? How was he ? Where was he going to stay ?

Jughead wasn't the careless retard the world often took him to be. He got the house keys from his Mom amd moved in the day before. He wasn't going to impress anyone, but he did shave and take a long hot bath. He dressed simply and walked to Pops the next morning. There were changes, there was no beanie, there was no S sweater. A brown jacket with a yellow T shirt, jeans and sneakers. When he walked into the Chocklit Shoppe, Pops froze, Jug nodded and headed to where Betty was sitting.

She was looking out, the sunlight was on her but she wasn't squinting. Her face, her features were calm and serene. Jug moved into the booth, sitting opposite.

"Hello Betty."

The Jughead she remembered had jet black hair, smooth face and happy go lucky.

That Jughead was no more.

She saw a face lined and furrowed. His eyes filled with sorrow and despair. His hair was streaked with grey. It was the face of a man who had fought hard and lost his all, this was the man the whole world was celebrating riht now. Who CNN, ABC, FOX wanted on their talk shows. Obama was repeating his name and how every child should attack the STEM subjects like Mr. Jughead Jones. She knew that he knew all of this and more. To him, all of this were meaningless.

Jughead also saw a very different Betty.

Her eyes were steely, her features composed and determined but scarred. The once flawless skin was now wrinkled, not anywhere as wrinkled as his own but the slightest imperfection stood out especially when it was someone as beautiful as her. He saw the grey strands too. He knew what she was doing and although he respected her all the more for that, he knew she deserved better, much better.

"Hi Jughead" she smiled.

Oh God ! Where were all the questions she had thought of ? There was so much she wanted to ask him, so much to talk about, she must say something, anything, if he walked away now, it was over, forever.

"I missed you." She said, her voice weak.

"I missed you too." He smiled. It wasn't the goofy or devilish smile but a tired one. Her heart skipped a beat.

They sat in silence, each looking at the other, taking everything in. Pops debated with himself for a long time what to take to the table. He knew how important this was when he saw Jughead walk in and there was nothing he would do to spoil it. He would never forgive himself. Finally he decided on two Super Ice Cream sundaes.

He personally served them, "Oh Pops, you shouldn't have." Both of them said something like that. That was all, they went back to each other.

"Please go back to college, Betty." Jughead said.

Betty understood that Jughead must have been informed by Steve Wu, Jughead talked a lot about him once, or someone else at Stanford about the deal Stanford and Columbia had struck among themselves. She shook her head.

"I am needed here." She said "I can't abandon Riverdale."

"I know about your work." Jug said "It's a great job and no one can do better but think a little about yourself. Rather, about the Betty Cooper that would be who would shine a light and make this world a better place."

"Those dreams are no more." Betty said "I have no more illusions. All the big promises and empty words do not mean anything, anymore. I thought I could make the world a better place with an university education, I was wrong. I don't want to be sucked into a meaningless academic and after that a career rat race. Here, I am helping more people in a better and more meaningful way than any way I could have if I just go to college for a degree."

"I agree when you talk about the meaninglessness of it all." Jug said "Personally, I wouldn't care less if I end up in a shelter somewhere but I wouldn't encourage others to walk that path, least of all you."

"I won't sacrifice or lessen my work for an education." Betty replied.

"I am not asking you to." Jug said "The faculty of the school where you will be enrolled have agreed if you just hand in assignments, wirte exams and all of that stuff. You don't have to attend any classes. No seminars or anything. Your work will also count towards your degree."

Betty's plans of protest fell apart. She had thought up a lot of points and counterpoints and now.

"What about you ?" Betty asked after some time.

"Shine shoes probably." Jug shrugged "The pile of money I got as part of the prize, I will turn over to Jellybean. It will provide for her and Mom. I think I can pick up something somewhere."

"And what about all the good Jughead Jones would have done with an university education ?"

"I wouldn't have done any good." Jug replied gravely "It would be a huge waste of resources which can be better utilised somewhere else."

Betty felt her hopes slipping away, she had to put her foot down now.

"I won't go to college if you won't." she said.

"I knew you would be stubborn." Jug said "Always the do-gooder even if you suffer in the bargain. I dropped out, they don't want me back, the guy who was guiding me in my research has quit. So, I don't have any options."

"Didn't they tell you that they are offering you a job at the university ?"

Jug had heard that, he nodded "They did and I told them that I didn't care for those things. I am sick and tired of all those fancy games. I solve problems because I love them, that's the way I am, not because I want to get paid." he paused, formed fists and looked down at the table.

"Betty, look. I am talking like an idiot. It's just that I never thought a lot about jobs and all that, you know what happened to my family. It's all over. The prize money will provide for my Mom and Jellybean for years. I don't need it. And besides..."

He looked up, her eyes had grown sadder but they bored into him. "Speak !" they commanded.

"I have thought a lot about this." He gulped "About us, everything that happened, and I want to...I want to tell you how sorry I am...I ruined everything for you...I shouldn't have come between you and your happiness. Archie, Adam...they are all much, much better than me. You deserve much better than me, Betty. Please, I don't want you to suffer. Please do not throw away your future, your life. Don't do it for me, I am not worthy of it."

She reached out and touched his hands. It was their first touch in a long, long time.

It was enough to make him cry.

"Neither Archie, nor Adam threw away their life for me. They didn't drop out of college to go looking for me. They didn't move heaven and earth for me. Oh yes ! They made a lot of promises, that's all they made, promises." she said.

The tears still dripped down his face.

"All my doubts about your love, about your concerns for me were blown away when I learnt of all the hardship and suffering you went through for me. For the past month, not a day, a moment goes by when I have not scolded myself for doing the same for you. When Chick told me that you went looking for Dr. Kenneth, I screamed at him for not holding you back. He could have detained you, got you arrested, anything but let you walk away." she paused.

"No one can love me like you, Juggie." and then she cried too.

They didn't talk for a long time. Holding hands was enough, they didn't even move closer.

"I will take up the programme." Betty said at last "It will just get me a degree, but I will do it although my priority will always be my work here in Riverdale."

Jug looked up at her, she finally agreed ! There was a slight smile, for the first time. "I...I will take up the position at Stanford." he nodded "I will continue my work, mine and what Dr. Kenneth was working on before he left."

They both smiled then, they both got what they wanted.

"Have you thought of anything else apart from you work ?" Betty asked teasingly.

Jug smiled genuinely "About us." he nodded "I have, but I won't rush it." he squeezed her hands "I love you and I respect you , I don't think I am ready for such a responsibility yet and I believe you also have a lot planned out which you should and will accomplish before we can think of...well...you know."

"I know." Betty nodded.

They left that afternoon, holding each other's hands. They talked a lot about their plans, of all the things they wanted to do. Betty showed her around the community center. They visited Ms. Grundy and Mr. Weatherbee. Jug showed Betty some notebooks in which he was scribbling a lot, most of them meaningless, he said. They didn't visit the Coopers residence.

"I am sorry for your family." Betty said "I will visit Jellybean every month."

Jug nodded. "Will you come visiting ?" Betty asked. "I think so." he said.

Silence.

"I will miss you." she said.

"I will miss you too." he said.

They kissed, not the passionate kisses they made when their love was young. It was brief but it was enough.

He left her standing at her front door as he walked away, little was said, a lot was left unsaid, like the Super Ice Cream Sundaes which Pop Tate had served them in the morning, and which neither of them touched.

The last thing they told each other.

"I love you."


	66. It Ends, It Begins

**I started writing this story on the 22nd of July, 2011. This was my first fanfic and it revolves around the two characters from the world of Archie comics that I admire the most, Jughead and Betty. When I started this, I didn't know that it would take me over two years to complete it and that although there was a time when I wrote more than one chapter a day, there was time when I didn't write anything for a year. So strictly speaking, I only wrote it for a little more than a year.**

**This is the last chapter. Over these two years I have had the honour done to me by some very kind people who have had the patience to go through this story which at 66 chapters and around 140000 words is probably the longest fanfic based on the Archie universe. Personally, the journey was not easy. There were lots of ups and downs. The person who started this story and the person who ended it are not the same, mentally I mean. **

** I know that many of you may not like this story, may find it boring and rambling, may even find the JugxBetty pairing repulsive. I respect your views but for me there can be no other pairing than Jug and Betty. This story draws on events which really happened either to me or my friends. We did face villains like Reggie, we did see many sweethearts at school and college drift or break away later and we did have some guardian angels like the mysterious old man was for Jug.**

** I don't know whether I shall be writing any more fanfics, this one took almost all the good thought about his pair out into it. There were times when I thought about some very dark story lines but it's probably because I was either too cynical at that time.**

**One of my professors often said, it's crucial to know when to stop. I have ended this story here, this is the best I could have done for Betty and Jug**

"Do you still remember how it all started ?"

Betty placed the platter of chocolate cookies, fresh from the oven on the table. Ron, Nancy and Midge couldn't wait to help themselves. She was the best in the kitchen and outside it, even now.

Betty smiled at Sabrina who in turn was smiling at her friend. Sometimes it felt that they were still teenagers and they left Riverdale High only yesterday. It still felt strange that 12 years had passed since, they were in their late 20s or already 30 now. Ron still said she was 27 although being the oldest, she was the first to turn 20. Betty was the youngest and her 30th birthday was still three months away.

And yet, it was the youngest among them who had matured fastest, beyond her years.

She looked out onto the lawn. She saw the little girl, still a baby, watching in wonder as her feet appeared out of nowhere on the lawn below and the tall lanky man who held her securely and comfortably from her shoulders.

"Come on Honey, come to Uncle Archie !"

The little girl looked up at her red headed uncle and laughed in joy. He always brought treats for her, he and Aunty Veronica whenever they came visiting would always have something for her. Uncle and Aunty Claytons may forget but not Uncle Archie.

"I still do, Sabrina." Betty said, her eyes sparkling with joy "I still do."

Jug and Betty both kept their promises to each other. Almost.

Betty threw herself all in for the community center. She organized day care centres, counselling sessions, evening classes. She petitioned the town Congressman for help. She ran pillar to post for people who hardly knew her. There were a lot of people who were benefited by her work, whose lives were turned around. There were some who couldn't believe that it was a woman who turned things around. It simply had to be a man.

No, it was a woman, still not 25.

She also achieved the impossible.

The School of Journalism at Stanford found it hard to say no to the odd proposal. They didn't want to set what they believed to be a bad precedent. Sure, she was at the top of her class when she dropped out, but that was just it, she had dropped out. She was disgraced in the academic world. She would not be an asset anymore, she would be a liability. The head of the school tried to explain all of this to Prof. Johnson and the entire faculty team of the university why it was simply impossible.

And then he got a letter, and it asked the very same thing of him, and he couldn't refuse.

He never told anyone about that letter, many people were surprised when he gave the go-ahead for Betty's enrollment and also waived her attendance requirements. He hoped that she would fail and for once, just for once, the writer of the letter would be proved wrong and would have to eat his words.

His prayers were not answered.

Often working 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, Betty cracked every assignment, every project, every exam. The professors at the school were at a loss to explain how someone who never attended a single class went to the top in no time, the guy who was at the top of the class before Betty was enrolled was now a distant second. When the time for internships came, she took the most gruelling and hard hitting assignments. She travelled to the Democratic Republic of Congo, alone, to study the effects of a long and bloody civil war. Her article was published in Time magazine and she was invited by TED to give a presentation which collected a million views in the first three days of being posted online.

Before she graduated, she found herself shaking hands with the President. Her thesis was judged as one of the best to be ever submitted at the School of Journalism. She could now cherry pick among the best media houses of the world for a well paying job.

And she didn't.

Betty realized that her social work at Riverdale taught her more about the world than all the courses and theories of journalism.

"Journalism, honest and true, is still vital in this day and age" She said in her graduation speech "It was my dream to be a great journalist, but my work at Riverdale taught me something. It taught me that even more important than recording issues honestly so that other people can do something about them, is to do something about it in the first place.I curse myself still this day for just taking pictures, collecting facts and writing articles about starving children in the DRC rather than doing something concrete for them. I will never forget all the eyes which lit up when they saw a well dressed white woman, they thought I would save them."

Her class, her professors thought she will go into politics, she did nothing of the kind.

She started writing. She wrote about Riverdale, she wrote about her travels. She became an UNESCO ambassador and went to places people see in documentaries and news reports. She fought tooth and nail to bring down the unemployment rate in Riverdale, to increase the household income. One day Riverdale would be the most employed and contented city in the world, not thanks to it's richest family but to a blue eyed, blonde girl who never quit.

Jug thought that the job Prof. Johnson told him about was some lowly Teaching Associate position, he would have to survive on Ramen for 5 years while trying to drill abstract concepts into freshmen who came from all over the world. He hated it, but he promised Betty, so he couldn't back off now.

He was not prepared for his designation.

Circumventing every norm, every convention, Jughead was given a full tenured professorship. He protested, it wasn't right, he said, he had done nothing.

"You have solved one of the toughest mathematical problems of all time." Prof. Johnson said "It took a team of the world's best mathematicians 10 whole months to understand your proof and it's ramifications. I have studied it myself and I can see that there are whole new fields of study which will be created on the basis of your paper. Your paper shall become one of the most cited papers of all time."

Jug had to accept reluctantly. The interviews, talks and the media attention frayed his nerves. He sighed in relief when the hype died down and he went full steam at his work. He was surprised by the volumes the old man had filled but didn't take away with him. In them were the outlines, sometimes totally complete of things which would change humanity's understanding of everything, not just Maths. He wrote to Dr. Kenneth asking him if he could use his work, he never received a reply. Chic Cooper told him that the cabin in Ontario was empty. It was neat and everything was in it's place, The eerie thing was that nothing was missing, nothing except the old man himself.

Given such a situation, many would simply have taken all the credit for the work which he had never published, Jug didn't do that. He worked for a year, non stop. People called him a wonder boy, a one time kid. He solved the Goldbach conjecture, that was really big but that was it, he would rest and while away his days and fade out of memory.

And he proved them wrong.

After one year, Jug published nine volumes which contained the completed works of Dr. Kenneth. His own name was mentioned as a footnote and he made it very clear that he only compiled and completed, sometimes supplemented and developed the ideas of Dr. Kenneth, the credit belonged to him, even if he was nowhere to be found.

Few things remained the same after that, there were calls for this young man, not even 25, to be appointed head of the School of Maths, some even said that he should be the dean. He played all of that down, he was tired of the media hype and he didn't consider himself an expert at running things. The old man's work complete, Jug started extending the work on the paper he had written two years ago, which now went by the name of the Goldbach-Jones paper. A lot of work had been done and published on it's basis since then but they all barely scratched the surface. Jug wasn't completely happy with the proof as it finally turned out and there were many things which he wanted to develop further, things when developed he knew, would be much more profound than the Goldbach conjecture itself.

Jug was smart at school and his teachers accepted that, grudgingly. Prof. Flutesnoot had told him once before the whole school that he wouldn't amount to much. He scowled and Ms. Grundy shook her head when Jug jokingly pointed out all the great guys who had simply dreamt up the solutions of very difficult problems and were now considered geniuses.

"If they could do it." Jug used to say with a laugh "I can too !"

Even after retiring, Prof. Flutesnoot kept in touch with the latest developments in the world of Science. He had great hopes from Dilton Doiley. He was sure he would win a Nobel Prize one day.

He was proved wrong too.

Sure, Dilton got his PhD and then a nice Post-Doc but even 10 years after graduating, he didn't produce any work which would make the scientific world sit up and take notice, let alone the whole world. And then there was Jughead. Three years after graduating from Riverdale High, mathematicians were talking of Jones spaces, Forsythe dimensions, Pendleton fields. Although Jughead insisted that the credit belonged to the old man alone, one of the fields of study that he developed in his work was so profound that it ended up being called the Jones-Kenneth Algebra.

And as was said, they almost kept their promises.

All that work, the trials, tribulations and everything that came with it meant Jug and Betty never met each other for three years. They spoke on the phone, on the net, once a week, sometimes twice, but that was it. They didn't suspect each other anymore, they were beyond that. Betty's parents told her often to take a break and fly to Stanford. Prof. Johnson gave Jug what he called serious career advice on how we was stretching himself too far.

"When was the last time you went home ?" he asked Jug "When was the last time you got some time alone with Ms. Cooper ?"

And some way or the other, both of them postponed it, not because they considered their own work to be more important but because they valued the other and their work more. They had suffered a lot, they didn't want a repeat.

And so it was that Jug sat in the last row when Betty gave her graduation speech. Her eyes were on him all the time, and she saw and he saw and they both knew that the other understood, and that was the best part.

"I missed you." Jug told her.

"I missed you too." Betty said, a tear in her eye.

"I followed your work." Jug told her "I can't tell you how happy I am, how proud I am for you."

"I am sorry I can't say the same." Betty smiled shyly "Your stuff looks all Greek to me."

Jug smiled and pulled her to his heart. Both of them wanted this for a long, long time. That afternoon and late into the night, they did nothing but talk. All the stories, all the things which just can't be told on the phone or the net. There was a lot of holding hands and sighing too.

They slept together that night, after five whole years.

"You haven't changed." she said as she put her hands around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Look who's talking." Jug teased and drew his fingers up her back.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

They had a pillow fight and there was a lot of sighing when they finally said goodbye.

"I have been thinking." Jug told her at the airport.

Betty bent her head to one side and smiled.

"About us both, Archie and Ron, Moose and Midge, they are all planning to hitch up very soon. I thought..." he gulped "Betty, I don't know if I will be a good husband, but it's only you I will ever marry. You or no one else."

Betty hugged him, it was true, all of their friends would be taking their vows very soon.

"I love you." she said "I always will and that's why I want you to understand. I am being selfish but I want to see how strong I can be now that I am out of academia for good. One year Jug, please !"

"For you." Jug said "I will wait forever."

And they all walked down the aisle as couples.

Nancy and Chuck were the first to marry, they were still in college then. Midge and Moose were next. Betty was the bridesmaid and Dilton the best man. There was more than once when Betty felt during the whole event that Dilton was looking at her wistfully. She knew he had feelings for her once, but her heart belonged to her Juggie, nothing would change that now.

Mr. Lodge was not too happy with Veronica's choice. A few years ago, Betty would have probably cried her eyes out if she even dreamt of Archie marrying Ron, now she was over the moon to be her best friend's bridesmaid.

"Not bridesmaid." Ron snapped "You are my Best Woman !"

Betty giggled, all those years had not changed Ron one bit. She not only advised her with her clothes, she went all out to design a new bridal dress fro Ron when she rejected all the haute couture stuff just a week before the wedding. Ron still considered it her best dress.

"Do you, Archibald Andrews, take Veronica Lodge to be your lawful, wedded wife ?"

"I do."

The vows were exchanged. Jug was the best man, Betty, at Ron's insistence, the best woman.

"How do you feel ?" Jug asked Betty after it was all over.

"What do you mean ?" she asked.

"Veronia is Mrs. Andrews now." Jug smirked.

Betty smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let her be." she said "I have got someone much better." she squeezed his arm, Jug hugged her and kissed her head.

"He is one of a kind, he does the most unexpected things." Betty said, as she turned her eyes away from the lawn and smiled at her closest friends. "The way he popped the question, it was...it was beautiful."

"Tell us one more time." Ron said, squeezing her best friend's hand.

It was the summer after her graduation, Betty was working in her office in the town hall. Her good work earned her that place, they would have gladly paid her but she declined. The money she made from her writing was enough for her. She was working for Riverdale for free and she loved it.

Her cellphone rang. It was him.

"Hello, Betty Cooper speaking." she couldn't help smiling.

"Hello Ms. Cooper." Jug said "I am impressed by your article on the situation in Europe, I have some ideas which I would like to share with you, I am certain you will find them really interesting."

"I would love to hear them, Mr. Jones." she replied "Turns out I am free tomorrow so let's book a meeting and discuss."

"Fantastic idea !" Jug agreed "I will pick you up at 9 in the morning."

"I believe it will be the usual ?"

"I wouldn't dream of it !" Jug said "I will take care of all the arrangements, leave them to me."

Jug didn't do that often. He would be bringing everything and make all the food himself ? How many times has that ever happened ? Betty had to rack her brains. Well, there's always a first time.

Early next morning, Betty got ready and dressed the way Jug liked her best, the blue sweater, the white collar on top, the low ponytail, jeans. Nothing fancy, just Betty.

Mrs. Cooper kissed her daughter when she came down. Polly had married last year and Chic was living with his girlfriend, her youngest, she wanted so much for her to be happy, maybe now ? Maybe.

Jug was in the Cooper driveway sharp at 9. There was no Hotdog, no Jellybean. Just the two of them.

They stopped at a beautiful bend of the Roanoke river. It was in an open valley of this river where some settlers had lumbered down a few decades before the Boston Tea Party and setup a small village. "It is in the last dale of the river Roanoke, before it meets the sea" wrote Franklin "that one of the most industrious of the Albemarle settlements is to be found."

That little village was today's Riverdale.

It was also near this very river, nearly seven years ago, that Jug told Betty that he loved her.

They explored the area, found a friendly rabbit, climbed some trees. Betty was surprised that she was still so fit.

Jug cooked, she had never seen anyone work so fast. All the vegetables were cut, chopped, sliced and diced in no time. She tried to get the fire going but Jug did that as well. When the food was done, she was surprised that Jug made it look so good even out on a river bank.

She tasted it, she was tasting his cooking after a long, long time. She thought he cooked well then, she was speechless now.

After they were done, washed everything and packed everything up, alone. Betty kept pleading, asking for something to do, even the smallest thing, but she couldn't lift a finger.

It was late evening, the trees glowed as on fire, there would be no moon that night.

"Star gazing is perfect here." Jug whispered into her ear as they lay side by side on the pebbles. "Want to stay back and watch ?"

"Uh-huh" Betty nodded and nudged closer to him, resting her head on his arm.

"So the way to a woman's heart is also through her stomach ?" Nancy smiled.

"Even if he had done nothing that day." Betty smiled "I would have still said yes."

"Nancy, Hush !" Midge glowered "Betty, go on, it's lovely !"

The stars didn't dissapoint them. They came out one by one. The constellations formed, the Milky Way mirrored the Roanoke in the sky. The air was filled with summertime night sounds, but there wasn't a single artificial light, not a single cloud to spoil the show.

"It's beautiful." Betty said "Twinkle, twinkle little stars."

"Like diamonds in the sky." Jug said "They now say that the white dwarves up there are actually diamonds, that there are huge and hot diamonds the size of the Earth whistling across space. I wonder if the guy who wrote Twinkle, twinkle was an alien."

"How do you know it was a guy ?" Betty asked him "It could have been a woman."

"Oh I am sorry, Ms. Elizabeth Cooper !" Jug said in a mocking tone "I was wrong to question the power of a woman !"

They spent the next few minutes jabbing and pulling but giggling all the time.

"It was lovely." Betty said "Thanks, thanks a lot."

"I can imagine cooking all the meals." Jug said "Guess I will have to become a house-husband."

"You say the funniest things." Betty blushed and she sat up "You know, I really hate it when you leave Riverdale. I think we should move closer, start living together. I...I, well, maybe I could move to Stanford."

She got up and walked to the edge of the river. The stars were reflected perfectly in it.

"The team I have built up here is doing a great job, they are pretty much independent. I am just writing most of the time and the place in City Hall can serve someone else much better." she continued, as if it was she herself she had to convince, not Jug.

She hoped he would say something, she wanted him to argue, she wanted him to agree. She was in a mess.

Jug sat up "You know, it was here, I think 7 years ago, when I first said I loved you." he said.

Betty's heart was beating hard. 7 years seemed a long time now. So much had changed, all the plans they had thought of, she had thought of. They both had been too busy making their own way in the world.

"I am an ass, that's why I said nothing else since." Jug stood up.

Betty turned around, she could see him still in the starlight, she kept searching for the Jughead she knew 7 years ago.

"Betty, I wasn't bold enough. There are things I should have said and done long ago. I..." he choked and looked down.

Betty's heart was hammering loudly now. It looked as if he was fainting and falling down.

He did go down, but on a knee. He took something out of his pocket.

"Betty" Jug asked her "Will you marry me ?"

"I didn't care what he had in the box." Betty said "I had waited so, so long for him to ask the question. Sometimes I thought he never will."

Ron, Nancy, Midge, even Sabrina were misty eyed now. Neither of their husbands had ever done anything so romantic, and to think that there was time they thought Jug was a misogynist.

"I cried, I cried, cried and cried. I was even crying when he took me home. My parents were so happy when they heard the news."Betty smiled "It's only the next morning I figured out what was in the box, a beautiful tanzanite ring set in platinum."

Betty looked at the ring on her hand. Jug would tell her later that he chose tanzanite because it was found only in one place on Earth and it was blue, blue like her eyes and rare as Betty.

Ron squeezed her hand, Nancy and Midge gulped. "And we all know what happened since." Midge said.

Yes, they did. There were some things Sabrina had not told anyone else but it seemed pointless now. Even with all her powers, she couldn't trace out the old man. She had discussed it once with an Elder and she said that this meant he had left this realm forever without leaving a trace.

She couldn't figure out ever since what that meant.

Seven years ago, it would have been a freak wedding. On that day, it was the wedding to be seen in. People flew in from all over the world. The final guest list was too large even for Riverdale's largest church.

And that's why they decided on the football field.

It was a strange venue but they were not an ordinary couple.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jug kissed her but he didn't stop there, he picked her up and walked off the field with her in his arms. The whole field erupted in applause.

Their careers were demanding but they supported each other wholeheartedly. Their work saw them going around the world and when it came to choosing a base to make their home, the choice was obvious.

Jellybean was a teenager now, Midge was a teacher at Riverdale High, Moose stepped in when Coach Keats retired. A lot had changed in Riverdale since Archie Andrews and his gang graduated 12 years ago.

That night, when their friends had left and the little girl was sound asleep with her teenage aunt, a blonde, blue eyed woman and a dark haired, long nosed man sat side by side on their favourite couch.

"I was talking to the girls about us today." she said.

"I was talking to the boys about the same thing." he said.

She squeezed her hand and looked into his eyes as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"The boys said that a clown like me hit the jackpot with a princess like you." Jug said.

Betty smiled, he could be funny still, but there were times when she missed the old carefree Juggie, the old bubbly Betty.

"I wouldn't have settled for anything less." Betty said and kissed him.

She loved him, he loved her and that was all that mattered.


End file.
